PRIDE AND PREJUDICE: A Sesshomaru Tale
by Hedgehogmadhatter
Summary: Sesshomaru is an arrogant,rich jerk. He’s everything Kagura hates. So why doesn’t she hate him? Alt universe. All pairings are usual ones. Fun twist on a priceless classic. Sesshoumaru is Mark Fitzwilliam Darcy. LAST CHAPTER UP. COMPLETE!
1. Indecent Proposals

_PRIDE AND PREJUDICE: A Sesshomaru Tale _

_Summary: Sesshomaru is an arrogant, rich bastard. He's everything Kagura hates. So why doesn't she hate him? Alt universe. Rated M for language & other good stuff in later chapters. All pairings are the usual ones. This is a fun twist on a priceless classic. Sesshomaru is Mark Fitzwilliam Darcy. _

_Disclaimer: Of course I still don't own any Inuyasha characters. Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austin, Bridget Jones Dairy belongs to Helen Fielding. I didn't use characters from those books but I borrowed the concept. _

_Chapter one: Indecent Proposals _

It's been said so many times before that it stands to reason it's worth repeating here. "_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man (or youki) in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." …J. Austin Pride and Prejudice _

_Charlotte__ NC USA: _

Of course some men are better off single as some people were never meant to wed. Today Kagome was bemoaning the existence of one of those men. She checked her lipstick in the mirror. Kagura watched with a skeptical expression.

"Really just because of this one man you are going to ditch me and skip the big party tonight?"

"He wasn't just any man, he was my boss." Kagome hissed looking straight ahead to avoid meeting Kagura's rich scarlet eyes in the mirror. "How can I be so stupid? I believed him!" She glanced over her shoulder. "Really I did! Up until I saw him at the martini bar with _her_ yesterday after work! No other man I know drinks apple martinis. That should have been my first clue he was a double crosser."

Kagura crossed her arms, careful to look concerned and not smug. Her expressive face was often misinterpreted and caused her nearly as much grief as her sharp tongue. A week ago she'd advised Kagome that dating her boss could never end well.

"Well I am glad you found out now. Imagine the embarrassment had he brought the other woman to your wedding?" And there was her tongue running away from her; again.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "It wouldn't have ever gone _that _far! I would've figured it out sooner or later."

"Are you sure? Last time you had an engagement ring before you found out about the other woman."

Kagome winced. "You're right. I'm not getting any better at this, am I?"

"No dear you really aren't." Kagura set her pocket book on the marble counter.

"Kagura, then how can I be more like you? You're immersed in your career and that's enough for you."

Kagura recoiled at this accurate yet depressing description of her life. "I'm not married to my career. I'm just not chasing the coat tails of every single man here. I am happy with me, just as I am. I don't need to find my other half or any of that other Oprah/romance novel nonsensical crap."

"So then you really are okay with turning 30 and being single?"

"I don't even think about it. When the right person comes along I'll know it. Right now I am too busy renewing my brokerage license to have time for games."

"The party is always a great place to mingle." allowed Kagome.

"Yes that's true. We'll have fun and who knows? Maybe you'll find someone to take your mind of that ass. He won't be your boss much longer anyway once those trades he approved are investigated by the Feds."

Kagome smiled. "You are a true friend Kagura." Then she gave a slight frown. "The other girls think you are cold but I just don't see it."

Kagura smiled as she thought: _Where the hell does she come up with this stuff? _

Kagome continued unfettered. "So aren't you afraid of becoming the crazy spinster cat lady?"

"No. I have a Golden Retriever for one thing. Hardly the stuff of crazy spinsters."

"Yeah but that's more of a soccer mom kind of dog."

"Molly won't appreciate hearing that you've labeled her."

"See!" pointed out Kagome, "You already talk to your dog. You're half way there."

"Everyone talks to their pets…unless they have a pet rock."

Kagome gave a dismissing waive of her hand. "Well…if you say so. But what if you died in your house? You live alone when Kanna's at school and it'd be days before anyone would find you."

Kagura gritted her teeth, "That is such bullshit! Molly would eat me long before anyone could smell me."

Kagome gave her an adoring look. "See that is what I like about you; always so practical. Hey did you hear the new head of Securities will be at the party."

"No but it was a safe assumption that he would attend."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "I heard he's a gorgeous investment guru, and very well off."

"Really? How nice for him." Kagura straightened the back on her earring.

"His house is on Lake Norman."

"Yeah?"

Excitement creeped into Kagome's voice. "The _good_ part of the lake. Where the NBA and NASCAR stars live."

Kagura sighed, "You know I hate NASCAR."

"Yeah but who cares. Just imagine being invited to a party in that neighborhood. I bet he has a yacht too."

_A yacht on a lake?_ This seemed a bit much but Kagura loved boating on the lake when she had the time, which was never. She was reminded of last summer when the Huntersville police had to stop female boaters from flashing the passing traffic on I-77. It kept causing car accidents.

"You know Kagome I'll just let you call dibs on this guy." She saw her friend was fishing through her pocket book for her keys.

Kagura glanced at her watch. "Where are you off to? It's only 11?"

She grinned, showing off the bleach job she'd spent last month's commission on. Kagura's was still in her money market account. "I have a noon appointment with Jon at the Spa. Gotta look my best tonight."

"You little rat. Fossil Spa appointments are the hardest to get. You booked that weeks ago! You dragged me in here to console you when you already knew you were going."

Kagome tosses her long black hair, continued to smile as she pulled out her cell and waived it at Kagura indicating she had a call coming through. "I'll meet you at the party. At our usual table." She turned and hightailed it out of the ladies room.

* * *

Kagura meant to leave work an hour early so she could beat the traffic jam that took over I-77 and make it home in time to dress for the party. Of course her neediest client called 5 minutes to till 4pm and there she was. Stuck as usual. 

"Mrs. Wilson I am sure it will be okay."

"No Mrs. Wilson, I don't know what Greenspan is thinking these days. I am sorry but I am not privy to his home phone number…"

She paced her office with her headset on trying to explain to a multi-millionaire paranoid elderly woman that the head of the Federal Reserve wasn't personally plotting against her. Kagura gazed out her office window over the expansive sky line of Charlotte. She had the perfect view. She could look right down into Panther Stadium and often held private office parties on game nights. _God they better lay off the injuries this year! _

"Yes Mrs. Wilson. No I was listening. I am certain the post office isn't steaming open your mail. And if they were, wouldn't Larry your attorney be better equipped to handle that for you?"

Her eyes found the tiny clock on her computer. _5:17! I'm stuck here now. No dressing up for me._ She began to dig through her desk and located a dry cleaning ticket for the black dress she dropped of last week. _If I hurry they will still be open and I can just wing it. Now how do I get rid of Mrs. Wilson without upsetting her…_

"Please. I'm sorry but I'll have to call you about this on Tuesday. I've another appointment."

The elderly woman was a few nuts short a bushel but she wasn't stupid. "You must be going to that party tonight."

"Yes Mam."

"Yes your assistant sent me my annual tickets but Jake didn't feel like going so we are sitting this year out."

"Oh that's a real shame and I was looking forward to seeing you there too." Jake AKA Mr. Wilson had been deceased ten years.

Once free of Mrs. Wilson, Kagura bolted to the elevator. While she wasn't afraid of elevators she'd never gotten used to this one. It went up 45 floors and moved so fast she always felt like her stomach was left on another floor. She plummeted to the ground floor and sprinted to the Dry Cleaners stand. Mr. Wong was almost ready to close but he saw her running and held the door open for her.

Kagura raced back to her office where she donned the tiny black dress. It would have looked better with black hose but all she had was nude and it would just have to do. She pulled out a tiny makeup kit and did the best she could with what she had. She pulled her dark brown shoulder length hair into a high pony tail and Viola! She was done.

* * *

Kagura climbed out of the cab and stood in front of the down town Hilton. It was decorated in tiny white lights and wreathes of fragrant spring flowers. She walked to the door, checked her ticket and coat with the doormen and entered. 

Kagome and Sango spotted her immediately and waved her to the same table they'd sat at the past five years. Kagome, who was wearing a 1940's green retro number with a sharp collar, gave Kagura the critical up and down female glance.

"You wore that same dress last year."

"Yeah, what can I say? When you find a winner you should stick with it."

Sango's long black hair was twisted into a knot and hung at the base of bare neck. Her dress was backless and deep purple. She smiled at Kagura. "Didn't have time to go home and change did you? What is that? Last week's dry cleaning?"

Kagura sighed, "You know it."

"Mrs. Wilson called?"

"Yup."

"What was it this time?" Sango stirred her drink." Last week her plumber was an illegal alien selling secrets to Osama Bin Laden through the routing number on her bank accounts."

"Nope she just wanted Greenspan's home number. Again."

"Wow, I bet that is one of the closest guarded secrets in the world. Talk about needing caller id huh?"

Kagura laughed, "I bet."

Kagome was ignoring them and studying the crowd intently. Kagura turned to Sango, "Has she been like this the entire time?"

"Yeah she's on the prowl for this new president of Securities. Check out her vintage Ginger Roger's dress and just when I had her figured for Laura Ashley. Kagome's really going all out for this one. Oh what's his name? I just had it in my head and now it's gone."

Kagome answered without taking her eyes away from the door. "It's Inuyasha."

Sango raised her brows at Kagura. "Wow, must be serious and she hasn't even met him yet."

The truth was Kagome had the biggest heart of anyone in Kagura's circle. She was just a bit excitable.

"Ohhhh!" she whispered waiving her hand at her friends. "I think he's here."

"This I gotta see." Sango stood with her drink in one hand. Her other hand wrapped around Kagura's upper arm and pulled her up too.

"See. He's over there in the red suit." Kagome pointed even though there was no need to. Investment bankers rarely wore red suites so this man easily stood out. Kagura spotted him and noticed he was flanked by two other men. She held her hand over her eyes to block out the bright light of the ball room.

"Kagome, is this Inuyasha a youki?"

"No silly, he's a hanyou. His half brother is though."

Kagura and Sango exchanged hot looks. Youki were unpredictable at best and hanyou were famously wild. Were these the sort of people their hopelessly naïve friend should be pursuing? The women nodded in silent agreement. Hell no.

* * *

Inuyasha stood clasping a wine glass on one clawed hand. Koga stood beside him trying to avoid the glare of his friend's bright red ensemble. 

"Was it really necessary to pull the brightest chintziest suit you own from your closest? Don't you have any mirrors at that stupid lake house?"

Inuyasha cut him a look of warning. "I like to be noticed and this red is my signature color. This way all of my perspective clients can't say I was forgettable. Stupid wolf do you own anything that isn't grey." His white hair and fetlocks swung freely down his bright red back.

"If you say so, but I think the shocking white hair and dog ears makes your ugly mug memorable enough."

"Whatever."

Koga turned and looked behind them. "Inuyasha, did you have to invite Sesshomaru?"

"Of course, why? Is he here?"

Koga sighed, "Yes and he already looks bored. Why do you insist on dragging him to these things."

"I can't just leave him alone at the house. It'd be rude. That and he scares the maids."

"Well you could drop him off at the hospital so they can remove that enormous telephone pole that's jammed up his ass."

Inuyasha's lips twisted up to a quick grin. "He really isn't that bad. He's my half brother for Christ sakes. Show some manners. It wouldn't kill you."

He gave Koga a long look. Koga hated wearing suites or shoes for that matter. He was a man who loved his shorts and Birkenstocks. Inuyasha muttered. "Or then again it just might."

Sesshomaru arrived carrying a glass frosty flute of champagne in one hand. His crisp white suit combined with his own silver white hair made him stand out almost as much as his half brother.

Koga snorted as the two men stood side by side. "Ya'll know that together you look like a candy cane gone seriously wrong right?"

Sesshomaru answered in disinterested tone. "Some of us prefer not to pick up our clothing ready made from the softer side of Sears. Forgive me but if I must be here I don't plan on sacrificing good taste even though we are lacking of good company."

Koga scratched the back of his neck and grumbled, "Whatever. Like I care what you think."

A feminine voice sounded behind them. "Oh Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to have missed your entrance. So how are you faring in these quaint surroundings?"

All three men turned to see Kikyo clad in a tight strapless white dress. Her hair was tied back in a loose knot. Inuyasha groaned. His cousin by marriage had dressed purposely to match Sesshomaru.

"Hello boys." She glanced up at Sesshomaru and smiled. "I've brought you another glass of champagne." He took the glass from her and set it behind him without a word of thanks. Couldn't she see he was already holding a full glass?

"I'm as well as can be expected." He decided the fastest way to shut Kikyo up was to answer her.

"You both realize", said Koga, "This is Charlotte. While it's not New York or London it's far from the middle of freaking no-where."

"Could have fooled me." said Kikyo.

Inuyasha glanced over at her. "Is something the matter with your room at the lake house? There are some nice hotels downtown we can put you up in if there is. I know the noise from the boats can be irritating if you've had a late night."

Kikyo bit her lip and forced a false smile, lest she be parted from the target of her affections. "No Inuyasha. The house is lovely. I'm just used to a more sophisticated night life."

"Koga and I were thinking of hitting the Breakfast Club after this."

Kikyo raise a well plucked black eyebrow. "Really Inuyasha, eighties music?"

"It's called fun Kikyo. F-U-N. You should think about taking a class in it." He smiled to take some of the bite out of his comment.

Kikyo leaned in placing a hand on the lapel of Sesshomaru's white Italian suit. "Don't worry dear, I know of a little all night wine and sushi bar up the road. I think it is much more to both our liking."

Sesshomaru gave her wandering hand a cold glare; he brushed it off himself and said in a non-comitial tone. "We shall see."

* * *

Kagura watched Kagome keep an eagle eye on the group of strangely dressed individuals at the other side of the room. Their people watching was interrupted by Miroku a long standing acquaintance. 

"Ladies" he gestured to all of them. "Each of you are a vision of breathtaking beauty." He fingered his short pony tail as he knelt down before Kagura. "You are wearing my favorite dress."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Really? How thoughtful of you to notice Miroku."

He gave his best debonair smile. "Yes. You know Kagura. I hear you are approaching the big 3-0."

Kagome giggled, "Yes that's right she is."

Sango kicked her under the table. "Opps…I mean she's not?"

Kagome looked to Sango in confusion. Sango put her finger to her lips and made zipper motions.

"Anyhow, I can't help but notice you are still very much on the market and I know how you ladies just abhor the sound of those biological clocks ticking."

Kagura made a wrap it up motion with her hand. "Miroku is this…going somewhere?'

"But of course. I'm single and you are also so very single. Why don't we move in together and you can help me start a family." He pulled the label off his Zima while he spoke. His tone was one appropriate to asking someone how their mother was doing. Not one typically used when asking women to bear their illegitimate children.

Kagura's face reddened and her eyes flashed with violent anger. She slowly stood and began reaching for Miroku. Sango stood and put an arm across her shoulders holding her back.

"Miroku aren't you a preacher. Wouldn't living in sin hold you back in your church position?" asked Kagome.

"Of course we would be wed." He was quick to clarify.

"Umm Miroku," said Sango, "Why don't you give Kagura some time to mull this over. She can give you an answer later."

Sango saw Kagura's jaw clench. The preacher gave a polite half bow. "As you wish but I shall contact you within the week to hear your answer." He turned and left.

Kagura was so blind with rage she swept her wine glass off the table. It fell to the hard tiled floor and shattered. _Oh great. Now everyone is looking at us._ She wished she could crawl under the table or that the floor would have the good decency to just swallow her whole.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears jumped at the sound of the breaking glass. He watched the three women trying to clean up the mess as quickly as possible before causing more of scene. 

"Koga." He touched his arm. "I'm going over there to see if we can lend a hand."

Koga peered over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hmm…looks interesting. I'm coming with you." Sesshomaru nodded, it was better than standing here doing nothing.

Kikyo hissed, "Those three are nothing special. I'll wager they don't even know which fork to use." But the three men were ignoring her and heading over the women's table. She cursed and followed carefully in her new heels.

* * *

Notes: 

This is a crazy experiment. So let me know if you like it!

I've changed two things to make this work. Kagura is not a yokai. The story works better if she is human. And Sesshomaru has both arms.

Don't fret if you are worried I am breaking off from the classic pairings. If you've seen or read Pride & Prejudice than you already know everything is right on track.


	2. Hints, Allegations & Things Left Unsaid

_Chapter two: _

_Hints, Allegations & Things Best Left Unsaid _

Kagura was on her hands and knees mopping up a wonderful Riesling wine from the floor in a short black dress with her ass in the air. Imagine her joy upon looking up and seeing three very well dressed men standing over her looking down. She dropped the napkins and cursed.

A man in a crisp gray suit knelt down to her level. "Inuyasha, the bank must be doing quite well this quarter. Every time I turn around the help is getting more attractive and better dressed." He caught Kagura eyes and turned on a million watt smile. She noted his white smile included two perfectly formed white fangs. _Hmm…he's a wolf youki. Who knew?_

"May I help you to your feet?" She sighed and sat up on her knees offering him her hand. He took it and pulled her to her feet. Kagura steadied herself as she surveyed the group before her._ High powered Italian suites unite. I'd hate to see their laundry bill. _She spared Inuyasha a quick glance. _And I just bet nothing goes well with that red. _

Kagura shook her 'rescuers' hand. "Wow nice suit. Zanetti?"

Koga beamed and shot Sesshomaru a quick 'softer side of sears my ass' glance. "Why yes it is, you've a good eye."

Kagura saw Kagome was sitting perfectly still and quiet her hand hovering over her wine glass. _Great she's a nervous wreck. I'll be on the phone with her all weekend listening to her bitch and moan, why didn't I talk to him._ That's when the craziest thing happened and Inuyasha shifted his attention to Kagome. "May I get you another glass of wine?"

She looked up in his golden eyes. "Sure…" was the only word she could get out as she pushed the empty glass towards him.

Inuyasha snatched up the fragile stemware and deftly passed it under his nose. "Kikyo," he ordered. "Please fetch a fresh glass of the Riesling for our lady here."

Kagome melted and Kagura resisted the urge to gag. _He is such a player but boy is that Kikyo pissed._ She watched Kikyo stomp off in impossibly high heeled sandals. Sango covered her mouth with the back of her hand in a vain attempt to stifle her snickers. Inuyasha seated himself at their table. "And what is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi" she blushed. He extended a friendly hand and Kagura noticed his well manicured claws. "I'm Inuyasha."

"So," Interceded Kagura. "I hear you are the new president of Securities."

Inuyasha beamed. "Why yes. I've the greatest office." He turned to Kagome. "You should come up and see it, assuming your work at the bank."

"I'd do and I'd love to."

"Good." He moved his face closer to hers. "I'd like that."

Just then the band started and kicked into a Big Bad Voo-Doo Daddy song. Inuyasha stood and began swaying to the beat. He offered Kagome his hand. "Hey this is retro like your dress. Wanna dance?"

"Oh I love swing." Kagome waived at her friends as she allowed the hanyou in the bright red suit to drag her out on to the dance floor. He immediately spun her around, dipped then flipped her. Kagura watched Kagome's hair whip around her face and knew the only way she would go along with this is if she really liked the guy. Sango sighed wistfully wishing she hadn't blown off the swing lessons Kagura and Kagome had insisted on taking last year.

"Ya know" said Kagura without thinking, "That red outfit of his does have a remarkable resemblance to a Zoot suit."

Koga burst out laughing and that's when Kagura noticed the man standing beside him. His expressionless porcelain features momentarily almost broke into a grin. She folded her arms and studied the man in the white suit. _He looks so miserable._ "I'm Kagura. So introductions all around then?"

"I'm Koga, headman of the wolf yokai tribe, here at your delectable service." He gave her a heated look of naked hunger. Kagura stepped back slightly. _If that isn't an invite to yea old wolf den then I don't know what is._ She gave a nervous smile. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Koga."

"The pleasure is all mine and really it's just Koga."

"I'll remember that…This is my friend Sango." Sango gave a small waive and Koga did a double take when he saw her dress plummeted down her bare back. Kagura turned to the mysterious silver haired stranger. "And you are?"

Koga smirked, "He doesn't like to socialize with us commoners."

"Hush wolf. I can very well speak for myself. I am Sesshomaru." He didn't offer a hand he just stood there gazing down at her as though she was an animal on display in the Columbia Riverbanks Zoo.

Kagura realized he had pale purple stripes along the top of his upper cheek bones and a matching crescent moon on his forehead. _He's full yokai and a powerful one to boot. Maybe even a taiyokai. Check out those sexy pointed ears and that large yet understated diamond stud. Explains the attitude, he must distain having to associate with us lowly mortals._

"So Sesshomaru-sama," said Kagura guessing at his title, "What do you do?"

He frowned and looked down at her through his lashes. "Whatever I want."

Kagura fanned herself with her hand in an exaggerated fashion. "Well I just don't have a comment for that one. Must be nice."

One edge of his lips tugged up ever so slightly. "It is."

Kagura began to fan herself in earnest as now she really didn't have a response. She glanced over and saw Koga was practically drooling on Sango's bare neck. She heard the click of heels on the floor. These foot steps were fast and on a mission. Kagura glanced up and saw Kikyo making a beeline straight to her and Sesshomaru. Her expression told Kagura that she'd committed an act of war. Kagura heard Sesshomaru utterly almost soundlessly under his breath in a dry tone. "Lovely."

He turned his golden eyes to hers and said simply, "We must dance." He took her hand without even asking if she knew how to dance and carried her off to the dance floor. Kagura went with him fascinated by his obvious distaste for the chilly Kikyo. She looked over her shoulder and saw her expression as she realized she'd been ditched.

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the floor as the band switched to a cover of Cherry Popping Daddies' Zoot Suit Riot.

"WHO'S THAT WHISPERING IN THE TREES…..who's your daddy? Yes I am… Zoot Suit Riot….ROIT!…Throw back a bottle of beer."

Kagura had just enough time to catch a breath before he linked elbows with her, tipped her back and caught her. His hand slid down her arm and caught a hold of her wrist. Then Sesshomaru whipped his arm and she flew back and he reeled her in. It took every ounce of Kagura's concentration to keep up with him. He spun her than took her into a low dip. At one point she thought she saw a flash of Inuyasha's red suit as Kagome flew by.

She gasped for breath as he pulled her close to his chest before throwing her into another spin and turn. Kagura got a glimpse of his face under the changing lights and saw his complexion was perfect not one drop of sweat. He paused just long enough for the band to strike up another song.

"OH I'M THE KING OF THE SWINGERS….OH! OH! OH! I WANNA BE JUST LIKE YOU! I wanna talk like you…walk like you. An ape like me can learn to beee human toooo…"

Her mind had just registered it was that Jungle Book song when Sesshomaru raised their hands above their heads and twisted her back to his chest. He started stamping his shoes to the beat and for a moment Kagura felt like she was on American bandstand. She looked up and for a brief moment saw their table was empty except for a very frosty Kikyo. Sango and Koga danced by but in comparison their footwork was highly conservative.

Sesshomaru released her and she kept in step with him waiving her hands above her head. He stepped up to her and wrapped his large hand around her waist and pulled her closer, his other hand was still extended and shaking with the beat.

He leaned to one side and slid Kagura down his arm. Then without warning or missing a beat he quickly threw her back over his arm and flipped her. Kagura's head swam as she flew over his arm praying that she wouldn't break her neck or flash the whole ballroom.

She landed safely as the song ended and _thank the mercifully heavens,_ the band cut their set for a break. Her blood was rushing from her head back into her body as she realized a group of bystanders around the floor were clapping. Kagura smiled and threw a kiss to the crowd. She took Sesshomaru's cool hand in hers and executed an exaggerated bow. Her colleagues and clients cheered. She turned to leave but Sesshomaru didn't let go of her hand. Kagura paused to face him.

"Allow me to fetch you a drink."

She was stunned. Kagura was certain this was the first time the Taiyokai had offered to fetch anyone anything. She grinned and nodded. He released her hand allowing her to hobble back to the table.

Kagome was no where in sight and Sango was sitting alone. Kagura laughed, "Where's your other half?"

Sango snorted. "Off marking his territory no doubt."

"That is very possible. For a moment there before he spotted you, I thought he was going to eat me."

Sango raised an eyebrow "He still might. I think he's left his options open."

Kagura leaned on the table top. "How about that Kikyo witch? She's really something."

"Witch? Bitch is more like it. She asked what kind of car you drove. I explained you came in a cab. I think she might have wanted to key it or blow it up."

"So that is why you went with Koga?"

A faint blush lit Sango's cheeks. "Perhaps, but what about you? You actually called him Sesshomaru-sama. That is why he danced with you I think. He likes a woman who recognizes he's in charge."

Kagura frowned, "That seems unfair. Maybe he's just shy."

Sango laid her open hand on the table. "Honey, no man who dances like that is shy…or straight for that matter."

"I dunno. I think if his sexuality was in question Kikyo wouldn't be hanging off him."  
"Hmm…" Sango sipped her wine. "Good point. She's evil but not stupid."

Kagura stretched her arms out over the backs of the chairs beside her. "So where is our little Kagome?"

Sango pursed her lips in an amused expression and pointed. Kagura turned her head and saw Kagome sitting with Inuyasha at a tiny table completely immersed in a world of their own design.

"Well looks like she got over Chris easily enough." commented Kagura.

Sango smiled. "Chris was a prick. He deserves to have a really big house dropped on him a la Wizard of Oz."

"I couldn't have put it better myself"

"Kagura…looks like your drink is on its way." She glanced over her shoulder and saw Sesshomaru approaching with long confident strides carrying a glass of champagne, his silver hair swung behind him. The bar wasn't free, which was why the pitiful Miroku had been sporting his bottle of Zima. Kagura could afford to drink white wine but the elegant glass coming her way was most defiantly out of her price range. She'd bet her eye teeth that it cost more than $500 a bottle. She became uncomfortable at the notion she might be indebted to this man.

Sesshomaru paused in front of her presenting her with the champagne flute. Kagura turned on her brightest smile. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"You are an amazing dancer where did you learn to do that?"

Sesshomaru narrowed an eye. "Here and there. You have my thanks."

"For dancing with you or helping you flee Kikyo?" This time she knew she saw the corner of his lips twitch.

"Both actually" he allowed.

Kagura leaned back and laughed, "Then you are most welcome."

"I will speak with you later." He gave a fast short bow and was gone.

Kagome stumbled back by the table halfway through the evening. Inuyasha supported her on his arm. His expression was one of heavy lidded contentment. They collected her purse and he swept her back to his table.

Sango yawned, "If I didn't know better. I'd swear those two look as if they've been making out in a dark corner somewhere."

"Yeah…" Kagura watched them walk away. "He's become very attached to her in a very short amount of time…"

"She's too loose with her heart. Next week he'll be the love of her life and the week after that she'll be on the verge of suicide via Ben & Jerry's."

Kagura agreed then she stood. "Sango I'm going to visit the ladies room. I'll be back soon."

Sesshomaru was studying his watch trying to decide if he'd stayed long enough to fulfill his family obligation as he waited in line for restroom. Kikyo appeared by his side as though she were a ghost. Or in her case a goblin.

He spared her a quick cool glance. "Yes?"

"You must find this whole scene amusing." She commented pretending as if she hadn't noticed he'd avoided her the entire evening.

"I do."

"Those three girls…they are simple. Not an ounce of sophistication amongst them. Your brother is making a fool of us with that Kagome girl."

"Hmm"…

Kikyo turned to him and stuck her face in his. "I want to know. What are your feelings towards that girl in the old black dress?"

Sesshomaru's brow almost wrinkled. "Feelings?"

"Yes," she hissed. "For that mortal dog."

He paused, "She is a filthy human how can she ever hope to even tempt me. It's sad really…"

Kikyo let out a peel of high pitched laughter. "Ah I thought as much." She turned then looked over her shoulder and gave a predatoral smile.

Sesshomaru followed Kikyo's line of vision and saw Kagura standing in the ladies room line behind them. She hadn't been purposely eavesdropping but it was obvious she'd still heard every single word. She bit her lip, held up her chin up high and strolled out of the line.

Sesshomaru said nothing. Then he sighed. "Kikyo?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him and batted her eyes.

"You really are a bitch."

* * *

Sango looked up in surprise as Kagura stopped at the table. 

"Wow, back so soon that line must've been really short."

"No. I'm leaving." Sango studied her friend.

"Are you upset?"

"No. I was just validated is all. Those yokai high rollers are no good bastards. We should warn Kagome."

Sango shrugged. "I haven't seen her in half an hour. Might be too late for that."

"No she's not that stupid, she's still around here somewhere." _I hope so anyway._

"Kagura, what happened?"

"He said I was a sad filthy human."

Sango's eyes widened and her hand itched to hit something. "He said this to your face?"

Kagura bit her lip. "It worse, I overheard him tell Kikyo that. Look I'm sorry but I'm leaving. His brother is the president of Securities and I don't want to do anything I'll regret later."

"Kagura, I'm so sorry…"

She shook her head. "No don't. I knew better than to expect something good of that yokai ass. But I liked him in spite of his superiority act. It's my fault really. I let my guard down. I won't make that mistake again."

Sesshomaru watched the mortal girl gather her purse and exchange heated words with her friend. She strode out the door and signaled for taxi without so much as a glance in his direction.


	3. Uninvited Guests & Other Cold Fish

_ChapterThree _

_Uninvited Guests & Other Cold Fish _

Kagura woke earlier than she wanted. Her beside phone was ringing. She pressed her face into her pillow and wished it would stop. Her hand grew a will of its own and she reached for the phone.

"What?"

Kagome's voice blasted through the phone. "Kagura! Hiya girl. Whatcha doing?"

Her half opened eyes found the clock and saw it was really 9:30. Kagura answered in a scratchy voice. "This had better be good."

"Oh but it is. We've been invited to a party!"

"Really. And whose party is this?" _Like she couldn't guess._

"Inuyasha's of course. It's tonight at his lake house."

Kagura closed her eyes as the beginnings of a headache pressed into her temples. "That's lovely Kagome. You should go without me."

"No! How could I? Besides that Sesshomaru really seemed to be in to you."

Kagura sat up wrapping her self in blankets. Molly the golden retriever bounded up beside the bed. Her warm eyes begged Kagura to get up for their morning walk. She patted the dog on her head as she spoke.

"Trust me Kagome. I heard it from his own lips. He is SO not into me. Which is good, because I really don't like him. In fact, I'm not too keen on him or his hanyou brother for that matter. Do yourself a favor and stay home tonight."

There was a dramatic pause on the other side of the phone. "Yeah Sesshomaru is a cold fish. But Inuyasha is nothing like him. We have so much in common."

Kagura rubbed her temples with her fingertips as Molly threatened to jump up on the bed. "Really like what, the fact you both have lips?"

Kagome laughed, "Well for starters… Hey you left early last night. What happened?"

"I overheard Sesshomaru refer to me a sad, filthy human and that killed all my romantic urges. I hate people, yokai or otherwise, who think they are superior to everyone else."

"He really said that?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure he was talking about you?"

"He was talking about the girl wearing the old black dress who he danced with so YES I am pretty sure it's me."

"What a jerk."

"Yeah." Kagura closed her eyes.

"Well then I am glad they are only half brothers. I'd hate for Inuyasha to behave that way."

"Kagome, you only met him last night. How do you know he isn't that way?"

"He's half human and knows how to crack a smile. The only thing they share is a father and that silver hair."

"They do have good hair. I can't deny that. But still, please be careful I don't trust them."

Kagome was doubtful. "I won't do anything stupid but I think Sesshomaru is just a snob. Inuyasha was concerned when he saw him leave."

"What do you mean?" Kagura slid out of bed and reached for her hair brush.

"After you left, Kikyo scattered and Sesshomaru took an early limo home."

_He would have a freaking limo. Can't take a cab or drive like a normal person. And Kagome is being sucked right into this impossible life style. _

"He's such a bastard." said Kagura.

"Don't you think you are prejudging him Kagura?"

"No. In fact I have never been more certain of anything in my entire life."

* * *

Kagura spent the day working in her tiny back yard garden. Spring would be here soon and she loved her flowers. Many of her clients and colleagues would be shocked to see her at home wearing baggy overalls, on her hands and knees in the dirt. Tonight it was supposed to be icy and she wanted to put a tarp over her freshly planted bulbs.

Molly raced around the yard carrying her red ball in her mouth. Kagura clapped her hands. "Hey Fur Butt, get over here so I can toss that ball for you."

Molly ran up to her and began an enthusiastic game of keep away. Kagura wrestled the ball away and threw it nearly striking the bird feeder. Molly shot after it.

"Hello Kagura. You are looking very homey today."

She turned and saw Miroku standing at her garden gate. His face was flushed and puffy. She smiled at the thought he was suffering for over indulging in Zima the night before. _Maybe his outrageous behavior was a result of drinking too much._ She opened the gate and let him in the back yard.

Molly recognized him and ran up to greet him with a happy tail wagging. He bent down to scratch her ears.

"I came to apologize for yesterday. I was way out of line."

"Yes you were." Kagura pulled of her gardening gloves.

He looked around her yard. "This will be lovely when it's in bloom. You are a hard worker. That's a rare quality in today's women. Most, such as your frivolous Kagome, only care about their next manicure."

Kagura closed her eyes and prayed for patience. "Did you drive out here just to insult my friends?"

Miroku stood. "Oh I've offended you, please accept my deepest apologies. I was merely speaking the truth."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I came to apologize but I'm not retracting my suite. I just realized you need more time. I am a man of God and as a result my parishioners expect me to be a family man. I've seen you with your sister Kana and think you'd be an excellent mother. Don't you see? We can help each other. And the parish gardens are three times the size of your backyard. You'd be very happy there."

Kagura picked up a shovel and twirled its handle dangerously in her hands. "So does this unbelievable offer take into account I have a lucrative career?"

Miroku frowned. "It's a lovely hobby, I hadn't thought of that. I'd guess we'd have to see how it goes. It's not traditional but I do pride myself on my open mind."

"Miroku I am not going to marry you. How can you ask me this when you've never even asked me out a date?"

He looked thoughtful. "Want to see a movie later?"

Kagura felt her eyes crossing. "No. Now please leave."

"It's okay I know all you need is time. I'll see you in church on Sunday." He waved as he closed her gate behind him.

Kagura sighed. _Not if I see you first. _Then she decided it was time to find a new church.

* * *

That evening Kagura dressed in her best silk robe, pulled up her hair and slathered on an avocado and oatmeal facial mask. She made a pitcher of strawberry margaritas and cuddled up with Molly in front of the one of her favorite movies _Shawn of the Dead_.

Shawn was beating his zombie roommate over the head with a rugby bat and she was just bringing the glass of frosty strawberry goodness to her lips when the phone rang. She paused the movie and grabbed the phone. _I swear to God if it's Miroku I am gonna take a grapefruit spoon to his genitals._

"Hello?"

"Kagura?"

Her eyes narrowed as she heard Kagome's voice. "Are you calling me from the party or what?'

"Yeah…Look I need a really big favor. I hate to ask but you live closer than I do."

Kagura covered the phone and sighed. "Yes?"

"I've lost my contact lens and now I can't see."

"That's it."

"Yeah but I'm stuck here. I'm having a great time but no one will be able to give me a ride until tomorrow and I don't want to spend the night and give Inuyasha to get the wrong idea about me."

"Is it the limo driver's night off?" Kagura wasn't quick enough to stop the sarcasm from leaking into her tone.

"I don't know. Koga couldn't find him and I don't want to trouble anyone."

"Do you want me to come get you?" Kagura gave her strawberry margarita a lingering look.

"No it's too early but I know I've left a box of contacts in your guest bathroom."

"Did you forget to bring your glasses Kagome?"

"Yeah they wouldn't fit into my purse." _She's telling the truth. This is more than just sheer vanity, she's really stuck._

"Okay" she reached for a pad of paper and a pen. "Gimme the address and I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

Kagura found the exit easily enough but nearly passed the private road. The air was already frosty and the road was slick under the light rain. She turned around and went back. After a few minutes she pulled up to a guard at the gate. She gave her name and he pointed to a house at the end of the drive and waved her through.

She left her car with the valet and pulled her sweater around her. The temperature was steadily dropping. She carefully climbed the steps to the house. It was huge and done in white stucco with a Mediterranean flare. Strategically placed spot lights were focused on the house to uplight its architectural details.

A butler answered the door. "Please!" Kagura had to yell over the music. "Can you help me find my friend?"

"Certainly what is his name?"

"HER name is Kagome, she was here with Inuyasha."

"Well that doesn't tell me allot." _Just how many women are in there!_

"She has long black hair and wears short skirts?"

He raised a white gloved hand. "Ah yes Ms. Higurashi, they've been together all evening. I shall take you to her." Kagura followed him through a huge crowd of partiers, up a flight of steps, down a long hall and to a set of double doors. He opened them and she slipped into a dark wood paneled room that was strangely quiet considering there was a roaring party downstairs. The back wall of the room was made up entirely of glass and looked out over Lake Norman and a spacious deck.

"Kagura! You came, thanks so much." Kagome ran up and hugged her. She took the bag from her hand and raced off to a wet bar sink.

Kagura was wearing jeans and white sweater. She was feeling very out of place when she spotted Inuyasha wearing gray linen slacks and a fancy red sweater. _What is it with him and the color red?_

"Kagura, right?" he came over and was grinning from ear to fuzzy ear. "Thanks for helping out Kagome. She was really upset when she couldn't see."

"It's okay. She'll just owe me one is all." Kagura stuffed her hands in her pockets and tried to think of something else to say.

"You know you broke Koga's heart when you danced with Fluffy last night."

Kagura's eyes went wide. "Fluffy? Sesshomaru's nickname is Fluffy?"

Inuyasha looked around and put his hand up and spoke behind it in a stage whisper. "Yeah but not to his face if you value your life."

Kagura really didn't care about Sesshomaru but this was too rich to pass up. "How did this come about?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "He wore this fluffy boa thing in college and it just stuck."

Once again she was speechless. _Well these Inu-yokai are jerks but they sure aren't boring._

"Well Koga seemed to get over it well enough."

"Yeah but he's a big softie at heart."

"So does he have a nickname as well?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Nope not really unless you count Damn mongrel wolf mutt as a nickname."

"Hmm…It is kinda long. You'd have to shorten and make it MTV. Like D.M. to the W.M. maybe."

Inuyasha scratched his ear. "Nah that's too long. Hey why did you run out on us last night? I wanted to personally invite you to tonight's party."

Kagura's lips thinned. "Let's just say your Fluffy isn't too fond of us humans. Apparently we are a lesser form of life."

"That can't be how he really feels. After all has me!" Inuyasha smiled then frowned as he pressed the tip of a claw between his teeth. "But then there was that time he tried to drown me in the bathtub when I was a kid…"

He saw Kagura's expression and waved his hands. "No that was just a joke. He's hard to get along with sometimes but he's not a bad guy. Really."

Kagura shrugged, "If you say so. But it doesn't really matter what I think."

Inuyasha was opening his mouth to respond when Kagome shrieked. They both spun around and saw her slipping on the floor in front of the brick fireplace. Kagura's first thought was that her friend was going to hit her head on the solid brick hearth. Inuyasha's hanyou reflexes kicked in and he flew at her and caught Kagome just a mere breath away from cracking her skull open.

_Wow. He really does seem to care about her. _Kagura watched him carry Kagome to a fat leather couch. Apparently she was barefoot and cut her foot on a piece of broken glass. Her foot started bleeding and she'd slipped on her own blood. Inuyasha examined it and growled. "I'm gonna kill whoever broke this glass and left it here."

Kagura could appreciate he was upset about the incident but this was only further proof of his double nature.

He wrapped Kagome's foot in a clean bar towel and went to retrieve the first aide kit. When his back was turned Kagome gave Kagura the thumbs up sign and blushed.

Kagura sat beside her on the couch. "That cut looks really deep. Maybe we should get you to the hospital for stitches."

Kagome was deathly afraid of emergency rooms and she began to shake her head. Kagura sighed. "It's for your own good. And besides your VW Bug is a stick shift. You won't be able to drive it with this foot."

Inuyasha appeared with a white box. "I love her little convertible. She's promised to take me for a ride tomorrow but that can wait." He glanced out the windows. "Besides I don't think anyone will be going anywhere for a while."

Kagura turned her head and _damnit! It's freaking snowing. I am not stuck here! Please tell me I am not stuck here._

Inuyasha turned on the porch lights and she saw everything outside was glistening under a solid coat of ice. _Oh great._ She looked at the floor.

"Don't worry guys. I'll put ya up in one of our guest rooms. It's the least I can after Kagome cut her foot. The accommodations here are first rate." He smiled down at Kagome whose face lit up as though he were the sun itself.

* * *

Kagura sat in a black leather recliner, pulled out her cell and called Sango who lived across the street from her. Sango agreed to take care of Molly.

"Really it's no big. I'll let her stay with me tonight. It's so cold I could really use a nice fluffy body like hers to cuddle with anyways."

Kagura's cheeks burned. "Let's not use the word Fluffy for awhile. Okay?"

Sango was puzzled. "Okay whatever you say. Have fun in the money pit."

Kagura clicked the cell phone shut. The lights began to flicker. "The ice is weighing down the power lines. We're going to be in the dark any moment now."

Inuyasha stoked the fire. "Yeah but I have a back up generator that will keep us warm. No extra juice for anything besides the refrigerators and heat though."

Kagura leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms as the lights gave a final flicker and died. Great, now she really was stuck here.

A voice sounded from the doorway. "Inuyasha, next time we build a house we're burying the power lines. That would have prevented this."

It was Sesshomaru. Kagura closed her eyes and wondered what she'd done in a past life to deserve this karmatic hell.

"Where are the candles?" She heard a cabinet door open and the click of a lighter. Sesshomaru went about the room holding his candle.

"Is the party still here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just a few stragglers, most left when they heard the weather was taking a turn for the worst."

Kagura bit her lip. Weather reports, now why hadn't she thought to consult one before driving out here?

"Whose here with you?"

Inuyasha began lighting additional candles. "Just Kagome and Kagura."

Sesshomaru's footsteps ceased. And instead of answering he stood in silence.

_Well now I know he remembers me._


	4. Under Rug Swept

_Chapter Four_

_Under Rug Swept_

Kagura saw the light of Sesshomaru's candle moving towards her. His pale features glowed in the tiny candlelight. He paused in front of her and took in her casual attire. He was wearing another white suit but without a tie. The diamond stud was gone.

"You came." It was statement not a question.

"Kagome needed me." She glared at him than glanced away.

He nodded and continued past her and left the room.

Kagura studied the glow of her cell phone for a few minutes and then the silence got the best of her. She turned to Inuyasha. "He's a regular Boo Radley. Is he always that talkative?"

Inuyasha, who was setting beside Kagome on the couch, glanced at something behind her. Kagura turned to see what he was looking at but saw nothing.

Inuyasha said, "For Sesshomaru that was almost a speech." He grinned mischievously. "I think he likes you."

Kagura twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "As if."

"No really, you should see how he treats Kikyo."

Kagura commented, "Well I've seen how Kikyo treats him."

Kagome laughed, "Careful Kagura that almost sounded like you care."

Kagura hissed, "Can it! Now where are the drinks around here?" If she was going to be parted from her beloved solo strawberry margarita party then she was having a drink.

Inuyasha gestured towards the wet bar. Kagura should have been suspicious. Inuyasha had proved to be nothing but a gracious host and now he was indicating she was to make her own drink and in the dark no less.

The bar was in the corner. The room was so dark Kagura was barely able to see the counter. She stood and felt her way to the bar. She was reaching out feeling for a glass when she ran into something warm and solid.

"May I pour you a drink?

_Damnation. _It was Sesshomaru. Kagura's face heated. _Why am I embarrassed? I don't care what he overheard. It wasn't anything compared to what he said about me and besides if he's going to lurk about in dark coroners he deserves what he gets._

"How long have you been standing here?"

His tone was disinterested and flat. "Long enough."

"But I saw you leave?"

She could hear the superior smirk in his voice. "Obviously I came back"

Kagura couldn't argue with that so she shrugged. It wasn't as if she really cared what he thought. "Wild turkey then."

She heard the bottles clink together and the splash of pouring bourbon. He didn't comment on her selection. A moment later she felt him press a glass into her hand. "A chaser, perhaps?"

_Well if he's offering. _"A diet coke please."

She heard him open the mini fridge and felt a small amount of its cool air escape. Inuyasha was right. The fridge still had power. Sesshomaru handed her a cold diet coke. Kagura looked up at his face. It was too dark to see his features but she felt his eyes on her. She held up the glass and drained it without flinching. It was an old trick she used back in college to impress her friends. And who knows? Maybe it would take the edge of an uncomfortable situation.

Kagura sat the glass down on the counter then reached for the unopened diet coke.

Sesshomaru commented casually. "Your eyes…"

She stopped in mid step.

"They were violet but in this light, they're crimson..." Kagura's ears burned.

"So?"

"It's interesting."

She licked her lips. "Well then I am glad you think so."

He leaned in closer. "I thought you were human."

She turned to face him and shot back. "I am. My eyes are a fluke, a genetic throw back to who knows when."

"Oh."

"Why do you even care?" _He isn't getting away with this._

"I don't. It was an observation. "

"So is it your hobby to state the obvious or just a life long career?"

She thought she heard him smile. "My career is law. My hobby is my house."

Kagura almost fell over. _He's stooped low enough to tell me a little something about himself? He must've been drinking earlier._ "What kind of hobby is a house?"

"I'm restoring an old family home in historic Charleston. Its slow going but well worth it. The place is an architectural gem."

She smiled in spite herself. "Makes ya glad Sherman made that detour to Columbia instead huh?"

"You've an odd turn of phrase."

"Sorry, whatever runs through my head tends to spill right out of mouth. It's a curse."

He drummed his long nails across the counter. "I can see that."

"So this house, how far along is it?"

His voice filled with pride. "It's near Rainbow Row. I had to make sure the foundation was stable. Now we are plastering and next week they will hang the hurricane shutters I picked out."

"Do those really work? The shutters?"

"Sometimes."

"Why are you investing so much to restore a house that you may lose in a hurricane?"

Sesshomaru circled her and she heard him pull out a bar stool. He offered it to her than seated himself. "Because sometimes great beauty is worth the risk. Besides I've excellent insurance."

_Of course you do._

"Next month it should be completed and I will open it to the Tour of historical homes."

_How kind of you. That's the only way I'll ever see it._ Then Kagura gave in to the temptation to say what flowed through her head. "You won't mind that the tours will no doubt consist of dirty humans? Touching your possessions…"

"I don't know. Sometimes humans have their place." His biting tone held a bit of humor.

"And that would be?"

His voice mellowed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and Kagura stood. "Excuse me for thinking we could have a decent conversation." She picked up her can of soda and carried it back towards the solitary leather recliner.

Sesshomaru watched her leave. _She already expects the worst so why not give it to her? _"Do you always leave when ever things aren't going your way?"

"No. But I prefer not to waste time on unpleasantness."

"Well then that appears to be something we can both agree on." He stepped into the fire light and Kagura saw his expression was flat. She felt as though she'd just been examined and found wanting.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening. I checked the weather when I stepped out and it appears you will have the unfortunate luck of spending tomorrow with us as well."

Kagura put her hand on her hip. "So is that an invitation?"

"Seeing how I don't want the gruesome task of scraping your remains of the icy drive, then yes it is."

Kagura wasn't too found of that vision herself. "Well then, I think I am ready for that room now if you don't mind."

Sesshomaru gave a slight chilly smile. Kagura was surprised she'd seen the faint movement of his lips. "As you wish".  
He held open the double doors and motioned for her to accompany him. Kagura held her head high and followed him.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were seated facing the fire. They had their backs to the bar but his sharp ears caught the whole exchange.

Kagome studied the warm flames of the fire. "Maybe I should go with them?"

Inuyasha dismissed the idea. "Nah, Kagura's in good hands. He wouldn't pull any crap. He thinks he's above that."

"It wasn't Kagura I was worried about."

His brows jumped up and his face was lit by a big grin. "Think she could take him?"

"Verbally she could make him bleed. But I'm not so certain he has actual blood. Maybe ice water?" Kagome instantly regretted speaking negatively about his brother.

Inuyasha laughed. "His blood while bluer than mine still bleeds red. But this is remarkable."

"How so?"

"I don't know but it seems to me he finds her interesting."

Kagome asked, "How can you tell?"

"Because he came back; he hates stupid people and avoids us like the plague. He also told her about his precious house."

Kagome swatted his ears. "I don't think you're stupid."

He laughed and nuzzled her warm neck with his cold nose. "You're sweet. Too bad about your foot or I'd pounce on you."

She giggled and wound her arms around his neck.

* * *

Sesshomaru guided Kagura through the darkened halls with the single flame of his candle. She pulled her sweater around her and watched their long shadows follow them down the hall.

"Wow, this is right out of Dickens isn't it?"

He answered without turning around. "I would have chosen Poe myself."

"Why? Do you have a still beating heart buried under you bed?"

He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "You'd be surprised." Then he opened the door in front of them.

"This room has an adjoining door to the room next door. Your friend will stay there. I imagine you'd like to be close to someone you know when sleeping in a strange house."

"This isn't a house, it's a hotel. How can you feel at home in someplace so big?" Kagura's question was sincere.

"That is a good point. This is a hotel most of the time; I'm only here until my house in Charleston is complete."

Kagura nodded. "Inuyasha is very social. I don't know how he stands being surrounded by people all the time. He doesn't appear to get any peace."

Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly, "Not everyone values peace as they should. Some just thrive off noise."

He preceded her into the room and lit a few candles on the large bureau. The huge cherry bed had four posters and a canopy. Not a romantic one but a real European style canopy complete with heavy velvet black curtains. Kagura was taken aback. _Who lives like this nowadays?_

"Is the room to your liking?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and inhaled the luxurious scent of sandalwood. _Is there potpourri in here or what? That almost smells like a man's cologne. Is it his? In here? _

"Good, breakfast is at the ungodly late hour of 9." He plucked her cell phone from her hand and programmed a number into it. He tossed it back and she caught it.

"Should you need anything, call this number." He turned to leave.

Kagura's voice caught in her throat. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He turned back and he gaze burned her face. "Thank you."

He nodded and left.

_I just threw down my pride and was civil and all he can do is walk away? _She slumped against the door after she shut it behind her. _Stuff him!_

Kagura flipped open her cell to see what he'd typed. The small screen read: _Sesshou cell. 843-555-9865_

_He gave me his cell phone number? _She was split between infuriation over his obvious superiority complex and fascination.

_How can one man think so highly of himself? _

_

* * *

_

Kagura woke the sound of tapping. _What the hell?_ She sat up and opened her eyes. _Oh holy crap! I'm in a coffin!_ She reached out her arm, touched the velvet bed drapes and remembered where she was. The haunting scent of sandalwood still clung to air. She pulled the curtains aside and padded barefoot on the wooden floor around the room trying to locate the source of the tapping.

She came to a thin panel and the tapping was louder. _Okay if this is a ghost than it'd be better prepared to die a second death._ Kagura pressed on the wood panel and it opened. Kagome stood on the other side.

"Check it out! Kinda like a secret passage."

Kagura stuck her head through the door. "Looks like a hidden door. A passage would require an actually passage, like a hallway."

Kagome frowned. "Had to rain on my parade didn't ya. But it's still pretty wicked."

Kagura folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah it is, isn't it?"

The girls squealed and jumped around for a moment.

Kagura remembered whose house this was and shushed Kagome. "Knock it off. I don't want to give that haughty Taiyokai elitist a reason to barge in here."

"Oh you so over react, none is coming in here."

"Do you know where their rooms are?" hissed Kagura.

Kagome shook her head. "No, Inuyasha brought me here and left. I didn't exactly get the Grand Tour."

Kagura yawned. "You mean he carried you to your room."

Kagome looked away and even though it was dark Kagura knew she was blushing. "You are such a moop."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Kagome stretched out her arms and spun around the dark room. Kagura winced waiting for her to trip on her bandaged foot and break a limb. "Hey, your room is even cooler than mine."

"Yeah?"

"You've got the killer canopy and all this dark gothic furniture."

Kagura followed Kagome about the room. "Yeah I think Sesshomaru picked this room out on purpose or something." It had a very male quality to it even with the velvet drapes on the bed.

"What is going on between the two of you?" Kagome threw herself on the bed and her hair fanned out over the sheets.

Kagura sat at the head of the bed looking down on Kagome. "Not a damned thing."

"If you say so."

"Hey Kagome?" Kagura lay back on the pillows beside her.

"Yeah?"

"When Inuyasha dropped you off, did he tell you what to do if you needed anything?"

Kagome's eyes were closed. "Yeah, he said the butler's room is at the end of the hall."

Kagura glanced at the bed side table and saw the soft blue glow of her cell phone. "Oh."

* * *

When Kagura opened her eyes it was daylight. She climbed over a snoring Kagome and walked to the window. The lake was a deep glacial blue and the ground was covered in a wonderful light dusting of white snow. It so rarely snowed in Charlotte North Carolina but when it did it always took her breath away. She breathed on the window pane and saw the ghost of her breath on the glass. Then she noticed the flash of the face of the digital clock. _Power's back on!_

Kagura slowly opened the door and almost careened into a maid balancing an almost impossible pile of white towels.

"Oh my God! Here let me help you with that." Kagura took half the towels. The maid was a slight woman with short brown hair.

"Gimme those back!" She hissed. "All I need is for some youki to think I am not doing my job."

Kagura's eye's narrowed. Who knew the heart of their hosts better than their servants? "Is Sesshomaru rude to you as well?"

The woman blinked. "No, I just don't believe in guests doing work. It's almost time for my raise and I don't want to take the chance of screwing it up. The Inu-yokai are very kind."

Kagura was embarrassed. "Oh. I'm sorry."

The woman smiled and leaned over her towels to shake a finger in Kagura's face. "You should be. You could do a lot worse than any of my employers." Then she winked.

The maid was able to direct Kagura to the gym and provide her with clothing. If she didn't know better, Kagura could swear the maid had been sent to check on her.

* * *

Kagura was on the stair master with the stereo blasting. It felt good to work out without having to drive anywhere. Usually she and Kagome worked out in the gym at work. But it was a pain to do her hair after a work out and still make it to her desk on time. She heard the squeak of the door opening and turned her head.

Koga strode in with a towel over his arm in black shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. He started the treadmill and hopped on. Kagura was impressed with the speed he chose to start at.

"Good morning!" he called and his eyes strayed to her bare legs.

Kagura frowned. "Do you live here?"

He leaned over and turned down the stereo. "What?"

"I said do you live here too?"

He grinned as the tread mill picked up more speed. "Only on the weekends. So, did ya get snowed in here after the party?"

"Something like that."

"Funny, I don't recall seeing you at the party."

Kagura tossed her head. "I was a late arrival."

"Ah." He wiped his forehead with his towel. "Yet you were an important enough guest that you stayed in the house."

"Huh?" She increased the intensity of the stair master.

"They could have put you in the guest house. It has its own generator and everything." Koga wagged his eyebrows. "That's where I crashed. Usually only family stays in the house. It's a shame too cause it would've rocked to see you last night."

"Hmm, Kagome's foot was injured and I guess they didn't want to risk her walking on the icy pavement."

"Maybe but when Kikyo broke her leg while she was in Aspen she came back here to recuperate and Inuyasha made her stay in the guesthouse."

Kagura grinned. Had it been her she would've made Kikyo stay in the highway. _Speak of the devil and she will arrive…_

The door opened and there stood Kikyo decked out in black spandex shorts and a red sports bra. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail. Her eyes narrowed then she smiled.

Kagura saw her expression and wondered what she had in mind.

Kikyo strolled up to the stair master beside Kagura and climbed on. She turned her head. "Hello. I'm afraid I missed you at the party last night. Get snowed in?"

"Yeah." Kagura turned her machine up another notch.

"That's a shame but I'm glad you were safe."

Kagura nodded and kept moving on the machine.

"I hear you work at the bank?"

"Yes I am a broker."

"Series 6 and 7 licenses?" asked Kikyo.

"And then some. Loans and large deposits too."

"So…you probably know allot about the upper crust of this town then."

Kagura shook her head. "I'm licensed all over the country and respect client confidentiality."

"I heard you just did a mortgage for the District attorney of New York City?"

"Who told you that?" Kagura bit back her immediate anger.

Kikyo took a long drink of her water bottle. "He did. He said you did a wonderful job. Then he told me the story of how you couldn't deliver his closing papers because they were taping CSI in the lobby of his building and they banned you from the set."

Kagura bit her lip. "I didn't know they would be filming and I was on a schedule. Actually it was kinda cool."

Koga laughed, "I bet."

Kikyo leaned her hands back and tightened her ponytail. "Ya know Kagura. We are having a girl's night at the Cheesecake Factory in the South Park mall Wednesday night. I'd be honored if you and Kagome would come out with us."

Kagura resisted the urge to decline based on the foul company and fattening food. This was a challenge. She assumed the prize was Sesshomaru. She didn't want him but she sure as hell wasn't going to back down either. "Sounds great."

Kikyo nodded. "We meet at eight sharp."

Kagura smiled showing her teeth. "I wouldn't miss it"

Maybe if she were lucky she'd find out what kind of supernatural Kikyo was and where to mail the restraining order.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat beside a cool glass of green tea. The view on the security camera in the exercise room was especially interesting.

Koga nearly broke his neck on the tread mill because he was spending more time watching the two women than keeping up with the machine. Kikyo issued some kind of challenge. He didn't know what she said, the screen was too small for lip reading, but it didn't take much to see she was unhappy to find Kagura in the house and decided to act on it.

He watched Kagura on the stair master. _There is more than meets the eye to this plain human woman_


	5. Boxing Clever

_Chapter Five Boxing Clever_

Breakfast was casual and served in the dining room near a large window overlooking the lake. Everyone helped themselves to the large platters of croissants, scrambled eggs, and fresh fruit that set in the middle of the oval, dark cherry table.

Sesshomaru seated himself across from Kagura. His face was buried in a copy of _The Wall Street Journal_. Kagura watched his head bob up and down over the paper. Once she was certain he was fully engrossed she reached across the table and plucked a croissant from the platter. She turned the pastry upside down so that it resembled a crescent moon and held it up to her forehead. Then she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Kagome's eyes bulged and she covered her mouth with her cloth napkin to hide her smile. Inuyasha slammed his mug down and rolled back in the chair holding his sides laughing in silence. Koga chuckled and hid it by faking a cough. Kagura rolled her eyes. _It wasn't that funny…_

Sesshomaru suddenly slapped his paper down and sent a suspicious glance about the table. Inuyasha was pushing eggs around his plate with his fork and Kagura stared at the wall feigning boredom. Sesshomaru frowned and she saw the tip of a white fang between his lips. He sighed and went back to his paper.

Kagura broke into a grin as Kikyo strolled into the room wearing a tight white sweater and short black skirt. She snatched an apple from the platter and bit a large chunk from it. She surveyed the table as she chewed.

"So does anyone have any plans for today?"

Inuyasha stretched his arms. "Not really. I was going to check out the snow but it's not safe for Kagome to be outside on that foot."

Kikyo frowned. "It snows so rarely here, are you going to let her ruin it for you?"

"She is my guest. It would be rude to leave her."

Kagome flinched. "I don't mind. I can stay here with Kagura; don't stay in on my account."

Inuyasha leaned close to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "No. I've seen snow before. It's no big deal."

Kagome leaned into his arm and smiled. Kikyo bit back a curse; she hated to see her cousin waste himself on someone so obviously inferior.

Kagura watched the whole exchange and groaned inwardly. She hated petty games. _Screw this. _She stood up from the table and picked up her mug and plate. On her way to the kitchen she said, "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later if the snow doesn't melt."

Kagome frowned as her friend left the room. Kikyo laughed, "She's clearing her own dishes? How pedestrian."

Sesshomaru lowered his paper and watched her leave. "Kikyo in the real world most normal people don't live with hired help."

Kikyo pasted a false smile on her lips. "And tell me, what would you know about that?"

* * *

Kagura retreated to her guest bedroom. She found the bed made and the room as it was the night before. _Creepy, it's like this place is run by little invisible elves._

She opened the closet and found several long coats that easily fit her. There were also scarves, gloves, swimsuits, sweat pants and t-shirts. _Why do they have all these extra clothes? Were they placed here for guests or left behind?_

She pulled out a long white coat and put it on. _I can't wait to get out of this house!_ Kagura stuck her head out of the door and saw the hallway was clear.

* * *

Kagura strolled the grounds of the lake house and discovered she wasn't as isolated as she'd first thought. She could easily see the neighboring houses. Smoke wafted from their chimneys and lights shone from the large windows. Kagura wanted some peace and a moment alone. The closet thing to solitude was a bench at the end of the boating dock. The dock was lit up in tiny white lights. Even though it was ten in the morning the lights stood out against the blue water and dark gray sky. 

Kagura seated herself on the large wooden bench and stretched her arms. The coat was warm and her gloves fit perfectly. She closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the sky and heard…nothing. _Perfection._ She pulled her book from the coat pocket, leaned back into the bench and began reading.

She was so absorbed in her reading she missed hearing the approaching foot steps. Or it could simply be that as a yokai, Sesshomaru stepped lightly and silently. Kagura had twenty minutes of blissful solitude and then she looked up and found him standing over her.

"And a good morning to you too." She muttered.

He was wearing of all the crazy things a big white fur coat. Fluffy was the only way to describe it. _Well now I know how you earned that ridiculous nickname. _

He tilted his head to see the title of her book and silver hair spilled over his shoulder. _Like I said before, you're an ass…but with great hair. _

When Sesshomaru was still silent Kagura said, "Get a bell around your neck, why don't ya." Then she returned to her book.

His rich and superior tone broke the silence. "Irving Stone's _The Agony and the Ecstasy_?" He sat on the bench beside her and Kagura's face burned as she realized she was alone with him.

"I see you prefer a little light reading when you are hiding out in the freezing cold."

"It's not light." She said from between clenched teeth.

His voice was crisp, "I beg your pardon?"

"I said it's not light. It's one of the best books ever written." She turned her head and saw he was leaning towards her.

Sesshomaru gave a kind smile and Kagura was so stunned she nearly fell of the bench. _What the hell?_ Then he said softly. "I agree."

Kagura bit her lip and stared straight ahead. "His genius and passion are so real."

He laughed quietly. "I remember how Michelangelo fights with the Pope. I've never thought highly of men who viewed themselves as gods and I appreciate any man who shares my opinion."

"Yes." It was all she could say. _Now I feel stupid. What can I say that will show I am not a brainless idiot? Baka! Why do I even care? I wish he'd leave already. What is he doing out here anyway?_

Sesshomaru clasped his hands in front of him. "Why are you hiding out here? The others are gathered round Inuyasha's ridiculous big screen TV watching God only knows what kind of drivel, but you are out here reading a book half the size of the Bible in the freezing cold."

Kagura's nose began to itch and it was hard to resist the urge to scratch it. "I'm not hurting anyone by being out here."

He sighed, "While that's true, this is still highly unusual."

She turned to face him. "Why? You admitted yourself this place gets too crowded for you. Why should it matter if I want to be alone with my book?"  
"It's not that you want to read, although reading is an unheard of pastime for most other guests in this house, it's that you've run out here to do it."

Kagura spat, "I didn't run. I walked, slowly even. And I announced at the table I was going outside. That is hardly running."

"Regardless, it is very cold out here and I'd prefer it if you came back inside. This house has a wonderful study with a fireplace. You can read there." He turned his intense gaze on her and she could feel him willing her to bend to his wishes.

She opened her mouth to grudgingly accept his now appealing offer but something else entirely fell from her lips. "Why do you hate humans?"

_Oh shit. That was my voice? Oh well at least the answer should be interesting. _

Kagura returned his stare and decided not to back down. He insisted on forcing his attention on her but distained her. If he was going to seek her out then she deserved an answer.

"I don't hate anyone." He blinked then followed with, "but there are some lines that shouldn't be crossed."

_Bigoted ass!_ "But Inuyasha, he's half human and half yokai."

Sesshomaru looked down at the wooden planks of the dock. "Two wrongs do not make a right, besides he cannot be helped. He is what he is. I doubt there is a serious bone in his body."

Kagura snapped her paperback book closed and stood. "You condescending, pretentious, narrow-minded dick head! Nothing is ever good enough for you." She turned to leave and heard him behind her.

"I appreciate your feelings for me however my beliefs are grounded in hard fact. Inuyasha's life has not been easy. He's a half breed and both sides have made him suffer for it. It's unnecessary and pointless. Had father had even an iota of common sense then _this_ never would have happened."

His foot steps stopped and Kagura glanced over her shoulder to see he'd turned to face the water and was leaning on the wooden rail. His stupid fluffy coat billowed out around his slim figure. She had the nagging feeling his last sentence was about something other than Inuyasha but she decided to take the chance to flee while she could.

Sesshomaru listen to the sounds of her retreating foot steps. _Father was a fool…_

He watched a boat speed across the lake. A great bird of pray swept down from the gray sky and snatched a fish from the water in its talons. Usually he was moved by such sights but today he only could think of his father. _I shall not make the same mistakes.

* * *

_

Wed 8:20pm The Cheesecake Factory:

Kagura sat alone at the table she'd reserved at Kikyo's request. Kagome was late because her little brother needed to borrow her car but Kikyo was late simply because she could be. Kagura was certain of it. It was a mean, spiteful trick. She stirred her Candy Apple martini and watched the hovering waiter. He'd asked her four times if she knew when her party would arrive and she'd manage to stall him so far. He was very unhappy to waste his best table on one plain woman.

Kagome sprinted up to the table and pulled out a chair. "God Kagura, I'm so sorry but Souta was really stuck."

"Girl, it's okay."

Kagome looked at the empty seats. "Where are the others? The ladies room?"

"Nope. We've been stone cold stood up."

Kagome fanned herself with the menu. "Figures ya know. That bitch."

Kagura grinned, "Yeah but this is much better without her. I don't know if I could've stood her for a full dinner. That's why I started drinking early."

"Hey I want one of those too! It smells like a caramel apple." exclaimed Kagome reaching for the martini glass.

Kagura whisked the glass out of her reach. "Whoa girl! Where's that waiter? We'll ask for a smaller table and order you your own drink."

"Is that him coming over?" Kagome pointed to a man in a blue pin striped suit approaching the table with meaningful strides.

Kagura narrowed her eyes trying to hone in on his features. The restaurant was dark and his features were a blur.

"No that's not the waiter but who cares! We should talk to him anyway." She leaned forward on the table for a better view.

He was something out a portrait. He had aristocratic features, an open smile and long flowing sable hair that spilled freely over his shoulders. _What is it with me this week and guys with great hair? _When he stopped at their table Kagura fell into the warm depths of his deep brown eyes and thick lashes.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce myself. I am an acquaintance of Kikyo's, Naraku. She regrets she cannot be here tonight with us but she has a flat tire."

Kagura's first thought almost flew from her lips. _Flat tire my ass. _

"I am sorry she isn't here to introduce us but as I've no other plans for the evening I was wondering if you would mind my company."

Kagura glanced across the table at Kagome who was nodding enthusiastically. Kagome was in the first stage of love when everything was perfect and she wished the same for her friend. This Naraku character looked like he might just be the ticket.

Kagura gestured towards an empty chair. "Sure pull up a seat."

"Thank you."

She watched him look over the menu. "I can't believe Kikyo had the nerve to ditch us this way."

Naraku laughed, "She is pretty selfish and punctuality has never been her strong suit."

Kagura liked him even more.

"Let's show her up by having fun without her. Then she'll be insanely jealous she missed this." He closed the menu.

Kagura smiled, "You really know how to push her buttons don't you?"

"Yeah but I should. We practically grew up together."

"Really? I pity you then."

He grinned and made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "It wasn't that bad. Once you tune her out she's quite passable."

Kagome excused herself and left for the restroom.

Kagura waved her away and turned back to Naraku. "Hmph, I'll have to take your word on that. So what do you do?"

"I am a private contractor for the military."

"Interesting. What kind of things do you contract?"

He signaled to the waiter who was thrilled to see the table filling up. "Weapons. Heat seeking missiles mostly."

A chill ran up Kagura's neck. "That's a dastardly business. Why don't you just lie when people ask what it is you do?"

He smiled tightly then looked down. His hair swung in front of his face. "Because I abhor liars."

"Fair enough." allowed Kagura. He lifted his head and she saw the white tip of an ear peek out from his hair. _Hmm…yokai. But then why should I be surprised?_

"So what was it like growing up with Kikyo?" She tossed her head and wondered if she should be ashamed to be flirting with a yokai who sold death.

"It was interesting. Her cousins were something else."

"Then you know Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

Naraku frowned and toyed with his napkin before unfolding it in and spreading it on his lap. "Yes."

Kagura's mouth opened as her mind spun. _There is something more to that yes._ "You don't like them?" She asked cautiously.

He glanced up. "Inuyasha is nice enough but Sesshomaru. Let's just say we've gone our separate ways and it's for the best. I prefer to avoid him at all costs."

"He is kind of cold, did he insult you?" Kagura didn't know why but she had a driving urge to find out more.

"Very much so in an unforgivable way, back when we were at Oxford…"

The waiter chose that exact moment to appear. "Are you ready to order?" His pen was ready on a white pad of paper. Kagura flipped open her menu in a hurry to pick something, anything just to get rid of the waiter and hear the rest of Naraku's tale.

* * *

Notes: 

Some people have asked why Kikyo is so mean.

While it is obvious I am not a fan of Kikyo, that is not why she is portrayed so badly in this story. Kikyo is playing the part of Caroline Bingley who chases Darcy and has a cutting tongue and dry personality. She is perfect for the role.


	6. Of Doves & Pigeons

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Of Doves and Pigeons: Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are dead.**_

The waiter finally left and Naraku glanced towards the ladies room. "Isn't your friend going to be upset that you ordered for her?"  
Kagura twisted her napkin. "Kagome? Nah, she orders the same thing every time we eat here. If she's unhappy she can share some of my food."  
A light smile played across his lips. "It's charming that the two of you are so close."  
"Yeah well what are friends for? So what do you have against Sesshomaru?"  
The waiter returned with his Southern Comfort and Coke. Naraku drank took a quick sip before beginning. The ice clinked against the side of his glass.  
"Inuyasha and I grew up together. My father worked under his father Inutaisho for many years. Their relationship surpassed that of employee and employer and they were great friends." He stopped for a sigh and another drink.

"I lost my father to cancer when I was sixteen and Inutaisho took me on. Father left me a tidy sum and Inutaisho added to it. While we were in Oxford Inutaisho died and he left the management of my trust to Sesshomaru. Once I was ready to wed I discovered the fund was empty and a lifetime of work and savings was gone."  
Kagura's hand fell to the table. "Why would he do such a thing? He doesn't appear to need any money."  
Naraku frowned, "It wasn't about the money. He was showing me my place."  
She brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I don't understand."  
"My father was half human. So I am a bit of a hanyou."  
Silence. Now everything fell into place.  
"So did you marry?" She glanced at his hand and saw no wedding band.  
His tone was very matter of fact. "No, he made sure that was ruined as well. So you can understand why I avoid him."  
Kagura was speechless. She knew Sesshomaru was cold and prejudiced but this was cruel. She didn't like him but she never thought he would take it this far.  
She swallowed. "I had no idea he was that vindictive."  
"Sadly he is."  
A suspicious shadow crossed her mind. "Did Kikyo tell you that we danced at the Bank party?"  
"No. But he is an amazing dancer. His mother insisted we all take lessons."  
_Can he dance like that too? _Kagura dismissed the appealing thought. "Oh. But you still keep in contact with Kikyo?"  
"Yes. She wasn't involved in what happened."  
"Does she always invite you out to her girl's nights out?"  
Naraku smiled, "Are you concerned she asked me to pit you against Sesshomaru? Well if she thought she could hurt you she would. But she loves that damn mutt and won't hear a bad word against him. She'd launch a personal and very public attack against you before she'd risk her beloved Fluffy's reputation."  
_Then does that means it's all true. He did such a horrible thing just because his friend is mixed… Is anything sacred to him? _  
He reached out and covered her hand with his. She felt the warmth of his hand seep into her skin. "Please Kagura, don't feel sorry for me. I've landed on my feet and have a great career. But if he's danced with you than he must be interested in you and it's important for you to know his true face."  
Naraku held her gaze but she glanced away. "I'm glad you've come to terms with your misfortune. You've done quite well for yourself despite him."

Kagome returned and immediately noticed the dark cloud that had descended over the table. She folded her arms. "What'd I miss? Did someone die?"  
"Kagome," asked Kagura, "Aren't you seeing Inuyasha on Friday?"  
She broke into a big grin and ran her hand through her waist length Indian ink hair. "Yes, we're going to the masquerade. You are too, remember?"  
Kagura bit her lip. "Oh yeah. I forgot I promised Joe from upstairs that I'd go."  
"And…" Kagome's eyes glittered wickedly, "costumes are mandatory."  
"Great. Isn't this the benefit ball where we paid $50 a ticket?" she mused aloud wishing she had the guts to stand up to her coworkers and tell them where to stuff their charity dinners.  
Kagome dove into her martini. She stirred the drink and bit the cherry from the swizzle stick. "Yup and they've already cashed the checks. No stop payment's gonna get you out of this one."  
Naraku interjected. "Kagura, go to the party. I have tickets but I think I'll sit this one out. But you go and have fun. Inuyasha's a harmless goofball and you will be fine now that you know Sesshomaru's true nature."  
Kagome drew her breath in through her teeth and hissed. "Why would you say such a thing about Inuyasha?"  
Naraku turned and smiled at her. "We were close when we were younger."  
She narrowed her eyes, unsheathed her claws and descended up him. "If you honestly knew him then you would never call him a goofball. He is very intelligent and generous. He is the head of our securities division for Christ sakes! He reports directly to our CFO. Just because he's a nice guy who knows how to balance work and fun doesn't mean you should dismiss him so easily."  
"Touché!" He toasted her with his drink. "My deepest apologies."  
Kagura's stomach clenched. _She's only known Inuyasha for a week and she's completely lost her mind! God I hope she isn't home at night morphing their photos on the computer to see what any future children might look like!_ Kagome huffed and turned her attention back to her drink.

Kagura gave a pained smile and announced, "Okay new topic! So Naraku what did you do after you graduated from Oxford?"  
"What every good boy does, I joined the military."  
She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Are you still in?"  
He sighed, "No my back was injured during a stint in Bosnia, I still have the scar. Damnedest thing, it's shaped just like a spider. I was awarded the purple heart though."  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she practically saw the words "war hero" flow though Kagura's thoughts.  
"So where did you attend school?" He held Kagura's gaze and seemed genuinely interested. Kagome was surprised. _And I was beginning to think he just really liked the sound of his own voice._  
Kagura twirled her straw between her forefinger and thumb. "I got my BA in history at Francis Marion University."  
Naraku cut in "Never heard of it."  
"Its really great small school in South Carolina. Then I got my masters in finance at Duke."  
"Ah so you were a Blue Devil then."  
"To the day I die!" Kagura lifted her right hand and placed it over her heart.  
"So banking wasn't your first love then?"  
She was wistful. "Nope, it was archaeology but that doesn't pay the bills." Naraku shook the ice in his empty glass. "Few fun things ever do."

Dinner was served and it was superb. Kagome dug in to her Pasta De Vinci and seemed blissfully happy. Naraku watched Kagura as she only picked at her Santa Fe salad. She kept the conversation flowing and they learned only a few other points of interest about their new friend. He had no pets or family which suited him fine because he traveled a good bit. It'd been five years since he'd seen the Inu-yokai and he'd yet to meet Koga. He was a master chess player and his fireplace mantel was dedicated to his collection of trophies.  
Kagome began to wish she hadn't encouraged Kagura to flirt with this man. He seemed nice enough but it was just a thin veneer. She knew Kagura probably thought he was multi-layered and complex but Kagome was sure he was only hiding the true depths of his lack of substance. His eyes were mesmerizing but once he realized they held no effect over her he turned them exclusively on Kagura.  
Kagura was receptive to his attentions but held back. _Why would he tell a complete stranger the intimate details of his life? What Sesshomaru did was unforgivable but Naraku seems awfully ready to discuss it with anyone._  
The evening wore on and Kagura began to see Naraku as a bit of a kindred spirit. He was a self made man who didn't have an obscene fortune to fall back on if he failed.

"My dream vacation would be going on an Island cruise where I could swim with sea turtles and dolphins." Kagome tipped back the cool shot glass of Tarantula tequila and slammed it down on the table top.

Kagura's finger traced the rim of her glass. "I would go to England and walk along the Antonine wall that runs the border of England and Scotland. It was built by the Romans and has lots of ruins. Also there is a small church where the actual Macbeth is buried. I'd love to take my camera." She deftly tilted the shot glass and drained it.

Naraku lifted a brow. "Shakespeare buff huh?" He muttered, "Nothing new under the sun." Then he reached for his shot glass but Kagome put out her hand and stopped it. "No. You've got to reveal your deepest and darkest secret or your dream vacation first."

Naraku nodded. "Okay. A private island and…" He winked at Kagura. "You." He leaned back and emptied the small glass. He glanced down at his watch and winced but shook it off. "Okay if you could be anything in the world what would it be?"

Kagura who was reduced to a serous case of the giggles filled her shot glass from the blue bottle. She saluted Naraku with the glass. "If I could be anything on God's green earth then it would be the wind. Because the wind is the freest spirit on the planet." She took the shot and dropped the heavy bottomed glass on the table where it rolled and tipped over on its side.

Kagome stuck her finger out and wagged it at Kagura. "Girl! You are such a lush."

Naraku laughed. "Good one babe." He filled his own shot glass. "If I could do anything I wanted then I would rule the world." He closed his eyes and shot back the tequila. Kagome sat bug eyed staring at him. She elbowed Kagura who was only capable of nonsensical laughter.

"Umm…don't you think Naraku, that it's a bit scary for someone who deals in heat seeking missiles to want to rule the world?"

He frowned as he considered what she'd said. "Lady Kagome, you have a valid point but I must also say heat seeking missiles don't kill people, people kill people." Kagome agreed with that statement when it came to guns but try as she might, she couldn't see how it applied to heat seeking missiles. She bit her lip and studied Naraku. He turned to her and laughed.

"Your turn Kagome." He pushed the half empty bottle towards her. She stood. "If I could be anything in the world right now then it would have to be Kagura's sober ride home."

"And I guess that means this is good night then." He pulled his keys and wallet from his pocket. Kagome thought quickly. "Did you drive here?"

He shook his head. "Nope took a cab and I imagine there is one outside with my name on it."

"Good" She linked elbows with Kagura and forced her to stand. Kagura felt shaky but fine. No actually she felt great. She grinned at the incredible attractive vision of a man before her. He returned her smile and pulled a thin white card from his pocket and pressed it into her hand.

"Kagura, I'd like to see you again under more sober conditions. Is that okay?" He watched her face for a reaction.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kagura reached out to hug Naraku and he stepped forward. Kagome pulled her back out of his reach. "Thanks for an interesting evening. Have a safe trip home."

He nodded.

* * *

Kagome drove Kagura home. Kagura sang along with the radio. "I'm quite contented to take my chances…against the Guildensterns and Rosencrantzs….It's a matter of Cain and Able… And I can feel you knee underneath the table…. How can you want him when you know you could have me…? He's with the pigeons pecking crumbs; I'm on my deathbed bleeding… Ferocious Angels send me falling stars but I know just how dangerous wishes are…But I'm not too smart to go barging off roof tops, no…" 

Kagome patted her on the back. "Okay Spin Doctor karaoke queen, we are home!"

She unlocked the door and was met by a grateful Molly who danced around them before making a break for the back yard. Kagome draped Kagura over the couch. She was conscious but very relaxed. A light tapping came from the front door and she looked up to see Sango standing in the door frame.

"Howdy!" Kagura waved enthusiastically. Sango shut the door behind her and stood over Kagura.

"What happened to her?" She gestured to Kagura.

Kagome sighed, "Tarantula Tequila and a dangerous man."

Sango's lips formed an O. "Ah. Sounds like I missed a great evening."

Kagome fluffed Kagura's pillow and avoided her flailing limbs. "Kikyo stood us up."

Sango nodded, "But you knew; no you even hopped she would."

Kagome grinned, "Yeah, well we totally got our wish."

"So did she meet a guy at The Cheesecake Factory bar?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, Kikyo ditched on us along with an old friend or flame of hers so we had dinner and drinks together. His name is Naraku and..." She tossed her hair for emphasis, "He's all _that_ and a bag of chips."

"Really?"

"Yup tall, dark with beautiful long brown hair."

Sango's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Great hair?"

"The best."

"That's a recipe for a Kagura disaster right there."

Kagome nodded. "He's strange though. He claims he grew up with Inuyasha and they used to be close but I don't see it."

"People change Kagome, who knows?"

A weak but determined voice came from the couch. "I know!"

Sango turned her head. "You know what my little lush?"

"Naraku told me the truth about Sesshomaru." She pushed herself up on the couch cushions.

Sango laughed, "Okay what's this mysterious truth?" She raised her hand. "Wait. Don't tell me. He's really part poodle."

Kagome choked back a giggle.

Kagura frowned and blinked as Sango turned on a bright light. "Hey! Turn that off! No. Sesshomaru is a bigger ass than we first thought."

"How is that even possible?" ask Sango.

Kagome perched on the arm of the couch listening intently. She'd been dying to find out what Naraku had told Kagura while she was in the restroom.

"They grew up together. When Naraku's father died Sesshomaru's father took him in and managed his trust fund. Eventually he died as well and left the fund in Sesshomaru's care. Naraku was planning his wedding when he discovered he was broke. Sesshomaru squandered the trust on purpose to hurt him because he is part human. Then he did something to ruin the wedding but Naraku never said what happened just that Sesshomaru was at fault."

Sango asked, "Kagura you silly drunk why didn't he seek legal action?"

"I don't know. He did mention part of the fund was provided by the Inu family so maybe he couldn't."

Kagome was quick to ask, "Did he say anything about Inuyasha?"

"No."

She was relieved "Good but I doubt he would be involved in something as horrible as bleeding a trust fund dry just out of hate."

"He seemed to place all the blame on Sesshomaru."

Sango stood thoughtfully and stroked the top of Molly's head. "I guess it makes sense. It seems we should really watch our backs from now on. Now I know why Sesshomaru isn't in banking with Inuyasha."

Kagura frowned. "Why?"

"He likes to remain aloof above everyone else and banking would involve rubbing elbows with us mangy humans. He is a financial god, even better than Inuyasha but he stays in law. So if he lost a trust fund then it was probably on purpose."

"Oh lord, why would anyone do something so horrible?" muttered Kagome. "He lost Naraku's family fortune and on purpose too!" Her heart dropped at the knowledge this vile man was her Inuyasha's brother.

Kagura lifted her head. "One good thing came out of all of this."

Sango tugged playfully on Molly's soft golden ear. "What?"

"I think I've got a date!"

"With Naraku?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Who else? You know he sells heat seeking missiles to the military? That's so morbid." She shook her shoulders in revulsion.

Sango shrugged it off, "Well we are living in different times and also consider this. Someone has to do it."

Kagura flopped her fuzzy head back down on the couch pillow. "Sango, I think you need to cut back on the kick boxing classes. They are making you bloodthirsty."

* * *

Notes: 

CFO means Chief financial officer; they usually are a CEO or report directly to the head CEO.

How Could You Want Him When You Know You Could Have Me….by the Spin Doctors from Pockets Full of Kryptonite. It's sheer poetry.

I have a dozen emails from people running out to read the book Pride and Prejudice. Here's a helpful hint. You might enjoy renting the BBC mini series from the library more. It's very close to the book and more fun. Colin Firth! What more can I say.

Existence92 asked: Add more attraction factor to Kagura! Make Sesshomaru want to see her more and more! Find out her home or something like that... 

Well…In the book Pride and Prejudice Darcy isn't more aggressive till later on. In Bridget Jones's Diary (the book not the movie), Darcy works behind the scenes and allows Wickham AKA Daniel Cleaver (Naraku here) to take center stage. But have no fear…all will end very well and I think we all know Sesshomaru's ego is much to big for him to stay out of the picture. Here's a great Bridget Jones (the movie) quote to hold you over.

**Bridget**: Wait a minute... nice boys don't kiss like that.  
**Mark Darcy**: Oh, yes, they f#cking do.

BTW: I've not stopped working on my other stories, this is just the easiest one to writeand I am swamped at work but I will catch up soon.


	7. Sympathy for the Devil

_**Chapter Seven: Sympathy for the Devil**_

Kagura sat on her bed studying the familiar black dress hanging on her door.

The Masquerade Ball was in two hours and somehow she'd gotten so wrapped up in work once again it was the only thing she had that was clean. She bit her lip as she thought.

_I have a doweling rod and some black construction paper. With a little bit of glitter glue and a ribbon then viola! Instant mask._

She lay down on her pillows and sighed as she thought back to Wednesday night. _It's a shame Naraku isn't coming. Damn that Sesshomaru. _She remembered what she'd said about the wind and sat up. _I could go naked and bring a big fan then tell everyone I am the wind. There, it's a perfect solution._ _Or not._

Kagura groaned and threw herself back down on the pillows. Molly began barking and she knew someone must be in her driveway.She got up to investigate but the front door flew open before she had even a foot on the stairs. Kagome and Sango raced in slamming the door behind them. Kagura narrowed her eyes. _Damn it! They have come armed with bags. Hell no!_

She stepped off the stairs and tried to slip into the kitchen where she planned to make a quick exit out the back door.

Kagome spotted her and threw out her hand. "Stop right there. Where are you going?"

Kagura smiled innocently, "Me? I was going out to water my roses. It hasn't rained and I was just thinking how parched they must be."

Sango dropped the shopping bags. "Can it sister and get over here."

Kagura sighed and left the kitchen. They retreated to her room to study her costume. Sango frowned as her eyes lit on the black dress.

"Don't tell me. That is what you're wearing?"

Kagura took a defensive tone. "Pray tell, what is the matter with it?"

Kagome shook her head. "That isn't a costume. It's the same damned dress you've worn out to the last two parties we've gone to."

Kagura raised a finger. "Last Saturday I went to Inuyasha's party in jeans and a sweater. So there." She turned her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Only because you didn't plan on staying otherwise you would've worn that stupid old thing." Kagome stomped her foot.

Sango added, "Admit it."

Kagura sat on her bed tucking her legs under her body. "Okay, maybe…so what?"

Sango sighed, "Did you have any other ideas?"

Kagura grinned, "There was this one. I could go nude and just carry a big fan and be the wind."

Kagome's eyes widened and Sango rolled hers. She put a hand on her hip and pointed at Kagura. "You are hopeless."

Kagome pulled open a large white shopping bag. "But that's okay. We decided to dress here just in case you needed us; which you clearly do."

Sango pulled out four outfits. One was a harem adult princess Jasmine costume. The second was Batgirl, the third was a white Marilyn Monroe dress and the fourth was an exquisite kimono. It was a white furisode kimono with a green collar and deep burgundy diamonds. It came compete with geta sandals and a woven belt.

There was no choice to be made. Kagura pointed. "I'll take the kimono."

Kagome said, "I thought you might like the batgirl costume."

Kagura checked out the short skirt and tight black bodice. "No thanks. I'll pass." She picked up the kimono only to discover it was in several pieces. "How do you get this thing on?"

Sango took the kimono. "Strip down to your underwear and we'll wrap you in it."

It took some finesse but soon they had Kagura wrapped tightly in the kimono. She put on the sandals and was surprised how much more comfortable they were than the heels she'd been planning on wearing. "What about my hair? It's not long enough to put up."

Kagome pulled out a hair brush. "Leave that to me." She pulled Kagura's hair up into a high pony tail and took a flat iron to her bangs so they lay flat against her forehead. She added a small white feather for 'interest.' Kagura dusted on some pale powder on her face and applied lipstick.

"Here." called Sango, "wear these." She passed Kagura her jade ball earrings. Kagura slipped them on and stood in front to mirror waving a large Japanese fan.

"Wow. I look…so anime." It was all she could say.

Kagome stood beside her. "No you look great!"

Sango nodded. "Now there remains only one unanswered question. "Who's going as Batgirl?"

* * *

Their cab pulled up to a downtown upscale high raise apartment building. The girls climbed out and were met by a man in a tux taking tickets. He showed them to the elevator and with a turn of his key sent them straight to the pent house. The apartments were new and part of the reason for having the ball in the penthouse was to generate interest in buying into the building. 

Kagura swallowed as her stomach churned with the speed of the elevator. _I could never live here._

Kagome pulled down on the edges of her black Batgirl costume. Sango saw her mask wasn't straight. "Here let me fix that."

"So," she pulled on the little pointy bat ears. "Wanted ears to match your boyfriend huh?"

Kagome smirked, "Yeah ya got me what can I say? But I think he'll like it." She looked down at her high heeled boots that came to her knees.

Sango laughed, "He'd have to be dead not to. I like these harem pants. Very comfy." Her legs were encased in translucent puffy light blue pants. She wore a matching midriff baring vest.

Kagura reached out and tugged on Sango's hair. "I can't believe we got your hair to do this." It was pulled back and tied into loose knots that fell down her back. The look was completed with a matching tiara.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a large ballroom. The blonde wooden floor had a reflective shine. Large ceiling fans moved the air lazily about the room. Huge paintings of magnolia flowers hung on the walls. The room was done up in white and gold. Waiters in matching black suits with gold masks holding small trays whisked about the room offering champagne and hors d'oeuvres.

Kagura turned to her friends and hissed behind her hand. "Well we are definitely getting our money's worth."

"Hush." Kagome admonished as she began scanning the crowd like a hound. They didn't immediately see anyone they recognized so they decided to find the table they'd been assigned to.

Kagome was pulling out her chair when a pair of hands appeared in front of her face and covered her eyes.

"Guess who Batgirl?" The hands were warm and sensual against her skin.

She smiled. "Umm I just don't know. Koga?"

He growled and muttered something about "those goddamned wolves" and spun her around in his arms. She smiled and gave a little wave. "Oh it's you. Hello Inuyasha."

He gave a low laugh, "As if you didn't know."

"I love your gangster outfit and that hat. Are you supposed be Al Capone or Bugsy Siegel?"

"If I confess Batgirl, are you going to bring me in?" Then he tipped her back in his arms and kissed her.

Kagura and Sango looked away. Then Sango glanced back and they were still kissing and tongues appeared to be involved. She took Kagura's fan and smacked Inuyasha on the top of his hat. "Get a room you two! Sheesh."

Inuyasha wagged his eyebrows then released Kagome whose cheeks were burning. Kagura turned and walked right into a male chest.

"Omph." She tried to back up. "Please excuse me I am so sorry." She tilted her head back and realized it was Sesshomaru. _Oh great. _

He was wearing a full white Daimyo (domain lord) ceremonial costume complete with daimon robe. The points of his long sleeves were red with white flowers and almost brushed the ground. He wore a blue belt wrap and a piece of spiked armor over his right arm and a long white fur boa wrap over his other arm. His silver hair flowed free down his back and his chin was turned down as he studied her intently. Her first thought before her mouth went dry was_ fluffy!_ She blushed.

"Wow that is some costume." Then she noticed his right sleeve hung loose. "Where is your right arm?"

Sesshomaru moved his arm to show it hung outside the empty sleeve. "This is a reproduction of a ceremonial costume I have that belonged to the ancestor I was named for. He lost his arm and out of respect for him I leave the right sleeve empty."

"Oh, it's amazing." _So he's not dressed up as some Yokai god after all. _She felt his eyes on her as he took in her costume.

"Your outfit suites you, I like it." _Of course he likes it we almost freaking match!_

Kagura felt her face get hot again and she started to say, "Well, I was going to come as the wind but…" and felt Sango's sharp elbow in her back. Sesshomaru put his hand under her chin tilting her face up to the light.

"Your eyes are the color of a good merlot."

"Thank you…I think?"

He looked up. "Ah, it appears it's time for dinner. Allow me."

Sesshomaru pulled out her chair and sat beside her. Kagura wanted to protest but didn't know how. She thought back on Naraku who stayed home when he should be here, with her.

But then she stole a glance at Sesshomaru and caught him watching her. He was an ass but he'd been nothing but generous. Outside at the lake house he even seemed concerned. Maybe she should take Naraku with a grain of salt for the time being. At least she knew better than let her emotions run away with the Taiyokai. He turned to her.

"Tonight you live up to your name. You are the living embodiment of music."

_Chalk one up to the haughty Taiyokai_. Wait. What was she thinking? But then she doubted Naraku could be so poetic. All she could do was smile like an idiot.

Dinner was started with a soup course. The choice was miso or chicken broth and she chose miso. It was hard to eat with Sesshomaru watching her every bite. She had to concentrate to keep from spilling soup on her kimono.

The next course was a salad and she managed to make it through without any disasters. Kagura leaned forward and saw Kagome and Inuyasha talking with their heads close together. Sango was next to Koga who appeared to be dressed as Indiana Jones.

Kikyo strolled by, stopping to glare at Kagura. She wore a long black evening gown covered in black feathers. A small headdress of the same feathers perched atop her head.

"Oh hello Kagura and Kagome, I am so sorry about Wednesday but there was nothing to be done but wait for the tow truck."

Inuyasha frowned flashing part of a white fang. "But Kikyo weren't you in Atlanta Wednesday?"

She nodded nonplussed. "Yes and the limo had a flat."

Kagura shook her head. _Whatever. _"Forget about it Kikyo. By the way what are you?"

She flipped her hair and twirled. "I'm a black swan."

"It figures," muttered Kagura. She heard a soft noise and from the coroner of eye thought she saw Sesshomaru smiling. _Did he just laugh? _

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "Don't forget Sesshomaru, you promised to save me a dance." The she flounced off.

The waiters cleared away the salad and brought out platters of sushi. _Damn! I love sushi but won't be able to gorge properly with him staring at me. Why did I let myself be conned into coming here?_

Sesshomaru watched as Kagura picked up a set of chopsticks and used the thick end to lift a few rolls from the patter. He was impressed she not only knew how to use them but was also well versed in their etiquette.

Kagura felt obliged to make conversation. "So what did you do this week?"

He blotted his lips with his cloth napkin. "I started the outline of the mural I'm painting in my house and met with a client."

"Oh." _He paints?_

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes I've a client who owns a newspaper. One of his best journalists is being held hostage in Iran. They claim they've never seen him but we're certain the Iranian government knows where he is being held."

And just the other day she was drinking with a man who sold death but was friendly. Sesshomaru was rude but worked to save lives Kagura took a drink of cold green tea. She wished for something harder but had temporarily sworn off alcohol. "So your specialty is international law?"

"Yes." He plucked a crunchy roll from the platter and dipped in soy sauce.

"Couldn't the president help free this man?" Kagura didn't mean to be rude she was honestly curious.

Sesshomaru's face was expressionless but his tone overflowed with pride. "Who do you think referred the client to me?"

Kagura nearly dropped her chopsticks and sat staring at him. "You're serious aren't you?"

He nodded and gazed at her from under his lashes. Kagura's thoughts wandered towards his perfect lips and she fought to rein them in.

Inuyasha laughed and leaned across the table, rudely gesturing towards his half brother with the end of a chopstick. "One thing about him, he's _always_ serious."

Koga looked from his plate and asked, "Hey Mutt face. Are you going to bid at the charity auction later?"

"Maybe, to be honest I haven't had time to look over the list of items." Inuyasha gave Kagome a pointed look leaving no doubts as to why he'd neglected the auction list.

Koga pulled out a program. "Let's see… there's a cruise, sky diving tickets, some antiques, some jewelry and look here." He pointed with his claw tipped finger. "Front row tickets and back stage passes to a concert by some guy names Josh something…"

The spell was broken and Kagura stood holding out her hand. "May I see that please?"

He handed it to her.

"Oh my god, its tickets to the sold out Josh Groban show next week. Whoever wins will get to meet him too." She dropped the program on the table and her eyes turned glassy.

Sango sat back and sighed, "Oh no. Here we go."

Inuyasha asked, "What do you mean?"

Kagome answered without looking up from her rainbow roll. "She's obsessed with his music."

Inuyasha nodded, "Well he is talented. We have some of his CDs back home."

Sango said, "Maybe but she plays him at home all the time. At her last party I held her down while Kagome made a break for the stereo. Really, you have no idea."

Kagura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating." She looked around the table and felt the total fool. She sat down and turned to Sesshomaru. He was staring off into the distance with a bored expression on his face.

Kagura huffed in silence. _Oh well what did she expect?

* * *

_

Notes:

Kagura is a form of sacred Shinto music and dancing.

And I almost forgot:

* * *

**Jude**: (Darcy likes you) Just as you are? Not thinner? Not cleverer? Not with slightly bigger breasts or slightly smaller nose?  
**Bridget**: No.  
**Tom**: This is someone you hate right?  
**Bridget**: Yes, yes, I hate him. 


	8. If Wishes Were Horses Beggars Would Ride

_**Chapter Eight: If Wishes Were Horses **_

_**Then Beggars Would Ride**_

The waiter cleared away the plates and Sesshomaru signaled for champagne. The band began to play and Kagura wasn't surprised when Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the dance floor. It was a slow song; Kagura thought it sounded like the instrumental version of an old Boys to Men number. Inuyasha spun Kagome around the dance floor then pulled her to his chest and they began to sway

Kagura turned and saw Sesshomaru filling a champagne flute on her behalf. He sat it in front of her. She nodded her thanks and picked it up. "Why do you come to these things?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru held his flute to the light watching the bubbles rise to the top of the glass. "I wanted to."

Kagura sipped from her glass and was happy to find it was sweet and not dry. She relaxed in her chair and crossed her feet at her ankles. "But you look so miserable."

He regarded her with a cool glance. "I assure you I am perfectly fine, I'm just reserved."

"You are so adept at hiding your thoughts; it's hard to tell you know. You must be one hell of a poker player. She sat her glass on the table.

Sesshomaru cocked his head. "I don't gamble unless I know I will win."

"But then that wouldn't be gambling now would it?"

The corner of his lips turned up in a small smile. Kagura imagined there were many people who feared the sight of that cool and calculating face smiling. "That is a valid point. I concede."

Kagura threw her intentions of giving up drinking to the wind and drank more champagne. "Why are you doing this?"

He raised a thin dark brow. "Doing what?"

"Wasting time here with me, leading me on when we both know how you feel. This won't go anywhere. Your '_better judgment'_ would never allow it." She pulled on the collar of her kimono to make sure it wasn't slipping.

Sesshomaru sighed, an act until now she wasn't sure he was capable of. "Because I am cursed with an appreciation for art and beauty."

Kagura closed her eyes refusing to look at him. "What does that have to do with me?"

Sesshomaru reached across the table and brushed her fingertips with his. "Don't you see? Everything."

Kagura squeezed her eyelids tighter frowning as she did so. "But this is no good. I'll just get hurt. You won't want anything respectable with me and I refuse to be your _friend_." She emphasized the word friend so that it carried with it the understood connotation of with benefits.

"I wouldn't be sitting with you if you weren't respectable. You do have the element of the ridiculous about you but I find that are you highly regarded, honorable even." His tone was serious.

Kagura stood and held her purse in her hands. "I don't appreciate being toyed with. Watch my champagne I'll be back shortly." She turned and left without waiting for a response.

Sesshomaru watched her leave. _She has more sense than I do. I should leave her alone. _He watched his silly half brother spin the girl in the ludicrous Batgirl suit around the floor. Inuyasha was insanely happy. Why was that so wrong?

* * *

Kagura stood in front of the bathroom mirror. How could she have feelings for him? He was slipping under her skin. She felt safe around him. When had that happened? Why hadn't her questions upset him? He answered her without any hesitation. The quiet understanding they were establishing was unsettling. Life was less complicated when she knew who she hated and why.

She turned on the cold water facet. She bent over the sink and lightly splashed her face with the cool spray. She looked in the mirror and saw the water droplets ruining her makeup. Kagura pulled open her purse and set about correcting the damage.

Kagura left the bathroom and saw the table was empty. She turned to the dance floor where Kikyo stood with Sesshomaru. She'd finally gotten her dance and he looked miserable. But that wasn't fair to Kikyo; he looked miserable most of the time so it was hard to tell when he was really suffering.

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Koga. "It seems you are without a partner."

"So it would seem."

"May I have this dance?" he gave a slight bow.

Kagura was charmed and went with him. Koga pulled her to the floor and they moved to the slow music. He wasn't an interesting dancer but he was sweet.

The band stopped in the middle of the slow song and kicked right into Jump Jive and Wail. Koga struggled to keep up but Kagura was still having fun. He tried to swing her out but his hand slip and she fell back.

Sesshomaru cleverly lined Kikyo up with Kagura. When she fell back he threw Kikyo into Koga and pulled Kagura to him. Anyone watching would have thought it was an expected and choreographed partner switch.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru as he pulled her to him. "Miss me?"

"You weren't gone that long." He replied.

"I don't like you." Kagura said it softly but knew his clever pointed ears picked it up.

"You don't even know me." He leaned her back into a deep dip then pulled her up.

"I know all I need to. Have you changed your mind about humans?"

He glanced away.

"I thought so. Then what is this?" He leaned her back and she threw her arm out.

She saw his jaw quiver. "It's just a dance."

Kagura sighed. "If you say so." She was grateful their costumes prevent more aggressive dancing. Then a traitorous thought occurred to her. "Say. The songs changed pretty abruptly. You wouldn't have by chanced bribed the band to immediately play this song when I came out of the restroom?"

He dipped her back and leaned over her smiling. Kagura knew the situation was deteriorating because the sight of a smile on those cool lips no longer seemed strange. "Perhaps."

"So I was right about you." She let him spin her around and pull her back to his chest.

"How so?"

"You will go to any lengths to get what you want."

He shrugged between beats. "Why are determination and persistence qualities people always claim to admire in others when in truth they find them distasteful?"

"Not every aspect of life is a contest."

Sesshomaru laughed low in his throat. "And that wolf boy, you think he is a challenging opponent for me?"

Kagura dropped his hand and stood still while the other couples moved around them. "How can you consider anyone a rival for me when you can barely stand to acknowledge me? I'm human remember and even worse, middle class. Start hanging out with me and your Yokai country club membership will be revoked."

She spun on her heel and stalked off leaving him alone in the middle of the dance floor. _He cares so much about appearances then let him explain that one.

* * *

_

Kagome saw Kagura ditch Sesshomaru and followed her off the dance floor. She found Kagura talking to the band leader.

"How much would that run me?"

The man was stuffed into a tux but he was obviously a rocker. He grinned wickedly and winked. "This party is dead and lady for you there is no charge."

"Thanks." She turned and Kagome was beside her sweating profusely in the vinyl Batgirl suit.

"So what happened?" She whispered behind a gloved hand.

Kagura dismissed the incident. "Nothing, he's the same man I thought he was. Why do I keep talking to him, you think I would've learned by now."

"Do you think Naraku is telling the truth?"

Kagura thought. She was surprised that in the past two hours she'd almost forgotten about Naraku's claims. "I'm not sure. Sesshomaru is an aristocratic ass of the highest proportions but it seems out of character for him to pursue someone the way Naraku claims. I guess the jury is still out on that one."

The band wound down the last song and kicked into Kagura's request. Kagome laughed and followed Kagura back to the dance floor. Sango heard the opening guitar riff and soon followed.

AY OH, LET'S GO!  
AY OH, LET'S GO!

Sango shrieked, "Girl you are sooo bad!" She raised her arms in the air and all three women began hopping up and down like popcorn kernels.

THE KIDS ARE LOSING THEIR MINDS

BLITZKREIG BOP!

Sango and Kagura bumped hips to the beat of the double bass drum. Inuyasha jumped in and yelled something about "punk rockers" that was obscured by the loud music. He leaned forward and threw his head and hair around in true head banging fashion. His hat flew off and fell to the floor. Sango ducked and just missed getting a mouthful of his long silver hair.

WHAT THEY WANT, I DON'T KNOW!

THEY'RE ALL REVED UP AND READY TO GO!

Inuyasha gently slammed into Kagome who pushed him back and they bounced around the dance floor. A few other guests participated in the impromptu mosh pit. Koga watched from the sidelines with a puzzled expression.

AY OH, LET'S GO!  
AY OH, LET'S GO!

The song ended and Kagome almost stumbled. She was paying dearly for jumping around in the high heeled boots. Kagura searched the crowd and Sesshomaru was notably absent. She grinned. _I knew this would do it. God bless the Ramones! _

Kagura and Sango bopped their way back to the table and then sat back with cool bottles of water. Sango held her bottle unabashedly to her chest.

"My God that was fun!"

Kagura grinned. "Yup, just like college."

Sango sighed, "But it was easier then, we were younger."

Kagura shook her head. "No I think back then we weighed less and had less fat to jump with."

Sango nodded, "Could be."

* * *

The band ended the set and went on break. The announcement for the charity auction was made. Waiters passed out paddles with numbers on them. To bid all one had to do was wave the paddle in the air.

Kagura thought her blood would congeal with old age and turn to dust before they got to the Josh Groban tickets. Sango kept patting her arm. "Patience, if you attack the auctioneer he won't be able to sell those tickets."

The auctioneer, a short, rotund man with white hair, pulled his reading glasses to his nose and examined a note brought to him by a waiter.

"I regret to inform you that all back stage passes for the Groban event have been cancelled. So in this lot you will only be bidding on the tickets. They are four rows back from center stage. Remember the show is sold out."

"Shit! The program lied!" hissed Kagura from between clenched teeth.

Kagome leaned across the table which was quite a feat because she was nearly sitting in Inuyasha's lap. "Still gonna bid?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "You bet your sweet Bippy."

Sango frowned. "What the hell is a Bippy?"

Kagura answered, "To hell if I know but you can bet it!"

Sango smiled, "Okay then. Must be a rhetorical Bippy."

Kagome laughed, "Those are the best kind."

Bidding started at $100. A man in a giant white rabbit Harvey suit raised his paddle for $150. The Queen of Hearts did $200. Kagura tapped her foot waiting to see how high it would go. The Statue of Liberty and Henry the VIII drove it to $550. Abe Lincoln raised his paddle and it was $650.

Kagura swallowed. The tickets were way more popular than she'd imagined. The Jolly Green Giant upped the ante to $700. No one challenged him and the auctioneer banged his gavel.

"Going once!"

Kagura stood and waved her paddle and bumped it to $750. Jolly Green frowned and soon it was up to $800, then $850 and even higher still to $950.

Kagura bit her lip. The tickets would have sold for $500 on their own. There was no way she could justify pilfering her precious savings account for this. She closed her eyes and heard the auctioneer call, "$1000 going once!"

"Going twice!"

Bang! "Sold to Daddy War bucks!"

Kagura put her hand to her cheek and looked up in time to see a large bald man in a black tux with a fat unlit cigar between his teeth. He was embraced by his date who wore a red Little Orphan Annie wig. She squealed and he lifted her off the floor. Kagura dropped the paddle to the table.

"I think I am done for tonight." She began looking for her purse.

Sango put her hand on Kagura's arm. "Don't be sad. You did the right thing. You couldn't spend that much on tickets to a ninety minute concert for Christ sakes."

Kagura ran her hands down the kimono. "Yeah I guess you're right." She hugged her friends goodbye and left to call a cab. Sesshomaru's absence was a curious blessing.

* * *

Monday morning came hard and fast.

Kagura sat at her computer._ It was just Friday! It doesn't feel like two days have passed, I've been cheated by the time fairy somehow._ She chewed on her pen cap while reviewing a mortgage application. Mr. Cook had well over a million dollars in equity, she was sure of it. His house was beach front property. But when the appraiser went out to the house he'd forgotten to include the two acres of beachfront property and just appraised the house. So here she was holding an appraisal report for $250,000 on a property easily worth three million. She tossed the report on the floor.

_Goddamn it! What is wrong with those idiots down in the vendor appraisals?_

She took a deep breath and hissed through her teeth. Kagura stood from her chair and stretched. Her back snapped and popped with her movement. _Okay it's definitely Starbucks time. _

Isabel, her assistant knocked on the door.

"What is it Iz?

She opened the door and slipped her head through. "I wish I knew Kagura. But there is something out here you have to see."

Kagura walked to the door purposely stepping on the faulty appraisal report. The fragrance hit her before she ever left her office. Iz's large desk was obscured by a huge porcelain vase. It was filled with what could only be two dozen roses. The roses were a creative mix of white and rare 'black' roses. The black was really just a dark indigo and they made a striking contrast to the white roses. A silk ribbon was weaved throughout the arrangement. Neither woman had ever seen anything like it.

Kagura whistled and said the first thing that came to mind. "Well Martha Stewart can eat her hat. This has her beat by a long shoot."

"You should have seen the poor mailroom guy get these up here. He couldn't see over the flowers and apparently they weigh a ton."

Kagura nodded. "I can see that."

"So?"

"So what?"

Iz was exasperated. "The card? Aren't you going to read it?"

Kagura's hands found her hips. "I don't know if I should. I have a feeling these flowers are only going to lead to…trouble." She turned around and went back to her office.

"Send 'em back. There is no way I can live up the expectations of anyone who sends flower arrangements like that."

Iz sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes! And get the appraisal vendor on the line. I am going to have his head on a platter."

Ten minutes later Iz slowly opened the office door. Kagura glanced up. "Yes?'

Iz bit her lip. "The thing is…the florist won't take them back. You're stuck with them."

Kagura stood. "Of course I am." She raised her hands in the air. "Why should I be surprised, nothing is ever easy."

She stood over the offending flowers and breathed in their intoxicating scent. "Okay only one thing to do."

Iz leaned in the doorway. "What?"

"Ever seen the movie _Bed of Roses_?"

"Yeah didn't that have Meg Ryan in it?"

"I think so…" Kagura paced in front of Iz's desk.

Iz realized her intentions and yelled, "No! I can't let you put them down the break room garbage disposal. It'll break and Jerry won't realize it and we'll be smelling his tuna fish juice for a week."

Kagura gritted her teeth. "Okay let's see the freaking card."

Iz pushed it over her desk to Kagura. She pulled the envelope apart and found a simple yet elegant white card with Japanese Kanji characters. She opened the card and in simple English script read:

_Kagura, _

_I've been invited to the concert on Friday and it would please me if you were to attend with me. The seats are good and Inuyasha assures me you are familiar with the soloist Groban. RVSP by tomorrow. _

_Sesshou_

Kagura's jaw dropped, literally. "He's won and he knows it. There is now way I'd turn down this invitation." She dropped the card on the desk and Iz retrieved it.

"Shit. He's really got your number."

Kagura leaned against Iz's desk. "Yeah you can say that again." Her eyes fell on the fat message pad.

"So Iz, has anyone called?"

Iz blushed. "Yeah well while you were hidden away in your inner sanctum there were a few messages."

"Okay then hit me."

Iz counted off on her red tipped manicured fingers. "A man named Naraku called and wanted to know if you were free for lunch on Wednesday."

Kagura nodded. "Call him back and tell him yes. Next?"

"Miroku wants to see you for dinner."

Kagura sighed. "Did you tell him I was dead like we practiced earlier?"

"I did but since we forgot we already used that one a few months ago, he was prepared and had the obituary page of the newspaper open.

"Damn. Well call and confirm it. I'll do it. It's time to set him straight before Molly thinks he's her new dad anyway."

Iz smiled. "Done and done boss. Anything else?"

Kagura felt her hands shake with excitement. "Yeah can ya RSVP for Friday then get a magic wand up here and make it Friday now?"

* * *

**Notes:**

Blitzkrieg Bop belongs to the Ramones who changed the face of rock and punk music. This chapter is dedicated to Joey Ramone who passed a few years ago and to Chris and Will who still mourn a lost manager and dear friend.

I think the image of Inuyasha head banging is hilarious. I laughed when I wrote it and am stilling laughing now. This isn't relevant to the story but still it was funny.

Everyone should listen to Josh, he's the best! I am sure he's a great guy who won't mind that I borrowed him. Wink!>

And back by popular demand:

**Mark Darcy**: I don't think you're an idiot at all. I mean, there are elements of the ridiculous about you. Your mother's pretty interesting. And you really are an appallingly bad public speaker. And, um, you tend to let whatever's in your head come out of your mouth without much consideration of the consequences... But the thing is, um, what I'm trying to say, very inarticulately, is that, um, in fact, perhaps despite appearances, I like you, very much. Just as you are.


	9. This Pedestal is High

**Chapter Nine:**

**This Pedestal is High & I'm Afraid of Heights**

Kagura tipped the pizza man and kicked the door shut behind her. She carried the warm box in to the kitchen and dropped it unceremoniously onto her kitchen table. _Okay…pizza, paper plates and Corona. Has any other man ever had such a wonderful, leave me alone or I'll get a restraining order, dinner?_

The door bell rang and she took a deep breath. _Okay this is it._ Kagura slowly opened the door and saw Miroku standing on her stoop. He wore jeans, a blue t-shirt and had a handful of daisies. It was almost… sweet.

"These are for you." He held out the flowers. Kagura didn't have the heart to tell him the daises couldn't even compare to the mountain of picture perfect roses on her dining room table. "I'll put these in water. Thanks."

Kagura whisked the flowers into the kitchen and filled a slender vase under the tap. Miroku followed her in with his hands in his pockets. "I'm really glad you finally agreed to meet with me and discuss things."

She shrugged. "Well I guess it had to happen sooner or later."

He laughed and jingled his keys, "Yeah. So where did you want to go eat?"

Kagura gestured to the hot pizza box with a growing grease stain on its lid. "Actually I cooked."

Miroku saw the box and frowned. "Aren't you funny."

"Yeah but I'm serious. Here catch!" She tossed him the bag of paper plates. He fumbled, missed and the bag brushed him against the side of his face, striking his ear. "Oww…watch what you're doing."

Kagura forced a bright smile, "Oh I'm so sorry. Allow me." She bent down and lifted the bag from the floor then passed Miroku a paper plate. "Here. Help yourself. There's Corona in the fridge."

"Sounds good but I think I'll get it myself." He headed to her fridge and she watched him struggle with the easy twist off bottle cap. "Hey Kagura, do you have bottle opener?"

She shook her head and plucked the cold beer from his hand. "Watch."

Kagura twisted of the top and passed the Corona back to Miroku. "With all the Zima you drink how is it you didn't know how to do that?"

He pulled out his keychain and revealed a broken bottle cap popper. Kagura rolled her eyes.

They sat eating pizza in silence. Miroku reached for a paper napkin. "So have you thought about what I asked?'

Kagura rested her chin on her knuckles and watched him as he waited for her answer. "Which part? The children, the wedding or giving up my life?"

He paused thoughtfully. "All of them I guess."

"Miroku I don't love you."

He didn't seem surprised. He pulled out another slice of greasy pizza. "So, that takes time. You have to work at it."

_Okay that didn't even faze him; time for plan B._

"Miroku I'm not attracted to you. At all." She held his gaze and didn't blink.

He sat his napkin on the paper plate. "The way I see it, you are pretty damn picky for a woman of limited options."

"Excuse me?" Kagura gripped the table with her fingers willing herself not to slap him.

"I mean you aren't seeing anyone and time is passing you by."

Kagura pursed her lips. "Yeah whatever, I will be the world's oldest hag before I marry you. I refuse to be your little wife and if you don't leave me alone you will regret it."

He spat back at her. "What? Are you threatening me with your new yokai friends? I too have friends in high places so I'd tread carefully here were I you."

_What the hell is wrong with Miroku? He used to be such a nice guy…_

Kagura pointed to the front door. "I'm threatening you with the business end of my garden shovel. Now please leave."

Miroku stood. "You will regret this. There are other women who'd be happy to have me."

A single bead of sweat ran down her forehead. She raised her voice as she pushed him bodily towards the front door. "Great! Why don't you go bother one of them?"

He backed out the door. "I mean it Kagura. Shut that door and that's the end of me. I'll never give you a second thought."

A slow grin crossed Kagura's lips and she slammed the door shut in his face. Molly barked from the backyard and she went to let her in the house.

* * *

Wednesday, Jillian's of Concord Mills Mall:

Kagura smiled at the beautiful man across from her. "Why is it every time I see you we're in a mall?"

Naraku laughed, "What can I say. I love the smell of commerce in the morning."

She causally glanced at her watch and then his Long Island Ice tea. "Hmm, seems like it's the afternoon."

"Yeah well I pretty much like it all of the time."

Kagura pointed to the pile of shopping bags at his feet. "Yeah I see that."

"Well I was off today and I don't get out as much as I should so there you go."

"Hmm..." Kagura raised a brow. "A man who likes to shop, that is suspicious."

Naraku raised a finger. "Just what are you insinuating?"

She grinned, "Nothing and everything at once."

He shook his head and his long hair moved with him. "I just don't know how to combat that one."

Kagura sipped her diet coke. "So how's the heat seeking missile biz?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "God! You really know how to grab onto something don't you. I am so sorry I ever brought that up. I handle allot more than just missiles. We do computers, armor, helmets in addition to the long range weapons. Granted it ain't pretty but I'm not the devil incarnate either."

Kagura's body flooded with warm relief. "I guess we did take it a little far. I'm really sorry."

Naraku's hand found hers. "Think nothing of it. I'm just glad your opinion of me is high enough to see past your petty friend's misgivings."

Kagura coolly replied. "They aren't petty just concerned."

He nodded, "Every woman should be so lucky to have friends as concerned as yours."

* * *

Lunch was a burger and it took the kitchen an hour to get it out. Kagura was fuming. "My day is so shot now. Damn it! I know better than to eat here but I do anyway. What's wrong with me?"

Naraku signed the credit card slip. "Not a damn thing that I can see 'cept you like to break out and have fun once in awhile."

"I guess. So what now? I've missed my meeting so now I am free until five."

"What's at five?" He leaned in across the table giving her his complete attention.

"I have a three way call scheduled with my sister Kana and her biology professor."

His eyes narrowed. "Why can't your mother do it?"

Kagura looked away. "We lost our parents and I raised her." She sighed and turned back. "Kana's going to Greece this summer to save sea turtles and we need to discuss the specifics."

"So just how old is the little sis?"

Kagura rolled the paper from her straw into a ball. "Sweet seventeen."

"Wow, you know I like them young." Naraku laughed.

Kagura flicked the paper ball at him and scored a direct hit on his nose. "Over my dead body. So did I tell you how I was Skee Ball champ back in college?"

They played ten rounds of Skee Ball and Kagura won nine of them. She bought Naraku a big Droopy dog with her winnings. He stood by the bar holding the ridiculous toy.

"Have you ever thought of sharking people at Skee Ball? I think you could do it."

Kagura pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Nah, usually I just play then give the prize tickets away to kids."

"Ahhh that is so cute." He mocked in a high pitched voice. "So how about black light bowling? You game?"

Kagura looked up at the over head clock. "I wish I could but its four thirty and I've got to fly."

"I understand. Kagura I had a marvelous time." His hand brushed the plane of her cheekbone.

"Me too." She tugged on Droopy's tail.

"Think you'd like to do this again sometime soon?"

Kagura stood admiring his thick eyelashes. "Yeah I'd like that."

"Good." Naraku leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kagura almost stumbled with surprise then opened her arms and embraced him. He titled his head down and kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Next time we should go dancing."

Kagura's thoughts were pulled to Sesshomaru. "You know I'm not much for dancing these days. How about a nice movie instead?"

* * *

Notes:

Sorry so short but the next chapter is worth it!

P.S. This chapter has a hidden gag. It'll be funny to see if anyone catches it.

**Daniel Cleaver**: (Bridget) I've been going crazy. I can't stop thinking about you, and thinking about what an idiot I've been. Christ, is that blue soup?


	10. The Bigger I Laugh the Harder I Cry

_**Chapter Ten: The Bigger I Laugh the Harder I Cry**_

Kagura held the eyeliner pen to her upper lid and balanced the phone on her shoulder. She was too excited to hold her hand steady and at this point she was teetering on verge of dangerous.

"Kagome, when's the last time you spoke to Sango?"

Her voice was fuzzy on the other end of the line where she was riding in Inuyasha's car. "Thursday. She has a date but I wasn't able to get his name."

"Hmmm, I'll have to march across the street and corner her tomorrow then."

Kagome shouted back. "Yeah and get her to call me. I wanna know too. Have fun tonight!"

"You too Batgirl!" Kagome giggled at her new nickname then disconnected.

The door bell rang and the pen slipped, missing her eyeball by a mere breath. _Damn._ She backed away from the mirror and saw the black line scrawled across her eyelid. Kagura blended it into her eye shadow with her thumb as she peered out the small bathroom window overlooking her front yard. A silver Rolls Royce sat in her tiny driveway. _He sent a car? He didn't even come to pick me up? That's kind of strange._

She checked her face for other make up faux paus and saw she was clean. Kagura paused in front of her footed full length mirror and checked her new black, sleeveless sheath dress for wrinkles before heading down the stairs to answer the door.

Kagura pulled open the door without bothering to consult with her peephole. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway holding a single white rose. His black tux offered a startling contrast to his silver hair.

_I've never seen him in anything that wasn't white! Must be a special occasion. _He lifted his hand and offered her his arm.

Kagura waved him away. "We have a few minutes and there are a couple things I have to do before we leave." She pointed to her bare feet and he nodded.

Kagura spread her arms. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Sesshomaru stepped over the threshold and made an effort not to get caught staring. "Did you do this yourself?"

Kagura grinned, "Hell yeah! I painted the living room red and Sango never believed it would work but…"

He finished for her. "It's perfect."

"Yeah." She studied a nail, "I have a flare."

"Did you paint this too?" Sesshomaru ran his hand over the delicate hand painted ivy vine that wound around the door frame. Kagura slipped gold hoops in her earlobes.

"Wish I could claim that one but no my sister Kanna did that."

He leaned in examining the detail. "This isn't stenciled."

"No. The kid's got some real talent. Those vines were nothing doing for her."

"How old is she?"

Kagura pointed to a picture on the wall. A small girl sat on a stone garden bench. Her thin face was frowning and she leaned forward spilling pale white hair over her features.

"She'll be eighteen in a few months."

"She doesn't look like you."

Kagura laughed, "We get that allot. She's going through some Goth phase and died her hair that color."

Sesshomaru understood the antics of relatives. He cocked his head as he studied the photo. "She seems… sad."

Kagura leaned in the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah we lost our parents a few years back and I raised her. She'd be here now but she's off at the University of South Carolina. She's a sophomore."

Sesshomaru answered, "Impressive."

"She is. She'll be home after her exams in May to spend a few weeks with me. Then she's off to Greece to help preserve the nesting habits of sea turtles."

He gave a faint ghost of a smile. "I have one just like her."

Kagura was intrigued. "Really?"

"Rin came to me when her family died in a fire. She's a distant cousin but we were her only family. She's only eighteen and is at Julliard."

Kagura smiled. "Neat. Gotta a picture?"

He pulled his wallet out of his tux jacket and for one brief moment Sesshomaru was as normal as any other proud parent pulling school pictures from a worn wallet. A tall girl with long black hair stood in a white debutante gown. Her smile was so large it took over her face.

"She's so pretty…" Kagura studied the girl. Something was odd about her. "What's she studying?"  
"Music. She plays several instruments and sings."

Kagura touched the photo and instantly recognized the discrepancy. "She's…human." She handed Sesshomaru the picture and gazed at him intensely with the silent question.

He said nothing and she bit her lip but it too was late. Her mouth opened.

"What is she to you? A pet?"

Sesshomaru's relaxed posture straightened as he went on the defensive. "There isn't anything wrong with being human. Besides she's my ward not my wife."

"Your ward? What are you Bruce Wayne and she's Robin?"

He almost smiled.

Kagura closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. She really wanted to see the concert but at what price?

"I know you've bought me. You found the price for my company and paid it. This wasn't a good idea. Maybe we should do this another time."

Sesshomaru lifted his hand. "No. Why not instead call a truce. It's just one evening; it's not a lifetime commitment or even sex."

Kagura's feet froze to the floor._ Did he actually just use the s-e-x word? _She bit her lip and thought quickly. _It's just one dance; just one evening…_

"Fair enough, I won't even comment on your high handedness."

He added quickly, "And I won't call you a shrew or a jackal."

Kagura frowned. "A jackal…really?"

Sesshomaru bared his teeth in a full fledged smile. "You forget but you did refer to me a dick head the other day."

She smiled. "Ah so I did. "But it must've really gotten to you if you are calling me a jackal." She was proud to have chipped his invisible armor.

Kagura watched Sesshomaru twirl the rose in between his thumb and forefinger. "You really were listening."

He raised a brow. "Of course." Then he frowned. "I listen to every beautiful woman who is out to do me harm. I've been told my blood is valuable."

Kagura laughed.

* * *

Sesshomaru drove and Kagura kept watching him steer from the corner of her eye. The Rolls had white leather seats and the disposition of a small tank. It was classy and fun to ride in. One man almost fell of his bike staring at the vintage car. Earlier Kagura had been plagued with the urge to ask Sesshomaru how often he'd shut his long hair in the door. So far her self control was holding out.

Sesshomaru stole a fast look in her direction at the stop sign. "Please tell me you didn't think I knew how to drive?"

She looked away pretending disinterest. "Who moi? I never entertained such a silly notion."

His tone was matter of fact. "You are a horrible liar."

Kagura bit her lip then giggled. "Yeah I know."

Sesshomaru answered quietly, "There is a lot you don't know."

His cell phone buzzed on the dash and Sesshomaru picked it up, flipped it open and held it to his pointed ear. Kagura was uneasy but it became quickly apparent he was used to driving and talking. He maneuvered through the downtown streets without missing a beat.

"Dinner? Sure, we'll be there soon. You're more than welcome to stop in."

"Rin is away at school but she'll be glad to hear that."

"Yes. Well then I'll see you soon. Thanks." He closed the phone.  
Kagura leaned into the door as the car swung around a tight curve. Sesshomaru pulled the car to a stop in front of The Palm restaurant. He climbed out and tossed the keys to the young valet who scrambled to the car. Sesshomaru went around and opened Kagura's door. She slid over the white leather, accepted his clawed hand and allowed him to pull her from the car.

The maitre d' stood outside the dark wooden doors waiting for them.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He bowed his head. "As always, it's a pleasure to see you."

He directed them to a private booth in the back of the restaurant. Kagura was impressed. The Palm was reservation only and she'd yet to go. The room was lit by candle light and a soft but kicky jazz played from hidden speakers. The sommelier (or wine waiter) presented them with a fine bottle of pinot grigio. Sesshomaru sniffed the cork and nodded his approval then he offered it to Kagura. She shrugged and smiled indicating she trusted his judgment when in reality she didn't want to look the fool.

The sommelier left and the waiter returned with a third wine glass and a selection of grapes and cheeses. Sesshomaru gestured towards the third glass. "A friend of Rin's has asked to see me. He won't be here long. I hope you don't mind."

Kagura shook her head. "No, it's fine." She was dying to see how Sesshomaru behaved towards one of the girl's friends.

"Do you like The Palm?" He leaned his head close to hers and was practically whispering in her ear.

"Oh yes its great. I've been meaning to come here but have yet to make it over." She smiled hopping she didn't look as nervous as she was starting to feel.

Sesshomaru cocked his head and nearly brushed the shell of her ear with his lips. Kagura felt his warm breath on her ear and her heart jumped. _Down girl!_ She scolded herself.

"Perhaps when the girls are both in town we can all have dinner together. Maybe here if you like."

She turned her face and nearly bumped her head with his. "I don't see why not. I must warn you though Kanna is a bit withdrawn so she's quiet."

"With you as a sister I don't see how that's possible. No matter, Rin can drag a paralyzed snail from its shell with her incessant chatter." He pushed his hair back from his face and it fell down his back in a rain of white silver.

Kagura laughed, "Paralyzed snail? That is quite the analogy."

He cleared his throat. "Thank you, I think. It seemed funnier in my head."

She whispered back. "That's okay I hear it happens to the best of us. Though personally between you and I, it's never happened to me. Everything I say is always witty and humorous."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I see. I'll make note of that and will borrow you the next time I have to write one of those dread speeches."

"Sure," answered Kagura, "I'm always open for consultant work." He placed his hand on her and pulled her face to his shoulder.

"Feel free to consult for me when ever you like" Kagura closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of his shampoo. _Mmmm sandal wood…._ Oddly enough this one simple act was a hundred time more intimate than the kiss she shared with Naraku. Foot steps sounded on the title floor near the secluded table.

She felt Sesshomaru raise his chin. "Ah, my guest has arrived." He sat up and gestured to the seat beside Kagura. A tall, slim young man with longish dark, wavy, almost curly hair stood in front of the table. _He's cute. Kanna would just love him._

He reached out a friendly hand and shook with Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, it's been so long. How's Rin?"

"She's fine. I think she could do with a little more studying and less play."

The man laughed, "I can't see that happening. Not our Rin." He turned his intense dark brown eyes to Kagura. "Are you on a date?"

Sesshomaru smiled and Kagura could've sworn he seemed self-conscious for the briefest of moments. He stood.

"Allow me to introduce Kagura. She has the pleasure of putting up with me tonight and I believe she has a great appreciation for you work."

He bowed his head and grinned with boyish embarrassment. "It's good to meet you. I'm Josh, but then I guess you already know that. How'd did you meet Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagura's head did not move. Her eyes ceased blinking. He was standing less than a foot away from her; the musical genius who filled her home with light and emotion, Josh Groban. She nodded enthusiastically and scooted into Sesshomaru allowing Josh enough room to sit with them. He picked up the wine glass and took a modest sip.

Kagura finally found her voice but she still didn't trust it. "I met him at a party for work."

"That must be some work if he came. Are you two coming to the show? I saved you your usual seats."

Kagura jumped in. "We wouldn't miss it. There are no words to express how wonderful your music is."

Sesshomaru laughed, "Please forgive me. I purposely set Kagura up. She didn't know you would be dropping in."

"That's almost cruel." Josh sounded serious but ruined it by laughing softly.

"Well you know," said Sesshomaru, "they tell me I'm quite the bastard."

Kagura turned to Sesshomaru. _I don't think my heart can take another shock tonight. First Josh Groban then Sesshomaru admits he's a bastard. Wow. Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead and go home? Nah, I think I can handle this._

Dinner flew by. Josh declined all dairy products because it was close to show time and ate light. He answered a few modest questions and regaled them with stories of what it was like to travel with a full orchestra for three straight months on the road. It was obvious he was more of a family friend than acquaintance. Josh and Rin had gone to music lessons and done vocal work together. Before he left, Sesshomaru pulled out a CD and Josh signed it for Kagura. She shook his hand and thanked him. He left before dessert arrived to get ready for his show.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagura as she watched Josh slip out through the kitchen of The Palm. "Am I good or what?"

Kagura was full of heady wine and high on adrenaline from meeting her musical idol. "You win. You're great. I was wrong."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Kagura leaned back and inhaling the scent of sandalwood, added. "But you don't play fair."

Sesshomaru laughed low in his throat. "That's not the first time I've been accused of that."

She smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it." Kagura felt his claw tipped fingers trace the side of her face. They paused under her chin and gently tipped it up. She closed her eyes and felt his cool, sweet lips move across hers. _Just a dance, just an evening was now just a kiss…_

He traced the shell of her ear with his forefinger then tested the softness of her earlobe. Kagura wondered if he was interested in her ears because they were round and not pointed like his. His clever finger traced her jaw line then trialed down her neck to her collar bone.

Sesshomaru's lips left hers and burned a soft kiss on to her neck. She shivered at the swift sharp sensation of his fangs gently grazing her skin. His breath was quick and then he pulled away to check his watch.

"Time to go else we'll miss the show."

Kagura gazed up into his glittering golden eyes and met his heavy half lidded stare. He didn't seem to think missing the show would be such a bad idea but she'd die before she'd miss it. She stood. "Okay let's go!"

Sesshomaru offered her his arm and she accepted without any thoughts of Naraku or why she distained the Taiyokai so much in the first place.

* * *

The manager of the Charlotte Arena led them to their seats which were front row center against the stage. There were no better seats in the house.

Eventually the lights dimmed and Josh came on stage. He spotted them and waved. Kagura waved back feeling foolishly important.

He started with Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, a piece by Bach and it was so beautiful tears rand down her face. A woman stood barefoot on the stage playing a Stradivarius violin. She sang with Josh as she wove the bow across the stings of her priceless instrument. Kagura felt Sesshomaru's hand find and clasp hers.

The acoustics were perfect. Josh joked with the audience and sang a Paul Simon cover. He sounded better in person than on her stereo at home. When he got to _You're Still You_, he stopped in front on them and held out his hand. Sesshomaru clapped and for a moment Josh was singing only for them.

* * *

The drive to Kagura's house was quiet. She was so overwhelmed she had no way of sorting any of her feelings out. _I need to take a step back and reevaluate everything._ Her hand was wrapped around her camera. After the show they went back stage and had their pictures taken with Josh. When Sesshomaru's back was turned Josh whispered to her. "You are very lucky, I've never seen him so taken with anyone before and I've known him and Rin over ten years now."

The Rolls pulled up in her driveway and once again Sesshomaru held open her door. He walked her to her front door. The full moon hung in the sky and the night while cool was pleasant. Kagura willingly leaned forward and embraced him. Sesshomaru brought his lips down hard on hers. Confusing feelings that had nothing to do with wine clouded her head. He ran the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip and felt her smile.

A breeze raced past them and lifted his hair in a cloud around his shoulders. Kagura ran her fingers thought it and found it softer than she'd imagined. She left his hair and touched the pointed end of his ear. His eyes flashed and he took both her hands in his. Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes and spoke.

"Earlier I offered you a false truce. I've not been honest with you or myself. I have feelings for you. I shouldn't but I do. I've tried to ignore them and forget you, but you dog my every step. Your friends are atrocious; your mouth runs before your brain catches up to it. You're impulsive, stubborn, rude, human and horribly middle class.Yet I can't stop thinking about you. You're funny, intelligent, bold, loyal and beautiful. I should despise you for your horrendous mannerisms alone but I can't look away. Please, would you consider more? I can't be just your friend."

* * *

Notes:

I am up to page 120 in this story on Word. So it's just a bit long.

The Palm like Jillian's is a real place.

I hope to God Josh isn't offended by his appearance here. If so then please let me know and I will remove you and replace you with Weird Al Yankovic who I know won't mind.

Moi is Miss Piggy's favorite word.

Believe you me! Sango is coming back in a major way.

After writing this I have to admit I am all about Sesshomaru now!

After a silence of several minutes, he **(Darcy)** came towards her in an agitated manner, and thus began,

"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."…..Pride and Prejudice, J. Austin

**Mark Darcy**: "I don't think you're an idiot at all. I mean, there are elements of the ridiculous about you. Your mother's pretty interesting. And you really are an appallingly bad public speaker. And, um, you tend to let whatever's in your head come out of your mouth without much consideration of the consequences... But the thing is, um, what I'm trying to say, very inarticulately, is that, um, in fact, perhaps despite appearances, I like you, very much. Just as you are…" Bridget Jone's Diary 2001.


	11. The Sweeper of Your Eggshells

_**Chapter Eleven: The Sweeper of Your Eggshells**_

Kagura squeezed her eyes shut with such force tiny fireworks exploded behind her lids. "What…are you asking?'

Sesshomaru frowned for a moment then his lips fell slightly apart and he confessed in a rude tone. "I guess I'm offering you the _exalted_ position of being my girlfriend."

Her voice was a hint of a whisper. "You expect me to change for you?"

Sesshomaru hung his head. "No, I'm staggered by every aspect of you. Nothing else could ever do."

The complement while sincere was given in a cold and cutting tone. Kagura felt her concrete stoop turn to quicksand and swallow her whole. _Can't he see he's insulted me? He doesn't want me and wishes to be rid of his love. He's ashamed of himself; no he's ashamed of me. _

Finally she found her voice and answered his sarcastic question. "Oh really? And does this new position come with a daily insult or do I have to pay extra?"

He grimaced. "You don't know how hard this is for me or how far I've come just to meet you half way. Please just give me a chance."

_He's simple unbelievable! _Kagura raised her hands."How dare you insult me then ask me to concede. How can I love you when even your feet are too good to touch the ground? You aren't any better than I am; I don't care how blue your blood is or if you are king of the dog people."

Sesshomaru blinked at her description of him. "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I am only crown prince of the dog people."

Kagura fell back against the door. "Huh?"

Sesshomaru leaned over her, his hands on either side of her head firmly planted on the front door. "I am the head of our family. I am in charge of our wealth, our lineage and our social standing. That is why Rin came to me after the death of her parents and Inuyasha defers to me."

He closed his luminous golden eyes. "I cannot have half breed children and betray us just as my father did with a human woman. But here I am. Here with you and no better than he, suffering for want of a stronger will and self control. I have put my feelings for you above my family duty. This is a blood sacrifice for me and that should mean something to you."

Kagura was filled with a sudden and horrible understanding of his world. It was old, feudal and so different from hers. Her voice caught in her throat. "You don't want just a date or a girlfriend do you?"

His breath caressed her face and his eyes were heavy with intention. Sesshomaru whispered, "No I want so much more."

Now she was pissed. How dare he blame her for things that were out of her control? She never asked him to pursue her. "I cannot abide a man to whom I am not an equal partner. I'm sorry but marriage is a partnership not a gilded cage. I cannot be with you because I will always be second best and a constant reminder to you of your failure to your family."

Sesshomaru pushed himself off the door and stood back. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black dress pants. He turned and looked up at the moon. Kagura caught her self comparing the full moon to the crescent one that graced his forehead. His voice trembled with a quiet power.

"Is that truly how you feel? You cannot bring yourself to over look my short comings?"

Tears welled in Kagura's eyes and she willed them back. "If I said yes then I would become one of those short comings. That is too much for one weak mortal woman." She looked at her shoes refusing to meet his eyes. "You can't ask people to feel sorry for you because you made the unfortunate mistake to fall in love with them."

Sesshomaru dropped his head in a curt bow. His long silver hair swung across the breast of his black tux jacket. "As you wish. And thank you. You are stronger than I and have made the right decision."

He turned and she heard the sound of his feet as he strode down her steps to the driveway. She stood as the engine of the Rolls turned smoothly over and he pulled out of her drive and her life.

Kagura pulled open her door but the damned lock was stuck. She threw her purse down and pushed on the key in the dead bolt lock with all her weight. The lock tumbler began to turn, then the key bent and the top of it broke off in her hand. "Damn it! Why does this always happen to me at the worst times!"

She hiccupped and leaned back to kick the door out of spite. She glanced down at her new black Steve Madden strappy pumps and paused on one leg with her right foot in the air. The shoes didn't deserve this. She brought her foot back down and bent down to retrieve her pure. _Damn it all!_

Kagura walked to her back gate and stood in the shadows of her bushes. She tossed her shoes over her fence then looked around to make sure none of her neighbors were out for a late night jog. She shimmied her dress over her hips flashing the neighborhood with her huge black panties. Kagura hoisted herself up and over the fence where she promptly slipped in a mud puddle and fell on her face.

She lay in the mud and thought about the irony. _Here I am in the mud just as Sesshomaru has no doubt predicted._ She pulled herself up to her feet and stumbled to the back door which opened easily.

Molly came rushing at her but stopped when she realized something was wrong. Kagura held the door open and Molly slipped past her to the back yard. She dropped her shoes on the kitchen floor and pulled of the dress. _I can't wait to see what Mr. Wong at the cleaner's is gonna say about this._ The dress fell into a puddle on the tile floor. Kagura pulled herself up the steps to her room.

She turned the shower on and stripped off her matching black bra and panties. She watched her self in the mirror and soon her reflection was obscured by the steam from the hot shower. Kagura pulled her hair down and climbed under the hard spray of warm water.

At first she stood there allowing the downpour to drench her hair and body. Then her feet slowly slid out from under her. Her back slipped down the tile wall and her butt hit the shower floor. She hugged her bare legs and pressed her face to her knees.

Kagura sat wondering how everything had changed. Two or three days ago this man meant nothing to her but here she was. She hiccupped and the back of her head bounced back against the tile wall. Kagura pulled her soaping hair from her face and her hand brushed her throat where he'd kissed her. Her perfectly ordered world came crashing down and she broke into great heaving sobs. Her chest shook with the force of her tears and her mascara flowed down her face and mixed with the water pooling at her feet.

* * *

Saturday was a day of dark reflection. Kagura dead headed her roses chopping of the brown blooms. She threw the ball for Molly then installed her new set of solar landscaping lights. Spring was official and there would not be another cold and icy night for many months. The humming bird feeder hung empty and the tiny feathered darts followed her about the yard squeaking until she filled it with sugar water.

Kagura was on her back porch sitting in a teak Adirondack chair with sunglasses under her wide brimmed straw hat. Molly lay at her feet. Her tiny porch radio began a Josh Groban song and she stuck out her leg and kicked it over the yard where it struck the fence and broke.

At this point she was passed tears and just filled with bitter disappointment. The strangest part was she hadn't grieved this hard over her last boyfriend of two years. _Shit this isn't fair. Damn him down to his demonic pointy ears._

Her mind went back to the loss of her parents. The moment she realized she was truly alone and responsible for Kana. With that in mind she could see how Sesshomaru felt responsible for the Inu-yokai clan but it didn't forgive what he did. She reached beside the chair and found her luke warm bottle of Corona. She lifted it to her lips. When it was empty she dropped it to the concrete patio and found the sound of shattering glass oddly satisfying.

Then Kagura remembered Molly. _Freaking hell! She's so gonna cut the pads of her paws if I don't clean this mess up._ She pulled herself out of the chair and hobbled into the house for the dustpan. She grumbled as she dug under the sink for a brush to get the glass up and heard a loud banging on her front door.

_Who in the hell is that?_ Kagura stood and went to the peephole. Kagome stood gazing back. Her bright eyes were red with tears and she was wearing her old Guns N' Roses T shirt inside out. Kagura winced and opened the door.

Kagome squealed and threw herself into her arms. Kagura hugged her. "Babe," she forced herself to sound upbeat.

"What's the matter?"

Kagome's nose was running and she wasn't wearing a smidge of make up. Her long black hair hung over her shoulders in a great uncombed mass. Kagura caught a whiff of her breath and almost keeled over. "Sheesh, what have you been eating? Ever hear of Listerine?"

Kagome snatched one of Kagura's best dish towels then wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She was hiccupping and reminded Kagura of herself just twelve hours earlier.

"Okay tell me what happened?"

Kagome sat at the breakfast bar and dropped her forehead onto the counter. Kagura winced at the sound of her skull hitting the hard surface.

"He's gone." Kagome whispered.

"Inuyasha?"

She nodded as best she could with her cheek pressed to the cool marble.

"Where'd he go?" Kagura was incredulous. _There's no way? They haven't come up for air in two weeks. Surely his heart didn't turn this fast?_

"He came to my condo this morning and told me…." She closed her eyes.

"Told you what?"

"He can't be with me." Her tears broke free and pooled on the marble countertop around her face. "We weren't working out. He's going to Charleston for a couple months. He has an office at Meeting Street and will work from there until July. He didn't want the pressures of a long distance relationship and opted for a clean break."

Kagura thought back to how he cared for Kagome when she cut her foot. _He was so angry that someone just left a broken glass on the floor that he'd growled. _

Nothing made sense. She looked at her friend and felt her heart ripping all over again. _Something's rotten in Denmark._

"Kagome you were together last night. Did Inuyasha behave any differently?"

She shook her head and blushed. Kagura sighed, that was almost too much information for her. Then Sesshomaru's voice spoke to her.

'I am the head of our family. I am in charge of our wealth, our lineage and our social standing. That is why Rin came to me after the death of her parents and Inuyasha defers to me.'

_It doesn't take a genius. Sesshomaru went home and told Inuyasha to dump his human bitch or else. I can't believe this! To go after me is one thing but he purposely spoiled his brother's happiness. Maybe Naraku is right. I should have heeded his warnings. _

Kagura ground her teeth as she tried to decide what if anything there was to do. _Let's just chalk this weekend up as a complete loss and start afresh Monday morning. No more self righteous yokai._

Kagome watched Kagura head to the fridge. She turned and announced. "I don't know what to tell you. But I have some friends who might help."

Kagome folded her arms on the counter and rested her chin. "Who?"

Kagura opened the freezer. "We have Ben & Jerry's and Tequila. Where do you want to start?"

* * *

**Notes**:

I personally don't recommend mixing Ben & Jerry's with tequila it can only make things worse.

I haven't forgotten Sango… I swear! Thanks for all the nifty reviews I love the long ones even if you point out something you don't agree with or someplace I messed up. I need all the help I can get.

Lesliesmellycatlk: Was that what you were waiting for? heh-heh.

I've added Bridget Jones quotes because they are shorter and easier to read. I started with just Pride & Prejudice quotes but they weren't as catchy and my friends agreed so I edited them out. I actually got out my old college notes (yeah guess that makes me old) on Pride & Prejudice and worked an outline so this matches up fairly well (I hope) and still has aspects of the Inuyasha characters. Although Kagura is very out of character but it couldn't be helped. I started this originally with Inu & Kagome but it fell flat. It needed Sesshomaru. Kagome just wasn't a believable Eliza Bennett so I went with Kagura.

Anyone who wants to read the original Pride and Prejudice can do so for free online! Go to this site which has triple Ws but won't show up as a link so I have to be clever here. So it's Pemberley dot com. The choose Pride and Prejudice or any other number of Jane Austin's works.

"I might as well enquire,'' replied she, "why, with so evident a design of offending and insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character? Was not this some excuse for incivility, if I _was_ uncivil?" …Eliza Bennett to Darcy. Pride and Prejudice. J. Austin.

**Bridget**: "I choose Vodka. And Chaka Khan." ...Bridget Jones's Diary 2001.


	12. Bullet with Butterfly Wings

_**Chapter Twelve  
Bullet with Butterfly Wings**_

Kagura folded her hands on her desk and studied the man, if he could be called that, sitting across from her. His bright green eyes had an exotic tilt and were lined in pale blue paint that matched his long hair laying in a puddle about his shoulders. Long pointed ears jutted out from his hair. He leaned forward in the chair reading the loan contract intently.

"Hmm…this is a good rate." He looked up and reached for a pen with long thin fingers ending in perfectly manicured nails that put Kagura's to shame. Dark purple stripes wrapped around his elegant arms.

Kagura smiled brightly, "Yes it is Burikutonu-sama."

He was a powerful yokai, maybe even the elusive head of the Tiger family. The whole office had tried to find any reason to be present to get a glimpse of him. Iz had been in twice just to offer him coffee. Thankfully the Taiyokai seemed oblivious so far. Apparently he was used to being waited on hand and foot.

Usually yokai used their own banks and kept to themselves. Inuyasha was an exception and the bank's new policy on embracing ethnic diversity made him their star golden boy.

Two full months had passed since Kagura kissed Sesshomaru on her front stoop. Since that day she'd received many phone calls from prominent members of the yokai community claiming she had come highly recommended. They were known to avoid handling monetary transactions with humans and for them to call her was a great honor. She did not have to ask where they'd heard her name or gotten her card.

At first she was uneasy. What if she offended one these powerful families? Soon it was an every day occurrence and this eased her discomfort. Then she was troubled that Sesshomaru might be reaching out to her through her work. But after two months of nothing it was apparent his reasons for sending his peers to her were his own. Now she was thrilled. The old Yokai families were very shrewd and wealthy. Her numbers had never been better and her bonuses never bigger. Things were so good she'd even purchased the silver gilt mirror Kanna coveted for her birthday.

Her sister was driving home that night and Kagura had a big dinner planned. Naraku wanted to attend but she'd pushed him off. _I haven't seen her in three months. He can wait a few days before meeting her. He must want to impress me by getting Kanna to like him; that can be the only reason he is so anxious to meet her._  
Burikutonu signed his long name with a flourish of the pen and pushed the papers across the desk to her. The gold hoop on his ear shook with the movement. _He is ethereal, like something out of a Midsummer Night's Dream. Is that glitter or his complexion? _He smiled and ruined the fairy image Kagura painted in her mind by flashing four large fangs and rows of sharp teeth. She nodded her thanks and accepted the closing papers.

* * *

Kagura pulled up in her driveway and saw Kanna's tiny 323 Mazda was already parked in front of the house. She got out of the car and ran up the steps. Her sister was watching TV.

Kagura squealed and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you so much! Girl what the hell have you done to your hair?"

Kanna's long hair was pale silver. She'd done her eyebrows to match and the effect reminded Kagura of Sesshomaru. She shook her head. Kanna ran her hands through it as she spun around on the balls of her feet.

"I love it so much. Jon did it for me today. I left earlier than I planned and I called Fossil and he found an opening for me."

"I knew I smelled chemicals on you. Well it's interesting to say the least and it'll be the devil to keep up with your dark roots. But I guess it's only hair."

Kanna perched her tiny frame on the arm of the couch. "Yeah it's not as cool as a tongue ring though."

Kagura made a face. "Are you still on about that? If you must do it then wait until you are eighteen when I have no say over it."

Kanna laughed and shook her head. "I'm having you on. That trend is so dead."

Kagura gave an exaggerated sigh and slid onto the couch cushion. "Thanks the gods for that. Do you have your grade card?"

Kanna crossed her arms over her thin chest "No but I already know I got a 3.5 in calculus. I was so pissed."

"Oh only a 3.5? Then I guess I'm gonna have to break out the piano wire."

Kanna laughed. "Yeah well… Naraku told me he had a calculus tutor and still only got a 3."

Kagura raised a brow. "When did you see him?"

"He was here earlier; he brought us tickets to Carowinds. I think it was supposed to be a surprise. I asked him to come with us and we are on for Saturday. The water park opens this weekend too. It'll be great."

Kagura leaned forward. "My, that was presumptuous of him."

"Oh Kagura, he is so fine! I love his hair. You hit it out of the park on this one."

Kagura replied. "He's really something but I don't want to go too fast. It's a good way to get hurt." _Or left behind in the dirt._

Kanna held out her hand palm out. "Whatever. But I am so the maid of honor. Can I have a black dress?"

Kagura was skeptical. "Black brides maid dresses? I don't think I'll ever understand your taste in clothes."

Kanna laughed and flung her self down across Kagura's lap. "People sandwich!" she yelled.

"So much for growing up huh?" Kagura looked down on her face.

Kanna smiled "Yeah well I don't have to do that for at least three more weeks. Hey, how is Sango? Her car hasn't been home all day."

Kagura stroked Kanna's newly silver hair, pulling it out of her face. "Your auntie Sango has a boyfriend."

Kanna tried to set up. "Who? Do I know him?"

"You aren't going to believe this but it's Miroku."

"No freaking way!"

Kagura smiled, "Well he asked her and she accepted. Then she threatened his life and he's been back to his normal self for two months now. Actually they are kind of cute."

"I just can't picture them together."

"Well apparently Sango felt it was, well her word for it was practical."

Kanna was outraged. "Love isn't practical. What a ridiculous thing to say!"

Kagura frowned. "But it should be practical, otherwise what else is it?"

Kanna yawned, "That one's easy. Fun."

* * *

Saturday morning…

Kagura pounded on the bathroom door. "Kanna! Are you alive in there? Come on already everyone's waiting on you."

Her response was muffled. "God! Just gimme a moment."

"Hurry up!" Kagura turned and went back downstairs wondering how one small trip to an amusement park could turn into a full outing complete with an entourage. Naraku sat in her easy chair with his feet up on her coffee table. She frowned and swatted the back of his head with the newspaper as she passed by. He grudgingly moved his feet.

Kagome was rummaging through the fridge in search of bottled water. Sango and Miroku sat together on the couch. _Cept for Kanna the gang's all here!_

Sango asked, "When was the last time we went to Carowinds?"

Kagome leaned in from the kitchen. "I dunno maybe ten years."

Miroku snaked an arm around Sango's waist. "Do they still have that roller coaster you ride while standing up?"

Sango shook her head, "I have no idea."

Kagome turned white. "Hell will freeze over before I get on that thing."

Naraku laughed. "Chicken shit."

Kagome pointed at him with Kagura's huge blue and green golf umbrella and stuck out her tongue. "So what if I am. Still ain't gonna happen. These feet stay firmly planted on the ground where they belong."

Miroku accepted the challenge "Lady Kagome we shall have to see about that one."

Kagome growled. "Yeah right, I'm bringing a clove of garlic and that'll fix you."

Sango smiled. "Kagome dear, he's a preacher not a vampire."

"Yeah but he'll still smell really bad."

Miroku grinned, "And so will you."

Kagura dug through her purse, searching for her keys. "No one istaking agarlic bulb in my car. What is wrong with you people?"

Miroku noticed her keys lying on the coffee table, reached over and picked them up. He jangled them to get Kagura's attention.  
"You knew we were crazy when you decided to befriend us."

He tossed the keys to Kagura and she caught them. "Yeah but some of you are more warped then others."

She saw Kagome looking pointedly at Naraku. Kagura hissed in her ear as she passed. "Let it go already. He's not an illegal arms dealer for Christ sakes."

Kagome gave a brave smile. "I know. It's just that he reminds me of Kikyo who reminds me of…."

"Yeah I know, there no need to even say the name." Kagura checked her bag for sunscreen and then walked to the foot of the stairway and yelled. "Kanna we are leaving with or without you in five minutes!"

There was no response but Kagura knew she'd heard. Kagura retreated to the kitchen to fill Molly's water bowl. The golden retriever watched her lift the bowl to the sink and fill it with cool tap water. It was painful to see how much Kagome still grieved for that bastard hanyou. _It's been so long and she hasn't even gone out on a date. How can she be so stuck on him when they were only together a mere two weeks? She's obsessed. _

Molly whined and gazed longingly at the box of Scooby Snacks Naraku had left out on the counter. Sango shook her head. "No girl, you've had two this morning. Can't have you getting fat, what would Dr. Blaes say?"

The dog's eyes said the vet could go to hell, but Kagura ignored her and stashed the treats in the cupboard. As she shut the small wooden door she was struck with the idea of sending a box of broken and stale milk bones via the inter-office mail to Inuyasha's new Charleston headquarters. But alas, this would be highly frowned upon by the bank's human resources department and she would no doubt be forced to attend sensitivity training of some sort. _Yuck, screw that._ _But he could do with a nice muzzle, or a good neutering. _

Kagura muttered aloud, "Bad dog!"

Molly's face fell and she dropped to the floor as if she'd been beaten. Kagura cursed. "Damn it, I wasn't talking to you. I'm sorry girl, _you_ are a good dog. Here."

She pulled open the cupboard and tossed the dog another treat. Molly caught it and trotted off, triumphantly wagging her tail.

* * *

Kagura pulled into the parking lot and Sango was right behind her. They parked and climbed out to start the long walk to the gates. Miroku spread his arms wide and announced in his best tourist guide voice. "And welcome to the wonderful world of pavement!"

Kanna giggled and even Kagura smiled. This was the old Miroku and thank God he came back to his senses before they had to kill him.

The tickets were purchased and Kanna and Naraku rode up on the sky tower to see the whole park from the air. Kagome watched and pretended the height didn't bother her. Miroku nuzzled Sango's neck. Kagura watched the car ride up the tower and wished she'd gone with Kanna.

The next stop was the Borg Assimilator, a rollercoaster that suspended the riders in the air face down to give the impression of flight. Kagome opted for shopping while the others queued up in line. The wait was a very long half an hour. Naraku and Kanna discussed school. Kagura tried to listen but her attention kept wandering. _What's wrong with me? I'm here with Kanna and she only has a little time before she goes to Greece._

Her eyes roved the crowds surround the great black rollercoaster rails. A tall man with long white hair caught her attention. She leaned over the rail openly staring until he turned and revealed a very human beer gut. _Uk_ Kagura scolded herself. _Now that's out of my system maybe I can concentrate of having fun._

When it was their turn to ride Kanna rode between Naraku and Kagura. Their seats were at the front of the ride and in Kanna's opinion that made them the best. Kagura wasn't so sure but maybe having the living hell scared out of her would be just what she needed.

As they peaked the first inversion Kagura began to scream. As her lips opened she gave a silent prayer that she wouldn't swallow a bug by accident. She felt Kanna's hand find and squeeze hers as they flew down into the loop.

Of course before they'd even exited the stupid ride Kagome had already purchased the pictures of them riding. Kagura looked cross eyed and Naraku had his eyes squeezed shut. Sango was peaceful and Miroku was screaming and possibly crying. Kagome held up the picture.

"Hey check out the heat seeking missile man! Not so scary after all are ya?"

Naraku frowned. "The sun was in my eyes. Is that a crime?"

Kagura laughed, "Only if you were driving." She took the picture from Kagome. "Those who can, do. Those who can't, buy these stupid pictures and get left behind at the park after it closes."

Sango grinned, "Hey, that's deep."

Next stop was the Hurler, a rollercoaster with a Wayne's World theme. On the way there they passed Fred Flintstone's car. Sango, Kagome and Kagura climbed onto it and did their best pin up car girl poses. Miroku nodded approvingly while Naraku snapped the picture.

The Hurler line was considerable shorter than the Borg line. Naraku left them to buy drinks. Kagome, Sango and Kanna poured over the map looking for the next thing to do.

Kanna shouted, "Oh, we can't leave until I've met Sponge Bob."

Kagome sighed, "Kiddo, aren't you a bit old for that?"

Sango announced, "You are never too old for Sponge Bob Square pants!"

Kagura felt the skin on the back of her neck prickle. For a moment she was aware of every single cell in her body and the people around her moved in slow motion. The outer edge of her upper ear itched and that's when she knew.

Kagura tuned out her friends and slowly turned. In the distance near the Sky Flyer bungee jumping arch stood Inuyasha. He wore a red hat over his ears and was staring at Kagome with an intensity that was almost palatable. _That is not the look of a man who wanted to dump his girlfriend._

Kagura pretended she hadn't seen him and tugged on Miroku's sleeve. "Hey I'm running to the ladies room, hit the coaster without me. I'll meet you when you get off."

He nodded and she slipped away into the crowd. Kagura backtracked around the outer loop of the Sky Flyer sidewalk. She thought she saw a flash of that familiar red but it was a false alarm. She got to the grassy hill where he'd stood and found nothing.

Kagura kicked the slight hill. _Damn it. I was so close. But of course is this ever a real man on the grassy knoll? Just paranoid speculation._

She stood atop the hill scanning the crowd. _If I can just talk to him maybe I can sort this all out. Kagome can't go on like this and he doesn't look any happier that she does._ A throat cleared behind her and Kagura closed her eyes. _Why me? Why did I have to come over here and invite trouble?_

She turned and wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru only a mere foot away. He wore jeans, a tight white t-shirt and a long green corduroy jacket. The breeze caught his hair and it reached out and brushed her face. He was silent but his eyes flashed with his thoughts. Kagura tilted her head. Every word she'd saved for him these past weeks dissolved on her tongue.

"Kagura, I assume it's a safe assumption your feelings have not changed?"

Her eyes burned and she spat her reply. "You bastard!"

He was momentarily taken aback and Kagura pressed her advantage. "It's enough to insult me but what you did to Kagome and Inuyasha is unforgivable. Must you hurt everyone around you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "I did what was best. I assumed you of all people would understand."

"What is there to understand? You are vindictive, manipulative and all around horrible."

His eyes widened. "I'm not sure I know what you are talking about."

Kagura counted off on her fingers. "You tried to destroy Naraku because he's a half breed and you purposely lost his inheritance. You control Inuyasha and forced him to break my best friend's heart. You insult me at every turn. You're selfish, conceited and vain, I'm not sure there is _anything_ good about you." _Expect for your hair but hey whose counting? _

Sesshomaru's jaw twitched. "Destroy Naraku? I should be so lucky. And your human friend is a fortune hunter. She'd set her sights on my brother before she ever knew what he looked like."

Kagura's rage filled her chest. "Kagome loves him; you are a heartless beast who is incapable of understanding that. Yes she was interested in him before they met. She wanted to meet a good man. No woman can be faulted for that."

Sesshomaru lifted his head and stared at the cracks in the concrete. He was embarrassed and shocked by the sheer intensity of her fury. He backed up slowly and whispered "Maybe. Who can tell these days?"

Kagura waited but there was nothing more. He turned and walked away. She stood on the grass as her friends and family played in the warm spring sun and felt the tug of winter on her heart.

* * *

Notes:

I'm not being inconsistent I've just switched up the events to better pace the story. I needed to move things along; else this story would go on till the end of time. BTW Ya'll really know your Jane Austin. You should be proud. :o)

Funny side note, this story started out as Psyche and Eros but it wasn't working so I switched to P&P. I doubt if that other one will ever see the light of day but it was an interesting concept. Don't know how many C.S. Lewis fans are on this site but there sure are a lot of Jane Austin fans.

Eliza: "From the very beginning, from the first moment I may almost say, of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form that ground-work of disapprobation, on which succeeding events have built so immoveable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry." Pride and Prejudice…J. Austin

Mark Darcy: "I realize that when I met you at the turkey curry buffet, I was unforgivably rude, and wearing a reindeer jumper."(sweater) Bridget Jones's Diary 2001.


	13. Dodging Assassins: Dog on a Doe

**_Chapter thirteen_**

**_Dodging Assassins: Dog on a Doe_**

Kanna stacked her suitcase and duffel bag by the front door. Molly sniffed the bag and knocked it over. It fell spilling its contents onto the floor. The dog found a white sock, picked it up in her mouth, looked around and snuck off. Kanna spotted the dog's stealthy maneuvers and jumped off the couch. "Hey Fur Face, bring that back."

Molly pouted with her eyes but soon gave up the ghost and dropped the sock on the floor at Kanna's feet. She scratched the dog's ears. "I'm gonna miss you too girl."

Kagura came down the stairs. "Got your boarding pass and passport?"

Kanna grinned. "But of course! I've been waiting for this my whole life. I've been packed since last week."

"Wow, you should've been a scout. Hey come here." Kagura reached out and put her hand on Kanna's hand and pulled her to her chest. She hugged her and closed her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you this happy. You don't know what it means to me."

Kanna protested, her face pressed into Kagura's shoulder. "Hey now you sound like my mom or something…"

Kagura smiled, "Well if the shoe fits…"

Kanna interrupted, "Then it's already in your closet."

"Hey now you can never find fault with a good pair of shoes!"

Kanna shook her head. "All I need are my Doc Marten's and Birkenstocks."

"We are so different are you sure we're related?" A car horn sounded in the driveway. "Naraku's here. Let's roll!"

* * *

The airport was crowded and they were forced to part an hour before the flight so Kanna could make it through security with time to spare. 

Naraku held Kagura's hand in his as she watched her baby sister remove her sandals and hold up her arms as they ran the metal wand over her body. He leaned into Kagura. "Hey now it's only six weeks she'll be back soon."

She bit her lip. "I know but it never gets any easier."

"Would ice cream help?"

She grinned and allowed him to pull her into his chest. "Ice cream always helps."

* * *

The next day… 

The door bell rang and Kagura was forced to pull herself away from the TV to answer the door. A young man stood on her stoop holding a crisp white envelope. He said nothing but handed it to her and left. Kagura was puzzled until she turned the envelope over and saw a red wax seal holding it closed. There was only person she knew who have a lackey deliver a letter marked in red sealing wax. She closed the door behind her and perched on the arm of the couch.

Kagura pulled the heavy wax seal free as she noted the elaborate family crest that no doubt was pressed from a signet ring. She lifted the thick stationary paper from the envelope. Long eloquent hand writing filled the lineless paper._ Hasn't he ever heard of email?_

* * *

Kagura, 

I have no hope of redeeming myself to you that much is obvious. However I cannot leave things between us as they are. I realize I have brought you grievous offense by voicing my intentions in such a thoughtless manner. You cannot be expected to return my affections when I have done nothing to but insult you and lay blame, which should rest solely on my shoulders, at your feet. Please trust that I hold nothing but the deepest respect and tenderness towards you and that I place no expectations on you upon the reading of this missive.

I confess I did beseech Inuyasha to give up your friend Kagome. I was intrigued by you at the party where we first danced and asked my circle of acquaintances what they knew of you and your friends. I learned that you are dedicated to your career to the point of being anti-social. I was also told that Kagome broke off an affair with her immediate supervisor upon learning of Inuyasha's arrival. She had never laid eyes on him but already knew she like his situation and wealth enough to pursue him. Based on Inuyasha's brutal history of making bad choices when it comes to women I decided to do everything in my power to put an immediate end to the tryst. I wasn't comfortable when I discovered the depths of his feelings for a woman who wore a rubber batgirl suit to a formal charity ball. You must understand that from a distance, your friend can give the impression of being inane and ridiculous.

I realize you have known her for well over a decade. I trust your judgment. If you say she is reliable and pure hearted than it can only be so. But when I heard she was in pursuit of a naïve, rich husband I was only doing my duty when I forbid Inuyasha to continue the relationship. I cannot and will not apologize for doing what I thought was right.

In regards to Naraku, that is an appalling subject that I usually avoid at all costs. For you to read about it in this letter is only further proof of my concern for you. Naraku is the son of a good man who worked for my father for many years. Upon his death my Father took on Naraku who was perhaps only thirteen at the time. His father had left him a modest fortune and its management was left in my Father's care. Naraku was frivolous and were it not for his father's good sense he would have been penniless before he was twenty. In addition to keeping the trust fund Father added to it.

Sadly I lost my Father while Naraku was in his second year at Oxford. The Trust as well as all family matters passed into my hands. Naraku dropped out of school and ran up excessive debts gambling. I was forced to pay them out of my pocket as they would have drained his trust. I also funded his schooling and bailed him out of jail on at least five occasions. Each time we met he hounded me for control of his money. Over time he only became more and more aggressive.

Eventually he learned that Rin possessed a sizable trust of her own that would be released to her upon her marriage or her twenty fifth birthday which ever came first. Naraku encouraged my fifteen year old charge behind my back. Rin is very intelligent but still she was only fifteen at the time and fell prey to his charms, such as they are.

I arrived in my Charleston house early one day and found a letter from Rin on the kitchen table. That morning she had left with Naraku and they were heading to Columbia. She'd written the letter against Naraku's wishes only because she didn't want me to worry. To this day there are no words to describe the anger that took over my being. I used every connection I possessed to track them through credit card transactions and traffic light cameras.

I found them holed up in a cheap hotel on the lowest side of Two Notch road. I tore the door from its hinges and found Rin alone and crying in the tiny filthy room. On the dresser bureau was a forged letter of parental consent and a marriage license. In South Carolina a fifteen year old can wed if she has such a letter. Fortunately the wedding had yet to take place. Even if it had it would have been easy to dissolve but the emotional toll would have been much greater. Rin was, thank the Gods, untouched. I took Rin to a hotel in the Vista and returned to await Naraku. He must have seen the door and realized his teenage bride had fled because he never made an appearance.

Eventually he did come back to the family home but not before Rin was safely away at Julliard. He confronted me and I revoked his honorary position as a family member and relinquished the trust which he no doubt promptly squandered. From that day on he has been dead to the family of Inu. Had this taken place a mere fifty years earlier, I could have ordered his death and had his life's blood drained into a silver chalice. However as we have embraced modern times the matter was settled with lawyers and restraining orders. While they weren't as satisfying, they were none the less still effective.

If you find you have any reason to doubt this, it is easily verified. You can ask the Head of the Taigaa (tiger) family Burikutonu-sama about Naraku being ostracized from my family. Also after Naraku ran away with Rin I came across a few girls who had fallen prey to similar schemes of his but they weren't as fortunate. Upon my insistence they agreed to prosecute and now he has the distinct honor of being a registered sex offender in the States of North and South Carolina. I encourage you to go the S.L.E.D. website and check.

If you choose to continue in your distain of me, I only ask that it be because of my actions towards you and not because of blatant falsehoods.

It is my fondest wish that this letter find you well.

Sesshou

* * *

Notes: 

Thanks for the sweet reviews! I am glad ya'll like this.

Fast answers to many recent questions:

How old am I? Old enough to have a degree and know better! (My teen cousins are obsessed with all things Inu and I started writing for them and hey it was fun.)

Bullet with Butterfly wings is a Smashing Pumpkins reference and also refers to Sesshomaru taking a slow figurative bullet to the chest when Kagura confronts him. The other odd chapter titles have similar origins. A good many of them are from pieces of Spin Doctor songs. Chris Barron and Mark White are true poets but I don't think anyone realized it with the stupid pop songs they ran to death on the radio. Doves and Pigeons for example; a dove is graceful and a symbol of beauty and a pigeon is a rat with wings, pigeons are symbolically the lowest form of beggar, especially in New York City. It's possible to mistake one for the other and is another way of saying things aren't what they first appear and one should take a closer look. Eggshells are a reference to broken things. And it goes on from there. Truth is I am really bad at thinking of chapter titles so I got creative.

My cousin found a beautiful fanfic art piece that embodies how I envision Sesshomaru and Kagura in this story, except here she is human. I've linked to it on my profile so go check it out! The link will take a few hours to update but I've already added it. So if it isn't there yet give it a bit and check back, it's well worth it. I don't know the artist but they deserve a standing ovation.

Darcy: "I write without any intention of paining you, or humbling myself, by dwelling on wishes, which, for the happiness of both, cannot be too soon forgotten; and the effort which the formation and the perusal of this letter must occasion should have been spared, had not my character required it to be written and read. You must, therefore, pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention; your feelings, I know, will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice." Pride and Prejudice J. Austin.

**Mark Darcy**: All right Cleaver, outside.  
**Daniel Cleaver**: (Half laughing) I'm sorry? Outside? Should I bring my dueling pistols or my sword? ..Bridget Jones's Diary 2001


	14. Sucker Punching Truth

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Sucker Punching Truth**_

Kagura held the letter in her right hand as she read it for the third time. Unconsciously she reached behind her and picked up the phone and dialed Kagome's number by memory. The phone rang twice then she pressed cancel and ended the call. _I can't tell her about this, at least not yet._

She leaned against the wall and contemplated the surreal nature of her world. _I'm being ridiculous. First things first. _Kagura opened her laptop and logged online. It took a few minutes then she heard the tell tale _boink! _

Kagura wiggled her fingers over the keyboard then bent down and typed in the address to S.L.E.D. (SC Law Enforcement Division). The website popped up showing pictures of the state's most wanted. She ran her finger down the side of the screen and found the link to the sex offender's registry. She found she could search by zip code, county, city or name. _Well how many people in the south can share the name Naraku? _

The hourglasses popped up and flashed for a moment then the page refreshed. It listed the offender's name, date of birth, gender, race and address. The small black and white type did not lie.

Daisaki, Naraku. 03/17/1974 M. W. Charleston SC 29041, 526 Wind Mill TRC apt58K. COMMITTING LEWD ACT UPON CHILD UNDER 16, 2 counts in the first degree.

Kagura's hand shook as she clicked on the link beside the listing. A large picture flashed onto her screen. It was Naraku. He was frowning and wearing a bight orange jump suit. His arms were handcuffed in front of him. He was staring at the floor and his hair hung about his shoulders in a tangled mess. It was dated 06/15/2002.

It was all true. She squeezed the mouse and heard the plastic give a cracking noise. _He was here, alone with Kanna at least twice maybe more. Oh Kanna…_  
But Kanna's opinion of Naraku had never wavered. She was sensitive and often shut herself away from the world. Had he upset her Kagura would've seen a dark change of some kind. _Though, she isn't a child anymore…so maybe she would have appreciated his attentions. _This was possible but unlikely. Kanna was fiercely loyal to Kagura and would view an advance from Naraku as a betrayal.

* * *

Kagura stood and walked up stairs to Kanna's room. She paused at the door. _I've never invaded her privacy before, not even when she was so depressed. _The picture of Naraku in his orange jumpsuit flashed in her mind and she put her hand on the door knob and pushed it open. 

Kanna's room was a typical teenager's mess. Even though she lived at school now her room was still a disaster. Clothing hung over the furniture and a half empty can of diet coke stood on the night stand. Empty CD jewel cases were flung everywhere. Text books were piled in the corner and papers were strewn over every inch of the floor. _Humph, maybe I should come in here more often. _

Kagura bent down and gathered the papers and stacked them in a neat pile. She sat on Kanna's unmade bed and flipped through them.

Most were paperwork and fliers from USC. There were a couple of poems. Kagura read them and found nothing unusual. Kanna had written a great deal about the sea turtles she was now visiting. She held up a sketch of Molly the dog. It was very well done and the dog's best pitiful begging expression reached out of the paper. There were various cartoons of Kanna's college friends and some of her immediate circle in Charlotte. One was of Miroku. He had a big sweat drop and was lying face down in the dirt as cartoon Kagura and Sango pounded him with shovels. Kagura laughed and raised a brow. _Guess I should lay off the shovel beating threats for a while._

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Kagura pulled out Kanna's blue portfolio folder and out fell her latest sketches. The first was of Naraku. It was so detailed and careful he must have posed for it. He was standing by her garden gate and his hair moved in the passing wind. Kagura clutched the paper so tightly her knuckles turned white and blind fury formed behind her eyes.

Kagura took a deep breath. _Okay, don't overreact. Has Kanna ever given me reason to doubt her? No. _She tapped her feet on the floor as she contemplated calling the Sea Turtle retreat just to speak with Kanna. _I can't do that, God knows what time it is there and it'll freak her out._

She bit her bottom lip and gazed out on Kanna's pile of cell phone bills by the closet. _Bingo. _

Kagura had the bill on auto payment from her checking account. She never looked at the paper bill unless it exceeded $50 which was rare. Kanna loved her little razor phone and was very careful to mind her minutes so that Kagura wouldn't revoke it. She unfolded the most recent bill and scanned the list of out going and in coming calls. _If he's been messing with my baby sis then this will be the fastest way to find out. She lives by that stupid phone._

Rows and rows of calls filled two pages of the bill. Kagura's eyes stopped on every line that started with the Charlotte area code of 704. She went through all the numbers and not one of them belonged to Naraku. Kanna had called Kagome ten times and Sango eight but Naraku's number was thankfully absent.

Well she's gone for the summer and well out of his reach. So I don't have to worry about her. Relief flooded her senses and Kagura fell back onto Kanna's oversized pillows. _Now what to do about me?_

She wiped the rough sleeve of her shirt over her mouth. _I kissed him that is so nasty. _Kagura's mind examined every embrace, touch and caress that had passed between them. _Ugh, I am going to take the world's longest hot shower._

_Just think, I fuss at Kagome because she is always the last to know her boyfriend is a scum bag. Guess I'm not any better. Poor Kagome, I wonder if Inuyasha cares enough about her to break free from his controlling brother's grasp? _

_Kikyo set me up. She knew about Naraku and staged a meeting. I guess she hoped to help me fall flat on my face with Sesshomaru. Too bad she never bothered to consider that I don't even like him. Apparently I have horribly underestimated just how big a fruit loop she really is._

_Shit! I promised Naraku I'd met him at Carrabbas._ This meant confrontation would take place sooner as opposed to later. _Oh well no big, it's better to get it over and done with anyway._

Kagura turned her head and stared at the purple phone on Kanna's bedside table. The bright innocent cordless phone turned into a dark thing of dread. Kagura rolled back over and lay on her back looking up at the popcorn ceiling. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the base of the receiver. Her finger pressed speed dial 4 and she could hear the phone ring through on the other side of the receiver.

"Hello?" Naraku's voice came from the headset. Kagura opened her mouth and nothing came out. She pressed the cancel button.

_Freaking hell, _she was going to have to do this in person.

* * *

Kagura pressed on the heavy wooden door and it was opened from the inside by a hostess. She nearly stumbled but caught herself at the last moment. The girl studied her trying to determine if she'd been drinking. 

"Can I help you Mam?" she asked frowning.

_Mam? To hell with that, I'm not THAT old!_ Kagura plastered a false smile on her lips. "Yes I am meeting a friend here. He has long brown hair." She gestured to her mid back and the girl nodded.

"Yes I remember him. Right this way please."

Kagura stood behind the table watching Naraku survey the menu. He hadn't seen her yet and if she was of a mind to, she could still leave. Instead she stood up straight then strode to the dark, candle lit and seemingly sinister table with purposeful strides. She pulled out a chair and sat on the very edge of the seat just in case she needed to make a quick exit. Naraku smiled warmly as she folded her hands and set then on the table.

Their waiter spotted her and made an instant bee line for the table.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Naraku nodded, "Yes a bottle of the house white wine please."

Kagura shook her head. "None for me thanks."

The waiter cocked his head and paused his pen over the notepad. "Water then?"

Kagura gritted her teeth. "Yes water will be fine."

He left and she was alone with Naraku. He studied her and she wasn't able to bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Kagura, is something wrong?" He reached for her hand but she moved it under the table.

_That is the understatement of the year. You're a monster in disguise and I had to hear from that pompous ass of a dog demon! _She swallowed. "Yes, I'm afraid there is."

His concern was genuine. "Please, what is it?"

Kagura raised her chin and met his gaze. In her head she chanted her old nonsensical mantra that she used to get through rough situations. _Damnit I am the wind and he cannot touch me. I am the essence of the air and powerful enough to face anything or anyone. _"I saw you on the list of convicted registered sex offenders."

He looked away but he didn't seem surprised. This bothered Kagura. _I wish he appeared worried or shocked. I'd feel better if he were upset._

"Yeah well those things are nothing more than modern day witch hunts. It was a big disagreement and in the end it was my word against hers. Nothing happened, it was a set up."

He dropped his fist onto the table top and heads swiveled around to see the sourced of the pounding. Kagura hung her head and whispered. "Weren't you going to tell me? It's a major secret."

"Why? It's not true and it would have only colored your opinion of me."

Kagura sighed, "I know about Rin no Inu."

His eyes burned with an anger that pushed Kagura to the hard back of her seat. She was grateful they were in a crowded restaurant. "I owe this little revelation to that damned bastard Sesshomaru don't I? Has he paid you a little visit?"

The water arrived and Kagura stirred the straw in the cold glass. "It doesn't matter how I found out."

"Oh but I think it does. He's been hounding for you since before we met and now he thinks he's found a way to spoil yet another opportunity for me."

A winkle formed across Kagura's forehead. "I am not an opportunity or a fortune to be won or lost. This isn't even relevant to my question. The main point here is did you or didn't you try to run off with a fifteen year old girl?"

Naraku said nothing. Kagura stood and put on her best loan declining tone. "Stay away from my family and friends. Never come near me again."

Naraku snapped, "God, don't you think you are overreacting? Sit down Kagura you're making a scene!"

He reached for her and caught her thin wrist in his meaty hand. Kagura's eyes went wide and she pulled back. Naraku lost his center of gravity and fell forward on the table landing face first in the cold water that poured from the over turned glass.

He raised his face to look at her. Water dripped from his hair, nose and eyebrows. For a moment he resembled an angry baboon. "So this is it huh? Held out on me for two months and you're gonna trot over there and become _his _bitch. Tell me Kagura, will you tease him too or has he already had _his _fun?"

She reached to the table behind her and picked up a glass of cold sweet tea. Kagura flung it at him and the sticky brown tea covered his freshly pressed white shirt. She nodded to the couple whose tea she'd stolen then looked back at Naraku.

"I think that about sums it all up. And don't be mistaken I do not need the Inu taiyokai to fight my battles." She turned on her heel and stormed towards the nearest exit.

* * *

Kagura's tires squealed as she pulled out of Carrabba's parking lot. She blasted her music and yelled along with Godsmack attempting to release some of her anger before she hit I-85 and got a speeding ticket for doing 90 in a 65 speed limit zone. 

_Yeah! Do like I told you! Stay away from me! _

_Never misunderstand me, keep away from me! _

_Twisting everything around that you say. _

_…Find out what it means to me, I don't know who you are. _

She made it home safely and miraculously without a speeding ticket. Kagura threw open her front door and grabbed the phone. She dialed her sales leader Darryl. He answered the phone in a cheery voice.

"Hey Kagura, let me guess. You are having a party and are calling to let me know. I'm already there and dancing on the bar!"

Kagura smiled. _God bless him._ "Remember that talk we had about how I have too many vacation days to roll over at the end of the year and if I didn't use 'em I'd loose them."

He sighed in deep disappointment. No party for Darryl tonight, not that his wife would've let him go anyway. "Yup, it's a Human Resources thing. You see they have this crazy notion that vacations are healthy and good for you."

She took a deep breath. "Well I think I am going to take a few weeks off and go somewhere."

"Sounds good but you have all those yokai clients now. How am I going to explain to a guy with three inch fangs and poison claws his personal banker and financial specialist is out on a beach somewhere?"

Kagura lips formed a tight smile. "Easy, just tell them my family needed me. Then help them as best you can until I get back." _Family is something the yokai understood._

There was a dramatic pause on Darryl's side of the phone. "Are you sure Mr. Burikutonu won't…eat me?"

Kagura laughed, "Only if you happen to fall into a vat of gourmet teriyaki sauce on your way to the meeting."

He sounded honestly relieved. "Good, good. Now what ever you do don't forget to take your cell phone just in case. And buy me some really cheesy-assed souvenir. I want the whole office to be very jealous."

Kagura balanced the phone on her shoulder as she pulled a suitcase from her closet and tossed it onto her bed. "Consider it done Darryl."

* * *

Notes: 

"She grew absolutely ashamed of herself. -- Of neither Darcy nor Wickham could she think, without feeling that she had been blind, partial, prejudiced , absurd."…Pride and Prejudice J. Austin.

Bridget: "Thank you, Daniel, that is very good to know. But if staying here means working within 10 yards of you, frankly, I'd rather have a job wiping Saddam Hussein's arse."… Bridget Jones's Diary… 2001


	15. Walk on the Ocean, Step on the Storm

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Walk on the Ocean, Step on the Storm**_

Charleston, SC State Aquarium…

Sango stood next to the thick glass of the aquarium. A giant shark shot by and all the fish scattered fleeing in his wake. Kagura whistled. "If this tank is a true representation of what is swimming outside in those waters then I am not going swimming later."

Sango crossed her arms. "It's is kinda creepy. I had no idea all this was swimming just below us. But with all this calm blue light reflecting on the walls, it is peaceful."

She sat on the bench facing the tank. A school of bright blue and yellow fish circled the reef. Kagura sat beside her.

"I wasn't too fond of those alligators upstairs either. Can you believe that lady said there really are gators in Lake Murray?"

Sango asked. "Didn't your parents leave you a lake house up there?"

"Yeah but I might sell it now."

"Even though you've never seen an alligator?"

Kagura said. "I've seen them at Garden City and once in Florence but I thought the lake house was too far north… Let's just say I'm not taking any chances."

Sango laughed, "You're silly. I've never heard of anyone being attacked ever."

Kagura bit her lip. "And it's gonna stay that way. I have no plans of becoming the first person."

Sango stood. "Let's go sit out on the deck and watch for dolphins."

Kagura checked her watch. "It's noon, dolphins tend to jump in the early morning and evening."

"Spoil sport. Wanna go shopping then?"

"Sure!"

Kagura originally planned to vacation in Savannah but Sango, who also had an over abundance of vacation time wanted to see Charleston. They were able to stay with Kagome's great aunt Kaede for free and that settled it. After all less money spent on lodging was more money spent in the exclusive shops on King Street. Kagura had been surprised Sango was willing to be apart from Miroku for three full weeks. They gathered their bags and headed out to the parking deck to unload their previous purchases before hitting the mini mall shops next to the Aquarium.

* * *

After shopping and now laden with armfuls of bags they returned to Kaede's town house. The old woman was waiting in the parlor and she was squinting at a flyer. She had one glass eye due to a bad bout of cancer ten years ago. She waved as Sango set a shopping bag at the foot of the winding iron stair case. 

"I know what we could do tonight!" Kaede lived alone and was thrilled by the young women's company. She was determined to squeeze every ounce of entertainment from her guests as possible.

Kagura laughed. "Whatcha got there?"

"It's a brochure. I think we should go on one of those walking tours."

Sango leaned over the back of Kaede's chair. "Are you up to all that walking?"

Kaede swatted her with the flyer. "I'm old not dead for God sakes." She opened the flyer. "See here, there's a ghost tour tonight."

Kagura grinned, "Well you heard her so I guess a ghost tour it is."

Kaede narrowed her eyes as she clutched the brochure to her chest. "This whole town is crawling with spooks! Once you hear about 'em you won't look at this place the same."

Sango shook her head. "We're already too afraid to go swimming after visiting the aquarium. Are you going to ruin shopping for us too?"

Kaede cackled in true old southern belle style. "Honey, ain't no haunt gonna ruin our shopping."

Kagura raised her hands in defeat. "And with a declaration like that how could we possibly decline."

* * *

The tour started at the Circular Congregational Church located on Meeting St. The Church was made up of red brick and shaped like a cloverleaf with three semi-circular parts and one rectangular. It was an amazing example of Romanesque style architecture but its true treasure was the grave yard behind the church. The women arrived shortly before 8pm just in time to see the sun in it final phase of setting. Sango had come prepared with a spritz bottle of bug repellent and was thankful she did. The hot humid thick air was home to massive flocks of mosquitoes. 

Kagura leaned against the wrought iron fence. "Hey we're early, lets check out that graveyard. It's positively gothic."

Kaede led the way into the cemetery. The white tombstones stuck out in different directions. Sango knelt down in front of one.

"Hey there is an actual skull and cross bones on the top of this stone!"

Kagura stooped beside her to snap a picture. "Those are death heads. I used to think they meant the person died of plague but it turns out it was just a funerary style of the stone."

Sango groaned. "I forget this crap is right up your alley. Say did they really have the plague here?"

"Sure did and pirates too."

Sango sighed, "And to think I was just complaining how boring it is to live in modern times. Boy was I wrong, boring is so nice!"

Kaede was a few steps ahead. "Check this out, the birth date on this one is 1650!"

They picked their way through the yard. Over grown palmetto palm trees cast odd shadows over stones worthy of a Scooby Doo cartoon. Some of the large brick vaults were cracked and the insides of the tomb were exposed.

Kagura said, "Some of these guys are Revolutionary war veterans..."

Kaede answered, "Veterans! Some of them died before the French and Indian war."

The tour guide called everyone to the gates.

"The Circular Congregational Church was built back in 1681. It burnt down in 1861 and then was destroyed again in the earthquake of 1886. This building was built from those same bricks back in the 1890's. This is one of the best preserved oldest cemeteries in the country and one of the monuments dates back to the 1600's"

She motioned for the group to follow her in. She paused and pointed to the Hutson-Peronneau Vault. "This is where legend tells us a little girl was walled in alive for one night. When they came back in the morning to get her, they pulled the bricks down and she was gone."

Kagura folded her arms across her chest. The warm night now had a bit of a chill.

They spent a good half an hour in the cemetery after dark. Then they trudged down the street and stood in front of Poogan's Porch restaurant and heard the story of Zoë St Amand.

"The police know that when they get a call that someone has spotted a burglar here that it's only Zoë and when they get here of course the place is always deserted."

Kaede elbowed Sango. "We're coming back her for lunch tomorrow!"

They walked down Meeting Street and heard more stories of patriots, murders and pirates. They ended the tour at the Old Exchange Building on the corner of Broad and East Bay and visited Charleston's Pre-Revolutionary Provost Dungeon. The building was beautiful and the women marveled at the dresses on display from a ball that Washington himself had attended. They rode the rickety old elevator to the dungeon. As the guide started describing the ghostly experiences other tourists had run into, Kagura snuck up behind Sango. She ran the nails of her forefingers down the back of Sango's neck. Sango shrieked, swung around and slammed a shopping bag into Kagura's stomach.

Kaede laughed. "Serves ya right!"

* * *

The next morning Kaede was true to her word and dragged everyone to brunch at Poogan's. Kagura was impressed with the expansive porch and over grown yard. They sat outside over mimosas, eggs, grits, biscuits and sausage gravy. Sango poked her gut and mumbled. "This is gonna require extra gym time when we get back." 

Kagura shook her head. "You work out too much. It's not healthy. I read the other week that this really fit jogger died of a heart attack. Had he stayed home he'd be alive today."

Sango countered with, "Yeah, well now I know why _you_ didn't wear the skin tight vinyl batgirl costume."

Kagura picked up her mimosa. "Whatever..."

Kaede poured over a stack of brochures. Sango wondered if she collected them as a hobby. She found one that interested her and held up.

"We have to go on this tour after we leave here."

Kaede said, "Another walking tour? I dunno about that." She rubbed her belly where Sango had struck her with the bag. "I haven't recovered from the last one."

Sango ordered, "Can it girl. You reap what you sow." Then she smiled at Kaede. "Which one are you looking at?"

Kaede placed the open brochure on the table. "The historical homes tour, some of these houses go back to the 1700's!"

Sango stretched her legs under the table. "Didn't Sherman burn this town to the ground? How did these mansions escape?"

Kagura answered without looking up. "They didn't, Sherman surprised everyone and went to burn Columbia instead."  
Sango frowned. "Know-it-all."

Kaede laughed, "So then I guess it's settled then. We better stock up on more film!"

* * *

The tour started with the Joseph Manigualt House. It was three stories high and had a charming garden. The next stop was the Heyward-Washington House which was located in the original walled part of old Charleston. Three houses later they were at their final stop. At this point Kagura was sick to death of historical houses and the clicking Kaede's damn camera. 

The house was located off Battery St overlooking Charleston harbor near Rainbow Row. The guide found the door locked and rang the bell. She turned to the group. Sango and Kagura hung towards the back.

"It appears one of the family is home. She's just wonderful and I'll let her conduct the tour.

The door was answered by an athletic girl with long black hair wearing a red sun dress. She wasn't a day over 18 and her enthusiasm at seeing the tour group was positively contagious.

"Ya'll must be the group that called ahead." She spread her arms. "I'm Rin! Welcome to my family home, come on in."

Everyone filed in through the doorway but Kagura stayed behind on the brick stairs. Sango turned and walked back to her.

"Aren't you coming? This is the last house and damned if I am going to follow Kaede through it by myself. You aren't getting off that easily."

Kagura hissed. "I can't go in there. That girl is Sesshomaru's adopted daughter. This is his house!"

Sango's eyes rounded "Oh." She looked down at her watch. "Hey it's 2pm on a Tuesday. He works allot in Charlotte. It's not likely that he's even here today. And you know how he isn't exactly fond of humans. He probably avoids these tour groups like mad. Besides…aren't you curious?" She narrowed her eyes and looked up at the house. "I know I am."

Kagura sighed and hung her head. "Okay maybe I am, but just a little.

"Good!" Sango pulled Kagura up the steps and through the door.

The foyer was huge, open and airy. A curving cantilever staircase adorned the entrance hall. A modest yet breathtaking chandelier hung overhead. The understated exterior of the house had not prepared Kagura for this.

"Wow when he redecorates he goes all out!"

Sango whistled, "Yeah you can say that again." The rug they were standing on looked to be as old as the house.

They could hear Rin's chipper voice as she walked the small group through the dining room. They followed it and found a huge cherry china cabinet with the Inu family china on display.

"We wanted to be true to the home's roots but our family is Japanese so the décor has been tweaked to reflect that."

Upon closer inspection Kagura noticed black ivory chopsticks on display with the china. The dining room walls were painted a vibrant Chinese red under the cherry chair rail. They followed the group out through a hall of family portraits. Kagura stopped to study the pictures.

Sango pointed. "Look its Inuyasha back in high school. Check that mullet. Kagome would have paid to see that."

Kagura found a few of Rin in various stages of childhood. Much to her chagrin Sesshomaru looked nearly the same in every photo. He just got taller and his hair longer.

One photo showed him in a World War II pilot's uniform next to a plane with his helmet under his arm. Kagura squinted and saw his beautiful hair was shorn close to his scalp. She realized she must be looking at his grandfather. She tried to wrap her mind around the idea of fighting on the US side against what had to be his mother country of Japan. She knew many Japanese-Americans had done so but seeing it made the chilly Inu family seem almost ordinary in a heroic way. Until now she'd thought of them as an off the wall yokai dynasty but here was proof they were as average and upstanding as her on own family. Perhaps they bled red blood and not blue after all.

Another picture beside it was of a young woman with a flower in her hair hugging the same man in uniform on the steps of the Charleston courthouse. Except for the pointed ears the black and white photo resembled something from Time magazine. The emotion was genuine and it was probably a wedding picture.

"Sango," said Kagura without turning around to look at her. "I have a photo like this of my grandparents. I keep meaning to get it framed. Remind me when we get back to put that in my planner."

There was no answer and Kagura's arms broke out in goose bumps. She stood still facing the wall of photos and said,

"Okay spill. What did you do with Sango?"

Sesshomaru answered blandly. "She just decided to re-join the main tour group."

Kagura turned and saw he was leaning in the doorway, wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, studying her with an intensity that made her skin itch. His hair was tied back and she found the effect unexpected. He looked normal and almost…relaxed. The light played across his face and she didn't even find the streaks of purple across his cheekbones out of place.

"Our friend wanted to go on the tour and I didn't think you'd be home." Her excuse was just pitiful and she felt guilty about invading his private space which was ridiculous because it was after all a home tour.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I like finding you in my house. It makes my day…interesting."

Kagura was out of words so she decided to stick to a safe topic and state the obvious. "Your home is lovely. It's a real work of art."

He bowed his head. "I'm glad you approve. These summer tours give Rin something to do."

"She's a great hostess."

"Thank you." He took a cautious step towards her. "Would you care for a personal tour?"

Kagura blushed and shook her head. "No really that's okay."

"But you haven't seen my mural."

"Is that the one you painted yourself?"

He nodded.

She was horrified at how tempting the offer was. _Maybe that letter softened me more that I first realized… _

"The tour will be over soon, I really shouldn't. It'd be horribly rude to leave Kaede alone."

A light smile played across his pale lips.

"I imagine you could use a break. It's my understanding she's nearly walked you over every inch of our fair city."

Kagura's guard fell and her surprise showed on her face. "How do you know that?"

"Simple, I passed the ghost tour on my way home last night. You certainly are getting your exercise." His eyes fell down the length of her body, even though she was in shorts and a light t-shirt Kagura started to feel uncomfortably warm. "Not that you need it."

Kagura pushed her hands into her pockets. "I don't appreciate you gawking at me like I'm a piece of meat."

His lips opened and she saw a brief flash of the tips of his canines. "Then I extend my apologies. However I don't gawk, I merely appreciate."

He extended his arm and gestured in the direction of the curving stairs. "You must at least see my mural. I'll be offended if you don't."  
Kagura frowned. "That sounded allot like an order."

He raised a brow. "Come on and lighten up. The house is full of people and I don't bite…much."

_I am not afraid of him and if going up those stairs will prove it then let's go._

She nodded her head. "Okay let's do it. But if you haven't had your rabies shot, I want to know right now."

Kagura followed him up the graceful staircase. The chandelier was even more spectacular close up. He led her down a wide hall past several closed doors. At the end of the hall he paused and opened a set of white double doors revealing a large ball room. The oak wooden floor was flawless and no doubt original to the house. Large double windows faced the ocean and a set of French doors opened to a large balcony.

Along the plaster walls were freehand paintings of Japanese cherry trees in full bloom. The pinks of the delicate leaves added to the simple elegance of the room. A white grand piano set in the corner and a chandelier that matched the one in the foyer hung above the center of the floor from a large ornate plaster medallion.

Kagura walked the length of mural. "Do you have parties here?"

His voice was filled with a quiet pride. "We plan to break it in soon. I'm leaving the details to Rin but I think she was looking at the first week of October as a date. That way we can open these windows and let the breezes in. Other wise even with the a/c it's very easy to bake in the heat that rises up here from the lower floors."

Kagura nodded. "I guess that makes sense." The room made her feel out of place in her shorts and t-shirt.

Sesshomaru opened a white cabinet and bent down before it. Kagura wasn't sure what he was doing but soon soft acoustical guitar music filled the room. Kagura closed her eyes and bit back a curse when she recognized the opening riffs of Guns N Rose's Patience.

She crossed her arm over her chest in an effort to look as hostile as possible but Sesshomaru strode to her smiling and had the gull to offer her his hand.

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missing you  
I'm still alright to smile _

Kagura sighed as he took her by the shoulders and pulled her to his chest. His hand found the small of her lower back and his other hand closed over hers as they began to move slowly across the floor.

"So if I were to complain I'd guess you'd say this is just a dance."

His eyes were closed and he nodded in response.

"I think I've heard that one before."

Sesshomaru opened one golden eye and gently admonished. "Hush and enjoy the moment."

Kagura shrugged and gave in. After all it wasn't like she was alone with him.

_Said, woman, take it slow  
It'll work itself out fine  
All we need is just a little patience_

He pressed his cheek to her face and Kagura's senses were over taken by the intoxicating scent of sandal wood. _Where does he get that stuff from? I could bathe in it._

She brought her free hand to his shoulder and his tied back hair brushed across her knuckles.

_Girl, I think about you every day now  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you set my mind at ease _

Kagura struggled to keep a grip on herself. _I can't like him. He's an ass. Think about Kagome. He broke her heart. But then isn't the only sin he's guilty of, is caring too much about his family? _She remembered digging through Kanna's room searching for any sign that she might be involved with Naraku. _I guess I can understand but still Inuyasha is thirty or damn near it, he should be allowed to make his own decisions. _

Sesshomaru moved them closer to the balcony and Kagura caught a glimpse of the bay.

_Just a little patience, yeah  
some more patience, yeah  
need some patience, yeah _

The song ended and Sesshomaru held both of her hands in his briefly before releasing her. Then he pushed open the French doors and stood out on the balcony. The wind caught his hair and whipped it behind him. Kagura followed him out and was impressed by the uncompromising view of Charleston Bay. The day was clear and she saw the edges of Johns Island in the distance.

He put his hands on the iron rail and leaned out into the ocean air.

"You read my letter?"

Kagura's heart dropped. "Yes and you have my thanks. Had I known sooner he would've never…"

His next words surprised her. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You, unlike me, aren't willing to believe the worst about someone, unless of course the individual in question is myself."

Heat rose high in Kagura's cheeks. "In my defense we didn't exactly meet under the best conditions. We had a lovely dance and then I heard you refer to me as a filthy human. What was I supposed to think?"

Sesshomaru raised his head and frowned. "I was a fool. There are no words that can ever excuse what I said or how I behaved."

Kagura's breath froze in her throat. Of all the responses she expected that was never one of them.

* * *

Notes: 

Okay I already know this chapter was WAY too long and had too much detail and history that had nothing to do with moving this story along. Please forgive me but the Circular Congregational Church graveyard is my favorite place on this earth and I couldn't resist hamming it up.

Some of you (Faintscent) tried to post links to your fan art in your reviews and of course the site Fan Fiction blocked them. So you can post the link in your profile and invite everyone to look via a review. I wanted to see them and was disappointed. So please hook me up.

BrickWall847: That is so sweet! Hey if you find twenty dollar bills in your washing machine on a regular basis can I do my laundry at your house? LOL!

**Eliza's impression of Pemberley Darcy's estates**:

"And of this place,'' thought she (Elizabeth), "I might have been mistress! With these rooms I might now have been familiarly acquainted! Instead of viewing them as a stranger, I might have rejoiced in them as my own, and welcomed to them as visitors my uncle and aunt. But no," recollecting herself,"that could never be: my uncle and aunt would have been lost to me: I should not have been allowed to invite them.'' This was a lucky recollection -- it saved her from something like regret. …Pride and Prejudice. J. Austin.

**Bridget**: "I owe you an apology about Daniel. He said you ran off with his fiancée and left him brokenhearted."  
**Mark Darcy**: "No, it was the other way around. My wife. My heart." ….Bridget Jones's Diary 2001

* * *

**COMING SOON: **Yes I am at it again. Still don't have cable but it's my understanding that I'm not missing that much. This time I swear I won't start this one until Go Home Kagome and Pride and Prejudice are both finished or on the last chapter. 

**Double or Nothing! Take the Money and Run:** This will be based on an idea I got by reading the Plum books by Janet Evanovich. Okay it will be Stephanie Plum Inuyasha style not a cross over but an alternate universe. However you can and will enjoy this story even if you've never heard of Stephanie Plum.

Kagome's life is in shambles. She just lost another temp job, she's about to be evicted from her crappy studio apartment and the only food left in her kitchen is pet food and it's starting to appeal to her. Out of desperation for adventure and money (but mostly money) she signs on as a bounty hunter in training. Of course she has to find a mentor and Koga is all too happy to take her on. Her first assignment, the one she has to get right in order to get paid and keep this job, locate and capture her old high school flame Inuyasha. He's an ex-cop on the bad side of the law and on the run. So who knows what will happen but everyone who has read an Evanovich book already knows that Kagome's car is probably going to blow up...allot.

Inuyasha is Joe, Kagome isPlum, Koga is Ranger, Kikyo is Joyce, Kaede isGrandma Mazur.

**Last time you called me late at night you were naked and chained to your  
shower curtain rod. I hope this isn't going to be disappointing." -- Ranger** (to Stephanie who always calls him when she's in trouble).

So questions, concerns, thoughts, comments...email me or mention it in a review!


	16. Disciplined Breakdown

_Chapter 16_

_Disciplined Breakdown: My Beloved Monster_

Kagura found she had no reply as she stood next to him lost in the heady scent of sandalwood, her heart pounding in her ears.

Sesshomaru's eyes met hers. She blinked but was unable to pull away. His tone was soft but serious. "I've made a mess of this. Let's start over."

Kagura's lips opened and moved but she was breathing not talking. She licked her lips to delay as her mind swam. _What do I say? Is it okay to have feelings for him after what he's done?_

Sesshomaru saw her indecisiveness. "You don't need to have an answer for me now. Have dinner with us and spend tomorrow with me. It'll be an ordinary date."

He reached out and clasped her hand in his. Kagura closed her eyes at the warmth of his hand on her skin. She heard her own voice answer. "Yes but don't read too much into this. This is just for fun. Nothing serious."

Sesshomaru's expression lightened. "Absolutely! I think a day of utter silliness is called for. We'll bring Rin along as a chaperon."

Kagura leaned towards him and put her cool hand to his forehead. "Silliness? Are you ill? I didn't even think you know the meaning of the word. And I think the word chaperon is archaic."

He frowned and answered in a somber tone. "I hear silly is the opposite of serious, surely you realize I do own a thesaurus."

Kagura blinked in surprise. "And you have a sense of humor too, who knew."

Sesshomaru smiled softly as he lifted his hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You did, else you wouldn't be here."

"I beg to differ. I was strong armed up here least I risk offending you."

He chuckled and her ears didn't find the sound as alien as she had earlier. "It hasn't bothered you before."

Kagura shrugged. "I call them as I see 'em. But this is your home and so I was forced to defer just this once."

Sesshomaru lowered his head and brushed his lips across her forehead. "The lake house is my home as well and that didn't put a damper on your tongue."

Kagura's eye's closed. "That house isn't yours, it's Inuyasha's. The décor alone screams it."

His breath brushed across her cheeks and the tip of nose. "You should watch your step…Else I might start to think you don't hate me as much as you claim."

His hand started with her earlobe then traced her jaw line. Kagura surrendered to the moment and allowed him to tilt her face up to his. She whispered.

"Oh but Sesshomaru-sama I do hate you. More than I can ever describe."

He commanded softly, "Then in that case, call me Sesshou."

He brought his lips down to hers in a feathery hint of a kiss. Kagura's common sense came to a crashing halt as she leaned into him kissing him back with a passion she hadn't realized was within her. He nipped her bottom lip then sucked on it gently. She wound her arms around his neck and he pressed her back up against the iron rail taking full possession of her mouth and senses. Kagura's lips opened at his urging and she melted when the tip of his tongue met hers.

A disembodied voice came from inside the ballroom. "And if you look outside, as everyone is already doing, you will see my guardian shamelessly making out with some woman I've never met."

Sesshomaru pulled his head up. "Damnation! That girl has the worst timing…"

Kagura's face burned as she glanced up and saw the whole tour group with their faces' pressed against the glass of the French doors. To make matters worse Kaede and Sango had front row seats. Sango was laughing and Kaede was openly flashing the thumbs up sign.

Rin shooed everyone back downstairs. Sango and Kaede exchanged quick glances when they were invited to dinner.

Kaede answered slowly. "I promised Sango we'd go to the Charleston Crab house so I'm afraid we already have plans. However I never invited Kagura so she's all yours."

Kagura muttered, "Freaking traitors, the lot of you."

Sango smiled brightly and held up her hands in a false apology. "That's right! We have reservations and it was just the two of us. So sorry."

Kagura added, "No you're not."

Rin appeared in the doorway. "I have plans with Holly. Sorry but I won't be here for dinner."

Kagura gritted her teeth. "We've been set up. The Crab house doesn't take reservations."

Sesshomaru turned to her and she felt the rest of the room drop away. "Do you like oysters and beer?"

She tilted her head. "If I say yes does that make me pedestrian?"

She heard the amusement in his tone. "Probably but pedestrian is hip these days."

"Is it? Well then color me hip."

* * *

Sesshomaru surprised her by leading her to the foyer and presenting her with a helmet. Kagura held in it her hands and asked. 

"What's this for?"

"Tonight we're taking the Harley. Unless you have any objections?" He leaned against the front door studying her.

Kagura shrugged. "Cool, bring it on."

He smiled and she felt as though she had just passed a secret test.

The motorcycle was a new Dyna Super Glide; it was sleek, low and black. Sesshomaru pulled on his own helmet and she climbed up behind him.

"Wrap your arms around me and hold on."

Kagura nodded and he coasted from the driveway through the tiny alley that connected them to East Battery St. He artfully dodged cars and pedestrians as he drove up to Cooper Rd. The one way streets and old French Quarter flew by in a blur of bright lights.

Kagura was nervous. Her last trip on a motorcycle had been around the local mall where she worked back in high school. An older boy Jon picked her up, tried to impress her with his tattoo of James Dean's tombstone then shown off racing with her on the back of his new bike around the mall. One week later he totaled the bike and nearly earned a tombstone of his own. Now Jon was middle aged with a gut working at his parent's tire showroom while Kagura was taking another risk on a faster bike. She mused_, its funny how fate works._

They crested the hill and the landscape fell away to a breath taking view of the Cooper River Bridge. The damn thing was barely safe and over a mile long. Sesshomaru raced up and across it. They were suspended over the city and the bay. Kagura gasped as tiny lights flew by far below them. She wanted to open her arms and fly but desperate terror kept her clinging tightly to Sesshomaru's back. When they reached the highest point she closed her eyes and buried her face in the back of his neck.

Fifteen minutes later and much to Kagura's relief they arrived at the Black Pearl. It was tiny, dive of an oyster bar just a moment's walk from the water's edge. The dress code was non-existence and the booths were dark and private. It was perfect. Sesshomaru helped her with her helmet and carried both under his arm as he held the door open. Unlike the Palm no one here recognized him but they were still led to a good seat.

The waitress sauntered up. She eyed Sesshomaru's ears with an open curiosity that barely masked her naked lust.

"Sexy ears ya got there. Wanna hear the specials?'

Kagura's gut burned with a fury she refused to acknowledge. Sesshomaru ignored the remark and ordered one dozen steamed oysters and two draft Killian's Irish Red.

_Beer and steamed oysters. A man after my own heart, that waitress better watch out or I'm gonna use the oyster shucker knife on her wrinkled ass!_

When the oyster bucket arrived Sesshomaru showed Kagura how use the shucker knife. Kagura watched as he slid the knife around the lip and used it like a lever on the oysters hinge. She smiled when he asked if she had it and nodded. Kagura picked up an oyster, slid the knife through to the hinge and popped it open effortlessly. She pulled the meat free and drank the liquor off the shell. The she quickly opened two more and offered one to Sesshomaru.

He took the half shell from her and his tone held the faint hint of annoyance at the sight of her smug smile. "Must you do everything for yourself?"

Kagura cut her eyes at him but couldn't hold the stern expression. She broke into low laughter. "If I waited for someone to do things for me then nothing would ever get done."

He continued. "I know you painted your house yourself."

She nodded, "So did you. That mural is fantastic. In fact I want one in my dining room."

"Perhaps. What other talents do you have?"

Kagura thought for a moment. "Well, at the bank we take off one day a month and go work at a local habitat for humanity house. I can use all the power tools and recently I learned a bit about roofing. I also cook, manage other people's money, and I can speak Pig Latin." She picked up another oyster. "I didn't realize I needed to bring a copy of my resume. Next time I won't forget."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "That was cold. I'm merely trying to get to know you."

Kagura shrugged and leaned back holding her frosty beer mug. "Then ask me something normal."

His lips lit with a wicked smile. "Well I already know who you favorite singer is..."

Kagura blushed. "I will never forget that day as long as I live."

His eyes sparkled with the unspoken words, I know. Then he asked. "All right then, what's your favorite movie?"

"Easy, it's tie between Shawn of the Dead, Amadeus and Clerks. E tu?"

Sesshomaru paused. "Fight Club. I see something new every time I watch it."

"Nice… Music?" Kagura propped her chin on her knuckles.

Sesshomaru replied. "Rin of course, Josh is a close tie…but popular music, I'd have to say Guns N Roses and Pink Floyd."

Kagura whistled, "Impressive. But you lose points because Inuyasha head bangs and you don't"

Sesshomaru frowned. "Of course he does. He's fearless and will try damn near anything. Believe me; I have the hospital bills to prove it."

"Wow, sounds rough."

"He's grown up allot but there was a time…"

Kagura laughed, "I can see that. But no one drives you crazy like family can. So what's your best scar?"

He made a face. "Excuse me?"

"That's okay I'll go first." She lifted her foot up the seat cushion and pointed to a puckered line of skin that encircled her ankle.

"In grade school I was running across a soccer field where someone had left out a net made of rope. My foot went through the net and I was cool until the teacher pulled the other end up and dragged me across the field. I was beyond severely rope burned and now twenty years later I still have this funny scar."

Sesshomaru had no idea how to respond. "That's the craziest thing…"

Kagura nodded and put her foot down. "Your turn."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and rolled up his shirt exposing his pale yet flat belly. A small thin line curved around his navel "I fell out a tree and landed on a pair of scissors when I was thirteen. The sight nearly killed my poor step-mother but I was fortunate enough that nothing critical was punctured. "

Kagura laughed and pushed the waist band of her shorts down showing a plum shaped mark on her upper hip. "Third degree burn, Go-Cart."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Damnation woman." Then he pointed to a line that crossed cut across his left eyebrow. "Inuyasha and bottle rockets. He had them pointing towards me and I took one right above the eye. Other than that I was fine. He however wasn't as fortunate."

Kagura picked up her mug, "so did you nearly beat him to death or what?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "He was ten and I was fourteen. I 'accidentally' dropped the fully clawed family cat in the tub with him while he was taking a bath."

Kagura snorted and nearly sent beer running out her nose. "Now that was just nasty." _Didn't Inuyasha mention Sesshomaru nearly drowned him in the tub? This is too funny._

"It really was horrible. He's had a deep seated hatred of cats ever since. Thank God he wasn't traumatized to the point of giving up bathing."

It was impossible not to laugh. Kagura threw her head back and gave in. After she caught her breath she showed him the underside of her forearm. A black mark was embedded just below the inside of her elbow. Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around her arm and brought it closer to his face. "What the hell is that?"

Kagura grinned, "Do you like it? It's my latest soon to be scar. I got into an altercation with one of those damned Canadian geese that live outside our building at work. They nest in the parking garage and last week one decided that my car was now his and wouldn't let me by. So I swung my purse at him and…he flew up into the air then landed on my head. I ran around the first level yelling while it squawked and beat my head with his wings and scratched me with his claws. This is where the little shit bit me."

He released her arm and she continued. "The next day I came to work and found someone had taken a Canadian goose beanie baby, tied a noose around its neck and suspended it over my desk from the ceiling. I'm sure they are saving the footage from the security camera for the office Christmas party. Next time I see that damned bird I'm gonna pepper spray his feathered ass. I don't care if he is protected and I get a fine."

Sesshomaru looked at her then he just shook his head in silent awe. "You are truly unique. I've never met anyone like you."

Kagura blushed then asked. "So got any more good scars?"

"Yes but none that I can show without getting arrested for indecent exposure." He chuckled.

Kagura cornered her eyes from side to side pretending to be shifty. "I guess you're right, that would be more of a tip than that waitress deserves anyway."

He smiled and said softly, "Perhaps later."

Kagura leaned back drinking her beer, "Perhaps, but I doubt it."

His arm circled her waist and he pulled her against him while he mercilessly tickled her sides. Kagura choked trying to hold in her wails. Sesshomaru chastised her in his sternest voice, "Mettle not in the affairs of dragons." He dropped his head low and whispered in her ear. "For you are crunchy and good with ketchup."

Kagura was clinging to the table and gasping. Finally she was able to wheeze the words. "Ketchup! Man, you are every shade of kinky aren't ya?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You have no idea…"

"Of the depths of your depravity? Maybe not but I think I'm learning." She grinned as she scooted away from him on the seat.

He leaned towards her and snapped his teeth in jest. Kagura pushed him away. "Down boy!"

"So do ya'll want your check now or what?" They both looked up and saw the glowering waitress with one hand on her hip.

* * *

They stumbled out of the Black Pearl almost unable to contain their laughter. 

Kagura stopped to catch her breath. "She thinks we're into leather and whips!"

Sesshomaru muttered, "Serves her right for eavesdropping."

The breeze pushed Kagura's hair back. "It was too funny." She turned to him, her smiling face shiny under the bright lights of the porch.

Sesshomaru took Kagura's hand and pulled her to the wooden sidewalk down over the dunes. The white sand of the beach glowed under the pale light of the half moon. Except for a jogger and his dog the beach was deserted. Kagura watched the dog dance around its owner and felt a pang for Molly who was living La Vida Loca at Kagome's.

Kagura kicked off her shoes and walked through the shallow surf. The cool water felt good on her feet. Sesshomaru walked slowly behind her with his hands in his pockets. Kagura turned to him.

"Did you grow up here?"

"Yes for the most part. But I spent most of the year away at school."

Pity welled inside her chest. "They sent you away? How cruel." She looked out on the dark blue expanse of the night ocean. Sesshomaru paused beside her.

"No it was necessary. I've accomplished a great deal and most of it can be traced to the discipline I learned in boarding school."

Kagura doubted this and asked. "Where did you go?"

"England for most of it, they have the best schools. It's a family tradition."

"Is that where Inuyasha went?" The half brothers seemed to have so little in common.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Father didn't bring him in the house until he was eight and firmly grounded in a public education."

Kagura considered this. "He must've gone through hell with those ears in a public school."

"Not for long. He could take any bully and soon he was quite popular."

She thought of Inuyasha's expression when she saw him at Carowinds watching Kagome. "So you were only twelve when you discovered you had a half brother and a new mom…"

Sesshomaru's face became flat and guarded. "I've known the ignorant whelp since the day he was born. And I don't appreciate your pity. I am the head of my family and very good at my career. I might be none of these things had I grown up any differently."

Kagura bit back. "You are the last person I would waste a drop of pity on. So go stuff yourself." She turned away and heard his footsteps in the water as her followed her. She rolled her eyes then asked something that had bothered her over the past months.

"You never told me, were you able to free that journalist held in Iran?"

His tone held a bitter note. "They sold him to Al-Qaeda. I negotiated his release but not before they slaughtered his assistant and put the video on the internet. They never wanted a ransom."

Kagura froze then turned and saw he was staring at the sand and his golden eyes had a faint red tinge to them. His hair hung his shoulders veiling his face. She went to him and pulled his hair back from his face.

"We… or somebody will find and stop them. You have to believe that. I'm sure no other man could have done as much as you did. You still saved a man's life; there isn't blood on your hands."

He smiled cruelly and caught her hand squeezing it tightly in his. "Yes there is. I am Youkai and some customs are still alive and well."

Kagura bore witness to the edge of his double nature and stood beside him. She didn't need to ask the fate of the kidnappers. Sesshomaru waited for her to say something or leave but she stood there returning his stare. He dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Kagura answered. "You didn't. Remember I'm in banking and it takes allot more these days to shake me up."

He smiled approvingly, "You're strong. I admire that."

She bent down to pull a shell from the sand. "Not really, I'm just smart."

He threw her an off the cuff complement, "So I've noticed."

* * *

They walked back to the bike and flew over the bridge. Sesshomaru paused at a stop sign and turned onto Meeting Street. 

Kagura was puzzled and yelled over the sound of the engine. "Where are we going?"

He called back over his shoulder. "It's a surprise."

She clung to his back as the wind whipped by. It was late and Sesshomaru navigated the streets with caution lest a drunk stumble in front of the Harley.

When the bike stopped Kagura instantly recognized where they were. "This is the Circular Congregational Church!"

Sesshomaru climbed off the bike and walked it through the side street. He pulled off his helmet and leaned the bike against the iron fence.

Kagura whispered. "What are we doing here?" The little graveyard gate was padlocked. Sesshomaru hopped the fence and offered Kagura his hand.

"We used to come here as teenagers. There's something you have to see. Be quiet and come here."

Kagura decided to go against her better judgment and trust him. He took her hand and helped her over the fence. "Watch your step. This place is treacherous with all the stones so close together."

Kagura nodded and ducked down when she saw a bat pass over head. _Oh God this is too much, he is gonna get me killed._

They slipped through the ancient graves heading to the back of the yard towards the 'newer' section. Sesshomaru put his hand on her arm and they stopped by the old Hutson-Peronneau crypt. Sesshomaru leaned back against the old bricks and Kagura followed his lead. They stood in silence, waiting.

_What the hell are we waiting for? I hope we don't get arrested for trespassing._ She glanced over and saw him check his watch.

He whispered, "Relax, we have a few moments."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Kagura leaned into his chest. The graveyard atmosphere was heavy but the worst part was the unforgiving clouds of mosquitoes. She slapped at them on her arms and legs. _This has to be the perfect way to catch a good case of West Nile. Does he bring all his dates here? No wonder he's single._

He tapped her nose with his finger and turned her chin so she was looking toward the front of the crypt. The crickets stopped buzzing and it was so quiet she thought she could hear Sesshomaru breathing.

A thin white mist carpeted the ground and a woman in a long gossamer blue gown step out from the crypt and picked her way through the tomb stones. Her wispy hair and dress moved in a non-existent breeze and her translucent arms ended at her elbows. She stopped in front of a broken pillar baring the name of a fallen solider. She offered her open arms to the dark sky in a silent wail and threw herself on the grave.

Kagura watch in disbelief as the spirit laid across the grave only her upper torso visible as if her limbs had sunk into the ground. The she sat up on her knees and turned towards them.

_Holy crap she knows we're here!_ Kagura gasped and tried to turn away. Sesshomaru's grip on her shoulder tightened. If she ran in the cluttered yard she'd break at least a leg or more likely her neck. He pulled her closed and wrapped both arms around her as he whispered. "It's okay she's harmless." Kagura found little relief in his words.

The woman had no face. It was a white blank slate. Fear drained through Kagura and pooled in her feet leaving her filled with fascination and insane curiosity. _Who was she and why was she here?_

The faceless specter stood began to approach them killing Kagura's initial fascination. With each step she faded away then finally vanished leaving them alone. Kagura stood rooted to the ground with a death grip on Sesshomaru's arm.

"Who is she?"

"My great, great grandmother I think. We used to come out here and watch for her every summer."

Kagura shivered. "Why didn't you at least warn me?"

She sent a sharp elbow into his side and heard him grunt.

"You went on that tour so I thought you liked ghosts."

Kagura shot back "The tour wasn't my idea." Then she said, "They didn't mention her in the tour."

He shrugged and pulled her fingers lose from his arm. "She's a bit of a family secret. She came out here after the death of her husband waving some old sword. They say she claimed it could bring him back to life. When it didn't work she just gave up on life and died. I've the sword on display at home. It doesn't appear to be anything special. "

"Maybe she waited too long to use the sword?"

"We'll never know. But Rin has had good luck using it on dying house plants."

The distraught air of the cemetery was filled with a deep sadness. Kagura frowned then heard a creaking noise and nearly climbed up Sesshomaru's side.

He laughed, "It's only the crickets."

Kagura dislodged herself from him and commented. "You have the strangest family."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "That is an understatement."

* * *

Sesshomaru drove Kagura back to Kaede's townhouse. 

She stood with him on the porch looking out on the silent city streets.

"I've never had a night like this before." She said honestly.

"I hope that means we're still on for tomorrow?"

Kagura paused before answering. "Just promise me you won't ask me to meet anymore of your ancestors up close and personal and you've got yourself a deal."

He bent down to embrace her and Kagura surprised him by kissing him first and winding her fingers through his hair. Her hands found his face and she traced his features with her fingertips. Sesshomaru caught her hand and kissed the center of her palm. Heat flowed from her palm to her head and then down over her body. Kagura gave willing and Sesshomaru took her lips and felt her touch scorch the edges of his soul. He pulled away briefly and studied her; a newfound urgency lit his eyes.

"You don't have to stay here. I've wine and an incredible view of the ocean back at my house…" His clever fingers traced her collar bone as he issued the dark invitation.

Kagura's mouth opened to accept but then she stopped. Today was nice and there was something wonderfully complicated between them. Why risk everything on one night? "I'd love to but I think we need to give this more time."

Her polite decline only excited him more. Sesshomaru pressed his lips to her neck and nipped gently. He hugged her tightly then stepped away.

"Make no mistake, our time will come."

She smiled. "Perhaps."

He brushed his hand across her cheek then turned and walked to the bike. She watched him shoot down the street his silver hair streaming behind him like a flag. _I wonder when he'll realize he left his helmet here. Oh well, I hope yokai have harder heads than us measly mortals.

* * *

_

**Notes:**

E tu is Latin for …and you?

I don't recommend sneaking into graveyards at night. It's an icky business. Or riding without a helmet for that matter.

"Her thoughts were all fixed on that one spot of Pemberley House, whichever it might be, where Mr. Darcy then was. She longed to know what at that moment was passing in his mind; in what manner he thought of her, and whether, in defiance of every thing, she was still dear to him. Perhaps he had been civil only because he felt himself at ease; yet there had been _that_ in his voice which was not like ease. Whether he had felt more of pain or of pleasure in seeing her, she could not tell, but he certainly had not seen her with composure."….Pride and Prejudice…J Austin.

**Bridget**: "You once said you liked me just as I am and I just wanted to say likewise. I mean there are stupid things your mum buys you, tonight's another... classic. You're haughty, and you always say the wrong thing in every situation and I seriously believe that you should rethink the length of your sideburns. But, you're a nice man and I like you. If you wanted to pop by some time that might be nice... more than nice."  
**Mark Darcy**: "Right, crikey." …..Bridget Jones's Diary…2001


	17. Angels and Demons

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Angels and Demons: Waiting for the Blow**_

Kagura pulled on her nightshirt, flipped on the ceiling fan switch and climbed into bed. She felt oddly light headed but chalked it up to the kisses and illicit feelings she was attempting to ignore. She lay across the cool, sage green sheets and closed her eyes. It was so hot. She scratched her arm. _Does Kaede ever turn on the air conditioning? Those ocean breezes and cold glasses of wine are sounding better and better…_

Her hand reached for her cell phone. Kagura realized who she was about to call and turned off the bed side light instead. _He is such a pretentious jerk. Why am I so drawn to him?_

She supposed her judgment was at best questionable. Naraku was a shining example of that. But how wrong was it to run around with the man who destroyed Kagome's happiness?

_But on the other hand I kept Sesshomaru's letter a secret. Kagome doesn't know what he did, and who says I have to tell her._ Shame flooded her chest. _Yeah I'm such a good friend, a regular Hanoi Jane, just a breath away from sleeping with the enemy._

That was yet another reason she should stay as far away from the taiyokai as humanly possible. Kagura wasn't normally proponent of pre-marital relations. She'd seen where such choices had gotten her friends and she was responsible for setting a good example for Kanna. This was one huge bone of contention between her and Naraku. But now she was fiercely grateful she'd never given in. But with Naraku it just wasn't a temptation. Sesshomaru was another matter entirely. Tonight she was reluctant to sleep for fear of where her dreams might take her.

Kagura found herself making excuses and justifying actions she had yet to commit. _So what if he stayed a few nights at my place? Kanna is away most of the time anyway. Kagome won't know and if I get on his good side maybe I can change his mind about her._

She shook her head. _This is all so wrong. God damn it! It's so freaking hot in here._ Kagura stood and hobbled down to the kitchen for a cool bottle of water. The fridge light served as a beacon as she reached into the steel depths of the Sub Zero refrigerator.

_Why does she have a fridge this big? It's a steel monster._ Kagura pushed the door closed and the kitchen swam in front of her eyes. _Did I get a bad oyster or what? _She brushed her hand across her belly but it seemed okay. _Smooth sailing and calm seas there…maybe I drank too much? _She couldn't recall more than three mugs of beer. Not the image of prohibition but hardly the makings of a hangover. _This will be better by the morning._

Kagura forced herself to climb up the stairs and found her way back to bed. She closed her eyes and her sleep was dreamless.

* * *

"Kagura. Wake up!" 

She opened her eyes and moaned. "Sango, what is it?"

Sango leaned over her already fully dressed. "Sesshomaru and Rin are here."

"What?" Kagura set up and saw it was ten am. Her head protested the movement and she fell back against the pillows. Something big pounded inside of her skull. She touched her temples and tried to decide what to do.

"Girl, you don't look so good." Sango sounded concerned.

Kagura shot back. "Of course not, I'm still in bed for Christ sakes!"

Sango reached behind to the dresser and picked up a hand mirror. "Here."

She presented it to Kagura who winced at her appearance. Her face was pale and her eyes were rimmed with dark circles. Her disheveled hair stuck to her forehead. She wanted to be upset that Sesshomaru was here while she was still in bed and looking like a wet hag but she just couldn't make herself care. "Ugh."

Sango slipped her cool hand on Kagura's forehead. "You're burning up. That rips it. No play for you today. If you want I'll give Sesshomaru a note from Dr. Sango excusing you from all fun."

Kagura relaxed and closed her eyes in blessed peace. Then she wondered if Sesshomaru would think he upset her the night before and she was blowing him off. That wouldn't do.

How could she entertain explicit fantasies about him if he stopped talking to her?

Kagura pushed her self up to a sitting position. "Okay but I do want to see him."

Sango raised a brow. "Looking like that, are you sure?"

She swallowed and nodded. Her whole body ached.

Sango went to the closet and pulled out her new silk robe. "Well let's at least dress you up a bit."

Kagura sat on the edge of the bed and allowed Sango to wrap her in the robe. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up into a pony tail. Sango brought Kagura some pressed powder and the mirror.

"Careful." She admonished gently watching Kagura generously powdering her face. "You don't want to look too healthy."

Kagura fluffed her pillows and made sure there were no stray bras or panties laying about the tiny guest room while Sango went to fetch Sesshomaru.

He knocked on the door frame before entering even though the door was open. He paused when he saw her face.  
"She wasn't kidding. You look horrible."

Kagura frowned. "Thanks so much for pointing that out. I hadn't noticed."

His face fell. "That was rude. I'm terribly sorry."

_Hmm…Sesshomaru groveling? I could get used to this. _  
"I guess I forgive you."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Well its best that you stay here. Maybe you should see a doctor."

Kagura dismissed the suggestion. "My doctor is in the same building as my office and that's at least a four hour drive. I'll be fine in a day or so."

"I could recommend my doctor. He makes house calls."

"No doctor has made a house call in the last thirty years!"

Sesshomaru's expression read_, wanna bet?_ "If I ask it will be done."

Kagura smiled weakly. "That's kind but not called for. I think I'll live…eventually. Unless, I got West Nile from those mosquitoes at the cemetery."

"I'm sure that's not it. West Nile takes longer to manifest than this."

Kagura nodded, "Good to know. Now I feel much better. So what are you going to do today without me?"

He shrugged. "Go to a movie I guess. Rin wants to see some animated thing with zoo animals."

"Well have a good time without me. It's okay though because I wouldn't be any fun."

He laid his hand on her blanket covered knee. "I'll be back later, just to check on you."

"I assure you, Sango and Kaede have everything under control. If I die, I'm sure they'll beep you."

A wrinkle appeared on his forehead and he frowned. "I don't find that particularly funny."

Kagura answered. "Yeah, you're right. You are much too classy to be paged. Okay then if I die we'll send a messenger."

"You know what I meant."

She closed her eyes and sank back into her pillows. "Yeah I know. But complicated topics are beyond me for the moment."

Kagura waited for his reply but it was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

Iz's loud voice came through the speaker. "I'm sorry to bother you but there are two…um developments I thought you so know about."

Kagura motioned to Sesshomaru and he brought her a notepad and pen. She balanced the pad on her knee and mouthed. "Thanks this will just be a sec."

She put the phone beside her on the bed and pressed the speaker button. "Okay Iz you're on speaker now. So what's the sitch?"

"Well the Sea Turtle Rescue called and they can't find Kanna. It might not be anything because a number of them camped on the beach but they wanted to check here and see if she'd called you."

Kagura bit her lip. "Okay that's odd. I'll look into it."

"Girl, did you break it off with that Naraku guy or what? He's been standing outside the building, calling every hour and sending the cheapest cheesiest grocery store flowers. I'm a little concerned for your safety."

Kagura's heart stopped. Sesshomaru knew Naraku had spent time with her but he had no idea they'd been a couple…until now. Before last night she hadn't thought it was any of his business. Now she regretted not mentioning it.

She slowly looked up and his expression was a flat scowl. _Oh yeah, this is such news to him._ She could almost hear the grinding of his teeth.

Iz continued, "So can I call the cops on him or what? Security has already spoken with him. Ya know…I could always sick that goose on him. That would fix him."

Kagura snapped. "Yes call the police. I'll look into this and if there is anything important I'll call."

"Okay boss, over and out!" Beep and she was gone.

Kagura looked to Sesshomaru for a reaction of any kind but there was nothing.

"I'm so sorry…I thought you knew. I thought that's why you wrote the letter."

His voice was a ragged whisper. "I knew that's what he wanted however I didn't realize how close you were."

Kagura was quick to point out. "We were never close. He just hung out allot."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes at her and she saw they were rimmed with the angry red she'd witnessed the night before. _Oh shit! Please don't eat me!_

He pressed his lips tightly together and _did he just growl?_

Kagura tried again. "We never had a connection. He was always so awkward. My friends haven't even asked about him since I kicked him out of my life."

Sesshomaru stood and turned his back to her. "He's dangerous, you're lucky he hasn't hurt you."

She sighed, "I realize that now."

Sesshomaru moved towards the door and Kagura's heart jumped to her throat. _Please don't be this way… Stay, don't run out on me because of this._

"I'm…leaving." He stepped through the doorway and was gone. His words had a finality to them she couldn't dismiss.

Kagura fell back onto the bed. Her head hurt too much to deal with this. _Maybe he'll get over it and be back later…_was her last coherent thought.

* * *

She awoke and saw the windows were dark. It was night. _God how long have I slept? _The pounding in her head was dull and unending. Kagura had a vague memory of Kaede bringing her some medicine. Her mouth was dry and tasted like dusty burlap. _I guess he didn't come back..._

Movement at the foot of the bed caught her eye. The woman in blue from the cemetery stood only feet away. Kagura's first thought was. _I'm dying?_ But no, she felt the breath in her lungs and decided she was still alive…for now.

The lady in blue held a long katana sword in one hand. Her face was fully visible and Kagura recognized a set of pointy yokai ears protruding from wavy white hair that hung loose to her waist. _The sword…so it's all true! What the hell? Did she follow me here?_ She stared at Kagura with milky white eyes that had no pupils.

The spirit leaned across the bed and her lips moved. Kagura couldn't hear her voice but she appeared to be shouting something. She began to crawl up the bed and Kagura wished she had the strength to run but she couldn't move.

Then she read the woman's blue lips. _KANNA, KANNA, KANNA…HE'S GOT KANNA._

Kagura sat up and the lady disintegrated into mist and was gone. She grabbed for her cell phone and looked at the clock. It was two am. She counted fast. _Greece__ is seven hours ahead of us so that means it's gotta be nine am there._

She tried Kanna's cell first. It went immediately to voice mail. _Okay no_ _big surprise there…of course it's off because she's on another continent. _

Kagura dialed the Sea Turtle rescue next. A woman answered in Greek but switched to English after Kagura introduced herself.

"I don't know when she left but we think she went home."

Kagura held her breath. "Why would she leave? Did something happen?"

"No, she was happy then she just disappeared, her bunkmate Joan says she was emailing some guy. Maybe that has something to do with it."

Kagura's fatigue faded and was replaced with a stone of fear lodged firmly in her gut. Thinking quickly she called the Bank. They had twenty four hour customer service and until now she'd never had the need to test it.

"Can you look at the joint college checking account and read me the most recent check card purchase?

And sure enough there was a Delta air plane ticket purchase pending. Kagura scratched down the transaction information and then called Delta. The woman on the other end of the line was purposely unhelpful.

"Mam, that ticket was purchased by a young woman over eighteen years of age. Any information I release would be a direct violation of her privacy."

Kagura's nails dug into her sweaty palm. "Fuck privacy, she's my baby sister and she's missing. Get me your supervisor."

Twenty minutes later she was told the last stop had been in Myrtle Beach not Charlotte. Kagura dialed the Bank again and learned there had been a $500 ATM withdrawal on King's Highway. But the card hadn't been used at a hotel. _They must have paid cash for a hotel on the strip. Cheap and sleazy, it's right up Naraku's alley._

She took a deep breath and a cold drink of water. Then she called Kagome and woke her up.

Kagome had caller ID and answered the phone abruptly. "Do you know what time it is? Even Molly is mad at you."

"Kagome listen to me. Kanna isn't in Greece. She's run of to Myrtle Beach somewhere and is missing. Has she contacted you?"

"Oh God…no she hasn't."

"Call me if she does!" Kagura disconnected.

She called her home answering machine on a whim to check the messages. She had 10 new messages. The first nine were all hang ups. The last was Kanna.

"Kagura, I didn't like Greece so I came home. I'm safe, please don't worry, I'm at the beach with Naraku. He says to tell you hey. Peace out!"

The message was eighteen hours old. Cold waves of terror and rage washed over Kagura. It was the moment of truth. She dialed 411 and got the phone number for the Georgetown-Horry county police department.

"Police, how may I direct your call?"

Kagura's jaw clenched but she still spoke the words. "My little sister is with a known sexual predator and he's taken her to Myrtle Beach. I need to file a missing persons report. I have pictures with me and can fax them to you. I'm in Charleston but I can be there in two hours or less…"

The woman's voice was strong and matter of fact. "How old is the minor?"

"Seventeen, no wait. She turned eighteen two weeks ago…"

Pause, then the reply. "Mam she is a legal adult. How long has the woman been missing."

"Nearly twenty four hours…"

"How did you learn who she was with?"

Kagura wiped her forehead on her new silk robe. "She left a message on my answering machine."

"Did she sound upset?"

"No but she left camp without telling anyone to meet him and she doesn't know what he is. I just found out myself last week and because she was out of town I haven't had a chance to tell her."

"Is she in high school?"

Kagura shook her head. "No she's a sophomore at USC."

"Mam, this woman is legally an adult. You can file a police report in the Charleston police station and have them fax it to us but there isn't anything we can do until she's been missing for three days and there is evidence of foul play. It appears she's a college student who left of her own free will and is out partying. I know you're upset and I'm sorry but that's the extent of what we can do."

Kagura clicked the phone off. She stood up and felt her knees wobble but couldn't tell if it was her nerves or illness.

She pulled on jeans and a t-shirt while leaning against the door for support. She picked up her purse and hunted down her keys.

Sango was in the hall heading to the rest room.

"Hey germ girl, where you off to?"

"I think Kanna's left Greece and is at Myrtle with Naraku."

Sango made a face. "Why the hell would she do that?"

"I don't know but he's some kind of twisted bastard. I'm going to find her."

"I'm going with you."

Kagura shook her head. "Please don't. Stay here instead in case she calls or shows up. She's knows how to get here and has the number as well."

Sango hugged her. "Please be careful and keep us up to date."

* * *

Kagura hit a Krispy Kreme drive through and grabbed a huge cup of hot coffee. She headed out on I-26 going a smooth 80 mph. She wasn't sure what she would do if and when she found Naraku and Kanna.

* * *

**Notes:**

Okay I know I screwed up and called Kagura Kagome a chapter or two ago but it's an easy mistake. The characters names are Kagome, Kikyo, Kanna and Kagura for Pete sakes. I'm simultaneously writing two other stories all with the same characters. It's funny when you think about it. It's a wonder the magna doesn't screw it all up. Well all I can say is that Iz the hedgehog…editor and beta reader is at fault here and won't be getting that cricket Christmas bonus this year…j/k

Half Elf: Good looking out. I did completely rip that off. I have the sign on my desk at work. Gotta love Ren Faire humor.

Brickwall847: Turns out the stupid washer isn't windows compatible anyway. Hey I nearly failed my share of Spanish classes! One time we translated the lyrics of Nine Inch Nail's Closer from English to Spanish and wrote it out on the chalk board. When the Spanish prof got there and read it, his face was priceless.

BlackMoon: I love to play the scar game on dates. Course it is awkward on blind dates. LOL! And the goose story is true! My poor co-worker got beat by a stupid goose and we trussed up his desk. I hate those things SO much and they love to stalk me.

**Also as a side note**: I got a few compliments on Darryl who played Kagura's boss a ways back. He also appears in another story of mine for a skinny minute. He's a real person and has been spotted dancing on a bar or two. He's a trip. Most everything (with in reason obviously) is based on something that really happened to me or someone I know. I'm not very original but it keeps my writing funny. I can only hope anyone who recognizes themselves in these tall tales has a good sense of humor. I don't include a lot of myself in the characters (AKA Mary Sue) because I try to remain objective. But I have to confess when I started out on this one I didn't really care for Sesshomaru but now I am all about him! But I still hold he'd make a rotten boyfriend.

**Here is quick non-OCC Mary Sue skit:**

Sesshomaru: Woman why are you late!

Me: Lay off it was a farden traffic jam! Don't get your boa in bunch.

Sesshomaru: Don't you know who I am! Surely you wish to rephrase that before I pull your intestines out through your ears.

Me: No, I stand by what I said. And did ya know you're wearing eye liner? Did ya join a band or something?

Sesshomaru: As if I would lower myself. Did you get my dry cleaning?

Me: Hell no! Get it yourself. You still owe me $20 from when I picked up last weeks dry cleaning.

Sesshomaru: I amlord of such and such and will not tolerate your insolence. When I have true power my dry cleaning will do it's self. If I didn't spend so much time plotting against my pathetic half brother I would have accomplished this by now.

Me: Whatever…I'm leaving. Good luck with that. Hey I think your double headed lizard thing is peeing on the lamp post. And that cop is watching. Oh and he's writing out a ticket too.

Sesshomaru: Jaken! Go clean that up and while you're out there pay the ticket or beat the cop over the head with that God awful ugly staff you insist on lugging everywhere.

……Okay maybe not that funny. No more skits for me.

* * *

**Jane's second letter to Eliza..**

"By this time, my dearest sister, you have received my hurried letter; I wish this may be more intelligible, but though not confined for time, my head is so bewildered that I cannot answer for being coherent. Dearest Lizzy, I hardly know what I would write, but I have bad news for you, and it cannot be delayed. Imprudent as a marriage between Mr. Wickham and our poor Lydia would be, we are now anxious to be assured it has taken place, for there is but too much reason to fear they are not gone to Scotland. Colonel Forster came yesterday, having left Brighton the day before, not many hours after the express. Though Lydia's short letter to Mrs. F. gave them to understand that they were going to Gretna Green, something was dropped by Denny expressing his belief that W. never intended to go there, or to marry Lydia at all, which was repeated to Colonel F., who, instantly taking the alarm, set off from B. intending to trace their route...Our distress, my dear Lizzy, is very great." … **Pride and Prejudice J. Austin.**

**Bridget Jones**: "You think you've found the right man, but there's so much wrong with him, and then he finds there's so much wrong with you, and then it all just falls apart."….Bridget Jones, The Edge of Reason 2005

**Daniel Cleaver**: "Well you know what a fan I am of any woman married to Mark Darcy"…Bridget Jones, The Edge of Reason 2005


	18. The Path of Thorns

**_Chapter Eighteen: The Path of Thorns_**

Kagura pulled off US-17 and merged onto Kings Highway. She turned onto Ocean Ave and the only reason she was able to drive through the strip at a steady 25 mph was because it was only seven am. A few more hours and the road would be jammed with cruising cars and no parking. She studied the hotels trying to decide where to start. She pulled into a public beach access parking lot and opened her car door.

Kagura's head was pounding but she was running on a killer adrenaline rush that kept her steady on her feet. She took a long drag off the Dayquil bottle and hit the streets. The first motel had bright pink stucco and faced the ocean. _The Sand Dollar… My friends stayed here a couple times back in college._

And it didn't look as if it had been cleaned since. She repressed a shutter and banged on the glass window that served as the front desk. A dark haired man answered.

"Yes? Can I help you Mam?" he spoke through the tiny holes in the bullet proof glass.

"I'm searching for a missing person. Here's her picture, have you seen her?" Kagura pressed a recent picture of Kanna to the glass. The tired man squinted.

"I don't think so…"

"Has a man named Naraku Daisaki checked in here last night? I think they might be together."

He shook his head. "We aren't allowed to release information on our guests without a warrant."

Kagura silently cursed. "Are all the hotels gonna be the same way?"

"I'm sorry but yes, most likely." He studied the picture she was still holding up to the thick glass. "There are allot of missing kids around here. It's gonna be like finding a needle in a giant haystack."

Kagura shrugged. "What else can I do? If you were me would you give up?'

"Hell no."

* * *

Kagura visited every hotel on the strip. She tried the Yachtsman on the off chance Naraku would chose nice digs if they were using Kanna's money but no luck. They also refused to release the names of guests. By the time she got the Sea Jewel Kagura got smarter. She told the clerk she was supposed to meet a couple a friends but they hadn't shown up and she was worried. Could the clerk look them up and call their room or give her their phone number? This was a bit more effective than the truth but she still came up empty. 

It was now 11am and the streets were filled with young people in scanty clothing and cars blaring loud music. One frat guy called out to Kagura as he cruised by in his convertible.

"Hey Babe! Doing anything later?"

Kagura took her photos to Kinko's and printed up flyers and began passing them out. She was on the corner by the Pavilion amusement park when a police officer told her she'd have to move on.

"But I'm searching for my sister, she's missing."

He pulled out a pad of paper and removed his reflective sunglasses. "Have you filed a police report?"

She sighed. "I tried but she's 18 and they told me we'd have to wait three days or until we had proof it was too late."

He frowned. "Sadly that's the policy. They are especially strict about it here because of the sheer amount of young people who run away to the beach. We simply don't have the staff to chase every loose end."

Kagura sat on the bench and hugged her belly. "But I don't know what else I can do… It appears the State of South Carolina wants something bad to happen to my sister."

The police officer sat beside her. "You're best bet is a private investigator. I know a real good one who specializes in these things. He's out of Columbia and charges a hefty fee but he'll find her and if time isn't on your side then he's your man. He's ex-FBI, the real deal."

Kagura's eyes teared and she put her hand on his arm. "Thanks so much."

* * *

Before she left Kagura stopped in the police station. She filled out the missing person's report and added a couple of her pictures. The woman who accepted the report, and gave her a case number, made of point of emphasizing how low on the list of priorities her case was. 

She pointed to the table behind her that overflowed with loose manila folders. "See those? They are all the missing young adult cases we've had in the past month."

Kagura called information and got the phone number to Mark Starch, the PI recommended by the cop. She rang him and got his voicemail. It said he had a meeting but would be back in an hour or so. She checked her watch. Two pm. She left Starch a detailed message then slumped back in the seat of her car.

_What now? Was there anything she hadn't tried yet? I can't just sit here in the police station waiting for him to call._

She pulled out of the parking lot and headed out towards Conway. It couldn't hurt to visit Starch in person. While she was waiting for his call she'd just drive to Columbia.

* * *

Kagura pulled up to Decker plaza and found the tiny office. _He's in a freaking strip mall? How good can he be?_

The door was coated in a black opaque frost and announced in white letters _Mark Starch Investigations._ She pulled on the handle and it was locked. _Damn it!_

Kagura leaned against the door trying to think what to do next. It was four pm and she was exhausted. She checked her phone but there were no messages. Kagura sat in her car with the radio on. Her eyes kept drooping. She locked her door and leaned back listening to the news.

Twenty minutes later she awoke to the sound of her cell. She snatched it up and flipped it open.

"This is Mark Starch returning a call from a Ms. Kagura?"

Kagura was instantly awake. "This is she!"

"Your problem sounds serious. Would you like to come in today?"

Kagura answered, "Well I'm actually in your parking lot right now."

* * *

Starch was a slight man with an open friendly face. He looked more like a sports news caster than a hard assed ex-FBI man. He shook her hand and studied her face. 

"Have you seen a doctor? You don't look so hot."

Kagura sat in the chair facing his desk. "So I hear but this is more important than a bad case of the flu."

He shrugged. "Maybe, so tell me what we're dealing with."

Kagura quickly explained Kana was at the beach with her dangerous ex. Starch folded his fingers into a temple pressing the tips of his index fingers together and leaned back in his inexpensive office chair. "What makes you think he's dangerous?"

"He was on the verge of violence when we broke up. Also he's been seen outside my work doing stalker things and I've been getting hang up calls."

He paused then asked, "Why'd you break up?"

Kagura looked at the wall behind him. "A friend of mine exposed him as a lair and a criminal. Apparently he has a penchant for young girls and is a registered sex offender. I think he'll wants to hurt me through Kanna."

Starch took Naraku's name and ran it through his data base. His brows raised as the matches kept piling up.

Kagura picked up her checkbook. "How much do you need to get started?"

Starch pulled off a stack of papers from his printer and dropped them on the desk. "Lady this might not cost you a thing. Looks like our man here is on a terrorist watch list. He is suspected of illegal weapon trafficking."

Kagura's mouth dropped open. "What the hell was he doing just walking around free in Charlotte?"

Starch shrugged. " North Carolina isn't the most secure state. They give illegal aliens driver's licenses for Christ sakes. But when we bring him in the Federal government will cover my fees and then some."

She closed her eyes and then broke down into spasms of loud hacking coughs. Starch offered her a paper cup of water. "Sure you should be up and around?"

Kagura accepted the water and glared at him.

"When we're done here you should really get some rest. You can't testify in a court of law if you die of whooping cough or whatever that is."

She sighed. "I'll be better when I get Kanna back. I went hotel to hotel but no one's seen her."

He smiled. "Leave that to me. I know who to ask."

"Where do we start?'

"I'll take your pictures and your cell number. Now leave it to me. I'll be in touch constantly."

He paused in thought then picked up the phone. "I think I am gonna bring in a skip tracer on this."

"What's a skip tracer?"

"That's jargon for bounty hunter."

Kagura's heart jumped. "She's in that much danger?"

"Maybe but most likely he hasn't hurt her. She probably doesn't even know something's wrong. If she did she'd be upset and might try to escape and then she'd make more work for him.

It's much easier for him if she stays of her own free will. He'll probably want to keep her happy for the time being."

"So, what can the bounty hunter do?"

Starch picked up a pen and balanced it on his finger. "Lots of things and most of them might even be legal."

He dropped the pen then dialed a number on the phone. "Hey buddy its Starch."

Kagura heard an exclamation from the party on the other end.

He leaned back in the chair and answered. "Yeah, I know. Are you still in town?"

"Great! Would you mind dropping in. I've got a live one for ya."

"He's got a young girl too so time is crucial. Her sister's here now."

"Okay, see you in a few then."

Starch hung up. "He'll be here soon."

Kagura leaned her elbows on his desk and held her head. "I don't know where everything just went so wrong."

"Don't be hard on yourself. It's a freaky world. Sometimes things just happen. But I'm what happens to bad people." He gave a sinister grin that ruined his clean cut image.

* * *

The office door swung open and a man with long dark hair in khakis shorts and a black t-shirt entered. He saw her and did a double take.  
"Kagura, is that you?" 

She opened her eyes and recognized him. "Koga? You're a bounty hunter?"

His pride was evident in his tone. "Babe, the word is skip tracer and when you need a job done right ya gotta call the wolf."

Kagura slumped back down in her seat. _Well why the hell shouldn't it be Koga. Nothing else in this world is making sense._

He rubbed his hands together and cracked his knuckles. "So whatcha got for me?"

Starched passed him the stat sheet. "He isn't a skip but he is wanted forthe sale of illegal weapons and now he's hidden away in some rate hole in Myrtle Beach with her 18 year old sister."

Koga frowned as he read the paper. "I know this mother. He's bad news."

Kagura added, "He told me he was a contractor for the military and dealt in heat seeking missiles."

Koga laughed, "And you believed him? Sounds like a load of crap, but it turns out that isn't really far off from the truth.

Guess he just failed to mention whose military he was supplying."

Kagura's mouth went dry. "And whose military would that be?"

"Looks like he has some connections with the old USSR, the Sudan, Myanmar, and he's close friends with all the usual suspects in the Middle East."

_Oh course he is… _Kagura almost began to cry.

"I haven't seen head nor tails of Naraku since Sesshomaru went after him. Quite frankly I'm surprised he's still alive."

Starch added. "Damn shame about that too."

Koga asked. "Did he warn you about Naraku?"

All Kagura could do was nod.

"Was it too late?" asked Starch.

She sighed, "Apparently. Kanna doesn't know he's a monster and as far as I know they don't have a romantic connection but I could be wrong. I've been wrong a lot these days."

Koga took the seat beside her and propped his boots on the edge of Starch's desk. Starch glowered at him but he ignored him. "You know what you gotta do don't you?"

She cut him a quick glance. "What's that?

"Ya ain't gonna like it, but you need to call Sesshomaru. It's only right and he still wants a major piece of this guy."

Kagura spoke through gritted teeth, "Are you telling me that you cannot help me?"

He shook his head. "Oh I'll get the job done and fast. But it's the right thing to do."

Kagura leaned her head back and counted the ceiling tiles. "I don't think he's talking to me right now and it seems the both of you will soon have this under control."

Starch stated. "We can never have too much help and a lawyer like him is a powerful ally even if he is partially retired."

_Partially retired? He's not even thirty five yet!_ "We'll see. But for now just get Kanna back. I don't care about the freaking Sudan or Myanmar Burma. Just get my sister before he does anything to her!"

Koga dropped his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Consider it done!"

Kagura looked from one man to the other. _Why are they just sitting there!_ "So, are you gonna get started or what?"

Starch said, "We're already half way there. I've put out an inquiry on him and am getting copies of all his public records. This will take another ten minutes or so then we'll take this show on the road and head to the beach."

She nodded. "Good. Now what do you want me to do?"

Starch asked. "Weren't you staying in Charleston?"

"Yes. So?" _And what does that have to do with anything?_

He continued. "Then it's best for you to be where Naraku expects to find you. He might not know you're looking for him yet."

"Oh he knows, Kanna called my answering machine. She said he told her to tell me hi." Her skin chilled the memory of Kanna's perky tone.

"But having you in Charleston might be part of his plan and I'd hate to ruin it. If he's coming to us then why make it hard. I'll send someone to watch the town house tomorrow. Just don't go anywhere alone." Starch's plan made sense by Kagura wasn't sold yet.

Koga nodded. "That is a great idea. And you can rest up and get over what ever the hell kind of flu you've got there."

"You don't want me to help?" Kagura was skeptical.

Koga put an arm over the back of her chair. "Babe, you'd only be in the way."

She pushed his arm off the chair. "I'm not your babe."

Starch said, "Please go back to Charleston and don't go anywhere without your cell. Anything we need from you can be faxed. We need to get this guy and fast before he's on the move."

Kagura bit her lip. "Okay but I'm calling you every time I feel like it."

Koga said. "Sure that's fair." He shrugged knowing he had caller ID on his cell. His voice became serious. "Think about what I said. Sesshomaru is a powerful taiyokai. I know you don't like him but he will help."

Kagura answered softly, "I never said that."

Koga's brows popped up. "Really, ya could've fooled me."

* * *

**Notes:**

**"Tuesday 19 August…..11am Bangkok Airport:**

A terrible nightmare seems to be happening. Blood all seems to be racing through my head and I can hardly see. Shaz went on ahead of me to hold up the plane while I brought the luggage. Had to walk past an official with a dog on a leash, which was straining at my bag and barking. The airline officials all started jabbering, and then an army woman took me and the bag away to a separate room. They emptied the hold all (bag), then took a knife and slashed open the lining, and inside was a polythene bag full of white powder. And then…Oh God, Oh God. Someone help me."

…….**Bridget Jones the Edge of Reason (the book), Helen Fielding 1998**

**Mr. Bennet**: "This is a parade,'' cried he, which does one good; it gives such an elegance to misfortune! Another day I will do the same; I will sit in my library, in my night cap and powdering gown, and give as much trouble as I can, -- or, perhaps, I may defer it till Kitty runs away."…..**Pride and Prejudice**…**J Austin**.

If you liked Koga as a bounty hunter then don't miss. **_Double or Nothing, Take the money and Run_**…coming soon!


	19. Pride before the Fall

_**Chapter Nineteen: Pride before the Fall**_

Kagura left the office and was driving back on I-26 towards Charleston. Her sides hurt from the coughing but she didn't have time to concentrate on the pain. _Those two had better be the best in the business. I don't know what I would do if I lost Kanna. She's my only family left and my whole life._

She checked her cell frequently but there were no calls. She called Starch just to see where they were. They were halfway to Myrtle Beach and already working with the police for back up and a search warrant for when they located Naraku. She was pleased that they'd already done so much in less than two hours.

The sun was setting and its bright light blinded her. She pulled on sunglasses and they didn't help. Kagura flipped down the visors but the glare of the sun only served to worsen her aching skull. For a moment she was nauseous with the pain. She spotted a rest stop and pulled over until the spell ended.

She got back on the road just as the heat of the day was giving away to the regular later afternoon shower. The light rain turned ugly fast and soon she was driving in what appeared to be a tropical storm. It was nearly impossible to see the white line of the road and a semi truck almost swerved into her.

The traffic slowed to a crawl and everyone was using their emergency blinkers in the rain. Kagura was so tired she had to turn the radio up all the way to keep her concentration.  
Her mind tuned out the talk show and kept replaying Koga's advice. "Ya ain't gonna like it, but you need to call Sesshomaru. It's only right and he still wants a major piece of this guy".

She called Sango and was told Sesshomaru had never come back. _Big surprise there._ She updated her on the search for Kanna and had to disconnect when the torrential rain started back up.

_How can I go to him when he hates me? What can he do that I haven't already. _She coughed and crushed her breasts against the steering wheel with the force of the cough. _Damn it! That really hurt._

Soon the idea of Sesshomaru seemed more of a comfort than just a solution to her problems. She wished vehemently that she had been upfront with him. _Every thing is so broken. I don't know how to fix it._

It was after dark and still raining when she turned off on the Meeting Street exit. _I should just go back to Kaede's. _But the car seemed to have a mind of its own and was heading towards Rainbow Row. _This doesn't mean anything. I'll just pass by the house and see how I feel…

* * *

_

The brick house was lit up and its warm windows shown like a beacon in the heavy rain. Kagura bent to turn the key in the ignition but something stopped her. _I'm so selfish. Who cares what I think, or if he is mad at me, or if he doesn't even like me anymore. Koga was quite clear. Sesshomaru is the one who can bring down Naraku. He's done it before and will be happy to do it again. All that matters is that I get Kanna back. I don't care what I have to do or what price it will cost me. Pride is nothing when it comes to Kanna._

Kagura took a deep breath. She was bone tired and this was hard. But maybe her fatigue would make it easier. _I have no other choice. Besides it's fitting, after all it was his great granny who warned me Kanna was in trouble._ Kagura wondered if she'd seen her because of the fever but somehow she doubted it.

She climbed out of the car and slowly crossed the street. The warm rain drenched her clothes and her hair was sopping wet. She raised a shaky hand and rang the old fashioned crank door bell.

Fast light foot steps sounded on the wooden foyer floor and Rin answered the door.  
"Oh Kagura, are you feeling well enough to be out in this? You're soaked to the bone, what happened to you?"

"Please I must see Sesshomaru. It's important." She coughed into her hand.

Rin frowned. "He's out on business; I don't know when he'll be back."

Kagura's face fell in disappointment. "Tell him I was here." She turned to leave but Rin stopped her.

"Why don't you wait for him here? You're very ill and I can't let you out like this. He'll be so pissed if he thinks I was rude to you."

Kagura was surprised. _She must not know he isn't speaking to me. _"Okay."

* * *

Rin showed Kagura to a guest room and brought her towels. "Here give me your clothes and go take a shower. Then get some sleep. I'll wake you when he gets back." 

Kagura was reluctant to part with her clothes as wet as they were. Rin assured her it was no big deal. "Keep your underwear and you can borrow my big fluffy bath robe. See, no big!"

Kagura gave in and found herself under the warm spray of a luxury shower that had waterfall jets. _I must get back here when this is over and I can truly appreciate this shower._

She was almost too weak to wash her hair but forced herself to do it after she realized she'd gone almost three days without a proper shower. _I was so sick and then I didn't have time before I left this morning._

When she finished she wrapped a towel around her hair and pulled her bra and panties back on while thanking God she had changed clothes that morning. She found Rin's robe hanging from behind the door on a steel peg. _It's big on her but on me it's short._ But it was still better than her wet, wrinkled clothes.

Kagura pushed open the door making sure she was alone in the hall. All was clear so she wobbled across the hall towards the guest room. She heard a footstep on the wood floor and lifted her heavy head. Sesshomaru stood at the end of the hall looking at her, frowning.

She froze like a deer in head lights feeling ridiculous in the short robe and towel. He crossed the threshold of what had to be the master bedroom and shut the door behind firmly behind him.

At first she was embarrassed then saddened. _He really is livid. I wish things were different. _She hung her head. The floor was beckoning and that wasn't a good sign. _I'd better get this over with before I collapse here on the stupid floor._

Kagura was out of gumption. She pictured Kanna in her mind and this helped her cross the distance to the closed door. She raised her fist, knocked and waited.

There was no answer.

Kagura called out. "Please, I don't care if you're mad at me. I need your help!"

Still nothing.

The weight of the past two days became over whelming and pushed her to the floor. She leaned her bare cheek to the cool wood of his door and burst into uncontrollable tears. _This isn't fair! This is about Kanna not us. _But he didn't know about Kanna, he was locked behind the solid door while she sat in puddle of herself outside in the hall under the cold stream of air from the overhead vent.

Kagura's right hand formed a fist and she pounded it against the door. Her voice broke as she yelled. "God damn it! This isn't about us. Sesshomaru get your ass out here and help me!"

Silence…

POUND! POUND! POUND! "Sesshou! Please"

Tears ran down her face and she chocked on her sobs. "You were right. I can't do it all by myself. I need you… Please, SESSHOU… Don't leave me out here…I'm sorry I ruined everything. I never loved him…I was wrong and I do need you. All I ever wanted is you…"

POUND, POUND and SLAP!

….her open hand smacked the door and slid down the panel. She laid her face on the smooth, polished wood floor. "Sesshou….I"

The door opened abruptly and he stood there in only a pair of blue shorts and a towel, his wet hair was combed back from his face and held behind his pointy ears. _He hadn't heard me because of the shower…_ He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever beheld. "Sesshou…you came."

Sesshomaru bent down beside her. He put the palm of his hand over her forehead and felt her fever. Still silent he slid his hands under her, lifted her into his arms and carried her over the threshold to his room. He kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

Kagura was past exhaustion and on the verge of delirium. Her head rolled back and she tried to focus on his face as it hovered over her. The towel fell from her head and landed on the floor. 

"Please…don't be mad anymore..."

Sesshomaru hushed her. "Shhh…" And set her gently across his bed. His hands slid under her robe and rolled her free from the confides of the terry cloth. Kagura was too relived to be embarrassed that she was only in her underwear. Her head fell back onto his pillow. _It doesn't matter because he's in his skivvies too. And what nice shorts they are…_

His elegant hands were cool on her warm skin and she gave up respectability and allowed him to roam her body freely. Sesshomaru ran his fingers down the sides of her throat and felt her swollen glands. She was hot behind her knees and her skin pale under her light tan. Normally he'd take his time when investigating such intriguing tan lines but these were extenuating circumstances.

He left her side briefly and returned with a cool glass of water. He supported the back of her head with his arm as she drank the water. She felt his chest brush her bare back. Kagura opened her eyes and met his glittering golden gaze. "Help me." She pleaded, "Naraku has Kanna."

She felt the muscles in his arm clench under her head. He only uttered a few words. "When and where?"  
"Yesterday maybe, in Myrtle Beach. I hired a PI his number is in my cell."

He lowered her gently to the pillows and left her while he pillaged the guest room for her purse and phone. He returned and paced the floor as he scanned her call history.

Kagura heard the sound of a phone ringing from the other side of the line.

Koga answered. "Kagura, we're still looking. I promise we'll call as soon as we have something. Please gimme some time to work here…"

Sesshomaru's eye narrowed and he snapped, "Koga, this isn't Kagura."

"Hey man! It's good to talk to you. I told her to get you involved. I'm glad she listened. She's so stubborn sometimes."

He paused by the bed and looked down on her from under his lashes. She was barely awake and hanging on his every word. "She's been through a lot. I think we should find a fast end to this."

Sesshomaru walked to the window and out of Kagura's hearing. "Find him and when you do let me know and I will take it from there."

"We're having problems with the search warrant. Seems if you don't know the location of your perp they don't like to give ya a warrant."

"That is not your problem. I will have you a warrant within the hour."

"Do you want to join the man hunt?" Koga knew what finding Naraku would mean to Sesshomaru.

"No, I'm needed here. Just find her. And if the news is bad I will be the one to tell her."

He ended the call and saw the picture saved on the phone. A smiling white haired girl in a green graduation gown proudly displayed her diploma to the camera.

Sesshomaru dropped Kagura's cell in her purse and picked up his own phone. He dialed the doctor.

Kagura waited and soon she felt the bed move under his weight as Sesshomaru sat on the mattress beside her. "We will find her." It was a statement of truth, as though he had no doubts of the outcome.

* * *

The doctor arrived and examined Kagura. She was barley awake. He took her temperature and took a culture with a long swab from her throat. He met Sesshomaru on the balcony. 

"I'll have to wait for the lab results but I think she's got strep throat. I have some good antibiotics I can leave you."

Sesshomaru frowned, "What about that cough?"

"Has she been under a lot of stress lately?"

"She's the sole guardian of her younger sister who was recently kidnapped."

The doctor was shocked but shook it off. "That would be enough to weaken the immune system and the cough is the result of that."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes but she should stay in bed for a few days." The older man caught Sesshomaru's eye. "I know you will make sure she does."

The doctor left and Sesshomaru brought Kagura her first dose of antibiotics. He sat behind her pressing her naked back to his warm chest then put the pills on her tongue and helped her wash them down with water. Once she swallowed he kissed her neck and helped her lay down on the cool sheets. Kagura fell back to the edge of blissful sleep.

She turned slightly and her bra strap twisted around her shoulder. Sesshomaru saw it and reached around her back and undid the snap. He pushed down her straps and pulled the bra free then tossed it on the bedside table. Kagura's eyelashes fluttered and she watched his hands graze her ribcage as he brushed a soft kiss on the slight curve of her belly. His eyes drank in the sight of her bare breasts and his long, damp silver hair brushed across them when he wrapped her in the sheets watching her as she slipped off into sleep. Kagura was surprised, she felt cherished and protected not exposed. Her eyes closed and she finally let go.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Mark Darcy**: (_Bridget gets out of bed covered in a sheet and begins to fumble around)_ What on Earth are you doing?  
**Bridget Jones**: Getting dressed.  
**Mark Darcy**: Why are you dancing around in that tent business?  
**Bridget Jones**: Because I don't want you to see any of my wobbly bits.  
**Mark Darcy**: Well now that's a bit pointless isn't it. As I happen to have a very high regard for your wobbly bits. In all circumstances.  
**Bridget Jones**: (_Bridget's head emerges from the sheet)_ Really?  
**Mark Darcy**: Absolutely. I think it's high time we had another look.  
_(Bridget drops the sheet on the floor) _……**Bridget Jones, The Edge of Reason …2005**


	20. Misunderstandings & Good Intentions

_Chapter Twenty_

_Uncertainties, Misunderstandings & Other Good Intentions_

Sesshomaru sat beside Kagura on the bed with the laptop open on a pillow in front of him. He had every Inu family resource focused on finding Naraku. So far no luck but that would change soon enough. Normally he would be leading an operation like this in person with more of a hands-on approach but he couldn't bring himself to leave Kagura. Not yet.

He was plagued with an undeniable guilt. Once he'd seen Naraku in Carowinds he should have done more than just send the damned letter. Naraku was unpredictable and was obviously infatuated with Kagura and her sister. He pushed it away and concentrated on the computer. Guilt was a pointless waste of his time that could be better spent in pursuit of Naraku and Kanna.

His thoughts kept returning to the previous night when he saw Kagura in the hall and left to shower and change.

Once in the shower he heard the knocking. Instead of opening the door immediately as he probably should have, he stood and listened. She called him by his name and not title for the first time and confessed to needing him.

_'I never loved him…I was wrong and I do need you. All I ever wanted is you…'_ Her words had stayed with him all night. It was a shame it took such circumstances to bring them out.

It was only moments before dawn and he could hear the calls of the early morning sea birds. Sesshomaru felt a chill in the air and glanced up from the laptop to the balcony.

Sure enough a familiar blue figure stood outside the open French doors watching him. Her face was thin and skeletal, this time she wore a long shawl that blew behind her in a non-existent wind.

_I haven't seen her here at the house since I was a child. I wonder…?_

He spoke aloud. "I see you watching over us… What is it that you know that I don't? Is there something I missed or haven't thought of?"

She ignored him and her milky eyes never strayed from Kagura's sleeping figure. She was attracted to her. He wasn't surprised, he'd heard his Grandmother claim the Blue lady often came to inspect her predecessors. _That's a good sign for me; you think Kagura's going to be around for awhile. Rin will be very pleased once she gets over the impropriety of the sleeping arrangements…_

_

* * *

_Kagura woke and found herself wrapped tightly in a heavy blanket. She wiggled her legs to free herself and realized what covered her was not bedding. She opened her eyes and the room was dark; it was light out but the curtains were drawn. She was still in Sesshomaru's room and he was beside her sleeping in only his incredible blue shorts. His chest pressed against her back and her head rested on his arm. His other arm wrapped around her hip. His soft hair veiled his face and spilled over onto her shoulders. 

_Okay…this is awkward. _She moved her head and was instantly reminded how weak she was. But the pounding in her head had subsided to a low roar_. Thank God for that. _

She wanted to be angry but she wasn't. It was obvious he hadn't taken advantage of her while she was sleeping. And what did she expect? After all hadn't she literally thrown herself at his door?_ Actually I could get used to this._ His hand moved over her bare side and a coil of heat twisted in her belly. Maybe I should move that hand some place else…

Kagura relaxed and closed her eyes as she snuggled back into her yokai pillow whose unconscious hand found his way to her breast. She smiled and swatted it away. _Youkai or not he is such a man and I guess they never change._

The she remembered Kanna. Kagura sat up with the intent of finding her cell phone. The abrupt movement woke Sesshomaru. He pulled her back down to the bed and against him.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"But Kanna! I gotta call Starch…"

His cool voice assured her. "I've got both cell phones and the laptop. Every possible thing had been done and even the police have generously decided to cooperate. They are going from hotel to hotel checking guest registries. I need you to get better. Stay here with me." He ended the command with by pressing his lips to the back of her warm neck.

"How long have we've asleep?" She looked about the room for a clock and found none.

"You've been out maybe ten hours. I just laid down for a nap. Koga checked in with me an hour ago and he doesn't know where Naraku is but he thinks they are getting close. So far no signs of anything foul."

Kagura confessed. "I'm so scared. Not knowing if she's all right… it's the worst. Kanna isn't stupid. I can't believe she'd pull a stunt like this."

Sesshomaru said simply, "She's just a kid. She made a mistake. One that she'll never forget but it's not the end of the world."

_How can he of all people be so nonchalant about it? Maybe he is thinking about Rin. _

Kagura's wet eyes found his. "Are you sure it will be that simple? She'll be fine and just a bit wiser? Sounds like a bad after school special to me."

He sighed and hugged her to him. "Nothing is simple but if he's hurt her he will not live to tell about it. I swear on the blood of this family."

She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. Kagura's tears rained free but then she hadn't had much control over them lately. "You're going to catch my bug."

He pressed his face into her sheet covered chest. "I never get sick, but your concern is sweet."

Kagura wanted to say something but didn't know what._ Is this the price I pay or a great gift? I do want him… Why is every stupid little thing so complicated? _"Are you sure this is what you want?"

He lifted his head and studied her with glowing amber eyes. "I'm past sure. I know you are what I want."

She drew in a fast breath. "You won't regret it later, because I'm human?"

"I will never regret knowing you. Just because of who you are."

Her hands found his hair and she wound her fingers through it. _I wonder if he's ever braided this?_ He delighted in her touch and rested his head on her belly. Kagura wrestled trying to come to a decision.

Sesshomaru put her nerves to rest. "I hope you realize it's safe to stay here with me like this. Nothing will happen. Not now. I don't want you to sleep with me because you think it'll somehow compensate me for helping with Kanna. I want to wait until you are better then I plan on wringing every drop of sweat from you."

Kagura smiled. "You might be exaggerating your talents."

Sesshomaru tapped her on the nose with his forefinger. "I never exaggerate. Embellish, perhaps but never exaggerate."

She paused then frowned. "So I guess this means you aren't mad at me?"

He lifted his head and sat crossed legged beside her. "No I'm not mad. I'm incensed." She saw his eyes change as his tone deepened_. Oh shit, me and my big mouth. I just had to ruin this and say something._

Kagura avoided his gaze. He snapped a fast order. "Kagura, look at me."  
She did and then wished she hadn't.

"You do not have a cold. You have a very serious case of Strep. Had you not come here last night you would be in the hospital. Your sister was taken but you did not ask me for help when you knew I would give it. You traipsed all over this God forsaken state and risked your own life rather than shelving that insufferable pride and coming to me first."

He leaned forward and his long hair fell across her lap. Sesshomaru took her face in his clawed hands. "You know I care deeply for you. I've said it every way I know how except with my body and a ring. How can you put me through this?"

Kagura sat wide eyed. His nose was mere inches from hers and he still held her face._ He's waiting for an answer._

She choked on her words. "I thought you chucked me because I dated Naraku."

His eyes closed and frowned. "I was angry but then I realized something."

Kagura whispered. "What's that?'

"I wasn't giving you enough credit. If you are the woman I think you are then I simply have to trust you. Besides whatever happened is in the past and you are well rid of him."_ He was willing to give me the benefit of the doubt? He trusts me? _

Kagura blinked and smiled. "But nothing happened."

Sesshomaru's stone expression cracked and he broke down into a relived smile.

She continued. "Apparently I melt faster over fancy dinners and rude declarations of love than I do with illegal arms dealers."

He ran his fingers down her shoulders and clasped her hands. "I knew the Groban kid would do it. I owe him one."

Kagura yawned. "Yeah, but I don't know if they make thank you cards for that."

He laughed and leaned forward and drew her earlobe between his sharp teeth, "Screw the card, I'm sending him a gift basket."

She lay back down on the bed and Sesshomaru pulled the sheets up around her tucking her in. "Make sure it's something good like Ghirardelli or Godiva. Don't flake out and go Hickory Farms."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You know what else Ghirardelli makes?"

"What?" She closed her eyes.

Two words rolled off his lips "Chocolate sauce."

"You are a wicked man aren't you? Well it's a step up from the ketchup." She played it down and ignored the visual of Sesshomaru in his shorts and a warm bottle of good chocolate._ I must be feeling better to have thoughts like that… _

"Indeed it is." He lay beside her and kept watch while she slept.

_

* * *

_Sesshomaru opened the kitchen door to find Rin perched on a stool at the breakfast bar with a large steaming mug, watching the flat screen TV that hung on the wall. He shut the door and came up behind her to inspect the mug and saw it was brimming over with hot, black coffee. 

He frowned. "I don't like you drinking that. It isn't good for you."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm eighteen and it's just coffee. Lighten up and don't be such a drag."

He sat beside her lifted the mug and took a long sip. "At least it's Sumatran. You've good taste."

She raised an eyebrow. "But of course I do, I grew up here didn't I. It was beaten into me."

He growled playfully. "Such insolence, apparently I didn't beat you enough." Sesshomaru reached out his clawed hand and mussed the top of her head.

She ducked, "Don't do that, you'll mess up my hair. So how's Kagura"

His eyes turned to the news program. "Better but still pretty damned sick. I have no idea how she let it come to this."

Rin grinned and slyly stole back her coffee mug. "She wanted to leave you a message but it was my idea that she stay. I knew you'd want it that way."

His lips thinned as he reached for the mug and found it missing. "We're lucky she didn't collapse in the bathroom and break her fool neck."

"Sesshomaru-sama you _know_ I wouldn't have let her shower if I knew how bad she really was."

He nodded as he whisked the coffee back to his side of the counter. "I know. She is so stubborn. She thought I wanted to stop seeing her because she'd dated someone I didn't like."

Rin slid off the stool and went to the coffee pot where she brazenly poured herself another cup and stood out of his reach. "Can't say that I blame her for feeling that way. You aren't the easiest person to understand or even get along with. In fact I am going upstairs right now to thank her for putting up with your insufferableness."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Funny, funny child…"

She leaned back against the black marble counter. "So you know the house rule."

"I do? What rule is this" He was back to the news show.

Rin set her mug down and threw him a wicked grin. "Ya know the one that says if you are caught with a member of the opposite sex in your room then there's gonna be a wedding."

He bit the side of his lip and rolled his eyes. "Please, everyone knows that rule only applies to you."

She raised a finger in protest. "You are such a hypocrite, lucky for you I figured that out a while ago."

"What makes you say that?" He turned towards her.

Rin laughed, "It's simple really. If you enforced that rule than Inuyasha would've been arrested years ago on massive counts of bigamy."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "That uncle of yours is a horrible influence."

"Yeah about that…"

"About what?"

Rin pushed herself up and sat on the countertop. She did it purposely to vex him and it worked. "Inuyasha hasn't been himself lately and I was wondering if you had anything to do with that?"

"You're pushing it today Rin." His voice was flat with warning.

"I just think what you did was wrong." She stubbornly returned his angry stare.

"I fail to see how any of this is your concern."

She sighed, "You aren't completely heartless you know, even if you do like to pretend you are."

He responded with a short, "So?"

"Well for starters who's upstairs and naked in your bed? Sure as hell ain't the Easter bunny."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he was even entertaining this conversation. "She's very ill."

Rin leaned forward. "Seems like to me we have five lovely guest bedrooms where other ill guests have fared just fine and still managed to stay mostly clothed."

He slammed his mug down on the counter. CLUNK! "Who in the hell told you she was naked!"

Rin smiled. "You just did. Until this point I was only guessing."

"Baka! I really should've beaten you when you were younger! Such a mouth on a young woman is obscene. I've never had a woman in this house or any other before. Back off and leave me alone about this."

Rin swallowed. She'd known he'd loose his temper but expecting it didn't make it any less harrowing.

"Just don't screw it up is all. And please undo whatever it is you did to Inuyasha. He's been moping around here for months! He even goes in to work early and stays late. Last night he came home and went straight to bed. He missed out on all the excitement."

Sesshomaru tapped his claw on the counter. "So is this your backwards way of giving me your blessing?"

"I do quite like her. I caught Josh online a few weeks ago and he told me about you two. He likes her too."

He closed his eyes. "I should've bribed him to keep quiet. Is nothing in this family sacred?"

She gestured with her mug. "I just want to see you do the right thing. Besides it's about time we get someone cool around here besides Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looked at the calendar and wondered how many weeks of summer were left before Julliard was back in session.

* * *

The door bell chimed and they waited while the day maid answered the front door. She returned and stuck her head though the kitchen doorway. 

"Sir there is a strange young woman and a large golden retriever at the front door demanding your head on a platter." She made the announcement as though it was regular occurrence.

_What the hell?_ Sesshomaru stood. "Thanks Gert, I'll see to her."

He opened the door and was face to face with the girl who'd worn the bat suit and…her dog?

"Can I help you?" he asked cautiously

She held a suspiciously familiar letter in her hand and the dog's leash in the other. "You pointy eared son of a bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

"Where's Kagura?" She tried to cross the threshold but Sesshomaru stood his ground refusing to allow her entry.

"Let me in! I want to see my friend." Her eyes were wide with fury.

Rin had followed Sesshomaru and stood behind him in the foyer. "Someone's here to see Kagura! Maybe we should put some clothes on her first."

This was followed by a screech of outrage from the girl on the stoop.

Sesshomaru's nerves felt as though someone had taken a vegetable grater to them. He swung around to Rin.

"You! Out now." She sauntered back the kitchen._ Damn that girl, she is utterly fearless_.

He turned back to face the batgirl. "Your name, its Kagome correct?"

Her eyes narrowed and she hissed. "You know very well what my name is. After all it appears several times in this letter of yours." She held up the paper careful to keep it out of his reach.

Sesshomaru was perplexed. "Where did you find that?"

Kagome put the letter in her back jeans pocket. "I was house-sitting for Kagura while she's here. When Kanna turned up missing I went to look for clues or anything helpful. This was on the kitchen table."

He was incredulous. "Do you always read other peoples personal papers?"

"Only when it's a matter of life and death, now I want to see Kagura NOW."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

Kagome stomped her foot and waved her fist in his face. "Why the hell not? Is she chained naked to your bed or something?"

Rin called from the kitchen were she was blatantly eavesdropping. "No chains just nudity!"

Sesshomaru's nails dug into his palms and a drop of blood splattered on the shiny wooden floor.

Kagome pulled out her cell phone. "That rips it. I'm calling the cops."

He forced a smile. "That really won't be necessary, this is a horrible misunderstanding. And Rin has a twisted sense of humor." He called over his shoulder. "Which we will be sure to discuss in the very near future."

Sesshomaru opened the door. "Please why don't the two of come on in."

Kagome nodded and returned her cell phone to her purse. "Much better, come Molly."

The dog regarded Sesshomaru with a cold look, held her nose in the air as she passed by him and huffed. _Odd, I've never seen a dog behave that way before? Surely she isn't mad at me too?_

* * *

**Notes:**

I didn't have time for notes on the last couple of chapters because they were so long and I am still painting my bathroom and will get it done this weekend if it kills me. And it just might. Got the hedgehog helping but she keeps sneaking off to take naps. Lazy critter.

Yes it can really be that difficult to get the police to search for a missing adult.

Starch is based on the P.I. I caught sitting in my driveway watching my neighbors. As if they wouldn't notice? Sheesh!

Canadian Geese are protected by some stupid law in Charlotte and if you whack one then you will be fined. They are aggressive, mean and boy do I hate the stupid things. My friend was playing golf and accidentally knocked one over with a golf ball. The bird got up and acted like nothing happened. He didn't even attack. Guess he's used to getting hit by golf balls?

Leslie smellycatlk: There is little defense for Sesshou's roaming hands. He was worried but in the end, pointy ears or not he is still male so there ya go. As for the ghost, I am feeling very Halloweeny. Of course that could just be the paint fumes getting to me … I laughed when I read you review.

….Okay soapbox time…a while ago (back when they had their first date and it ended badly) someone made the comment why couldn't Sesshou just fix everything with an apology, flowers or by dedicating a song to her. I couldn't find the review or email that had this so forgive me if this isn't the exact wording but that's the gist of the comment. I don't think I ever responded and here's the perfect place.

I wanted their feelings to be justified and real. They needed to get to know each other and have things simmer. Flowers and songs are nice but don't hold up in the big picture. Actions speak volumes more than words and both characters needed some personal growth before they could get together and I wanted to be careful to show that. Besides there's nothing I hate more than some guy who ticks me off and thinks just throwing flowers at me will fix what ever he did. Also both characters had to lose in order to win.

Guess I was wrong this still has a few chapters to go but not many!

I found out Bridget Jones is still going strong as a newspaper column in the UK paper the Independent. Right now she's pregnant and doesn't know if the father is Mark or Daniel. Oh how far our Eliza had fallen! (I promise you Kagura will NEVER have that problem). I tried to read the column but you have to subscribe and it's $1.50 an article so I didn't do it. Go to Wikipedia and search for Bridget Jones for more info.

Some crazy person has offered to set me up a website (for free too! How bout that?) that will have a page dedicated to the music of this story. If I let 'em do it is that something anyone would even want to read? I didn't even know there were enough songs in here to do such a thing or that anyone cared that much. Guess it's proof some people have WAY too much free time on their hands.

**Bridget Jones**: (Bridget is on the phone talking to Mark's answering machine while he waits outside her flat) "You're outside! Look err, I'll ring you later. Unless you've come to chuck me once and for all, in which case... Bye and thank you and sorry."  
(Mark buzzes up again from outside)  
**Bridget Jones**: "Oh God please don't chuck me, don't chuck me. If you have chucked me, please change your mind, I'll behave much better in the future."  
pause  
**Bridget Jones**: "On the other hand if you haven't chucked me please behave better next time we go out. Stuck up snob!"

**(Mark confronts Daniel after he finds out he left Bridget in the Bangkok airport to be arrested) **

**Mark Darcy**: "Would you step outside please?"  
**Daniel Cleaver**: "I'm afraid it's not possible".  
**Mark Darcy**: "Look are you gonna step outside or do I have to drag you?"  
**Daniel Cleaver**: "I think you're gonna have to drag me"

**Shazzer**: (On Bridget meeting Mark's co-workers) What about a wig? They're lawyers aren't they? Lawyers love wigs

**…..Bridget Jones, The Edge of Reason…2005**


	21. Anything Good About Me: Eyes Wide Open

_Chapter Twenty-one_

_Anything Good About Me: Eyes Wide Open_

Kagome stood in the foyer fuming. Sesshomaru was forced to decide between the least of two evils. He could either leave her alone with Rin while he went to see if Kagura was decent or send Kagome upstairs on her own and hope for the best. Both options could only end badly and would no doubt prove extremely hazardous to his health.

Thinking quickly he asked Gert show Kagome into the empty formal living room and then slipped up the back stairs. There wasn't much harm she could do to the living room and if she did break something well then he'd never liked that room much anyway.

Kagura was asleep and laying spread eagle on her back. Had the devil not been breathing down his neck he would've found the image almost sweet. _I really don't want to wake her but Batgirl will make my life a living hell._

He opened his closet and pulled out a blue linen robe. He laid it out across the mattress then rolled Kagura into it and tied the waist closed. She was breathing so he knew she was alive but she didn't immediately wake.

He arranged the covers and paused to kick his blue boxers under the bed where they wouldn't be spotted by Kagome's eagle eyes. He ran past the windows popping open the shades. Kagura opened her eyes. "What on earth are you doing and why am I wearing your robe?"

"You friend Kagome is on her way up."

"Really? That's great."

"If you say so, it's not your blood she's after."

Kagura rolled over and buried her face in her pillow hiding from the sun. "Why does she want your blood?" _Why is it always about blood with him?_

"Apparently she went to your house with the intention of helping to find Kanna and you left my letter on the table."

She mumbled. "Oh yeah, I did." _Just part of it._

"Well she read it."

Her voice was muffled by the pillow. "Good for her."

"You are only saying that because you aren't listening to me."

She yawned. "I was listening. You are just going to have to take ownership of your actions. That's all there is to it."

"Can't we discuss that later? Why does it have to be now?"

"Relax. You aren't the only one to blame here."

Sesshomaru was filled with a stupid hope he refused to acknowledge. _I've made hundreds of decisions with far darker consequences than forbidding my stupid half brother to see a girl. So why does this one haunt me. I blame this woman; she must never know how much power she holds. _"You think so?"

"Yeah if Inuyasha really cared about her, he should've told you where to stick your orders."

_THAT _had not been the answer he wanted to hear. But his heart softened as she continued. "If he told you to drop me would you have?"

Sesshomaru stuffed his hands into his pockets as he paced the foot of the bed. One of Kagura's toes was exposed and he paused to contemplate her French pedicure. His voice came out low and gruff. "Woman I'm on the verge of committing murder for you. I doubt a small thing like his disapproval would stop me from the pursuing and having of you."

Kagura only caught the last three of his words. "So did you just say you wouldn't have dropped me?"

He bit his tongue and cut to the chase. "Hardly."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru glanced at his watch and realized it was time for her next dose. He paged Gert, asked her to bring Kagome up and filled a glass of water in the bathroom.

By the time Kagome arrived Sesshomaru was holding the glass for Kagura. She was sitting up but was still very pale. Her dark hair hung down limp to her shoulders and her crimson eyes seemed larger.

"Sesshou, I can hold my own glass", she admonished gently. He muttered something under his breath and then wandered over to a plush chair in the corner where he sat glaring.

Kagome's eyes bugged out of her skull. "Can I just say wow? When did this happen?"

Kagura blinked, "It just did."

Molly burst into the room. Her toenails clicked against the wooden floor as she danced around the bed.  
Kagura cooed. "Ohhh! You brought my baby girl! Molly! I missed you SO much!"

She bent down and hugged the dog. Molly beat her tail against Sesshomaru's thousand dollar comforter then reached up and licked her face. Kagura teetered on the edge of the high bed and Sesshomaru stood up. He walked back to her, hooked an arm around her middle and settled her back into the center of his bed. He pulled his hair back from hisface and grumbled "Be careful."

Kagome made a face and he turned to her, "She's really ill. I think it's made her a bit unsteady. Her balance is questionable at best."

Kagome listened and thought, _Yeah I just bet you are carrying her everywhere she needs to go._ She turned to Kagura. "So the last time I heard you mention his name," she pointed to Sesshomaru as though he couldn't hear. "It was followed by a sting of four letter expletives; a declaration of undying hatred and a vow to some how find a way to shave his head in his sleep. So what gives?"

Sesshomaru frowned at this but no one noticed.

"He's helping me find Kanna." Kagura whispered looking tired.

Kagome asked. "That's all well and good and I see you are very sick but this is the master bedroom. Doesn't this huge old house have guest rooms?"

Sesshomaru interceded. "This is the best room so naturally I gave it to her."  
Kagome raised a brow. "Oh really?" She picked a long silver hair off the dark blue comforter and held it out to Molly who sniffed it eagerly.

"So girl, does this reek of horny yokai or what?" Molly whined her agreement.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "You've gone too far. She is ill. She is here of her own will. That is all you need to know."

Kagome cut her eyes and met him nose to nose. "I think you owe me much, much more. What the hell did you do to Inuyasha?"

He looked at the floor. "We shall discuss this at a later time. I will leave you with Kagura."

Sesshomaru left firmly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bed next to Kagura. "Girl you look like a wet rag."

"That's what they keep telling me."

"So is this for real? Have you sold your body to enlist his help?" She was kidding but Kagura wasn't laughing.

"Kagome, the other page to that letter is in my purse. Go read it." Kagome picked up her purse and fished out the letter. It was crinkled from being read over and over. She read quickly.

"Oh my God, is this true? Did you see him on the website?"

Kagura nodded.

"This is worse than I ever knew. But weren't the police doing enough? Did you have to come here like this? To get help from him?"

Kagura said quietly. "I am here because I needed his help. The police won't search for a legal adult who left with out traces of a struggle. But that's not the only reason. He can be such an ass but I think ...I love him."

Kagome stood frozen to the floor. "What? How?"

Kagura smiled, "He's really a unique person. He's intelligent, caring, sensual and…I can talk to him. He really knows how to listen."

Kagome covered her ears with her hands. "Okay you can stop there. Have the two of you been sneaking around or what?"

"I went to the concert with him and we had harsh words. Then we met up here and I realized I was wrong about him. Inuyasha was right. He's not a bad guy."

"So is he drugging your food?"

"Nope. But now Molly's here so I dub her official Royal taste tester." Molly danced around at the sound of her name.

Kagome sat on the bed and lay down beside Kagura. "The sex is amazing right?"

"While I expect it will be we've not gotten that far."

"Wow, I should have figured something was up the way he hovered over you that night at the lake house. That room you were in was off the chain. And the way he led you there by candle light."

Kagura pulled the bedding up to her chin and turned towards Kagome. "Yeah I think he put me in his room then too. He also gave me his cell phone number."

Kagome put her arms behind her head. "Wow. And you have nicknamed him to boot?"

"Nickname? You've got to be kidding me. He's thawed out a bit but not _that _much."

Kagome asked, "Then why did you call him Sesshou?"

Kagura sighed, "He asked him to. I think it's his name. The maru part might be a title or birth rank or something. I think it's probably some kind of honor. Not even Rin calls him that."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Remember when I decided to embrace my Japanese heritage?"

"How can I forget the semester you inflicted endless amounts of anime on us. Sango's still scarred and has blocked the Cartoon Network channel from her TV."

"Ha. Ha. Anyway I think his name means circle of destruction or first son of Death and Destruction. But then it could also mean free rice refill with large drink. It's iffy."

Kagura smiled. "For someone whose name could mean ring of death he sure has the gentlest hands..."

Kagome put her hands back on her ears. "La, la, la I can't hear you."

She laughed and dropped her hands. "All these little things going right under my nose and I missed it. I am the world's worst friend."

"No you're not. I am. I'm in love with the man who broke you and Inuyasha up."

Kagome frowned. "He is so gonna pay for that but really I'm madder at Inu than him. Why did he let Sesshomaru do that? I guess he doesn't care about me as much as I thought.

Kagura closed her eyes, "I think you are in for a surprise."

* * *

Kagome sat on the front porch with Molly dozing at her feet. Sesshomaru opened the door and sat on the rocking chair beside hers. Molly lifted her head and gave him a deep sorrowful look. Kagome reached down to pet the dog and spoke without turning her head.

"This business with Kanna, its bad isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I know I was rude earlier but you had it coming." She watched a car slow as it passed the house. A bald man leaned out of the car and snapped a photo of the house. Sesshomaru waited until he left before answering.

"I can see how you might feel that way." he allowed cautiously.

"Good, because I want you to promise me something."

He gave an offhand shrug. "I promise nothing."

"When I first met Naraku…he was cold and I didn't like him. I get the feeling he is rotten and decayed on the inside. When you find him, if you truly love my best friend you'll make sure he doesn't walk away from this. Kagura doesn't know how powerful you are but I do. Make it happen and I will forgive you for what you did to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru rocked back and his chair squeaked with the movement. "You needn't have asked."

Kagome smiled serenely. "I thought not."

He rocked in silence and she added. "I think she really loves you. That's a first for Kagura. She tends to push people away."

"So I've noticed." His face was expressionless. Kagome tried but wasn't able to see any of the qualities Kagura had listed.

She gave up and sighed. _Who knows what she sees in him? _"Don't screw this up."

He frowned flashing the tips of his fangs. "Do you really think I needed to be told that?"

Kagome laughed, "No but I loved saying it."

* * *

Rin sat on the counter furiously attacking a bowl of vegetable chow main with a thin pair of chop sticks. The whole house had lost its freaking mind but that was no reason for her  
skip lunch. She was watching her Tri-Gun DVD and had the sound turned high enough to test the limits of the new flat screen TV.

Vash was dancing around a box of doughnuts. Rin drank her coke and pondered putting Vash on her Christmas list; just for the hell of it to bug Sesshomaru.

The cordless phone rang. Rin didn't hear it but felt it vibrate on the counter beside her. She muted Vash and answered.

"Yo! House of Inu. Whasss up?"

A soft male voice said. "Rin, darling is that you? It's been a very long time since we last saw each other. I've missed you."

Her arm shook but she forced her hand to keep a grip on the receiver. "I'm not afraid and I don't care about you."

"Now that is a real shame but no matter I've found a new girl and she isn't into betrayal."

Rin spat into the phone, "You got to hell Naraku!"

"Maybe I will but first I need you to be a good little girlie and give your new friend a message. Tell Kagura to call off her dogs. I have Kanna and she's fine. But she won't be much longer if you keep pushing me. Understand?"

* * *

Rin opened her mouth but there was only static on the other end of the phone. He was gone. She dropped the phone and ran up the steps. She pounded on Sesshomaru's door.

He'd heard her foot steps and opened the door before her fist struck the wood of the door. "Rin, what is it?" His voice was cool water on her frazzled nerves.

"Naraku, he just called and he has some girl. He knows Kagura?"

Sesshomaru's lips pulled back baring his sharp teeth. "Has he now?"

Rin put her head against his shoulder. "Why is he after us?"

His hand found the back of her head. "I don't know but it doesn't matter. He won't lay a hand on you."

"He mentioned someone named Kanna and that he'll hurt her if we don't back off…"

"That's Kagura's little sister. He ran off with her the day before yesterday." _This is just further proof this is escalating into a possible hostage situation._

Rin pulled back from him and he winced at the sight of her tear stained face. She pushed him away and snapped "Why didn't you tell me? That was three years ago. I can handle it. Oh…I hate it when you treat me like a child!"

Rin turned and stomped down the hall. Sesshomaru watched her leave. _Funny…that wasn't quite the reaction I would've expected._

He pulled his cell from his pocket and snapped it open. "Jaken, I need you to pull a rootie on my phone. Pull the records of all incoming calls in the last hour. I want a location on each one. We're getting closer. Call me the minute you have this information. I'm going down there."

He turned back to the door. It was shut but he heard Kagome's voice and Kagura's low laughter. _I can just go back in there as if nothing happened and they wouldn't know. _He shook his head and opened the door.

* * *

Kagura glanced up the sound of the opening door. Her small smile vanished when she saw his stony expression. "Has something happened?"

He sat on the mattress beside her. Kagome moved to the chair. "Naraku called. We must be getting close because he is feeling stressed."

Kagura's hands latched onto his shirt collar. "Has he hurt her?"

"No. She is fine."_ Of course Naraku is a known liar and who knows what his definition of fine is..._ But he didn't feel the need to burden her with this obvious observation.

Kagura twisted the bed sheet in her hands. "I can not stay here. I'm getting dressed and going back."

Sesshomaru stood. "That is the last thing you will be doing. You will stay here. I'm leaving as soon as we know he is still in Georgetown-Horry County."

Kagura bit her lip. "She's mine and I will not sit here and do nothing."

Sesshomaru put a firm hand on her shoulder. "After last night your safety became my responsibility."

Kagura raised her hand and pushed him away. "You have no such claim. This isn't the feudal world. You've no say over me what so ever. I'm going and if you don't like it you can stuff it up your ass and sit on it."

Kagome stood from the chair and slipped from the room shutting the door behind her.

Sesshomaru laughed bitterly. "Really, that is how you feel? You must be feeling better because you hate me again."

"I never said that! I just want my sister back. She's _my_ responsibility… She's all I have. "

"I can see that. Okay then." He walked across the room and pushed open the French doors leading to his balcony. He stood at the far end of the large balcony. "Come here. If you can make it to me then you may come."

Kagura smiled smugly. _Easy peasy._

She climbed out of the bed and made it to the doors without incident. Hell it even felt good just to be out of bed. She stepped out on the balcony and the ocean breeze caught the robe and it whipped around her slim frame. She stood in front of Sesshomaru then broke down into a coughing fit.

He gave her his arm and she leaned into him until the spasms stopped. "This isn't strep…the cough…"

Sesshomaru sighed and scooped her up. "The doctor says it is and I believe him. The cough is brought on by the added stress."

He pressed her face into his shoulder as he carried her back in. "Little one you are strong but I cannot worry about you and Kanna. If nothing else stay here for me. I will not fail you."

"I hate this!" She pounded a weak fist on his chest. Sesshomaru brushed her hand away then put his lips to her ear and whispered.

"I told you I trusted you. Now it's your turn to trust me."

* * *

Notes:

**Mark Darcy**: I should have done this years ago.  
**Daniel Cleaver**: Done what?  
**Mark Darcy**: This.  
_Darcy punches Cleaver. Hard_  
**Daniel Cleaver**: Ow. Fuck me, that really hurt. What the hell do you think you're doing?  
**Mark Darcy**: This.  
_Darcy punches Cleaver again. Even harder_


	22. Sister Sisyphus

_Chapter Twenty-two_

_Sister Sisyphus_

Rin helped Kagome haul two suitcases through the door and up the steep stairs to a guest bedroom. "Hey what are the duffel bags for?"

Kagome opened one suitcase and began transferring clothes to the travel bag. "What do you think they're for kiddo?"

Rin frowned. "Kiddo? Please, no one uses that word anymore. And it's obvious. You are packing so that once Sesshomaru-sama is gone you and Kagura can follow them to meet Naraku."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "You're a fast one aren't ya?"

Rin grinned. "And of course I assume Sesshomaru-sama has forbidden this."

Kagome shrugged. "They're discussing it now."

"Ah," Rin flopped down on the bed next to the bags. "So that's what all the yelling was about. She's still bad off sick. Are you sure she should go? I hate to say it but he might have a point."

Kagome raised a pointed finger. "This isn't about should she go because she will go. And I'd rather be with her where I can keep an eye on her. Otherwise she'll sneak off on her own."

Rin considered this as she lay on her belly kicking her legs in the air. "You know her pretty well. If I were her that's what I'd do, I couldn't hang around here doing nothing."

"Me too, but I guess Sesshomaru is used to women who like to be taken care of."

Rin laughed, "I wouldn't know. I've seen pictures of some of his dates in magazines but he's never brought anyone home to meet me before. This is serious. In fact I should start calling her mom. _That'll_ really get his goat."

Kagome raised her brow. "So do you live to drive him crazy?"

"Mostly, he keeps me under his thumb so it's the only entertainment I can get. I guess I brought it on my self by running off with that guy, but sheesh! It's been three years; you'd think he'd get over it."

Kagome was surprised Rin spoke of the incident so freely. "So has he told you Naraku has Kagura's sister? She's your age."

Her legs stopped swinging. "Yeah, that perv is such a monster. I got the call."

"What call?" Kagome stopped folding Kagura's jeans.

"He called an hour ago and said if Kagura didn't call off her dogs he'd hurt Kanna. Double-entendre insults. That is so like him." She rolled her eyes.

Kagome's hands froze. "Sesshomaru didn't mention the threat…"

"I wouldn't expect him to. He doesn't like it when the family worries."

"Umm…but Kagura isn't related to him."

Rin chewed the end of her finger nail. "Doesn't matter…she's as good as married to him now."

Kagome swallowed, "What!"

"Maybe I should rephrase that, he is fiercely loyal to the point of being obnoxious. Trust me; the House of Inu is like being in the mob cept we send out for Chinese." Rin raised her hands above her head and announced in an ominous voice. "The only way out is to die! Or elope with me…yeah that seems to do it too."

Kagome sighed and bent down over Rin. "Aren't you being just a tad dramatic?"

"Maybe but its still true." Rin bit her lip. "Ya know we really shouldn't go alone."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Who said anything about we? You aren't going."

Rin propped her chin up on her hands. "Course I am. You're already taking the love of his life and you know he's gonna be hugely pissed so what's one more person? Besides, I know Naraku and that is an advantage Sesshomaru hasn't considered."

"I don't know…" Kagome bit her lip.

"It's better to ask forgiveness than permission. Anyway I'm eighteen now and can just go on my own if you say no."

Kagome cursed. "Damn it. You little blackmailing, scheming imp!"

"Yeah I know. But seriously this is dangerous. We should take Inuyasha."

Kagome's eyes widened. "He's here?"

Rin studied a nail, "Somewhere around here. Actually he usually gets home about now."

"Really, well isn't that interesting…"

Rin's lips spread in a wicked grin. "Say, you two wouldn't know each other would you?'

"I guess you could say that…"

"He's real good at covet operations. Sesshomaru-sama barges through the red tape but Inuyasha slips in like a samurai and then he hacks everything half to death."

Kagome's voice was cold. "Seems like to me all he does is take orders from his stuck up, asshole brother."

"Not usually. But sometimes they fight. I've got the best ones on tape."

"Come on, you do not."

"Sure do. But usually the camera gets broken so they aren't very long."

Kagome ignored the last comment. "What's Inuyasha been up to? Is he seeing someone?"

Rin stretched her arms. "Just work. He hasn't even had a party in months. He was hung up on some chick but he had a huge fight with Sesshomaru-sama about it…. So that must've been you huh?"

"I doubt it. Why didn't Sesshomaru like the girl?" Kagome twisted her ring on her finger as she spoke.

"That I do not know. Before it started Sesshomaru-sama slipped me a twenty and sent me to see a movie. But I skipped the movie and went clubbing."

_Maybe I'm just asking the wrong question_. Kagome tried again. "Rin, why do you think he didn't like her?"

"Easy." She put up her hand and did a stage whisper. "There was a nasty rumor that she was, get this, human."

Kagome was nonplussed. "But you're human and he seems to like you just fine."

Rin shrugged. "Go figure. But I am not the center of the family tree. I'm kinda like an acorn that fell off, blew away and started my own tree."

"That bastard is such a hypocrite. You know when I first saw Kagura today he was holding her drinking glass for her! You know how many men she had eviscerated for less? It's disgusting."

Rin added, "Yeah usually he really hates humans, present company excluded of course."

"Humph." Kagome went back to packing the duffel bags.

* * *

Inuyasha unlocked the back door and found the kitchen deserted. Trigun DVDs were scattered over the counters and empty coke cans littered the table. 

_Where is everyone?_

The house was strangely quiet. He trudged up the back stairs to his room and tossed his brief case on the tiny bed. _I miss my lake house. I bet the water skiing is perfect right now too._

He pulled off his jacket and button up shirt. He hung each carefully in his closet and threw on an old Aerosmith shirt and jeans.

Giggling came from the room next to his. _Rin's home, wonder if she'll admit to borrowing my car?_ He stood outside the door and yelled.

"Rin! Did you take out the mustang again without asking? At least refill the stinking tank. God damn gas is $3 a gallon!"

Rin opened the door and stuck out her head. "I'm sorry. Next time I won't forget."

He frowned, "To ask or to fill up the tank?"

She shrugged, "I'm sure I'll remember one or the other eventually."

"Brat don't gimme any crap today, just for once in your short life do what I ask!"

Rin made big doll eyes and complained. "Please don't do this, you're embarrassing me in front of our guest."

"Who's in there?" He tried to see around her shoulders and called, "Hey Holly." He turned back to Rin. "She doesn't care if we fight, she's seem much worse that this."

"On contraire dear Uncle, that's not Holly." Rin stepped back and let the door fall open.

Kagome sat on the bed digging though the duffel bag. "Rin where is the hair dryer. I swear it was just right here…"

Inuyasha's mouth went dry. "Kagome."

She looked up, her eyes wide. "Inuyasha." She acknowledged him coldly.

He spread his arms in confusion. "Kagome?"

She spat back. "Inuyasha."

Rin yelped, "Stop it already. It's starting to sound like a bad cartoon in here. I'm going down for a coke." She left them alone.

Inuyasha crossed the threshold. "So how've ya been?"

"Fine."

"That's good. How do you know Rin?"

She sighed, "We just met today. I am here for Kagura."

His ears twitched. "She's here too?"

"Yeah she's been holed up in your _honorable_ half-brother's bedroom since yesterday."

"You're kidding."

She zipped the duffel bag and refused to meet his golden eyes. "Nope, apparently she came here for his help and was ill. So he's been keeping her, like a pet."

He smirked. "That jerk hates pets. Why does she need our help?"

Kagome whispered. "Naraku's kidnapped her younger sister Kanna."

His face paled and his ear flattened against his head. "We should've done away with him last time. Is the girl still…okay?"

"We think so but there's no way to be sure. Every hour counts but we've just been hanging out here. I think Sesshomaru is getting ready to go to Myrtle Beach and look for him."

"Damn. How did I miss this?" He ran a claw through his hair. "I wanna help."

_Of course you do._ "Well then I guess you can come with us. Sesshomaru is going alone but we're going to be right behind him."

Inuyasha grinned and flashed the points of his fangs. "Sneaking out huh? Then count me in."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of bed with Kagura in his lap. He combed her hair as he waited for Jaken to report back. 

Kagura's eyes were closed and she sat in silent worry. _He can go to hell because I'm going. It just will be after he leaves. _

Sesshomaru focused on the rhythm of the hair brush. He knew she was furious but had already decided it was inevitable. Kagura's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Are you always this calm? I think even if the world were ending you'd still have that bored expression."

He replied evenly, "Sometimes its best not to wear your emotions on your face. I'm not worried because I already know I will win." _I just wish you believed it. _He'd asked her to trust him earlier but she'd turned her head away and the moment passed. _Maybe it's because she has so much to lose and it wouldn't matter who was holding her._

Kagura sighed. "Sesshou, bring her back safe and I will give you whatever you want."

The brush froze in his hand. "That is a weighty promise I am not beyond accepting. Have a care because I will hold you to it." _Stupid woman, I would've done it for free. _"Hasn't anyone taught you not to bargain with yokai?"

She touched his hand and turned to face him. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. You asked me to trust you and this is as close as I can come."

_"_Stupid broker, not everything in this world can be haggled over. But I will have what I want of you. I don't need some half cocked bargain for that."

A shiver ran down her spine and he felt it through the thin robe. He studied her with a half lidded gaze and parted lips. _Naraku had better not take too long to die, I've better things to do with my time_. He was tracing the sensitive skin on the back of her neck when his cell rang. Sesshomaru snatched it up.

Koga barked. "We've got a bead on him."

"Perfect. How hard was it?"

He paused. "Easy enough but there were a few laws that we bent oh hell, trampled actually. We're kind of in jail. I need bail."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and hissed. "What is the charge?"

"Concealed weapon and no permit."

"Where the hell were your permits?"

Koga confessed. "In the mail, they were expired and I just sent off for a new one. No big deal, but tell that to Barney Freaking Fife here."

Sesshomaru demanded, "So where is he?"

"The Crazy Seahorse off 14th Ave and Ocean. Can't miss it. Lot's of neon. According to the front desk he's paid up for a week so I doubt he's leaving."

"And the police, are they still cooperating."

Koga sighed, "About that. His status on the watch list makes this a homeland security problem and the Feds are coming to take over."

"And?" Sesshomaru's patience was cracking.

"And they will be here in three days. He isn't deemed an immediate flight risk and as far as they are concerned they have no proof Kanna isn't his girlfriend."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed. "Did it occur to anyone to ask the girl?"

"Nope, I asked but they didn't want to blow their cover. The whole investigation is a disaster."

Sesshomaru laughed and Koga felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Kagura stiffened. "Good. It makes things all the better for me. I will be there in two hours and I will bail you out once this is done, then I am deducting it from what ever I am paying you."

Koga protested, "But you aren't paying me anything!"

"And now you know why."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood up and pocketed his phone. Kagura held her breath and waited. 

"We know where he's at and I'm going to take care of it. I will be back sometime tomorrow and this will be over."

Kagura clasped her hands in front of her and hung her head. He titled her chin up with a clawed hand. "We have much to discuss when I get back." He pressed his cool lips to her forehead.

"Call me once you have her. I need to hear her voice." Kagura's eyes filled with tears.

"I will. Now stay here or I promise you there will be hell to pay." Sesshomaru cocked his head and studied her for a moment, committing her face to memory. He left the room and she heard his footsteps on the stairs then the closing of the front door.

* * *

Kagura lay on his fresh cool bed sheets. _Maybe I should stay here. He's serious and I think he's capable of doing this. But what if something goes wrong? She's my only family and it'll upset her if I'm not there. What if Naraku's hurt her? Then she'll need me not a stranger. God, she's never even met Sesshou… That rips it._

Kagura stood and made a face as her legs adjusted to standing. _Okay not so bad… if I'm sitting in the car driving then I'll be fine, not comfortable but fine. _

She found her clothes freshly laundered and neatly folded on the dresser bureau. She pulled her pants and shirt on and sat back down on the bed for a break. _One step at a time._

Kagura gathered her various pill bottles from the dresser and dumped them into her purse. _Now where are my farden keys?_

She found her keys on the floor then slipped down the stairs. The front door was locked but the dead bolt wasn't turned. It was a double dead bolt and had it been turned she would've been locked inside the house. This gave her pause. _He must trust me or else he would have locked me in here._ She opened the door and stepped out on the porch.

A purple Mustang waited at the curb with the engine running. The black tinted window slid down and Kagome's head popped out. "Shit girl! Took ya long enough."

Kagura was awestruck. "How'd you know and whose car is this?"

"I just counted on you doing something stupid and it doesn't get any crazier than this"

_Okay that was true._

"Who's driving?" Kagura couldn't see through the illegal tint on the windshield.

"Inuyasha." Kagome then mouthed the words _we aren't together._

Inuyasha called out from the driver's seat. "Are ya getting in or are we gonna have to drag ya."

"Sesshou's gonna be so pissed." Was all Kagura could think to say.

He laughed. "That's nothing new; that fluffy bitch is pissed most of the time anyway. What's one more thing to add to his list?"

Kagura shrugged. _How can you argue with that logic?_ She opened the car door and slid onto the back black leather seat.

Somehow she wasn't surprised when she saw Rin sitting behind Kagome.

* * *

**Notes**: 

Sisyphus was founder and king of Corinth and was notorious as the most cunning knave on earth. His greatest triumph came at the end of his life, when the god Hades came to claim him personally for the kingdom of the dead. Hades had brought along a pair of handcuffs, a comparative novelty, and Sisyphus expressed such an interest that Hades was persuaded to demonstrate their use - on himself….does this remind you of anyone we know here?

"You're the kingpin in your end of town  
My kid sister come and take your crown  
Just when you think you got your system down  
What you got going up and come around"

**Sister Sisyphus…Spin Doctors**.

**Brickwall847**: Sadly adulthood is a lie. I don't think anyone is ever truly grown up and mature. The only exception to this is Allan Greenspan. Iz should be jealous. She's been a horrible proof reader and while I was asking Josh that question on MSN Chat last week she tried to run across the laptop keyboard…good thing she is cute!

**Thegr8sephiroth**: Sesshou doesn't admit anything to anyone. Ever. No really, if he ate all the cookies and didn't leave you any then he wouldn't even feel guilty. In fact he'd probably eat them in your bed, leave lots of crumbs and deny everything! After threatening to kill you first.

**LeslieSmellyCatlk**: Kagura's faith maybe misplaced but she's safe in her assumption. She'd of woken up for that I promise you. Heh-heh.

**Molly** has a fan club! Funny side note I have a coworker named Molly who is kind of miffed about the dog's name in this story. I swear it was a coincidence but she doesn't believe me. Apparently her in laws have a dog named Molly and it bugs her. In fact she is home sick this week and maybe reading this. So Molly please forgive me! And cross your fingers babe cause I got the lotto tickets!

**Iz** is happy though, because in Double or Nothing, (Coming soon in two weeks maybe) Kagome has a pet hedgehog Bartleby! Kikyo haters be sure to check out the first chapter of Southern Fried Hanyou for the dog in that story. Fictional pets are the best. They add humor to a story and never need to be house broken.

**Bridget Jones**: _diary_ "Wonder what Mark Darcy would be like as a father. Father to his children I mean, not to me. That would be weird Oedipus-like thought."…**Bridget Jones Edge of Reason 2005**


	23. Insensitive

_Chapter Twenty-three _

_Insensitive: _

_One of the chosen few who went ahead and fell for you

* * *

_

I'm sorry but I had to reload this chapter due to too many errors. (I also added a smidge to Kagome & Inu's confrontation) Enjoy!

* * *

Kanna sat on the hotel bed watching Ghost Hunters on the small television mounted to the dirty wall. Naraku was on the other bed reading _The DaVinci Code._ Thankfully he was ignoring her. Her stomach rumbled but at this point she knew better than to say anything. 

When it started the trip was the most exciting thing she'd ever done. Then she met her fellow campers. The sea turtles were cool but her bunk mates were a drag; too many rules and no fun.

When she got an email from Naraku she was thrilled that someone older and incredibly good looking as him would find her, a stick with hair, interesting. When she explained she felt like camp was more of a hard labor sentence than fun he asked her to fly back and meet him at his beach house.

And why not? He made it sound like the MTV beach house and Kagura never allowed her to go to the beach alone. At school all of her professors knew Kagura and gave her regular updates. One skipped class always equaled a call from home. So there was no sneaking off or playing hooky to go to the beach.

Kagura had reason to be over protective. In those first dark months after the death of their parents Kanna ran away from home. She was only gone a week but that stunt cost her dearly. She'd lost Kagura's trust and she'd spent the last six years proving how responsible she was so Kagura would let her go away to school. _Now where am I? What was I thinking? I'll never be allowed to leave the house again. God I hope I get to see Kagura soon. Anything is better than this._

But five days ago Naraku's offer was too good to pass up. So she'd ditched her boring teammates and hopped the first plane out. Sneaking away had been a cinch. The last straw came while they were sitting around a fire on the beach. They were in a country where the legal drinking age was practically non existent but her new "friends" only wanted to _talk._ The others were above such things as partying but Kanna wasn't. _Screw them if they don't know how to have a good time._

Naraku picked her up from the airport and took her to Fuddruckers. Over the world's supposed largest burger he explained he had forgotten he'd rented out his beach house but not to worry because they could still have fun. He wanted to make it up to her by staying on the strip on Ocean ave. Kanna couldn't imagine anything more exciting or romantic.

At first it was fun. They roller bladed across the wooden board walk and went to the Pavilion amusement park. She'd held his hand and they walked on the beach as the sun rose. Kanna was torn. _How was she going to tell Kagura she'd stolen her boyfriend? Only a complete bitch on Jerry Springer would pull something like __this. _But she knew what she felt and was sure it was real, even if he'd yet to kiss her.

On the third morning he'd gone out for breakfast and came back pissed. She never found out what he'd seen but later he was on the phone yelling about some "Goddamned wolf." Naraku threw her stuff in the suitcase and moved them to this rat nest of a hotel room. He refused to let her go anywhere and his good mood was dead. When she tried to hug him but he'd pushed her away.

Later he felt guilty and made it up by taking her to dinner at the Melting Pot a fancy fondue restaurant where he bought her a glass of wine. But even then his demeanor was chilly. And his cell phone rang non-stop. She was fascinated when she learned he spoke several languages including Arabic. _He's so worldly but now I'm not so sure that's a good thing._

Now all there was to do was watch TV. She loved Ghost Hunters but Naraku hated it. He'd fumed and lectured, "Really Kanna only a child would believe in _that _kind of crap. Besides you shouldn't screw around with what you don't understand."  
_That is an odd thing to say_. But when she'd asked if he'd ever seen a ghost he responded by throwing the phone book at her head. She ducked it easily but it was unsettling. So now she watched the show on mute with closed captioning and pretended she wasn't a prisoner.

His cell rang and he flipped it open. She feigned sleep as she listened.

"Yeah?"

Naraku laughed, "Really, that's great. Man, I really owe you one. How the hell did you pull that one off?" He stood and pushed the blinds aside and looked outside the window.

"I'm still setting on that transaction." He stepped away from the window after setting the blinds back into place.

He frowned and punched the thin painted wood door. "Damn it! Not everything is about money. I want my way here. I've never asked you for a favor before."

Kagura heard a muffled voice yelling over the phone. Naraku winced and shouted back.

"But this is my deal and whatever happens it'll be my ass on the line not yours. Roger this can pay us too."

He snatched up his brief case and began tossing random papers and clothes into it. He kicked the bed as he passed and Kanna lifted her head. Naraku was still on the phone but he motioned to her bags.

She shrugged and began packing as fast she was able. Naraku barked into the phone.

"Fine, I'm taking care of it now. I'll make the meeting tomorrow but you are missing out on a fucking goldmine."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever. Okay man."

"No. I'm cool. See ya." He snapped the phone shut and turned to Kanna.

"Get a move on. We're heading outta here."

Kanna forced a cheerful face. "Can we get some dinner…maybe?"

Naraku frowned. "Maybe, it depends." He pulled out a small black gun and checked the safety before slipping it in his the waist of his pants. Kanna's heart jumped and she backed away until her back brushed against the wall. Naraku's head pulled up at the sight of her movement.

He pulled the gun out and pointed it at her. Kanna's face paled and her only thought was _I'm gonna die and it's all my own fault. I can't believe I ever liked you!_

Her pulse raced and she could feel her heart beat in her wrists. "Please…just don't..."

Naraku laughed then shrugged and slipped the gun back in his waist. He licked his lips. "You're cute when you're worried."

The whole world was in slow motion and the moments were measured in her heartbeats. Three heart beats passed and she forced a nervous high pitched giggle. "Yeah I've heard that before…" she studied her shoes.

Kanna stepped back and sat on the bed, dangling her feet over the floor. Naraku knelt before her putting his hands on either side of her.

"So Babe, what'll it be?"

Kanna's eyes went wide with fear and he laughed. "Stupid kid, where do you want to eat? Famous Sam's corner or the IHOP?"  
Her stomach twisted at the proximity of his hands to her body. "Um…I'm not hungry."

He frowned and leaned forward. "Stupid little bitch. You are just like your damned sister. You never know what the hell you want."

Words flew from Kanna's mouth before she could stop herself. "Did you hurt her?"

"Hurt Kagura? Hell no, that bitch is a block of ice." He ran his finger down the bridge of Kanna's slender nose. "But I think I know one way to get to her."

Kanna winced and he laughed as he stood up then resumed packing.

* * *

Kagura and Rin dozed in the back seat. Kagome leaned her forehead against the window and watched the lights of the freeway. Inuyasha drove in silence. His eyes kept straying over to her motionless form. His fingers tapped out a beat on the leather cover of the steering wheel. 

Kagome sighed and watched her breath form a fog on the a/c chilled window glass. _What do I say? Now that I know why he broke it off, it still doesn't make this any easier. He such an independent soul, who would have thought he would take orders from his half brother?_

Inuyasha took one hand off the wheel and scratched his ear, then his nose. _Damn her! She's thinking about me and it's making me itch._

Kagome turned her head and watched him carefully run the tip of a claw across his nose.

"Hay fever?" she asked.

"Huh?" he glanced over. "Nah…just a thing."

"Oh." She turned back to the window. "I know you dropped me because Sesshomaru asked you to." Kagome hadn't meant to say it but there it was. She was relived.

Inuyasha almost swerved into oncoming traffic and had to put both hands on the wheel to right that car.

"Who told ya that?"

"Sesshomaru." _Does it matter how I found out?_

Inuyasha shrugged. "That isn't like him."

Kagome added, "I understand he's not been his usual Machiavellian self."

He gave a cutting laugh. "Oh he hasn't changed that much."

Kagome pushed on. "But you digress, this isn't about him."

Inuyasha hit the turn signal and turned onto a rest stop exit. Kagome sat in silence while he parked the car and pulled on the parking break.

"Bathroom break?" she asked reaching for the door handle.

Inuyasha opened his door and shut it softly behind him. Kagome followed him up the walk way to the little hut that sheltered the vending machines. He leapt atop a picnic table and sat on back his haunches. Kagome followed his lead but choose to sit at the bench. It was odd to see him on all fours on top the wooden table, very uncivilized. Anther aspect of his other darker side he kept closed off.

Kagome asked "Why are we here? Shouldn't we be going after Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha's white fetlocks fell over the shoulders of his black t-shirt as he studied her face in the cheap florescent lights of the vending machines.

"Sesshomaru has that well in hand. We have a few moments."

Kagome blinked. "Okay?"

Inuyasha's voice was low. "Do you think I am Sesshomaru's puppet? That I jump at his whims?"

Kagome grasped her upper arm with her hand and looked down at the cracked pavement. "I had hoped not."

"Kagome there is so much more to my world than you realize. I didn't obey an order. I thought about what my world would be like for you. I thought you'd be better off without me."

Kagome looked up frowning. Inuyasha winced when he saw the black fury burning behind her eyes. "Is this some cheap, lame ass way of saying it was you and not me? How stupid do you think I am?" _How can he do this? _

She stood. "Inuyasha, I'm going back to the car."

He threw out his hand and caught her upper arm. "No! Please wait."

"Well what is then?"

He drew his bottom lip into his mouth and two sharp points flashed in the weak light. "I don't live like a mortal, I mean I do but it's different."

"Oh really?" Kagome's hand found her hip.

"I'm over sixty years old for one thing and I've killed people. Not often but it does happen. I come off like a partier but our family is a serious business. We've artifacts we watch over and other obligations I can't go into. When father accepted me it was unheard of. Sure there are other half-bred bastards but none had ever been accepted into the yokai world before."

Kagome tilted her head and answered in a biting tone. "I knew you were different. The ears gave it away."

Inuyasha ran a claw thorough his hair. "Funny girl, but I cared too much for you. We were too serious. I can't bring you into my world. It's just too different."

"And so what is Kagura to Sesshomaru then? Looks he is taking a risk on her."

Inuyasha's lips thinned. "I dunno what's going on with that but if he does take her then she's in for a shock."

"What kind of shock?" Kagome wanted to get to the bottom of Inuyasha but was now worried about her friend.

"Well Sesshomaru is the head of the family and a major Taiyokai. It'd be like becoming the first lady cept everyone frowns a lot and has pointed ears. There's allot of boring functions, culture and paperwork." He swatted moth away from his face.

"Is that it? You thought I wasn't suited to such things?"

Inuyasha's head began to hurt. "I just thought it was best to end it early than have this fight later on. I was supposed to wed a yokai not a human and that's final. I've promises I have to honor and not one of them could ever include you."

Kagome's eyes shone with a pain that surprised him. "You dumped me because you wanted to marry me?"

Inuyasha muttered. "I just liked ya too much. You were supposed to be a fling, just someone to have fun with but it got too serious."

_How can he be so matter of fact after all we shared? I fell way too hard and so fast… _

Kagome's hand flew back and she slapped him across his face. His eyes bugged in his head then narrowed to angry slits as the red print of her hand formed on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" He touched his face inspecting the damage.

She spat, "For being a stupid ass! How can you decide such a thing after only knowing someone for three weeks? And who knows! I might have been the perfect wife. But you will never know because you won't give me the chance. You barely even knew me…" Kagome turned on her heel and stormed back to the car.

Inuyasha watched her leave as he pulled his legs to his chest and pressed his face into his knees. _It's been months since I last saw her and it's like no time has passed at all. Oh Gods what have I done?

* * *

_

Kagome took enormous satisfaction in slamming the door once she was in the car. Kagura made a noise but slept on. Rin opened an eye.

"So, guess he didn't say the right thing?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "No he didn't"

Rin's soft voice carried from the tiny back seat. "He meant well you know. This has been killing him."

"I don't care." Kagome put her face in her hands.

"It's not the same for them you know."

Kagome sniffed. "Same for who?"

"The yokai, they live differently than us humans. That's why I've been sent away to school. To learn how my side of the world lives."

Kagome whispered. "Then explain Sesshomaru and Kagura."

Rin's voice was wistful. "Wish I could. It just appears he's lost his mind."

"If he's free to lose his mind and we all know how anal Sesshomaru is, than what's Inuyasha's problem?"

Rin answered honestly, "Except for me, I don't think either one of them has ever had care for anyone but themselves. It must've been quite the shock for them. Maybe Inuyasha can't handle it. Kagome as humans we are frail. Inuyasha will live to be well over a hundred. Those pictures in the hall back at the house, they aren't of his grandparents. That's his father and Sesshomaru's mother. Yokai don't suffer loss well and maybe he was afraid of what losing you would do to him."

Kagome turned to face Rin over the headrest. "Ya know for a kid, you're pretty damned smart."

Rin kicked back on the bench seat and grinned. "Yeah that's what they tell me!" She added with gusto "And I'm eighteen hardly a kid."

* * *

Sesshomaru's phone rang on the leather seat beside him. He picked up the phone and flipped it open without missing a beat. 

"Sesshomaru-sama, this is Starch."

He pressed the speaker button and tossed the phone back onto the passenger seat.

"You have news?"

"Yeah, looks like Naraku is on the move."

Sesshomaru frowned and his displeasure was evident in his voice. "Do we know his destination?"

"Nope, but we are right on his ass. He's at a Denny's off King's Highway and he's got the girl. They aren't heading back to the room because he took their luggage when they left. I'd make a run on him now but the diner is full of people..."

Sesshomaru bit his tongue. "You made the right decision. Don't take him on by yourself. He's a hanyou and damned dangerous. He'd delight in taking as many innocent bystanders with him as possible."

Starch's voice crackled, "I agree. So how much longer till you get here?"

Sesshomaru looked at the dashboard clock. "Half an hour."

* * *

**Notes:**

Yes it's true, I am sick with strep throat. Just like Kagura. Funny huh? Had I known it worked this way I would've had her win the lottery instead of getting sick. I am getting better but the updates will be slow for a bit. I haven't done anything in four days but sleep. That's why this chapter is so short.

Marius has my website up so yay! It's hedgehogmadhatter dot com. It is far from finished but still he has a lot up. There are pictures of Charleston and a mini-tour of the graveyard! He's also included the full copy of the MSN Josh Groban chat. That one is under music. So thank you Marius! He also has been here looking out for me and Iz. He even made canned soup.

VampirePeaches: I realized I was misspelling Sesshomaru half way through the story so it was too late. Shawn of the dead: I love the choreographed zombie walk they do to get into the pub. As for pray/prey, waive/wave, my spell checker is not always my friend. Kagura has red eyes and I'm trying to think of a nice ways to say it, other wise she sounds like white lab rat. I am glad you are having fun, thanks so much for the reviews and checking out the site!

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and grammatical look outs. I'd answer everyone but I'm really beat.

This one is kinda long and pertains to Inuyasha & Kagome.

**Bridget Jones**: I read that you should never go out with someone if you can think of three reasons why you shouldn't.  
**Mark Darcy**: And can you think of three?  
**Bridget Jones**: Yes.  
**Mark Darcy**: Which are?  
**Bridget Jones**: First off, I embarrass you. I can't ski, I can't ride, I can't speak Latin , my legs only come up to here and yes I will always be just a little bit fat. And you, you fold your underpants before you go to bed!  
**Mark Darcy**: No, hang on! That-that can't be a reason.  
**Bridget Jones**: No, it's not a reason! But you're not perfect either! You look down your nose at absolutely everyone and you're incapable of doing anything spontaneous or potentially affectionate.  
_pause_  
**Bridget Jones**: It feels like you're waiting to find someone in the VIP room who's- who's so fantastic, just the way she is, that you don't need to fix her.  
**Mark Darcy**: Bridget, this is mad.  
**Bridget Jones**: And perhaps you thought you found her.  
_long pause_  
**Bridget Jones**: Do you want to marry me?  
_awkward silence_  
**Mark Darcy**: Look- I-  
**Bridget Jones**: You see, you can never muster the strength, to fight for me.  
_long silence. Mark opens his mouth and closes it again. Bridget walks out_

…………Bridget Jones's The Edge of Reason


	24. Witless & Wicked

_Chapter Twenty Four _

_Witless & Wicked When You're Unwanted_

Sesshomaru sat in the parking lot of the Denny's waiting for an update from Starch as he watched the passing traffic. An electric purple mustang with dark tinted windows cruised by. _Inuyasha._ _I should have expected this. Not a person in my household has the sense God gave an ant._

Sesshomaru turned out of the parking lot and followed the mustang. He pulled up beside the passenger side window at the stop light and lightly tapped his horn. The window lowered and Kagome waved. "Hey, fancy seeing you here."

Sesshomaru's eye's burned with red hot fury. He didn't have to be told Rin was in the back seat. "Pull over to the Wing's parking lot."

Inuyasha leaned forward in his black leather seat. "Which Wings, there are three on this block alone." It was true, souvenir tourist trap beach towel stores were to Myrtle Beach what Starbucks was to down town Philadelphia; on every single corner.

Kagome added, "Actually that one across the street isn't a Wing's it's a Pacific Sunwear."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Same damn difference."

Sesshomaru's temper flared and he ordered. "The closet one, you blithering imbecile."

The windows of the mustang rolled up and it shot through the green light, turned into the parking lot where the car came to an abrupt stop. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. _He is so careless!_

Once in the parking lot of the all glass building, Sesshomaru threw open his car door and strolled over to the driver's side of the mustang. Inuyasha leaned causally out the window studying his half brother's bared fangs.

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Helping."

"I need your held like I need a third eye."

Inuyasha answered, "That was rude, ya could've just said thanks.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Who else is in there with you?"

His suspicions were confirmed when Rin opened her door and leaned her elbows on the roof of the low sports car. "Howdy!"

This was just too much. He closed his eyes and hissed. "You let _her _come?"

Kagome frowned. "_Let_ really isn't the appropriate word. She threatened to come on her own."

Sesshomaru drummed his claws on the car hood. "Don't tell me you brought Gert and that stupid mutt too."

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru's nails move across the hood of his beloved car. "It's a free country, anyone who wanted to come did."

Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha aside and stuck his head through the window. Kagura lay across the back seat in a sound sleep.

"Fucking hell! What is the matter with your common sense?"

Inuyasha said softy. "It's illegal to keep people against their wills. You can't control every little thing."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I can try. Go home."

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing doing."

Sesshomaru was exasperated. "Why not? Do you want to be here for the carnage? Is this a reality TV show to you?"

Kagome spat. "Hardly. But I know my best friend. She would be here with or without me. I'd prefer to be here with her where I can help than have her drive down here on her own."

Sesshomaru knew she was right. Kagura wanted to come and nothing short of a straight jacket would've stopped her. She was better off sleeping in the back seat of the mustang than driving alone.

_She lied to me. She planned on going the entire time._ He glanced over to Rin's shiny face. _I'm certain she had plenty of assistance too. _

He opened Rin's door and slid across the smooth leather seat beside Kagura. He looked at her cohorts. "Leave us."

All three jumped away from the car. Inuyasha pointed the brightly lit store. "Hey Rin ever wanted a hermit crab?"

Rin stood watching the car. "No, they're icky."

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder pulling her away. "Yeah ain't they great. Let's go buy you one."

"How about that new string bikini instead, the one that looks like the US flag."

Kagome followed and heard Inuyasha groan, "Yeah, how bout not. Ya know we could get salt water taffy."

"That crap is made in china and is stale months before it even gets here." Rin complained but allowed him to push her through the doors of the store.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kagura sleep. 

_Deceptive little minx._ He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position. Kagura muttered without opening her eyes, "Kagome are we there?"

Sesshomaru stated in a flat tone. "Yes, you're here."

Kagura smiled at the sound of his voice, and then frowned. _Oh shit. _She opened her eyes and saw his nose only inches from hers and his pupils glowing red.

"You lied to me."

Kagura didn't know what to say. She'd expected him to be mad that she'd gone against his wishes not that she'd deceived him.

"I had to. She's my only blood family. If you thought I was staying put then you had another thing coming."

"Why did you agree to stay then?'

Kagura sighed, "You weren't going to take me with you and I didn't have the energy to fight about it when I already knew I was going. Besides I'm not defenseless and we had Inuyasha with us."

He frowned. "I see you've been talking with Rin, that's always been her favorite line."

She yawned and looked out the window. "It's a free country and you don't own me."

He uttered a single word that burned across her nerves like lit kerosene. "Yet."

Kagura turned to face him, slowly enunciating every word. "That will never happen and if you value any part of what we have, you will retract that statement. Or else once I have Kanna back I will shut you out of my life forever."

She thought she saw a quiet panic behind his stony expression as she stared Sesshomaru down with an unwavering certainty. _If he walks away because of this he was never worth having._

His mouth opened and he heard himself speak. "You're right. That was wrong of me."

Kagura's blood stopped in her veins. _He conceded that easily. No fighting, harsh words or loud yelling? I just said, hey I won't stand for that and he gave in? Wow. _Her head hummed with a new quiet power she'd never realized before. She bit her lip.

"I shouldn't have lied to you. But I didn't feel I had any other choice."

Sesshomaru studied the seat in front of him. "Next time there will more discussion and less ultimatums."

"So do we know where Kanna is?"

"Starch is following them and will contact me shortly. I think they are heading for the strip. He's counting on it being harder to confront him in a crowd."

Kagura considered this. "And will it work?"

"No."

Kagura sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "Two things."

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked down at her. "Yes?"

"I hate waiting and I want a gun."

He was surprised but hid it well. Only the edge of his lips turned down in a slight frown. "Can you fire a gun?"

"I'm a crack shot. Dad took me clay pigeon shooting when I was a kid. I never gave it up and still stop by the target range time to time. It reminds me of him."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. Sentimentality and guns, what an unlikely combination. _She will never cease to amaze me._ "That's commendable but I don't have a gun to give you."

Kagura lifted her head. "You mean you're not packing something?"

"I own guns and swords even. But they are all in Charleston."

Kagura was confused. "Okay so what we will do if he has gun? Hell he's an illegal arms dealer for Christ sakes; I know he has a gun. What is wrong with you?" She slapped him on the arm as her panic escalated.

Sesshomaru's lips spread in a slow, cruel smile baring every fang in his head. "I've never needed guns. They are a nuisance and tend to set off metal detectors." He held up his hands and Kagura watched as he flexed his fingers. His claws grew a few inches and shined with a razor sharp edge.

Kagura jumped back in her seat. "Holy shit! You're a regular Freddy Krueger." _Those can't be the same hands he touched me with last night…_

Sesshomaru closed his hand then opened it revealing his normal claws. "I've many ways of settling matters without resorting to a gun."

"I can see that but a gun can be fired from a distance, you'd have to sneak up on someone to get them with those knives."

Sesshomaru turned his neck and Kagura winced at the sound of his vertebrae popping. "I've other talents that aren't suited to the confined space of this car."

Goose bumps crawled up Kagura's arms. _I believe him. _"Okay, I guess that's good." She didn't know how to feel. _He's a Taiyokai; of course he has some kind of powers…_

Sesshomaru's ears perked up and he began to search for his cell phone. Kagura asked, "What's wrong?"

"My cell phone is ringing" He patted his jacket down searching for the phone.

"I didn't hear anything." Kagura watched as he pulled it out of an outer pocket of his suit coat.

"It's set on low vibrate…" He flipped open the phone.

_Ah. _Kagura understood. He hadn't felt the phone, he'd heard it vibrate. Those pointy ears were very sensitive. She made a note never to whisper anywhere in Sesshomaru's vicinity. _Wonder what else he's heard when I thought he wasn't paying attention?_

Sesshomaru raised a finger and Kagura's heart leapt in her throat.

"Starch, where is he?" Then he pressed the speaker button so Kagura could hear.

"He's got the kid and they are in the strip."

Sesshomaru frowned. _Of course he is._ "Where?"

"Ripley's Believe It or Not museum. He's on to me, must be those hanyou senses and he's been in there for an hour. It's 9:30 now and the place closes at 1am. I'm waiting out here by the only public exit and I have a man on the back door. I guess we could close the place down but it's a maze in there. And the hall of mirrors is tricky; I'd prefer not to get in a shoot out there if we can help it."

"I agree. We want the girl back safe." He reached over and squeezed Kagura's hand.

"So what's next boss?" Starch seemed laid back for someone contemplating a gun fight. Kagura wondered what had occurred in his past to make this seem so inconsequential and routine. Then she decided it was best if she didn't know.

"I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes." He shut the phone and there was a rapping on the window. Sesshomaru rolled it down by pressing a button.

Inuyasha leaned in. "Are we ready to go? I don't think I can keep Rin away from the string bikinis much longer." He looked up through the glass wall into the store and cursed. "Too late, I just saw the flash of a credit card."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Just don't let me see what's in the shopping bags. We need to leave now."

He opened the car door and headed back to his own Mazda MX-5, the grey color blended perfectly in traffic and it got great gas mileage. Kagura followed him. He opened the driver side door and looked up at her. "I suppose it's too much to expect you to stay here?"

Kagura gave him a cold glare. "What do you think?"

He unlocked the passenger side door and tossed her a light windbreaker. "Wear this, I'd hate for you to catch cold while you are getting shot at and still recovering from strep."

Kagura pulled on the blue jacket and replied coolly, "Thanks, you are so considerate." _Catch cold? It's eighty five degrees!_

* * *

They followed Kings Highway to Ocean Ave where traffic slowed to a crawl. Sesshomaru waited with his usual perfect patience until he was able to park in the public beach access lot. Kagura noticed they were in a spot marked 'Police Only' but said nothing. 

They walked up the sidewalk surrounded by young teen couples and scantly clad people. Sesshomaru's white dress pants and matching jacket with dress shirt stood out in the crowd but no more so than his long silver hair that blew behind him in the breeze. Girls stopped to stare but he stepped around them, not even sparing them a second glance. They paused in front of a piercing and head shop/arcade across from the Ripley's building. Sesshomaru put his hand on Kagura's arm.

"Please. Stay here. I'll call you on the cell the minute I know anything."

Kagura bit her lip but knew when to give in. She sat on the stool in front of the Kiss pin ball machine facing the entrance. "Okay."

He held her chin in his hand then bent down and quickly brushed his lips across hers. "Thank you."

Then Sesshomaru turned and rushed across the street stepping between the slowly moving cars. He pulled his collar down and swept his hair up and down under his shirt. He plucked a blue baseball cap from his pocket and pulled it down low over his face.

Kagura put her head in her hands and leaned her elbows on the glass top of the pin ball machine. _God I wish I had a gun. _She turned the levers on the machine and watched the tiny silver ball bounce around Gene Simmons's tongue.

* * *

The museum's façade was an optical illusion designed to appear as though the building was cracking in half. Sesshomaru walked up the steps, purchased a ticket from the open glass booth and strolled past Starch without acknowledging him. The water in the fountain beside the ticket booth was streaming up to the ceiling, defying gravity. He jogged up the stairs into the first exhibit displaying a life size mannequin of the world's tallest man. 

Nothing seemed out of place and the crowd was beginning to thin. He stopped beside a glass case of unidentifiable petrified animal parts and studied a teenage girl reading the information cards. Her hair was pale blonde but when she looked up he saw dark eyebrows and a pierced nose. She smiled invitingly but he dismissed her and moved further into the hallway.

Sesshomaru paused with his back to a wall filled with posters of famous Siamese twins and opened his mind to the atmosphere in the tiny halls around him. One aura leapt out at him and he realized Inuyasha was nearby, most likely at the exit. In addition he picked up excitement, boredom and inebriation but no overt fear or hatred.

Dismayed Sesshomaru entered the torture exhibit. Wax mannequins demonstrated the use of the rack and Iron Maiden. His nose twitched and he knew not one item on display had ever been put to use. _Stupid humans, so easily entertained by fake gore…_

He continued into the jungle room where his eardrums were assaulted by the incessant beat of bongo drums. A fake well stood in one corner. The scent of mixed yokai blood wafted through the air. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and he traced it to a large rubber tree plant. He pushed the limbs aside and found a sock planted in the base of the pot. Naraku had planted a bloody sock in hopes of throwing him off. He was reluctant to touch it and pulled a limb from the tree and used it to lift the sock off the dirt.

_This blood is old…hours old. Starch is chasing his tail. Naraku isn't here._

He tossed the stick down and cased the rest of the museum checking every bathroom, nook and cranny. Even the hall of mirrors was blissfully quiet. He wasn't surprised when he came up empty.

* * *

Sesshomaru threw open the exit door and saw Inuyasha waiting for him in the alley. "Ain't in there is he?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his half brother. "If you knew that and let me waste my time…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Just a guess, it seemed too easy."

"I forgot you prefer to do everything the hard way." Sesshomaru commented as he scanned the busy street.

Inuyasha felt philosophical. "Nah, I hate the hard way but that's how everything seems to end up."

"Impetuous half breed, life would be easier if you thought before you acted more often."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Like you did before you decided to take a human mate?"

Sesshomaru's jaw twitched. "Leave Kagura out of this."

"Yeah whatever, you are the worst kind of hypocrite."

Sesshomaru surprised Inuyasha by considering his words. "I suppose I am. But regardless, Kagura is worlds above your inane batgirl."

Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at him. "It seems to me that Kagura puts a lot of stock in her best friend and maybe you should trust that."

Sesshomaru's lips thinned. "I am an apathetic man with grave responsibilities. It was self-serving of me to put my own desires above Kagura's well being. I should never have pursued her but it's too late for such misgivings now. But it's not too late for you. Do yourself a favor and don't follow my imprudence. Find someone of our own kind. Life is hard enough with out further complicating it with a human wife."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Are you admitting you make a mistake? The great and omniscient Sesshomaru-sama screwed up?"

Sesshomaru scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the concrete pavement.

Inuyasha bounced up and down. "Hells bells this is a red letter day! I'm gonna rent the fucking Good Year Blimp and have it flash the words 'Sesshomaru was wrong' above the house for a week!"

Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes glowing and flashed his fangs. "Do it and I will kill you for real this time." He turned and stalked down the alley way.

Inuyasha watched him leave and knew he meant it.

* * *

Sesshomaru crossed the street into the arcade and descended into a momentary hell when Kagura was not at the pin ball machine. He searched the arcade and found her at the Skee Ball table lobbing wooden balls at the plastic holes. She hit the elusive fifty point hole every time and he was impressed. _She's good, maybe she wasn't exaggerating about her shooting skills earlier. _

Sesshomaru touched her shoulder and she almost jumped out of her skin. "Having fun?"

Kagura glared at him. "Hell no! But I had to throw something and this was legal."

"Fair enough." He allowed.

"SO?" Her eyes sought his and fingers of guilt wound their way into his stomach.

"Nothing. It was a set up." Kagura cursed and kicked the Skee Ball machine.

"But I've the distinct feeling he's nearby. We're going to walk Ocean Ave North and do a physical manhunt."

Kagura pointed out. "This crowd is so thick; we don't have a chance in hell of seeing every person. It'll be a crap shoot."

"Maybe," said Sesshomaru, "But I don't need to see Naraku. I'll catch his scent or sense his aura."

Kagura frowned. "Does that really work? I thought auras were just bunk."

"As a yokai I can find my own kind. Naraku is a hanyou and that makes him unmistakable."

Kagura nodded. _Makes as much sense as everything else around here. _"Okay then, let's hit the streets."

* * *

They met Inuyasha outside the arcade and began combing the streets. Kagura studied every face and figure searching for her sister. After a bit she was having flash backs to the movie _The Lost Boys_ and before long Jim Morrison's voice was stuck in her head. 

_People are strange, when you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly when you're alone_

_People seem wicked, when you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven, when you're down _

Kagura shook her head and fought to keep focused. _He is gonna pay for every moment he's held her hostage._ A man with long wavy brown hair brushed against her shoulder. She spun around and grabbed his hand. He turned towards her and she saw he wore tiny blue glasses. His pupils were dilated and a big grin dominated his face.

"Hey cutie, I like ya too!"

Kagura shoved him away and went to catch up to Sesshomaru but her new 'friend' followed her. "Hey now, don't be like that. I'm a lot of fun!"

Sesshomaru realized she wasn't beside him and turned to see where she was. He found Kagura arguing with the young man. "It was a mistake; I thought you were someone else."

"Hey man, that's cool. It's like serendipity ya know."

Sesshomaru's hand clasped his elbow and squeezed it slowly and painfully. He hissed in the stoned man's ear. "No serendipity is meeting me and walking away with all of your limbs intact."

He winced and jumped away from the frowning Taiyokai. "Man ya should've told me ya had a boyfriend." He pointed at Kagura as he stalked away. "It ain't cool to play with other peoples hearts."

Sesshomaru stood on the side walk watching the man leave, the pedestrian traffic shuffled around him. Kagura pulled him with her as they continued the search. She called to Sesshomaru. "Hurry up…man."

Inuyasha stood beside a henna tattoo booth waiting for them. He shook his head and smiled. "Some competition you had there."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Shut up."

Kagura asked, "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha tossed his head as he walked. "Back at the mustang watching Rin."

"But she's eighteen, isn't she a little old for a sitter?" Then she thought of Kanna and felt ridiculous.

Both men answered simultaneously without thought "NO!"

* * *

**Notes**:

I am much better and thanks to everyone who was concerned that was sooo sweet! Marius gave back the laptop and it's a good thing too because I was going nuts.

Jenny Gstar: Sesshomaru's older than Inuyasha and that's as far as I've gotten. I'm thinking maybe ten years or so. It's very OCC. Inu would be a baby boomer and Sesshomaru would've been born before the US joined WWII…don't forget yokai age differently from humans and damn am I jealous about that.

Thanks for the spelling help Minako Miharu, I'd forgotten that. I did notice the spelling differences on the Vis anime.

Faintscent: Ummm… her eyes are red cause they are red in the anime…I don't have a better explanation than that.

BrickWall: yeah sometime our boy Inu is a moron. But we love him anyway…well sometimes.

Leslie Smelly Cat: I'm glad that you like Saving the World One Hanyou at a Time… I'll be updating that one once a week for a very long time. Buffy is hard to write but it's SO much fun. Spike is hot! evil laughter (I answered you here because I am behind in that story's updates). But I'm almost done with the chapter of **Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer vs Sesshomaru!** So folks don't miss that one, it's just TOO good, not OCC and coming in five days or less.

Psst: I've updated my site with funny quotes from these crazy stories! But read at your own risk…there are some slight spoilers.

**Bridget Jones**: "You are angry."  
**Mark Darcy**: "No, I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed."  
**Bridget Jones**: "Disappointed? Oh, God, that's worse than angry."  
**Mark Darcy**: "I'm just disappointed I can't take you home this instant." Bridget Jones, The Edge of Reason.


	25. Beneath, Between, Beyond

_Chapter Twenty Five:_

_Beneath, Between, Beyond:_

Kagome leaned back in the leather seat of the mustang while the radio blasted Wave 104. She tuned out the music and wished she knew what was going on but so far there had been no updates.

Rin stretched out and hung her bare foot out of the open window. Kagome watched in disbelief as she began to swing it to the beat of the Velvet Revolver song on the radio.

"Get your feet down, were you raised in a barn?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Inuyasha doesn't care."

Kagome threw back, "I'd be willing to make you a wager on that one."

A group of Coastal Carolina students were in the parking lot selling candy bars to raise money for hurricane relief. Rin watched them and was dying to be free of the tiny confides of the car.

"Damn it!" she muttered. "What is taking them so freaking long?"

Kagome answered, "It's only been three hours. Who knows how long it'll take to track down Naraku and find Kanna. Relax already."

Rin snorted. "They've killed people in less time than this. This is taking way too long. I was hoping to get out not rot in this car."

Kagome chastised. "It's not my fault you insisted on coming or that Sesshomaru threaten my life if I were to let you step one foot outside the damn car. Lay off."

"He wouldn't kill you."

Kagome check her cell phone display for the hundredth time. "I'm not so sure about that."

Rin pulled a pack of gum from her purse and popped a stick in her mouth. "If he wanted to kill ya then you'd be dead and not here babysitting me."

Kagome dismissed her. "You're exaggerating. I'm hardly your sitter."

Rin laughed. "Hell yes you are." She pushed another piece of gun between her lips. "I'm notorious and they want to make sure I stay outta trouble."

Kagome leaned her head on her knuckles while propping her elbow on the car window sill. "Yeah you're such a bad ass."

Rin laughed, "Care to make a wager on that one?"

Kagome sighed, "Sure kiddo. What do you want?"

Rin thought, "My own personal bottle of Crown Royal."

Kagome turned to her. "I'm not giving an underage girl alcohol."

Rin challenged. "What's the matter, afraid I might win?"

"No, it's just a stupid bet. And if, no make that when, you lose what'll I get from you?"

Rin smacked her gum. "That's easy. If Inuyasha screws up and doesn't get back together with you then…I'll give him a hair cut."

Kagome blinked. "What?"

Rin put her arms behind her head and leaned back. "Really, if I can't shock you with my past exploits and Inuyasha stays broken up with you then I will personally sneak into his room and cut off both of his fetlocks."

"He'd kill you." Kagome was certain.

Rin shrugged, "I'll do it the day I go back Julliard. He'll have till Christmas to get over it." She grinned and added, "I'll mail them to you as proof. You can even give me a self addressed envelope one of those big ones should do the trick. I'll mail it from the airport. "

Kagome pondered this outrageous deal. Normal she would never do something this stupid but Inuyasha had rubbed her heart raw. _Besides Rin wouldn't really do that…would she?_

"Okay brat. You're on."

Rin smiled and cracked her gum. "Oh where do I begin…?"

* * *

Naraku sat under the pier on a sand dune watching Kanna pretend she wasn't afraid. Hours earlier when he pulled the knife out to slash his own leg she damn near fainted. It was very funny and he quite enjoyed tracing her nose, eyelids and lips with the sharp blade before turning it on himself then mopping up the blood with a sock. He'd lift her unscathed but shaking.

Kanna did not know any of the Inu yokai so she had no idea that they could track them by the scent of his blood. Now she sat holding her knees to her chest alarmed and confused. Naraku wasn't disappointed by this development. He liked her this way, quiet, shaky and obedient. In fact if the whole stinking Inu clan wasn't in hot pursuit than then he would've been having the time of his life.

Kagura was beyond frantic. So much so that she'd sent her fancy blue blooded boyfriend after him. He'd realized the full extent of his growing problems when he caught Koga's scent on the wind. But they were crazy if they thought the sloppy wolf had a chance in hell of bringing him in.

The worst part of the situation was he needed to ditch the kid before his meeting in the morning. He regretted not being able to keep her for a while longer just to play with. He gave a mental shrug. Who knows, maybe he could ditch his pursuers and just leave the girl in a place for safe keeping until after he'd sold the stadium plans to the man in brown.

Usually he dealt in weapons but this time it was the security schematics to Panther Stadium in down town Charlotte NC. The man in brown was willing to pay a great deal of money and Roger had been more than willing to branch out his business and locate them. Naraku didn't know what his intentions for the plans were but he sure as hell wasn't going any where near Charlotte for the 2005 football season. _It sucks too, cause the Panthers are my boys… Guess they won't have a chance at the Super Bowl this year either._

He turned his attention to the candy bar that served as dinner. _Wonder how much time I have before they realize I tricked the human P.I.? _

Naraku smirked. _Silly woman, sending a human after me…what was she thinking?_ _If I get away from this I think I'll thank her for the donation of her skinny sister by sending her tickets anonymously to the next home game. Course, maybe I'll get lucky and she'll be working late that day… in her tiny glass office right over the stadium. _

He turned and smiled at Kanna. Her candy bar lay untouched by her converse sneakers. "Aren't ya hungry?"

She shook her head and he picked up the candy bar. "Hey whatever, suit yourself." He pulled down the wrapper and bit into the chocolate candy goodness.

_I could really fuck with Kagura and send her sister back to her piece by tiny piece. That'd be more fun than dragging her around with me. Of course the post office does have that stupid rule about mailing body parts…hazardous waste my ass.

* * *

_

Kagura sat on the bench and allowed Sesshomaru to bring her a bottle of water. She took a gulp of the cold water and downed her antibiotics. He watched her as if she'd change her mind at the last moment and spit them out.

It was getting later by the moment and so far they circled the whole strip three times with no luck. By the time they passed the No Cruising sign that read: 'it is illegal to pass this point more than once every hour', for the third time; Kagura was dejected.

This only served to shorten Sesshomaru's already non-existent fuse. He snapped at Inuyasha. "We aren't moving fast enough! Damn it, I know he is right under our noses."

Inuyasha didn't know how to react. Sesshomaru was the expert of cool, calm and collected. Except for when Rin eloped with Naraku this was only the second time he'd witnessed Sesshomaru losing control.

Kagura drank her water and Sesshomaru stepped away to study the darkened beach from the board walk. Sesshomaru's claws dug into the wooden rail. He stood in silence while a quick whip of fire flew from his fingertips and singed the rail. Smoke wafted into the air around his head.

Inuyasha put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. It felt out of place. Usually Sesshomaru was calm while Inuyasha was ill rational. He couldn't think of another time when the roles were reversed as they were at that moment.

"Keep it up and we're gonna need a fire extinguisher."

Sesshomaru shot him a death glare and pushed his hand away. "You are touching me at your own risk."

"Maybe but you needed a reality check. We've been through worse than this."

Sesshomaru answered flatly. "She hasn't."

"Sure she has, didn't she lose her parents?"

Sesshomaru turned his head and studied the young woman on the bench who was checking the messages on her cell phone. She was upset but still calm. She was taking the whole thing one moment at a time.

Inuyasha added, "See even the weak human is handling this better than you are, and it's her sister who's missing."

Sesshomaru spat, "He is mocking us." His fingers burned deeper into the rail. "He will pay."

Inuyasha replied, "Ya know maybe you should go wait in the car with Rin and Kagome. You aren't much help in this condition."

Sesshomaru's eyes cut into Inuyasha's face. "Father is long dead and will be none the wiser if I were to slit your throat."

Inuyasha accepted the gauntlet. "Anytime you think you're big enough. But isn't this a waste of time, to attack me when it's really Naraku you want?"

"Perhaps but it will still be satisfying".

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "You wouldn't really do it."

"How can you be so sure?"

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "Easy, you'd hate to ruin those nice white pants with my filthy blood."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Good point."

Inuyasha leaned over the rail and inhaled deeply. A furrow appeared in his forehead and his ears fell flat against his head. "Do you smell that?"

Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath. "Smell what?"

"Half brother, don't tell me you are losing your nose in your old age."

Sesshomaru's clawed hand reached for Inuyasha's neck but he easily dodged the half hearted attempt. "What is it?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Fear. Naked human fear. That has gotta mean something."

Sesshomaru's nose found the scent and he was enraged his emotions had distracted him from detecting it earlier. "It's coming from below us."

Sesshomaru called to Kagura, "Stay here!" Then he lifted himself up and jumped over the rail directly to the beach. Inuyasha followed and they hit the sand running.

* * *

Kagura watched them leap over the railing. _There they go with out me. Why won't anyone stop and tell me what the hell is going on!_

She gritted her teeth as they ran across the sand without as much as a backward glance. _Maybe they saw him?_

She felt a chill under the warm late summer sun and pulled the windbreaker around her chest. Her cell phone rang and Kagura's pulse jumped. She flipped it open before the third ring. She didn't recognize the number on the display but it had an 843 Myrtle Beach area code.

"Hello?"

A confident male voice answered. "Kagura."

_Shit, it's really him. _"Naraku?"

"Yeah babe, it's me. It's been what three weeks since we last spoke. I wasn't sure you'd remember me."

Kagura's rage built up inside her and she imagined she could feel her finger nails grow with it. She wished she had Sesshomaru's claws. "Where is she?"

He paused than said. "Who?"

"You know damn well who."

Naraku chuckled. "I guess I do. That is the reason I'm calling, not because I like you, which I do. A lot."

"Where is she?"

He sighed. "If you _must_ know, Kanna is here with me. I'd like to stage a family reunion. Why don't you meet me at the Gay Dolphin gift shop? It closes in ten minutes but I'm throwing an after hours party."

Kagura was struck by blind panic but her logical banker sense kicked in. "How do I know you really have her?"

He mumbled something, dropped the phone and moments later Kagura heard the unmistakable shrill screams of her younger sister.

Naraku picked up the receiver. "Was that proof enough for you?"

"What the hell did you do to her?"

He answered in a nonchalant tone. "Pulled out a good chuck of that short silver hair, it's nothing that won't grow back in good time."

Kagura took a deep breath and began to pray silently. Naraku added.

"Oh yeah, and I want you to come alone. If I see so much as a shadow of one those mutts I will slit her pretty throat from ear to ear. Or maybe I'll run and you'll never see her again then I could mail you her body parts from all over the country."

Kagura sobbed. "No!"

He continued in an amused voice. "An ear from Philadelphia. A tongue from New York City, perhaps a finger from San Francisco."

"Please don't!"

"Well than I guess you'd better get over here then. I can see you're alone so now is the perfect time to slip away."

Kagura looked up and saw the glass tower of the Gay Dolphin only blocks away. _He must be looking through their telescope._

"Oh and Kagura do hurry. If I get bored things could get… ugly. And frankly there is nothing sweeter than young pussy."

Kagura's flesh crawled and her knuckles turned white where she was clutching the cell phone. "I'm gonna fucking kill you. I swear to God, I am coming over there and I will kill you."

He laughed. "Good luck with that. I guess I'll be seeing ya."

Click. He was gone and her stomach heaved.

Kagura scanned the beach but saw no sign of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. _Okay what do I do? _She couldn't just leave without a note or something. But Naraku would probably see her leave a note and God only knows what he'd do to Kanna.

She closed her eyes and tried to find a rational train of thought. Then it came. _Scent, they can track me if I leave them something to follow… _Now all she needed were the bread crumbs of the odor word.

Kagura dug through her purse but wasn't surprised when she found no perfume or even lip gloss. _Kagome has a bag full of crap, I wish she was here. Even my free sample of that awful blood red lipstick would come in handy… I could draw an arrow or something…freaking hell!_

_That's it, blood. They will find me faster with that anyway._

Kagura turned her back to the Gay Dolphin tower and pulled out her small Swiss Army Knife. She popped the blade open and made a fast shallow cut on the inside of her upper arm. _I'd prefer a finger but I might need to fight later on and don't want an injured hand._

She held the jacket open and allowed a few drops of blood to hit the wood board walk. She also made sure to leave a few on the rail. _I hope this is enough…it has to be. _

Kagura turned and continued down the walkway slowly to make sure she left enough droplets for the Inu Yokai to track later.

* * *

Sesshomaru beat Inuyasha to the dunes under the pier. There were two distinct impressions in the sand of human rear ends surrounded by empty candy bar wrappers and nothing else.

The scent was strong but fading. They'd missed them. Sesshomaru growled. "We've been set up again."

Inuyasha nodded. "Why send us out here? Were we closing in on him?"

Sesshomaru's anger showed in his vulpine expression. "We've given him exactly what he wanted. We left Kagura alone."

He turned and flew back toward the boardwalk but even before he climbed up over the railing he knew it was too late.

* * *

Kagura finally arrived at the front door of the tall pink gift shop. The Gay Dolphin was one of the oldest buildings on the strip. It was easily forty years old and had survived numerous hurricanes including the infamous category four Hugo. It was five or maybe even six or seven, stories of possibly every piece of touristy souvenir crap ever made. Some of the stair wells were blocked off and so many floors had ramps and back stairways the place was more Winchester Mystery House than gift shop.

This was hardly the ideal place to chase down a bastard, psychotic hanyou. Naraku would have every advantage. _This is madness_…

She was greeted by a young blonde man with a German accent. "Good evening! We close in five minutes. It's ten fifty five."

"I know…thanks." Kagura's first choice came quickly. Immediately past the steps was the iron stair case. She could go up or down.

_I really wanna a weapon_. But the only thing that jumped out to her was the wall of bamboo back scratchers. _I guess my best bet is to distract him until Sesshou gets here. Then if he is up in the tower I need to get him down, I don't want him to have any warning or to see if I was followed. _

So the choice was made and she began the long climb up the stair case. She looked down and saw the wishing fountain many levels below on the ground floor. Kagura plucked a quarter from her jeans and dropped it as she pounded up the stairs. _Hell I need all the good luck I can get about now._

Kagura reached the loft and highest level of the gift shop. A long table with buckets of beads for necklace making sat in the quiet room. Her heart jumped when she saw a man with long hair but he was only the old Cigar Indian. She was almost to the top of the stairs and the observation deck.

It was closed and a chain hung over the rail. Kagura knelt down and slipped under it. Her head peeked over the floor of the observation deck. But it was empty. She climbed up the rest of the stairs and on the black metal floor sat a thick swatch of Kanna's silver hair.

Kagura picked it up. _That monster wasn't kidding. He's capable of anything._ She dropped a quarter into the telescope and scanned the streets for Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. The streets were crowded and her hands shook too much to hold the telescope steady. She gave up looking and climbed back down the wrought iron steps.

She was between floors when the building was plunged into complete darkness. _Great, well at least now I know he's here._ She stepped off the stairs and into the practical joke gallery. Squirt guns, nasty gum, fake vomit and whoopee cushions hung from every surface.

Kagura picked her way through a maze of personalized license plates softly lit by tiny security lights. The place was tomb quiet.

She thought of the young German student she'd met earlier and hopped Naraku hadn't hurt him.

She went down a set of low steps and found her self next to the candy counter. A large jar of giant two pound jaw breakers sat on the counter. Kagura picked up five and stuffed them into the pockets of the windbreaker. _Until I find something else this is better than nothing. If I see him from the distance I can nail in the head._

Kagura moved past spinning shelves of used romance novels and came to the largest Precious Moments collection she'd ever seen. The pale porcelain faces appeared sinister under the pale security lights. Kagura continued on hoping to find even an ornamental sword or bat anything she could use. _Of course I'll probably just find Naraku first. I wonder if he can see me._

She put her hand in the jacket pocket and grasped the cell phone. A red light from a security camera caught her attention._ Better not use the cell, I bet Naraku's on the other side of that camera. There goes the element of surprise. _She dropped the phone and took her hand from her pocket.

But if The Gay Dolphin was like the other beach stores than it had cameras outside as well. _I'd better call him out before he realizes help is on the way…at least I sure as hell hope it is._

Kagura went behind a glass counter filled with gaudy costume jewelry and found a pad of paper and thick black marker. She made a sign, held it up the camera than waited.

* * *

Sesshomaru was incensed. The smell of Kagura's blood was all over the wood planks of the board walk. It was mere droplets but still…

Inuyasha pointed out. "She's taken her purse with her. Naraku would've left it here for us. I don't think he's carried her off."

That was almost worse. "She wouldn't leave without telling me… After what happened earlier we came to an understanding. Also this was a trap." His eyes were red, his claws fully extended and his ears were growing.

Inuyasha said. "Yeah but it doesn't make sense."

Sesshomaru was past caring about sense. He began to track the blood trail knowing it would lead to Kagura and possibly Naraku. Inuyasha followed him calling out. "Hey, calm down or else we are going to have to pick up a leash for ya if you get my drift."

Sesshomaru stopped. "You're right; it wouldn't be to our advantage to met Naraku in a less than…civilized form." He took a deep breath and transformed back to his usual detached self. "Let's go."

Inuyasha muttered sarcastically under his breath. "What no, thank you Inuyasha…Ugh! He's such an ungrateful bastard."

Sesshomaru called back over his shoulder. "I may be out of control but I am not _deaf_!"

* * *

Notes:

Wednesday 20, August. Thailand's women's prison

4:30pm: You see. Even when things seem bad, still enlightening things happen. Screwed-up paper (the prison guard allowed me to keep) was Dad's poem from book club that Mark (Darcy) gave me. Am going to read and think of finer things.

_"If" by Rudyard Kipling_

_If you can keep you head when all about you_

_Are losing theirs and…_

Oh my God. Oh my GOD. Do they still have beheading in Thailand?

…..Bridget Jones's The Edge of Reason, (the book) Helen Fielding 1999


	26. Prayer of Saint Frances

_Chapter Twenty six_

_Prayer of Saint Frances: Where There is Darkness_

**_NOTES: I've thought long and hard on this. The next two chapters contain violence and some citrus. This chapter has GORE but it isn't gratuitous. By that I mean it fits the characters. Leaving it out seemed dishonest because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are yokai; this means they aren't always politically correct. In the anime they often kill with their own bare hands and claws. So there is graphic gore. I was going to edited it out but the consensus was to leave it alone (that and Media Miner isn't very user friendly). So this is unedited and rated M. You are warned. Enjoy. _**

Naraku leaned back in the chair with his boots on the desk watching the wall of TV screens. This was more fun than he'd ever imagined.

Kanna sat in the broom closet behind the chair. He hadn't put her there but when she tried to hide in the closet he kicked the door behind her and locked it. _Oh well less work for me._

Kagura looked panicked but he could do more to heighten her fear. Before tonight was over he planned to savor her horror as he would a rib eye steak. She raised her chin and met his gaze through the camera lens.

_Ah, our girl is smart. She knows I'm watching. She can feel my eyes on her. _

Reluctantly he picked up the remote and turned half the TV screens to the outside cameras. The sidewalks around the building were full of people but they appeared to all be human. There was no sign of the Inu Yokai. _Kagura is living up to her half of the bargain but for how long? Sesshomaru will search for her._

Until last night he hadn't realized Sesshomaru and Kagura were together. If he'd known this sooner then he would've played the game differently. _But no matter, things are still turning out in my favor._

He watched Kagura on half the screens digging behind a counter. She turned to face the camera and was holding up a large sheet of white paper.

_Is she holding up a sign? _He leaned closer to the wall of screens and read:

**NARAKU! ARE U AFRIAD OF ME?**

His blood boiled in his veins. _Where the hell does she get off trying to set the rules in my game? _

_Why would I be afraid of her? She's just a stupid woman. What gall she has. She's like a little poodle who thinks she's the size of a German Shepard. _

Kagura stared down the camera lens and shook her fist. _She's calling me out. Guess it's showdown time here at the OK Corral. Who knows…maybe there will be enough left of her to leave behind for that mutt bastard of hers. _

_

* * *

_

Kagura look directly at the little red light on the camera. The whole floor was still silent but she knew Naraku had seen her sign. She knew it the same way she knew when it was going to rain. She felt it in the marrow of her bones.

_Okay so presumably he is on the move. This means he's not in front of the cameras. So if I wanted to get the jump on him than now would be the time to prepare for that._

She searched the long aisles for the very least, some place to hide. Kagura settled behind a large shelf of dried seahorses and seashells. She still had no real weapon or plan but it seemed smarter to hide while she tried to think.

It was the loudest silence she'd ever known. The air conditioner kicked on and she nearly lost control of her bladder. No other sounds.

_He is playing with me! I know he saw that sign… Damnit! _

She leaned her head back against the wall and let the cool air from the a/c vent overhead wash over her face. _Maybe I can find that security room he's in. He might not expect me to take the offensive. Unless of course he is still watching me on that camera. _

Outraged burst behind her eyes and Kagura fell to her hands and knees. She crept around the shelf and pulled a jaw breaker from her pocket. She narrowed her eyes focusing in on the camera then pitched the hard ball of candy at the camera. It made a direct hit and cracked the camera case. The camera wobbled and fell to the floor.

_Score one for the banker! All those years pitching at the ridiculous company soft ball have paid off._

Kagura stood and jogged over to the jaw breaker jaw. _I'm taking these with me._ She emptied her pockets into the jar and tucked it under her arm.

Kagura proceeded into the next room and in one pitch broke that camera as well. She went carefully room to crowded room taking out every camera she found. _If this doesn't get his attention than I don't know what will._

She'd destroyed eight or nine cameras when she came back to the circular iron stair case. Kagura took off her shoes and padded silently up the steps to the loft. Apparently beads weren't as valuable as back scratchers because there was only one camera to break. On a whim she slipped up to the observation deck and dropped a quarter into the telescope. It was too dark to see much but the streets were still crowded. _Sesshou, please hurry._

Kagura sat back on her heels and tried to think of the logical place to hide a security office in a multi leveled maze gift shop.

She was ready to climb down when she heard a foot step. It was a tiny nose almost non existent but she knew what she'd heard. Kagura sat palms down on the dirty floor and leaned her head over the edge of the deck peering down. Her pony tail fell forward over her forehead.

A large shadow moved past the wishing fountain many floors below her. She leaned further over the edge and caught a glimpse of a black converse sneaker. _Kanna! _

Kagura repressed the urge to jump down the stair well and instead counted to fifty in her head.

_One Mississippi, _

_Two Mississippi... _

_Forty nine Mississippi…_

After a minute or more had passed she stood and began to slowly descend the stairs. The upper floors were still quiet. She didn't pause to disable the cameras because she didn't want risk of added noise.

Kagura reached the basement and shuffled through the crowded aisles on her knees. She came to the huge glass hermit crab enclosure and saw Naraku standing right in front her. He leaned forward towards her with his hands on his knees.

"Boo!"

Kagura pulled a jawbreaker from her pocket and bounced it off his forehead. It hit so hard she imagined she heard his skull crack.

He cried out, "Fucking hell!"

"Where's Kanna?" demanded Kagura.

Naraku spat, "She's around. Not that you'll be seeing her."

Kagura pulled out her last jawbreaker and began tossing it in her right hand. "That was the wrong answer."

Naraku surprised her by jumping up and catching onto the beam of the low hanging ceiling with both hands. He swung forward and brought both feet hard on her chest knocking her to the ground.

All the air in Kagura's lungs was squeezed out as she hit the ground hard and winded. Naraku dropped down onto the linoleum floor.

Kagura gasped as he bent over her and pulled her to her feet by the collar of her jacket. He pushed his mouth down on hers and Kagura felt the bile in her stomach rise to her throat. She brought her foot down hard on his. He dropped her and she fell back against a shelf of ceramic plates. The plates flew off the shelf and shattered against the floor. Kagura picked up a broken plate and pointed the sharpest edge at Naraku.

He pulled out a gun and raised the barrel level with her head. He froze at the sound of a slamming door. Kagura's breath stopped. _Kanna!_ Naraku turned and fled in the direction of the door. She followed him up the stairs and into complete darkness.

_Where did he go?_ She was in a room of posters, tapestries and lamps. It was a windowless room and she was forced to find the exit with her hands.

Kagura left the room and was standing in a hall. A large stuffed sword fish hung above her head. A jackolope sat in the coroner. It's beady glass eyes reflected the security lights giving off an eerie glow.

She head up the narrow steps to the shark counter where fossilized megalodon teeth and shark tooth necklaces were sold.

Kagura saw a shadow move against the wall. The huge gaping bleached jaws of a great white shark hung over her head. _Where the FUCK is Sesshomaru?_ Her hand shook with a healthy combination of fear and fury.

She knelt down beside the glass counter and peered through the case. A shrunken head looked back at her, it's lips brutally sewn shut. Kagura gasped and almost fell back. Then she remembered where she was. _It's probably just a rubber gag, just like everything else in this place. Just another nasty joke… _

She tilted her chin down trying to see if someone was behind the glass case but the glare from the security lights was in her eyes. Foot steps echoed from the floor above her. She heard the tiniest squeak of a rubber soled shoe on the freshly polished floor.

_Bingo._ _He's upstairs, not here._

She slowly rose to her feet and on the other side of the glass counter was Naraku. His back was to the wall, his arm wound tightly around Kanna's neck. His other hand held the gun. His eyes met Kagura's and he pressed the black barrel into Kanna's neck.

Kanna whimpered around her dirty gag and he struck the side her face with the hard gun barrel. Warm blood streamed down her cheek. "Shhh… one word, one move from either of you, that's all it'll take for me to paint the walls of this place with her brains."

Kanna began gasping for air, her heart beat so loud she was certain Naraku could hear it.

He whispered to Kagura, "Throw down your weapon and come here. Nod if you understand."

Kagura nodded and took a step forward.

Naraku's eye's widened with rage, "Bitch! Drop your Goddamned weapon!"

Kagura raised her hands. "I've no weapon."

He couldn't believe that she'd pursued him without a weapon but she took another step and his stomach settled. He motioned her on with the hand holding the gun.

Kagura's voice was barely audible and tears streamed down her face. "Why?"

Naraku gritted his teeth wishing she'd walk faster and get behind his side of the counter. "He's taken everything I ever had including you. I want him to pay."

"This is all about Sesshomaru?" She was confused.

"He even ruined you."

Kagura closed her eyes and swallowed. "You never had me."

Naraku tightened his arm around Kanna's neck and she cried softly. Kagura's fear surged into a white rage. He answered. "That doesn't matter now because you are coming with me."

_To hell I am._ "Are you nuts? You can't make it out of here with us." She held his gaze and felt his anger burn into her being.

His lips spread in a tight smile. "I only need to make it outta here with you. Kanna's expendable."

Her hands formed fists but Kagura stayed where she was silently chanting in her head. _Damn it I am the wind, I am the wind. He cannot touch me, I am the wind._

Naraku waved the butt of his gun in her direction. "This baby is fitted with a silencer. Once this is finished just imagine the things I have planned to do to you."

Kagura's stomach clenched and turned. _Sesshomaru was right. I had no business coming here. But then who is to say he would've found Naraku? Perhaps this is fate._

She tossed back. "Maybe, but it's not over yet."

He held out his hand. "Come here and find out."

"No, you are going to kill her anyway so why should I make it easier for you."

Naraku grabbed Kanna's thin t-shirt by the collar and ripped her shirt down the front. Kanna screeched but his hand clapped over her gagged lips further muffling her voice. Her white bra peeked through the ripped material.

"I guess that's true but there so are many different ways for this girl to die." He ran his hand up Kanna's shaking belly.

Kagura's hand moved before she realized what was happening. She picked up a stuffed piranha mounted on a heavy wooden base and threw it. Naraku caught it on the side of his head with an audible _thunk_.

Naraku fell back with the force of the blow. Kanna burst free from his grasp but he grabbed her by her arm and threw her back against the wall. He reached out with his foot searching for something.

Kagura look around then understood. _The gun, he must've dropped it!_

She fell to her knees franticly searching for it blindly in the dark with her hands. While she looked she mentally ticked off the reasons she was going to win. _He's crazy and I'm not, at least I wasn't but that may have changed by now. He's taken a good blow to the head but he is a hanyou so who knows what kind of beating he can take. He has to keep a hold on Kanna so he only has one hand free and is searching with his feet and trying to kick the gun back to himself._

Kagura's finger brushed the underside of the display cabinet but no gun. _Damn it!_ She pushed forward and came in contact with Naraku's shoe. He felt her touch his foot, reared back and kicked her across the face, pushing her across the floor.

The pain was blinding but as she skidded back something hard struck her ribcage. _The gun! It's gotta be the gun._

Kagura reached out and felt her fingers wrap around the gun barrel. The metal was still warm from Naraku's hand. The gun seemed so innocent just a heavy inanimate object. _How can it be so dangerous and powerful? That's it. It's all about the power and now I have it._

Kagura swallowed and stood with the gun dangling in her right hand. Naraku saw her movement and panicked. He spotted the gun and began an inane giggle. His laughter grated on Kagura's raw nerves and made her arms itch. She ignored the impulse to scratch mentally brushing off the sensation as she righted the gun and pointed it at Naraku.

"Bitch you don't have the guts." He pulled Kanna against his chest and walked his fingers up her bare belly brushing the lacy edge of her simple bra.

_Oh yeah, just keep it coming you bastard._ Kagura was no stranger to guns and her finger tightened on the trigger. "Freeze!"

Naraku's thick fingers strayed up and over the cup of the bra. Kanna whined and fought her gag.

Kagura was shocked. Until this moment she never realized she had the power to kill another living person. But here it was. She was one trigger finger away from killing him.

_Can I live with what this will do to me, and Kanna? How will this moment change our lives? There's no going back._ Her hand shook and Naraku licked his lips and began to pull the bra down. His breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Kagura prayed. A soft voice spoke in her right ear. _Sesshou_…

"You don't have to do this. I can jump the counter and tear him to pieces before that finger touches her flesh."

Kagura cried silently. "No…I think this is how it has to end..."

His breath was warm in her ear. "Are you sure? Killing someone even as deserving as him, changes you…"

Kagura raised her left hand wrapping it around the gun to steady her aim. She nodded and sensed Sesshomaru understood.

Naraku's finger plunged into Kanna's bra and Kagura screeched. "Get you hands off her you son of a bitch!"

He looked up just as she squeezed the trigger. _God please don't let me hit Kanna too…_ She was a good shot in normal conditions but the girl was so close and the room was dark.

The bullet slammed into his upper shoulder farthest from Kanna and he fell back shattering the glass counter with his head. For a moment the air was filled with smoke, glass and blood. The force of the shot threw Kagura back but Sesshomaru was expecting the recoil and braced her against his chest keeping her on her feet.

Kanna fell forward then scrambled away on her hands and knees. Kagura reached down and pulled her to her feet embracing her tightly.

Kagura wept, "Oh God, oh baby…I thought I'd lost you."

Kanna pressed her face into Kagura's shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

"Baby it's okay… I love you so much." She hugged Kanna and was thankful beyond words.

They stood holding each other then Kagura looked up and saw Sesshomaru approaching the groaning body of Naraku. _He's still alive?_ Sesshomaru glanced up taking note of the boot print shaped bruise forming on Kagura's face.

"You should leave now with Kanna."

Kagura held Kanna's hand. She heard the echo of a footstep and saw Starch standing in the doorway. "Baby go to that man and here, put this on." She pulled off her windbreaker and passed it to Kanna. Kanna looked at her with unspoken questions but Kagura pointed her chin towards Starch. "Go."

Kanna nodded, donned the jacket and ran to Starch who led her away. Kagura turned to Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" His hand hovered over the gasping Naraku.

Kagura took a deep breath. "Yes." _I want to know who you really are and what you are capable of._ She was filled with a primeval urge to see it through to the end.

Sesshomaru shrugged and opened his mouth flashing his fangs. His claws lengthened and glowed faintly as he held his hands over Naraku's chest. Naraku's eyes opened.

"Sesshomaru…we were almost brothers"

Sesshomaru's face was expressionless. "Yes," he replied with a grave finality. "We were."

He put his hands on Naraku's chest and with bone cracking force pushed his ribcage apart and tore into his living flesh. Naraku screamed and the sound was so horrible it would stay with Kagura for years. Sesshomaru's hands plunged into the great gaping hole that was Naraku's chest and he pulled out a bloody beating heart.

Sesshomaru held the organ over Naraku's face and watched as his still working eyes blink in surprise at the sight of his own palpitating heart. His own blood spattered across his twisted face.

Sesshomaru's words were cool, cutting marble in the presence of brimstone. "With this action I bind you to me. Your plague on this earth has ended."

Naraku gasped and reached out, grasping for nothing. His unseeing eyes blinked and he fell limp across Sesshomaru's arm.

He pulled an elaborately carved sliver box from his jacket and laid it open on the tile floor. Sesshomaru gently placed the heart in the box then sealed the intricate clasp. A tiny man with a short chin, large derby hat and greenish complexion appeared beside Sesshomaru.

"Lord, shall I take this to the car?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. The stench of Naraku's blood was overwhelming. "Yes Jaken that would be appropriate. Where is the nearest washroom?"

The green man in the trench coat replied, "Very well, as you wish. And I do believe there is a restroom behind the Elvis merchandise on the third floor."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru opened his eyes and Kagura saw they were glowing in the dim light. He stood letting Naraku's cooling body fall to the floor as if he were a discarded bag of trash.

Kagura was sickened but comforted. Until this moment she never realized it was possible to experience nausea and grim satisfaction simultaneously. _That's one way to keep him from harming others. _

* * *

She followed Sesshomaru up the narrow stairs and behind the large display of Elvis novelties. She waited while he washed his hands in hot water for what seemed an eternity. Kagura watched as an electric blue alarm clock struck midnight and broke into a chorus of Jail House Rock. It stood beside a hot pink pair of Love Me Tender his and hers matching thong underwear.

_How absurd to watch a man die and then five minutes later I'm standing beside all of this? The world is truly a crazy place._

Kagura leaned back with her head against the wall. The past three days came crashing down on her shoulders. She slumped and slid down the wall and sat on the cold, dirty floor. Her mind kept replaying the image of Sesshomaru pressing the lid down on the silver box. _Maybe I should've listened and left. _But she had to see. She wouldn't have been able to live without knowing.

Kagura wrapped her arms around her legs and pressed her forehead against her knees. _Can I ever be okay with this? _Her gut clenched. _Naraku deserved what happened. I will never question that. But can I love a man who has the ability to flip that switch and literally pull someone's beating heart from his chest? _

_Everything he told me was true. I'm not of his world. Humans mixing with yokai might not be a good idea. Look what he is capable of. He warned me so many times. But he saved me, had he not been here I would've killed Naraku myself but Sesshou took that burden from me. _

_God what has this done to Kanna? _Her mind conjured the image of Naraku's filthy hand on her little sister's white bra. She slammed her fist down on to the shelf beside her and sent dozens of bobble head Elvis dolls flying in every direction.

The darkest revelation was that she craved the sight of Naraku's blood with a lust she'd never known. It felt good to see him sputter at the sight of his own entrails and she was sickened by her own satisfaction. Kagura's stomach heaved and she tried to remember the last thing she ate. _Maybe there isn't anything in there to throw up. Or maybe there is…_

She fell to her knees on all fours and heaved. Her stomach clenched with a ferocity unknown to her and she gasped and coughed but nothing came up but spittle and air. She fell back against the wall and rubbed the sweat off her face with the tail of her shirt.

Kagura blinked then broke down into chocking sobs. _Damn it, this makes what? The third or fourth time I've cried in as many months. I've never cried this often until I met you, Sesshou. Freaking hell I am gonna pull myself together!_ She commanded her tears to stop and eventually they slowed. She continued to dab at her face with her shirt.

_Now what do I do? Kanna can't go back to USC no matter how smart she is. I need to be able to keep an eye on her. I can't stay in Charleston. Sesshomaru is an expert in evisceration and I think I love him. Where does that leave me? _

A pair of crisp, white, blood spattered dress pants stepped into her field of vision. Sesshomaru knelt down before her his hand between his knees. "Am I winning?" he asked in a smooth cool voice.

Kagura's bloodshot eyes met his. "Winning what?"

He put his freshly scrubbed hand on her knee. "The argument you are waging against me in your head."

The corner of Kagura's lip pulled up in a half smile. "How can I be mad at you when you've done everything I asked of you?"

He smiled softly, "That was my line."

Sesshomaru took her hand and helped Kagura to her feet. "So where are we off to now? The police station?"

He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Yes they need a statement but that is being handled by Jaken. We're going to get a room."

Kagura raised a brow trying to lighten the moment. "You mean you don't have a beach house."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Yea Gads woman, this is the strip. No one stays here. I've a condo in Garden City but it's being renovated. The Yachtsman will do for us tonight."

* * *

They climbed down the stairs through the open doors and onto the street. Kanna spotted Kagura and bolted to her.

They embraced and Kagura examined the ruined shirt. "We're gonna have this thing burned."

Kanna nodded. "Where…is he now?"

Kagura gave Sesshomaru a questioning look. He stepped in. "He has been dealt with. You will never see him again."

"Thank you." Kanna whispered. She got her first look at the first man she'd ever seen Kagura trust.

* * *

Notes:

Thank you BrickWall847 for Beta reading chapters 26 &27!

I dedicate the bloody death of Naraku to you because you've been looking forward to it for so long now. LOL!

The fat lady ain't sung yet, this thing has two more chapters left!

* * *

Daniel Cleaver: _Daniel Cleaver and Mark Darcy have just had a fistfight over Bridget_ You know what, mate? If you are so obsessed with Bridget Jones, why don't you just marry her?  
Mark Darcy: _turns away and starts to walk_  
Daniel Cleaver: _pause_ Cause then she'd definitely shag me.  
_Mark dives again into the fountain_

Daniel Cleaver: _after fighting and falling into a fountain together_ What are you gonna do now? Drown me in sixteen inches of water?  
Mark Darcy: _slight pause_ Yes, certainly.  
_fight resumes_ Bridget Jones The Edge of Reason 2004.

Thursday 21st of August Thailand's women's prison

Good things about being in Jail

1. Not spending any money.

2. Thighs have really gone down and probably lost at least seven pounds without even trying.

3. Will be good for hair to leave it without washing such as have never been able to do before as hair too mad looking to go outside.

…… Bridge Jones The Edge of Reason, Helen Fielding 1999.


	27. In Dying We Are Born

_Chapter Twenty Seven _

_In Dying We Are Born _

**Warning citrus ahead! **

Sesshomaru rented the entire tenth floor of the Yachtsman so everyone had their own room except Rin and Kanna. Rin swore to Kagura that it would be okay. Kagura was uncertain.

Rin touched her elbow. "Hey don't worry; you got me on your side."

Kagura said, "Do I now?"

Rin smiled, "Sure do and I've had experience in the Naraku department." She glanced away for a moment then looked back up at Kagura. "I think Kanna and I have a lot to talk about."

Kagura wasn't convinced. "There won't be any sneaking out or running away?"

Rin frowned. "Hell no, you know what Sesshomaru-sama would do to me?"

Kagura laid it on the line, "That didn't seem to stop you earlier tonight."

Rin shrugged, "That was different I was with Inuyasha. Believe me I know the limit and how far I can push it."

Kagura gave in. "Yeah I can see that."

Rin left with Kanna and Kagura felt a hand on her shoulder. She watched the girls go up in the elevator and Sesshomaru commented. "Don't worry. I'm having their room watched."

Kagura turned her head and saw he was resting his chin on her shoulder. "You always know the right thing to say."

He smiled and pressed his lips against her neck. "It's a gift."

* * *

Kagura wasn't surprised when she learned Sesshomaru expected her to stay with him. She was surprised when she discovered he'd rented the penthouse. "Why so much for just a short trip?" 

He winced and put his hand to his temple. "We need a break from everyone and this will give us some peace. I'm unplugging everything but the cell phone and locking the door."

Kagura leaned on his shoulder and put her hand on his arm. "Sounds great!"

Once inside the spacious apartment Kagura indulged in the longest, hottest shower of her life. She scrubbed her body with a loaf trying to purge herself of the day's events, but no such luck.

When she was dry she pulled on the long button up shirt Sesshomaru had left out for her. The light fragrance of sandalwood clung to the cotton shirt. Kagura climbed into bed. It was empty but the patio doors stood open and she saw theAtlantic Ocean slapping against the dark beach. _He must be out there watching the ocean. I'll let him be; surly he needs some time to himself after… _

The cool sheets were heaven against her skin. She'd spent the last three days running on adrenaline and now she came crashing down. Her eyes closed and her sleep was dreamless.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the patio of the hotel bar contemplating his frothy pint of Killian's Red. His head hung over the counter as he watched the ocean tide recede from the beach. 

The stool beside him squeaked and he looked up and saw Kagome. She signaled to the bartended. "One Corona please."

He nodded and slid a cold bottle down to her. Kagome caught it and squeezed her slice of **lime** into the clear bottle. Inuyasha held his breath waiting for her to take her drink and leave. But no such luck.

Her cool voice broke the silence. "So come here often?"

He huffed. "Keh! As if."

Kagome ignored his rude reaction. "It's almost two. I thought the bar closed at one."

Inuyasha kept his eyes straight ahead. "I bribed the barkeep."

Kagome tossed her hair back. "Ah. So would that be an advantage that comes from having money or a dangerous reputation?"

He turned one golden eye in her direction but said nothing.

She sighed and took a sip from her beer. "I was just making conversation. The ocean wasn't loud enough for me."

"Apparently." His claw traced the rim of his draft glass. "Kagome, what game are you playing?"

Her chin titled up in surprise. She hadn't expected him to call her out so soon. "I'm just glad we got Kanna back and you are the only other person still awake. I was too worked up to sit in my room alone."

A cruel smile tugged at his lips. "Really and that's it?"

Kagome's eyes found his and she took a deep breath then said casually. "After everything that's happened tonight I've realized something."

He ground his teeth and studied his shoes. "And what would that be?"

Kagome put her hand on his chin turning his face up towards her. "Life is too short to get caught up in stupid details. I want you and I'm going to fight for you."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. _What the hell is she gonna do to me? _"What?"

She smiled coyly as she pushed her **lime **down the glass bottle neck and watched it splash down into the pale beer. "You heard me."

His claws dug into the soft wood of the bar top. "Hey that isn't fair."

Kagome leaned in closer. "Alls fair in love and war."

Inuyasha grumbled. "Humph. Well don't expect to win."

She whispered, "Sometimes the battle is bigger than the war." Then Kagome put her hand behind his head and pushed his lips onto hers.

Inuyasha saw her hand move but it was too late. He pulled back but the taste of her was too inviting to abandon. His hands grabbed her waist as he stood pulling her into his arms. These past months left him starving for her touch.

Kagome's lips opened and he accepted the invitation, plundering her mouth with a ferocity that curled her toes.

Inuyasha came up gasping for air and pulled back studying his grinning Kagome. "Wench…that was outta line."

She chuckled, "Wench! Is that a word you picked up from growing up with the cavemen? I mean you are SO old after all."

He growled and latched onto her neck leaving a trail of punishing kisses down to her collar bone. Kagome's hands ran through his hair and found his soft ears.

The bartender slammed an empty mug down on the counter top. "Hey you two, get a room already!"

Kagome blushed then impetuously announced. "Great idea, thanks!" She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him from the patio to the elevator.

Once the doors closed his hands were up her shirt and fumbling with the catch on her bra. Kagome tweaked his ears and pulled open his shirt. The elevator was slow and the doors unexpectedly opened on the fifth floor.

An elderly retired couple was shocked to find the car already occupied by a half dressed woman with waist length raven hair straddling a shirtless silver haired man with Siberian husky ears. Inuyasha opened one golden cat eye and the man's eyes widen behind his thick glasses while his wife repeatedly punched the button for the next elevator car.

The door shut with a clang and Kagome murmured against Inuyasha's lips. "They got more than they bargained for."

His head moved down her chest as he whispered, "So did you." Inuyasha's tongue found her breast and then she was forced to agree.

Kagome gasped and retaliated by taking the edge of his right ear in her teeth. "You know I bet they have umm cameras in here."

Inuyasha's hand slipped up under her skirt and his fingers brushed against the lace of her panties. "Do you care?"

Kagome was breathless. "When you put it that way…no."

* * *

The security guard in the basement stood watching the small screen with his jaw open. Of course he'd seen things like this before but these two were dropping clothing faster than his teenager daughter on a shopping binge. He dialed the manager. 

"Sir, we've got a serious problem in elevator car six."

The night manager frowned and switched on the monitor in his office. "Oh. I see."

"Should I give them a warning or just kick em out?"

The manger answered honestly. "That man is a hanyou from the Inu family. Do whatever you want, but you proceed at your own risk." Then he disconnected the line and cut off the camera.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the patio door way studying the sleeping woman. _The penthouse has three bedrooms but she chose to stay with me. I didn't even have to ask. After what she witnessed I had no expectations. _

His cell phone buzzed in the pockets of his dress pants. He flipped it open and raised a brow at the caller id display.

"Inu Sesshomaru-sama?" asked a feminine voice in a business tone.

"Speaking" he glanced at the clock and was surprised. _Two in the morning. Someone is staying up late these days. _

"Please hold for the president."

He waited and soon a smooth Texan accent came across the line. "I hear you're to be commended on a job well done."

"Thank you sir, it was my honor." Sesshomaru's posture straightened even though he was alone on the patio.

"Did you have…err...visual confirmation that he is no longer a threat."

Sesshomaru smiled. The president always had such a way with words. He studied his freshly scrubbed claws. "Yes. But I would appreciate it if you smoothed things over with the locals. The feds never arrived and there will be…paperwork."

"Consider it done. Ya know I'd love to have ya over to the ranch like ya deserve but these things need to be kept quiet. You're more effective that way." He was sincerely apologetic.

Sesshomaru wasn't a fan of barbeque so he wasn't particularly disappointed. "I understand and you know I am not fond of the press."

He laughed. "Well it's late. Thanks again and give my best to Rin."

"Yes sir." And he was gone.

* * *

Rin leaned her chair against the wall and propped her feet up on the porch railing. Kanna sat inside the small living room staring at a blank TV. 

Rin took a long drink of sweet, cold orange soda and watched the patio bar below. Shesaw Kagome take Inuyasha by the hand and pull him away after a passionate embrace. Rin sighed, crushed her empty soda can and tossed it in the tiny trash can beside her chair.

"Kanna it's official, everyone cept us is off doing the nasty."

Kanna looked out to the open sliding glass door. "Ewww how can you even think that?"

Rin shrugged. "Cause it's true."

"Koga and Starch probably aren't."

Rin gave an evil grin. "I dunno Koga's still in jail. Anything's possible."

Kanna's eyes widened and Rin quickly added, "He's tough though so I'm sure he's fine."

Kanna sighed. "I just feel so used and stupid. I almost got everyone I care about killed for a stupid man who didn't even like me."

Rin shrugged. "Naraku is, I mean was, very charming. It's easy to believe him, he was an accomplished liar."

Kanna punched the pillow beside her on the couch. "Really? And what would you know about him?"

Rin bit her lip. "When I was fifteen I eloped with him."

Kanna stood up from the couch and walked outside to lean on the rail. Her short silver hair blew in the breeze. "You're making that up."

Rin shook her head. "God I wish."

"So are you divorced, annulled or what?"

Rin laughed, "Sesshomaru-sama beat us to the alter, thank God. That man was seriously unbalanced but it seemed like a great idea at the time. He made me feel special, like the whole world revolved around just me."

Kanna closed her eyes. _I couldn't have described it better myself._

"Kagura shot him while he was holding me. He had his hand in my shirt and she just did it…"

Rin thrived off facts and was often misconstrued as callus. "So where'd she hit him?"

"His left shoulder…"

"Sounds like a flesh wound but I don't remember the police walking him out of the Gay Dolphin."

Kanna shuddered. "I don't think he walked away. He was alive when I left. Sesshomaru was standing over him. Kagura stayed."

Rin's brows shot up. "Oh."

"What do you mean oh?" Kanna pressed.

Rin reached into the tiny styrofoam cooler, pulled out another cold orange soda and popped the top. "It's obvious. Sesshomaru-sama killed him."

Kanna had suspected this but until now wasn't able to say the words. "He would do that?"

Rin leaned back. "Honey he ain't the Taiyokai for nothing."

Kanna sat in stunned silence. Rin glanced over. "What's wrong?"

"He killed Naraku…for me" She fought to accept it.

Rin laughed, "Partly but it was mostly because he just needed to be gone. It's not like anyone will miss him. Ya know here in South Carolina the words 'He needed killing' are still a viable defense."

Kanna sat on the tiny iron chair beside Rin and held her hands together between her knees. "That's the first time I've heard that."

Rin put her arms behind her head as she surveyed the dark beach. A couple of drunken teens played in the surf and she was filled with the insane urge to join them. "Well in this circle that philosophy is alive and well."

Kanna snorted. "You make it sound like this is a club or something."

Rin smiled. "It is and don't look now but you're our newest member!"

Kanna frowned. "What?"

Rin raised her hands above her head and began chanting. "One of us! One of us! One of us!"

Kanna protested, "Stop that! That movie is so freaking creepy."

Rin dropped her hands and returned to her soda. "It's true though. You are officially in the House of Inu."

"So do I get a gang tattoo or something? Cause that would be kinda cool."

Rin laughed. "Nah but I've suggested it. Sesshomaru-sama dismissed it but only because he has those wicked stripes. He doesn't understand what it's like to be covered in all this plain pink skin."

Kanna agreed, "Those stripes are cool. Does Inuyasha have any?"

Rin grinned, "Sometimes…" She put an arm across the top of Kanna's chair. "So looks like we are stuck with each other."

Kanna asked, "We are?"

Rin said, "Oh yeah I forgot, you've been away. Your sister is totaling marrying my guardian-dad."

"When did this happen?"

Rin shrugged. "To hell if I know, but they are way into each other and I helped him pick out the ring."

Kanna was stunned. "Wow." She was captivated by her new situation. _Has Kagura done all of this without even telling me? Was it possible that after all this time I might have a new family? _

Rin laughed, "Isn't it great and I've been after Sesshomaru-sama to get me a sister for ages."

Kanna gave Rin a cautious look. "I don't know about you. You look like the type of person who borrows clothing without asking."

Rin threw up her hands. "Hey what you don't know won't ever hurt ya."

* * *

Kagura awoke with her head on Sesshomaru's bare chest. He was awake and watching her sleep. She blinked in the sunlight momentarily embarrassed. "What time is it?" 

"Just after dawn." He was utterly relaxed and observed her as a sleepy cat watches a mouse. Kagura's dark hair struck a startling contrast on his pale skin.

She lifted her head. "Why am I awake? God it's much too early."

Sesshomaru's hand stroked her neck. "How are you feeling?"

Kagura thought for a moment, "Just tired. My throat is nearly back to normal and my head stopped hurting. Those meds the doctor gave me are really something."

His lips formed a slow smile and he studied her from beneath his thick, silver lashes. "Good. Then I will help you get back to sleep."

She opened her mouth to ask how but one look at his glowing eyes accompanied by that wicked smile and her stomach fell to the floor.

He sat on his knees before her and began unbuttoning the shirt she'd slept in. Kagura watched him feeling slightly removed from her body. _I want this but I still don't know…_

Sesshomaru brushed his lips across the base of her throat and whispered, "You promised me anything I wanted as long as Kanna came back to you."

Kagura brought her fingers to his cheek tracing the outline of his purple stripes. "And your answer was you didn't need a stupid bargain to get what you wanted."

His laughed softly behind a Cheshire grin, "Clever woman, I think I'll keep you."

He pulled open her shirt and filled his warm hands with her bare breasts. Kagura gasped. Sesshomaru's lips found her earlobe and he whispered. "So it just remains to be seen…"

He flicked the pad of his thumb across her nipple as she fought to find her voice, "What?"

"Will you have me?" His eyes held a naked honesty that surprised her.

Kagura tried to ignore his hands. "That question is means more than just this one moment doesn't it?"

Sesshomaru kissed her slowly tying to convince her with his lips of words he'd yet to utter. "Yes. I want you in my life."

She tried to imagine what the rest of her life would be if she turned her back on him. _I've never met a more irritating or engaging man. Can I live with what he's done? _She thought back to Naraku. _I have to because I don't think I could say no to him even if I wanted to._ Kagura frowned and pushed Sesshomaru back. "Do you kill all your enemies?"

He tilted his head and a dark mask descended over his face. "Only the ones who've egregiously harmed my loved ones."

Kagura's eyes filled with tears. _Here I go again with the waterworks, what is it about him?_ She sniffed. "Really?"

Sesshomaru pulled her to him and held her. Her arms wound around his neck and his bare chest pressed against hers. "Really what?"

Kagura's face was only inches from his and she couldn't get the words out. Her lower lip trembled slightly.

The gesture was so out of character for the strong stubborn woman he'd come to know Sesshomaru laughed. "Silly broker, do you have to be told?"

Kagura nodded and he crushed her to him. "I love you more than I should or even know how. Please spend your life beside me."

Emotion welled inside Kagura's throat with such force she was still unable to speak. Sesshomaru realized she was beyond answering so he leaned off the bed, reached into his open brief case and pulled out a tiny black velvet box. He presented it to Kagura who held it in her hand staring at the tiny gold letters scrawled across the top of the ring box.

_Bailey Banks & Biddle Jewelers _

Her mouth went dry. What ever was in that box cost a fortune."How did you? When?"

Sesshomaru slid back beside her on the cool cotton sheets. "It's specially designed for you. I ordered it three days ago."

The tiny box sat heavy in her hand. "That's quite a gamble. You did this after that one date?"

A small smile crossed his lips. "I never gamble unless I know I will win."

She sighed, "Sesshou than it isn't gambling is it?"

He pulled her into his lap, holding her back to his chest. "Why don't you open it and then we'll see how much of a gamble it was."

_I can't accept this, whatever's in here can't be a cent under ten thousand dollars! What if I lost it? What then? _She opened the black velvet box and found a two carat flawless solitaire sapphire in a platinum setting with diamonds in the band. _I can't wear this I'll be mugged! _

Sesshomaru put his hands on her arms peering over her shoulder carefully gauging her reaction. "Read the note."

Kagura pulled a tiny engraved card from the ring box. _My love for you like the wind is eternal. Sesshou._

Once again he hadn't played fair and he'd won. A single tear ran down her cheek. Sesshomaru rested his chin on her shoulder and wiped the tear away with a clawed finger.

"I…don't know what to say."The words spilled from Kagura's lips. _No one has ever seen me the way you do._

She was truly torn. Had she'd ever taken a chance like this without thoroughly thinking it through or making a list of the pros and cons? Hell she even asked for references from Molly's groomer before booking the first appointment. How could she make such a big decision right now? After all, Molly's fur grew back but her heart might not.

Sesshomaru held her waiting for her decision. Soon he grew bored and cupped her breasts tweaking their rosy points while nibbling on her neck just barley skimming the points of his canines over her soft skin. Kagura's pulse raced and she was filled with an undeniable hunger. Her neck muscles went limp and she laid her head back on his shoulder allowing his roaming fingers free range.

"Okay, as long as you don't stop touching me I'll marry you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and his tone was brisk. "How generous of you to accept." But Kagura knew he was jesting when he leaned her back and captured her nipple in his mouth. His fingers skimmed her sides then he plucked the ring from the box and slid it on her finger.

Kagura held out her hand in the early morning light admiring the hugely ostentatious ring. It was over the top and something she never would have picked out on her own. She loved it.

Sesshomaru bent over her and she brought her lips willingly to his. He pulled her shirt free while her hands roamed the plains of his chest exploring every inch within her reach. He growled in response to her touch and settled between her knees hooking her legs over his hips. Kagura ran her hands down the dip of his lower back and then down over his dark blue boxer shorts.

She said in an innocent voice. "Sesshomaru-sama has anyone ever complimented you on your extraordinary ass?"

He buried his face between her breasts and ground his hard groin against hers. "You would be the first."

Kagura laughed reveling in the freedom of letting go. Her laughter quickly subsided into a keening when Sesshomaru slipped his long, clever fingers under the thin material of her panties. He found her center and began a motion that quickly erased all her doubts and squashed her inhibitions.

Kagura's eyes began to cross and she threw herself into her passion. She looped the waist band of his boxers around her big toes and pulled them down to Sesshomaru's thighs. She was thrilled to see his purple stripes went _all_ the way down his body.

The image of the great and powerful Taiyokai on all fours with his butt hanging out of his boxers was too much and she broke down into insane giggles. The boxers fell around his knees in a puddle and she reached down running her fingers down the hot length of him. He shuddered, growled then pushed her back onto the bed and moved down her body with his mouth. He tore her panties away with his teeth and proceeded to make her pay for every single giggle that had been had at his expense.

Kagura's eyes rolled back in her head and she waved a hand in the air. "White flag! I give up, you win."

His strong hands grasped her knees and pulled her closer to his industrious tongue and lips. Sesshomaru sped up the pace pulling a shrill moan from Kagura who squeezed his head between her thighs.

He laughed quietly and nipped the inside of her thigh. "I never imagined you were a screamer."

Kagura gasped. "I wasn't until today."

Sesshomaru snorted, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh please do…."

He finally released her and climbed up her body. Kagura clung to him with all of her limbs and might. Sesshomaru brought his lips down on hers claiming her mouth much as he had her nether regions. Kagura felt him pressing up against her just where she wanted him. She arched her back encouraging him. He pulled back at the last moment and resorted to the lowest sort of blackmail.

"You've accepted my ring but I've yet to hear how you truly feel." His expression was calm and reserved even if his body was not.

Kagura gasped as he moved against her entrance. She burned for him body and soul. "Are you asking if I love you?"

He answered with his usual unshakable confidence. "Yes."

Kagura was dizzy with need but still refused to be manipulated. She pushed her hips up forcing him to give in and plunge into her. She wound her legs around his hips meeting his every movement.

He filled her in ways she'd never imagined as she ran her nails across his shoulders. Finally the world faded away and she whispered in Sesshomaru's pointy ear. "I love you madly."

Kagura fell into the wave of sensation and he wasn't far behind. She cried when she came. Sesshomaru's lips found the spot where her neck connected with her shoulders. When he spilled into her, he sank his fangs into her flesh.

Kagura cried out in shock at the quick but sharp pain. He pulled away from her then held her close. Purple bands wound around the sinew of his arms. His long silver hair draped over her bare skin as his head dipped down and he kissed the wound.

Kagura touched the bite with her finger and saw blood. "What did you do?" Sesshomaru said nothing and she pressed. "Did you mark me?"

He pushed her hair back and kissed her ear, running his tongue down the round edge. "Perhaps."

Kagura frowned. "Is there any other yokai blood rites I should know about?"

He paused avoiding her searching gaze. "None that I can think of."

_Oh you lying dog…_Kagura picked the complementary hotel note pad and pen from the bedside table and scrawled a quick note.

Sesshomaru's forehead wrinkled. "What are you doing?"

She looked up. "Making a note to pick up a few books on yokai traditions; I hate being unprepared."

A faint smile played across his lips. "I shouldn't have even asked."

* * *

Notes: 

I am glad ya'll approve of my editing decision! I had a blast writing this.

I've also posted the first chapter to a short story called Pavlov's Bell. (I love that name SO much) Basically Inu chooses Kikyo and Kagome leaves. Years later she is married to Hojo with two kids and they move back to the shrine. Kagome thinks Hojo is cheating while heis away on a trip. When Inu comes to visit can she do the right thing or is poor Hojo outta luck? This stuff should really be called how the Shikon no Tama turns.

Double or Nothing:Take theMoney and Runis up too!

I've one chapter left on this one and one or two lefton Go Home Kagome.

Here is some goofy quote fun. I know I went overboard.

**Mark Darcy**: _answers the phone_ "Hello?"  
**Bridget Jones**: "It's me. Just wondered how you are."  
**Mark Darcy**: "I'm fine thanks. Everything alright with you?"  
**Bridget Jones**: "Fine, though, er, I've just had a rather graphic shag flashback. You do have a genuinely gorgeous bottom."  
**Mark Darcy**: "Right, well, thank you. I'm actually with the Mexican Ambassador just at the moment and the Head of Amnesty International and the Under Secretary for Trade and Industry and you're on speakerphone."  
**Bridget Jones**: "Oh, right."

**Mark Darcy**: "As a matter of fact, I have a question to ask you."  
**Bridget Jones**: Okay. As long as it's not, "Will you marry me?"  
_chuckles. Mark looks devastated_  
**Bridget Jones**:" Oh, God... It is "Will you marry me?"  
**Mark Darcy**: "Well, I'm not going to say it now."  
**Bridget Jones**: "No, no, no! Just wait!"  
_runs back to the door_  
**Mark Darcy**: "The moment's gone, Bridget."  
**Bridget Jones**: "We've just come out into the corridor and you say, "I've got a question to ask you" and then I don't say anything!""  
_pause_  
**Bridget Jones**: "and you say... "  
**Mark Darcy**: _pause_ "Bridget Jones, will you marry me?"

**Mark Darcy**: "Bridget, will you stop? Stop staring at me while I'm asleep. Now, find something to do."  
**Bridget Jones**: "Sorry."  
_Bridget turns away, only to turn back around again to look at Mark_

….Bridget Jones, The Edge of Reason 2004. I know I had the date as 2005 earlier but it was a mistake.

Darcy & Eliza:

If you _will_ thank me,'' he replied, let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your _family_ owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of _you_.''

Elizabeth was too much embarrassed to say a word. After a short pause, her companion added, You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. _My_ affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever.''

Elizabeth, feeling all the more than common awkwardness and anxiety of his situation, now forced herself to speak; and immediately, though not very fluently, gave him to understand that her sentiments had undergone so material a change, since the period to which he alluded, as to make her receive with gratitude and pleasure his present assurances. The happiness which this reply produced, was such as he had probably never felt before; and he expressed himself on the occasion as sensibly and as warmly as a man violently in love can be supposed to do. Had Elizabeth been able to encounter his eye, she might have seen how well the expression of heartfelt delight, diffused over his face, became him; but, though she could not look, she could listen, and he told her of feelings, which, in proving of what importance she was to him, made his affection every moment more valuable."

….Pride and Prejudice, J. Austin.


	28. Gifts of the World

_Chapter Twenty Eight _

_Gifts of the World _

Kagura sat at the small coffee table across from Kagome. They were on the patio of the Yachtsman facing the ocean.

"Where's Kanna?" Kagura hadn't seen her since breakfast and had the nagging feeling she wasn't in her room.

Kagome answered. "Inuyasha took Kanna and Rin to Broadway at the Beach. They'll have lunch at the Hard Rock and do some shopping."

Kagura was livid. "Kanna runs off, and then almost gets killed and she's rewarded with a shopping spree! I'm putting an end to this right now." She began digging through her purse in search of her cell.

Kagome smiled. "Hey now, relax. I think she's learned her lesson and he did it as a favor to Sesshomaru to give you a break. You'll have the rest of life to make her suffer for this."

_And suffer she shall… _Kagura leaned back in the chair and looked down at the red tiled table top. "I guess you're right but I don't want her getting the idea that money fixes everything."

Kagome stirred her frappacino. "And pray tell, why would she think such a thing?"

Kagura held up her left hand and the sun glinted off the large sapphire.

Kagome squealed as she reached out and took Kagura's hand in hers. "It's gorgeous! That must be one of a kind. If you punched someone with that rock it'd leave a hell of a mark. Wow. Sesshomaru moves fast huh?"

Kagura shrugged. "Yeah but I didn't see any reason in putting him off. We have our differences but I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my days arguing with."

Kagome laughed wickedly. "So…then I guess he's a real good _debater_ then?"

Kagura blushed. "You could say that."

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised. I mean it's 90 degrees in the shade and you are wearing a jacket over your swim suit. I could only assume you are hiding something."

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about."

"But I know ya do. Besides I think we are a matched set."

Kagura's eyes fell on Kagome's flawless exposed collarbone. "No we're not. Stop trying to trick me into telling you everything."

Kagome lifted her brows. "I promise you we are, mine is just someplace else."

Kagura leaned around the table and saw Kagome had two chair cushions between her rear end and hard chair. Kagura sighed and shook her head. "I really don't want to know. Just don't ever tell me."

Kagome laughed and Kagura asked, "Guess you two made up then?"

Kagome nodded and her eyes lit up. "Yeah we made up. Lots."

The busboy clearing off the table beside them suddenly coughed and dropped a whole tray of glasses. They fell to the concrete patio floor and shattered. Kagome turned and saw him giving her an odd look as he blushed beet red. _What's his issue?_ Kagome shrugged and turned back to Kagura.

"How? I thought you were pretty peeved at him?" Kagura leaned forward across the table in anticipation.

Kagome tossed her hair behind her head. "I decided he was worth fighting for. And I fight dirty. He gave in and this morning he was still apologizing." She paused to sip her drink. "We should have a double wedding. It'll be so much fun!"

Kagura was blown away. "That was fast. I wasn't expecting that." She watched as the busboy returned with a coworker who helped him sweep up the broken glass. They both kept looking at Kagome and whispering.

"Well we made up…then he cried, then we made up some more and this morning he wouldn't let me out of the room without a commitment."

_He cried? _That was something Kagura couldn't picture. "So he was going to face down Sesshomaru for you?"

Kagome answered. "Turns out it wasn't about Sesshomaru, he felt his world was too different for me. Now he's decided he can't live without me and I'm worth any concession he might have to make."

Kagura laughed. "When an Inu falls they fall hard. You know I'm a little worried, this wedding ceremony is very complicated."

Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru's already discussed that with you?"

"Nope but after brunch I visited a private book store." Kagura pulled out a book. _Yokai Weddings for Dummies._

Kagome smirked. They really do have a book on everything don't they?" She thumbed through the book and frowned as she read a dog eared page.

"Come on man! I'm sure no one uses bloody hides anymore." She dropped the book on the table. "Maybe we should elope and have a party later. I hear Vegas rocks this time of year."

The young bussers abruptly stopped sweeping and left for no apparent reason that Kagura could see.

Kagura bit her bottom lip. "I'm having a hard time picturing Sesshomaru at a Vegas drive through wedding chapel."

Kagome laughed and choked on her iced coffee.

Kagura added, "What can I say, when we do something we go all the way."

Kagome lifted her plastic cup. "Hell yeah! I'll toast to that. Hey now we are really sisters."

Kagura grinned and lifted her cup, "I didn't need a ridiculous husband to tell you that."

A rich male voice added, "So now I'm ridiculous."

She turned and saw Sesshomaru standing behind her. His hands gripped the back of her chair and his expression was one of mild amusement. She glared at Kagome. "How long has he been standing there?'

Kagome titled her head. "Since you pulled out the book."

Kagura threw her balled up napkin at Kagome. "Baka traitor!"

Sesshomaru leaned over her and Kagura lifted her face to give him an upside down kiss. His nose tickled her chin and she laughed.

* * *

_Three months later, Charleston South Carolina:  
_  
Kagura heard the bell and ran down the stairs. Sesshomaru had requested she allow Gert to get the door but she couldn't stand letting Gert answer the bell when she was so close.

She pushed open the heavy wooden door and found a young man holding a huge flower arrangement of gold and sunset orange roses. His face was hidden by the flowers. Kagura helped him over the threshold and he carefully sat them on the sideboard table in the hall.

He pulled a thick white card from his jacket. "Here ya go Mam." He tipped his hat and left.

Kagura usually didn't open other people's mail but the elaborate arrangement was obvious wedding orientated so she picked up the silver plated letter opener and slid it across the lip of the envelope. Sesshomaru encouraged her to be more involved in all aspects of the family's affairs but sometimes she still felt like an outsider. She pulled out a letter on crisp cream stationary. Her eyes widened as she saw the gold White House seal.

'_Congratulations on your up coming nuptials, please accept these flowers and the invitation to the Christmas Ball as a small token of our thanks and esteem.'_

It was signed in barley legible scrawl but Kagura was able to make out the name George and below in elegant script was Laura. The signatures were done in black ball point pen and not from a computer laser printer.

_Damn! _Until now Kagura thought Sesshomaru's mention of the president at the masquerade ball was a vain attempt to impress her. After she left that night she never gave it another thought. Now she was burning to find out what exactly he'd done to endear himself to the highest levels of government. Then she remembered Naraku was on the terrorist watch list. _Maybe I'm better off not knowing._ _But these flowers are gorgeous. I'm going to use them as a center piece at the wedding tomorrow._

Kagura was so insanely thrilled by the flowers she laughed at herself. The doorbell rang again and she threw it open. _Who knows, this one might be from Tony Blair!_

A tall, thin woman in a white fur coat stood on the stoop on impossibly high heels. She clutched a tiny Chihuahua in her arms that was shivering in the cool fall air. Her long black hair hung freely down her back and a scowl crossed her delicate features. Kagura sighed. _Kikyo._

"Hello Kikyo. How may I help you?"

Kikyo frowned and passed the small dog to Kagura who sat it down on the floor. Molly, who was lying at the top of the curving stairs, barked down to the tiny dog who bounced up and down uncontrollably.

_Yip! Yip! Woof! Woof! Yip!_

"Molly!" warned Kagura.

Molly rolled her eyes and gave a low "Chuff" expressing her pained restraint.

Kikyo barged into the foyer. "So I guess it's true." She snatched up Kagura's hand and studied the ring with a look of disgust. She clicked her tongue. "My, how the low the mighty have fallen."

Kagura bit her tongue and said in her coldest civil tone. "Sesshomaru isn't here."

She waved her hand. "I'm not here to see him, he seems to have quit speaking to me though I cannot imagine why. I suppose that is your fault." Kikyo pointed brightly painted red finger nail in her face.

Kagura was nonplussed. "I'm not speaking to you either. You set me up with Naraku on purpose. There can be no forgiveness for that."

Kikyo frowned. "That was _months_ ago. How can you still be going on about that?"

"Well let me think, you purposely introduced me to a dangerous man who tried to kill my sister. I don't think there is a statute of limitations on that one."

Kikyo's face flushed red and she spat. "Well I never! How was I supposed to know it'd turn out that way?"

"You manipulated me with the expressed intention of causing pain. I really don't like you."

Kikyo sputtered as she tried to find something else to say. Sesshomaru came up the porch steps behind her. The Chihuahua spotted him first. His belly hit the floor and he whined. Sesshomaru ignored him and stepped around his tiny trembling body.

He closed the door, pulled off his long coat and hung it in the tiny coat closet. Then he turned to face Kikyo. The purple stripes on his cheeks and crescent moon on his forehead seemed unusually vibrant. His eyes flashed red and Kagura saw Kikyo gulp.

"Kikyo, you are dead to my family. Please leave and never speak to my wife again." He gestured towards the door. Kagura stood behind his shoulder and shot Kikyo a look of pure triumph. _Still twenty four hours to go and he's already calling me his wife? Priceless. _

Kikyo raised her well manicured hand palm up. "She's not your wife yet. Sesshou, it's not too late to keep from making a major mistake. You are the Taiyokai you cannot have a human wife."

Kagura asked, "But aren't you human too?" This was a question she'd been dying to ask for months.

Sesshomaru answered without turning his head. "She was, once. Apparently money can buy anything these days including a ticket back from the dead."

Kagura's flesh crawled. _Well that explains why she's always so cold…ick!_ She crossed her arms over her chest to keep out the impending chill.

Sesshomaru continued. "You are never to address me by that name. It's goes against my nature to kill dead women but I'm not beyond it. If you are wise you'd heed my wishes and make yourself absent."

Kikyo's arms shook under her fur coat. She was nearly in tears. "Why are you so cruel? After all these years…"

His voice was cool and controlled. "You should have known better."

He opened the door and Kikyo hung her head as she crossed the threshold to the porch. Sesshomaru glared at the tiny dog that jumped to his feet and followed his mistress. He shut the door hard behind her and locked it.

Sesshomaru paused to admire the large vase of flowers on the sideboard. "Nice."

Kagura replied, "Yeah about those, they're from the president."

He raised a silver brow. "Really? That was thoughtful." Sesshomaru put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss her.

Kagura moved her lips away from his. "Why are you on a first name basis with the leader of the free world?"

He pulled back and studied her face. "Let's just say that radical Muslim terrorists harbor a deep seated hatred for the 'unclean' Inu-yokai. Will you be able to sleep at night if I tell you more?"

Kagura's thoughts pulled out an image of Naraku's bloody beating heart. She sighed, "Probably not."

"Then let's just say I know how to get things done." He pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands wound around her waist lifting her feet off the floor.

A throat cleared and they turned to find Miroku leaning in the doorway. He laughed and punched Sesshomaru lightly in the shoulder as he passed by. "Better get all that out of your system because after the wedding all the loving is over!"

Sango called out from the kitchen. "Perverted preacher! I can hear you! I don't know what I was thinking when I married you. I can't take you anywhere."

Kagome chortled. "I know _what_ you were thinking."

Sango looked up from the tomatoes she was chopping for a salad, her cheeks burning. "What can I say? He'll have a good pension plan in another thirty years or so."

Kagura followed Sesshomaru into the kitchen. He surveyed the salad making and saw Kagome setting the table. He put his hand to his temple. "I suppose there is no point in reminding you people I have perfectly well paid servants who do this."

Sango laughed, "But this is my killer taco salad. No maid could ever perfect it. She can do the dishes."

Sesshomaru allowed. "How generous of you."

Kagura leaned into his shoulder. "Relax Sesshou; she really does make the best taco salad."

"It's just taco seasoning, meat and lettuce not art." He whispered back.

She pulled on his hand and brushed her lips against his pointy ear. "But this is fun. We do it at my house all the time." He shivered pleasantly and decided it was _definitely_ in his best interests to give in.

"It is entertaining." He glanced at her from under his silver lashes. "But this is your home now."

"I know and that's why we are here and not there. Have a seat and pour yourself some wine. _Or_ I can call Gert and _she_ can get the wine."

"Your sarcasm is uncalled for." But he gave in graciously and seated himself at the counter. Kagura poured him a fresh glass of pinot grigio.

Rin burst in the door. Molly raced to greet her and danced around her legs. "Auntie Sango! I've got the mushrooms and cheese you asked for." She tossed a Piggly Wiggly bag onto the counter.

Sango pulled out the block of cheddar and threw it back to Rin. "Thanks girlie, now start grating."

Rin caught the cheese and frowned. "Who do I look like? Alton freaking Brown?"

Sesshomaru said warningly. "Rin, do as she asks."

She swung around to face him. "But we have servants for this."

He answered. "Do it, I'm told it'll build character."

Rin muttered under her breath about stupid step mothers and their friends while she opened random cupboards searching for a grater.

Inuyasha came down the stairs into the kitchen. He held an unopened bottle of Crown Royal in his clawed fist. "Rin!" Kagome saw him and damn near fainted.

Rin answered in a cheery tone. "Hello Uncle!"

He strode across the kitchen and slammed the glass bottle down on the marble counter. "What the hell is this doing in your room?"

Rin shot back, "What were you doing in my room?"

He leaned across the counter his golden eyes flashing. "Searching for my goddamned car keys, AGAIN!"

Rin said, "Sorry about that. I had to borrow the mustang to run to the store for Sango and Kagome."

Sesshomaru's lips thinned and he tilted his head. "Care to explain the bottle of liquor Rin?"

She winced. "Not really."

"Rin. That was not a request."

She blinked. "I won it from a bet."

Inuyasha groaned. "Gambling, of course. Why am I not surprised?" He sat on the chair beside Kagome and put his hand on her knee and gave it a warm squeeze.

Kagome remained quiet and studied her shoes. No one noticed her discomfort.

Rin watched Kagome twitch and decided to give her an early wedding gift. "I won it at school over some stupid sports bet."

Sesshomaru cut in. "Do not lie to me. You detest sports. What sport did you bet on?"

Rin answered slowly. "Chicken fighting in the pool."

Inuyasha snorted. "That ain't a real sport."

Rin shot back, "Not yet but they are trying to get it entered in the Olympics."

Sesshomaru stated flatly. "That's good because I am signing you up for the first team."

Rin laughed, "Bring it on."

They heard the front door opened and Kagura knew Kanna was home from the College of Charleston.

She stuck her head through the door. "Hi all! What am I missing?"

Rin hopped off the stool and raced over to her. "I'm starting the worlds first all women Olympic chicken fighting team! Wanna join?"

Kanna shrugged. "Why not?" Then she narrowed her eyes at Rin. "Hey is that _my _sweater?"

Rin pouted. "Maybe."

Kanna sighed, "I just knew you'd do this."

Rin grinned, "It's cool though, cause I got us dates for tonight!"

Kanna, who'd seen Rin's taste in men, instantly forgive her. "Really? Cool!"

Kagura remembering Rin's last boyfriend, a wild kitsune who had his own rock band, cut in. "No one is going anywhere tonight. It's the night before the wedding."

Inuyasha's face broke out into a stupid grin and he put his arm around Kagome. "Yeah and ya ain't getting off that easy for the booze either."

Rin groaned. "How many parents do I have now?"

* * *

Circular Congregational Church 8pm that night

Kagome, Sango and Kagura stood in the middle of the church supervising the last of the decorations. White candles sat on every flat surface and a white silk runner lay in the aisles. The Inu family was so influential they were expecting members of the media and this only served to heighten the pre-wedding anxiety.

Kagura and Kagome were the mystery human women who'd ensnared the most eligible yokai bachelors and this had generated a huge amount of public interest. Sesshomaru promised this was a temporary situation and Kagura prayed he was right. The idea of walking a stroller down the street while being hounded by reporters didn't appeal to her. Rin generously offered to cause a scandal just to take the heat of the wedding but Kagura politely declined.

Sango sat on a wooden pew and glanced out the window overlooking the ancient graveyard.

"Who would have imagined when we were here last that you'd be married here?" The night of the ghost tour seemed to be from another lifetime.

Kagura shrugged. "It's as good as anyplace for a wedding, I guess." Even though she'd had three months to get used to the idea of marrying Sesshomaru everything was still surreal.

Kagome stared at her as if she'd lost her mind. "You guess? Just look at this place!" She stretched out her arms. "It's freaking spectacular!"

Kagura crossed her arms over her chest and commented. "Yeah I feel like I'm the Princess Di of the dog people."

Sango choked on her laughter. "Are you sure you should be marrying him? I mean what if the two of you kill each other? Maybe you should've settled for some good ole fashioned living in sin first"

Kagome coughed at this and Kagura handed her a bottle of water. She turned to Sango. "I don't think that was ever an option. Besides ever since we got back from the beach he's behaved as though we were already married."

Kagome finally regained control of herself and added, "It's the bite that does it. Once they get those teeth into you, they think they own you."

Sango frowned, this was the first she'd heard of the bites. "You both are a very sick kind of kinky."

Kagome smiled and raised her brows. "It's not as bad as it sounds. You really missed your chance. You could've hooked up with Koga and then you'd know _all _about it."

Sango shook her head. "He's a bit too feisty for me… Speaking of which, did Sesshomaru ever bail him out of that jail cell?"

Kagura sighed. "No he left him there. Sesshou said had Koga been doing his job, than I never would've been alone with Naraku. He didn't even call him back. God I hope he's out by now." She felt oddly guilty but was too happy to let it pull her down.

Kagome had her planner out and was double checking her to do list. She looked up. "Oh no, he was only there for three days. Myoga flew down and bailed him out."

Sango was shocked. "Only three days?"

Kagura asked. "Who is Myoga?"

Kagome explained. "He's a bondsman in Reading Pennsylvania who Koga works for on occasion."

Sango bit her lip at the sight of Kagome's never ending list and said. "Where the heck is Reading?"

Kagura pulled out a pen and went to work on the list. _Surly we can get away with cutting out half this stuff. Damn it Kagome!_ "It's maybe an hour and a half of Philadelphia and it's the shopping outlet capital of the east coast."

Sango was intrigued. The parish house was huge and she was forever trying to finish decorating it. "Hey ya know maybe we should go visit Koga…just to make sure he got home safe." _We could bring a truck or a U-haul. _

Kagome pulled her list free from Kagura's grasp and began undoing everything she'd edited out. Kagura bit her lip and rolled her eyes. _We aren't getting any sleep tonight!_ She answered Sango. "Count me out! That town has the same murder rate per capita that New York City did pre Rudy Giuliani."

Sango whistled. "You're kidding right? People really live there?"

Kagura resisted the urge to whack Kagome over the head with her purse. "Yeah they do, it's as corrupt as all hell too. Koga probably makes a good living there."

Kagome chewed on the end of her pen. "How do you know so much about Reading?"

Kagura answered. "Don't you remember? The bank had an office up there for a whole skinny minute. I couldn't get away fast enough. However the shopping is nice and they have their own honest to God Pagoda."

Sango was impressed. "Really! Where, downtown like China Town in Philly?"

Kagome added a few extra ideas to her list as she replied. "Nope it's smack on the side of a mountain over looking the town. At night it lights up and you can see it from miles around."

Kagura snatched the list from Kagome. "Enough talk about stupid Yankee towns. Now about this list…Kagome we have eighteen hours before the wedding not five years. There is no way we'll get all of this done in time."

Kagome nodded, "You're right, nothing will get done as long as we are here sitting on our fat asses."

Sango pinched Kagome's arm. "Hey girl, speak for yourself!"

* * *

Hours later the three tired women stumbled out of the church and headed to the car in the fenced parking lot adjacent to the old graveyard. The night was unseasonably cool and Kagura pulled her coat tightly about her.

Sango announced. "This is it; your last chance at running away!"

Kagome asked. "Sango, did you have this many jitters before your wedding?"

She nodded her head and her long pony tail brushed against the back of her coat. "Yeah."

Kagura paused and turned to face her. "Do you regret it? Would you do it again?"

Sango thought before answering. "No. I wouldn't change a thing. The wedding is the worst part but after that…It's all good."

Kagura yawned. "That's good to hear but sometimes I don't think I'm gonna survive this wedding." She felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket and didn't even have to look at the display to know who was calling.

She pulled it out, flipped it open and purred. "Michelle's house of marvelous massage. This is Michelle speaking how _might _I be of service?"

There was a dramatic pause on the other end. Then, "Woman, I will never understand your sense of humor."

Kagura smiled sweetly. "I guess it's good thing you love me then."

"Impetuous wench, so when can I expect you back home?" His voice was soft and husky. It tugged at the ball of heat growing in Kagura's belly.

She turned her back to her friends and whispered. "Twenty minutes but keep talking dirty like that and it might be sooner."

Kagura could almost hear Sesshomaru licking his canines. "Hmmm…Let's strive to make it sooner."

She laughed and leaned against the black wrought iron fence. Then a blur of blue movement caught her eye.

Sesshomaru's voice spoke in her ear. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Kagura whispered. "We're in the church parking lot by the cemetery and it looks like we've got company."

The woman in blue stood amongst the tombstones facing her. She held a long katana sword in one skeletal hand. Her white eyes were fixed on Kagura.

"I think she approves of you." Sesshomaru seemed certain "She's the self appointed family guardian. She watches over us."

Kagura answered. "Yeah, hey I'll see you when I get home. Love you." She flipped the phone closed in dropped it in her coat pocket.

The Blue lady picked her way through the head stones. Her slippered feet didn't touch the ground but she appeared to be walking instead of floating

Kagura's lips opened and she mouthed the words 'Thank you.'

She lifted a hand out towards Kagura and smiled before turning away. Kagura glanced behind her and found Sango and Kagome watching in dumbfounded silence.

The Blue Lady stepped through the very solid brick and mortar walls of the Hutson-Peronneau crypt and disappeared.

_And they all lived happily ever after… _

_...Until Sesshomaru met Rin's date for the wedding. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_

**Notes:**

I loved writing this story so much and am sad that it's over. The notes are a tad long but I don't think it's uncalled for:

……I apologize to all Kikyo lovers! But the reasons she was portrayed as such a bitch is that she was playing the role of Caroline Bingley and later on just a bit of Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

…..Koga reappears in Double or Nothing, which is up now for your perusal. How can I justify using the same character in two different stories that take place in two different worlds? Easy, this is my last Pride and Prejudice tribute. In the BBC version of Pride and Prejudice Colin Firth is Mark Darcy. In both Bridget Jones books the girls are always drooling over Firth and his performance in the Pride and Prejudice mini series. So when they made the Bridget Jones movies casting Firth as Mark Darcy was an inside joke. He was playing himself, playing a character based on the character he'd been on the BBC mini series. This comes full circle on the deleted scenes part of The Edge of Reason where Bridget interviews Firth playing himself. So by stealing Koga it's my way of adding to the wacky fun of the whole Pride and Prejudice universe and to of course shamelessly tout my new story.

……Also a new version of Pride and Prejudice is hitting the theaters any day now. It was done by the producers of Bridget Jones but sadly as far as I know there is no Colin Firth. Damn shame too, he is so very nice in all the right kind of hot ways.

….Loose ends: Chapter nine had a hidden Kevin Smith _Mall Rats _gag in it. That was the joke.

I love making up wacky chapter titles but then I think everyone has noticed that by now.

I went back and reread the whole thing and now I'm thinking… I really went over the top with Naraku. The only thing he didn't do was drown kittens in his spare time. (Well to be honest we have no proof that he didn't do that too! Just kidding) No wonder everyone hated him so much!

MISS RULE: Thank you so much! Everyone must check out the Stephanie Plum books. They are wonderful. I put up the first chapter of the Double or Nothing and it does bare a strong resemblance to the first Plum book but I plan to run that story like I did here and make it our own. But it will be in the Plum style. There won't be quotes at the end of chapters though like there was here. Mostly because my friends have borrowed all of my Plum books and they wouldn't be as appropriate.

MIDORI HAYASHI: Thanks! I am trying to write professionally but nothing big has happened…yet. I've had a few small things articles and such in national publications over the years, nothing recent, but a novel is something completely different. If it works out I will let ya'll know. Course then I'll have real deadlines and probably only update here once a month and everyone will be unhappy with me.

HERSHEYZ KISSEZ: Sex is the hardest thing for me to write mostly just because of what you said. So thanks! I got burning flames on media miner on another story for not being graphic enough. (I've since deleted them). Funny huh?

BRICKWALL: Thanks for the idea of bringing the Blue Lady back.

….After Double or Nothing is well underway I think ya'll can definitely count on more Kagura and Sesshomaru stories. They are now my favorite characters. So much so I, ahem, have to confess I lost my mind and purchased a Sesshomaru cel. (It's on the site if you want to see it). Some will be all new and there might be a few humorous short sequels to this. Rin is too much fun to leave on the shelf forever.

Now I am gonna make a shameless plea and say this. If you can draw and would like to do a picture based on this story it would be so awesome! I had one girl ask if she could do it but she's dropped off the face of the earth and now I really do want one to put on my site.

When it came to the quotes they were the last thing I added to the chapter before updating. The way the quotes match up so well is just an indication of the wealth of Pride & Prejudice fun that is available online.

Thank you all so much for all of the kind words and all of your support!

Here are the last of the quotes and these are from the new 2005 movie Pride & Prejudice:

Elizabeth Bennet: (on Darcy) It would be most inconvenient since I swore to loathe him for all eternity.

Elizabeth Bennet: (to Darcy upon his first proposal) From the first moment I met you, your arrogance made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever marry.

Mr. Darcy: (to Eliza) You have bewitched me, body and soul.

Elizabeth Bennet: (on Darcy) I could more easily forgive his vanity had he not wounded mine.

Elizabeth Bennet: Believe me, men are either eaten up with arrogance or stupidity.

This one is my favorite!

Elizabeth Bennet: (on Darcy) He looks miserable, poor soul.  
Charlotte Lucas: Miserable he may be, but poor he most certainly is not. He owns half of Derbyshire.  
Elizabeth Bennet: The miserable half?

I have no idea what Collin's is talking about here but it's funny when you consider I had Miroku play Collins:

Mr. Collins: ...which can only be achieved through intercourse  
_pause_  
Mr. Collins: Sorry, through the intercourse of...

In the book Darcy claims to abhor dancing but is more than willing once he decides he likes Eliza. I had fun with this and sped things up with swing dancing, something I can't picture Sesshomaru EVER doing but had a blast writing.

Elizabeth Bennet: Do you dance, Mr. Darcy?  
Mr. Darcy: Not if I can help it.

Mr. Darcy: (to Eliza) Do you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?

Friday 19, December

11am Hurrah! Am going to America to start again, like the early pioneers. The land of the free. Was really good fun last night. Mark (Darcy) and me got out scissors again and did festive topiary turning tree into tiny Xmas cracker. Also we have made list and are going to do shopping tomorrow. Love Christmas. Celebration of good fun life surely not perfection. Hurrah! Will be fantastic in California with sunshine and millions of self-help books-though will eschew all dating books-and Zen and sushi and all healthy stuff like green..

……Bridget Jones The Edge of Reason. Helen Fielding 1999

_Fin _


End file.
